The Best of you
by DCimaginegirl90
Summary: Existen personas que logran sacar lo mejor de ti, que llegan a lo más profundo de tu corazón logrando quedarse allí para siempre. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST OF YOU**

_Existen personas que logran sacar lo mejor de ti, que llegan a lo más profundo de tu corazón logrando quedarse allí para siempre…_

* * *

><p>Hoy es un día muy importante para mí, uno de mis más grandes sueños está a punto de hacerse realidad, estoy contenta, pero la razón de que no sea completamente feliz es que falta algo y sé que es ella, sé que la necesito hoy más que nunca, por otro lado hay miles de personas esperando a fuera, y yo continuo en mi camerino mirándome al espejo una y otra vez, tratando de recordar en que momento perdí todo, como fue que poco a poco deje que el amor se escapara, como pude ser tan ciega, como no logre darme cuenta de esos detalles, sigo preguntándome,¿cuándo sucedió? aun no lo sé muy bien, tal vez debería dejar de buscar respuestas a todo. Es difícil imaginar tu vida sin la persona que amas, es muy duro seguir avanzando cuando sabes que ella ya no está a tu lado, que ella también continua avanzando pero sin ti a su lado, y eso duele mucho, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria<p>

― Cinco minutos señorita, estamos a punto de comenzar

― Voy enseguida.

Pero existe una manera de averiguar en donde comenzó todo, como es que conocí lo que era el amor, y hay un fiel testigo de mis lágrimas y mis sonrisas.

― Muévete, todos te están esperando

― Ya voy que parte de solo necesito unos minutos no entienden

― Mejor date prisa que todos están desesperados por ti

Mi historia es complicada, pero confió que logren entenderla, mi vida ha cambiado, pero les diré que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres años que mi vida seria de esta manera me hubiera reído, soy de las personas que no creen en las cosas hasta que le suceden, pero bueno no les aburro más y lean mi historia...

* * *

><p>Dicen que las palabras no duelen, pero yo creo todo lo contrario las palabras se clavan como cuchillos en ti, por más que finjas que no te molesta en realidad te lastima más de lo que tú crees, la maldad de las personas puede ser realmente incompresible, pero cuando eres niña no lo entiendes muy bien, no sabes porque todos se ríen de ti o se burlas, a mí me pasaba así, no llegaba a entender porque los chicos me jugaban todo tipo de bromas, yo creía que era igual a todas las niñas de mi escuela, pero en ese momento aprendí que el mundo se deja guiar por las apariencias, que todo te resulta un poco más fácil si encajas en los estándares que crea la sociedad, y que por alguna razón no sigues la línea que todos esperan que sigas, simplemente serás rechazada, sino luces como los demás te harán a un lado y eso duele y duele mucho.<p>

Yo misma lo he sufrido en carne propia, no es que alguien me lo contó sino que me tocó vivirlo, es muy diferente vivir algo a que alguien te lo cuente ya que nunca sabrás todo lo que esa persona sufrió, al menos así lo veo yo. Independientemente de eso he decidido contar mi historia y comenzare con lo básico me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray y les diré sobre mi primer día de clases, tuve que mudarme desde Chicago por razones muy serias, pero eso les contare después, mi edad 17 años y estoy iniciando mi último año, no hay nada peor que cambiarte de escuela debes comenzar de nuevo encontrar nuevos amigos, estas bajo la lupa a todo momento eres la chica nueva y en mi caso estoy segura que seré el blanco de muchas críticas.

En fin es un nuevo día, una nueva escuela y quiero comenzar de nuevo tal vez este sea el momento de dejar el pasado a donde pertenece y seguir adelante

― Quinn baja ya ― me grita mi mama Judy Fabray es su nombre ella es un gran apoyo para mi ahora no sé qué habría sido de mi sin ella a mi lado

― Voy enseguida mama ― me miro nuevamente al espejo y suspiro estoy segura que este será un largo día.

― Hija estas hermosa ― me sonríe ― no te preocupes Quinn es una nueva escuela todo será diferente esta vez

― Lo se mama pero eso no impide que yo esté muy nerviosa, además casi puedo estar segura que seré la única chica nueva.

Si eso sería lo único que podría empeorar la situación que fuera la única chica nueva y es que casi nadie se cambia en su último año, o bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso yo, sé que no será nada fácil pero tengo que superar esta etapa.

― Buenos días señorita ― aparece mi hermana Frannie, ella también ha sido de mucho apoyo para mi ella tiene 23 años y siempre ha sido una gran hermana para mí, siempre me aconseja y me guía.

― Hola Frannie ― la abrazo.

― Bien solo te daré un consejo, tú tienes que estar tranquila Quinn tú sabes lo que vales y lo que eres el resto son un montón de mocosos que no saben apreciar la increíble persona que eres

― Gracias, eso espero pero bueno ya lo sé ahora ya no me debe importar que piense el resto de personas sobre mí.

― Muy bien hija, ahora si ― se acerca a mí y me da unas llaves ― es momento que las tengas

― Mama ¿de verdad me vas a dar tu auto?

― Bueno es momento ya sacaste tu permiso para conducir eres una chica responsable confió mucho en ti y bueno sabes que tendré que estar mucho tiempo en el trabajo así que me sentiré más tranquila si tú tienes el auto

― Gracias mama ― camino hacia ella y el abrazo ― te adoro gracias.

― Bien me tengo que ir, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Somos muy unidas no siempre fue de esa manera pero desde la muerte de mi padre las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles, bueno realmente complicadas él nos dejó en un momento en el que ninguna de las tres nos lo esperábamos, pero así es la muerte impredecible incomprensible e inevitable, a todos nos tocara vivirlo en algún momento a mí me cayó como un balde de agua fría, nadie está preparado para eso, pero ese suceso solo fue el principio de mi mala suerte

El instituto al que asistiré de llama William McKinley y queda aquí en Ohio, en el centro de la ciudad bueno este lugar no se parece en nada a Chicago de hecho los primero días llegue a extrañar los constantes ruidos de una ciudad tan grande como esa, pero de a poco me he ido acostumbrando.

El camino se me hizo muy corto y rápidamente llego al instituto es bastante grande y puedo ver a las porristas y a los del equipo de football, todos sonrientes conversando, ya veo que en todo lugar existe la jerarquía tú sabes perfectamente si estas en lo más alto o en el fondo conoces quienes son las personas populares por así decirlo aquellas que siempre están rodeadas de personas con las que todos buscan hacer equipo si hay algún trabajo en grupo, con las que siempre existe alguien conversando, de las cuales no se pueden olvidar para invitarles a alguna fiesta o una simple salida, tú lo sabes.

Por ahora creo que yo no encajo siempre me he sentido de esa manera de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué? Bueno lo mío es algo estético por así decirlo, mi peso no es el ideal para lo que la sociedad considera adecuado, tenía miles de apodos cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, por más dietas o ejercicios que haga no consigo adelgazar, si lo he intentado de todo, pero comenzó a empeorar con la muerte de mi padre comía sin control poco a poco fui aumentado de peso, desde pequeña mi peso no era lo ideal ya nunca podía controlar las libras que subía y las personas se burlaban de mí, duele no sé si algún día pudiera dar un consejo es que nunca lastimes o menosprecies a nadie ya que el mundo es muy pequeño y te volverás a encontrar con esa persona y te darás cuenta del daño que causaste. No sabes a quien le estás haciendo daño y lo que pueden causar tus palabras en esa personal, puede ser que con el tiempo lo supere pero las heridas quedaran para siempre ahí.

Me bajo del auto móvil, respiro profundamente y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada, es inevitable que las miradas se posen sobre mí, tú lo sientes ya que las miradas se clavan sobre ti. Es horrible que todos te examinen de pies a cabeza, pero así me sucedió aquel primer día de clases

― No puede ser parece que me cayó un peso encima ― escucho que alguien empieza a molestarme, pero no hago caso y sigo caminando

― Que pesada esta la mañana ― vuelvo a escuchar risas a mí alrededor

― Pero ¿qué es esto? ― se para en frente mío una chica con un uniforme de porrista ― quien dejo entrar animales a la escuela

― Sanny no seas mala ― le dice una chica rubia también con uniforme de animadora, yo no respondo nada y trato de avanzar pero ella me lo impide

― No la ves Britt es un mamut, no puede ser mírala es enorme, debes ser nueva así que no conoces como son las cosas por aquí, así que te explicare

― No me interesa tengo que ir a clases ― le replico mirándola a los ojos es una chica de cabello negro esta algo bronceada y su mirada me intimida un poco

― Tu no entiendes yo soy la que manda en este instituto así que más te vale hacerme caso rubiecita, no quiero tener problemas contigo

― No los tendrás solo déjame pasar que tengo que ir a clases

― Claro a parte de estar hinchada como una pelota eres nerd

― Sanny basta deja en paz ―vuelve a intervenir la chica rubia ― perdónala, ven mejor vayámonos de aquí

― No Britt, déjame esta tipa tiene que saber que yo mando aquí

― Si ya lo entendí ahora déjame pasar

― No quiero tener problemas contigo así que tú y tus doscientas libras de más deben hacer lo que yo digo, tu piénsalo no te conviene tenerme como enemiga

― Vaya estoy temblando ― me enfrento a la chica ― déjame pasar

― Cuidado por donde caminas estúpida ― no me dice nada más y se aleja con aquella chica rubia.

Las veo alejarse no sin antes que la chica me regale una de esas miradas de odio a las que me he acostumbrado con los años, sin duda diré que esa porrista tiene un carácter de cuidado pero finalmente puedo seguir mi camino

No puedo caminar mucho cuando veo que varios chicos del equipo de football me rodean, mentiría si les digo que no estaba temblando y que por un momento pensé que era mi fin, cada uno de ellos llevaba un vaso de granizado en sus manos, claro que en ese momento no entendí que estaba pasando, pero eso lo averigüe en pocos segundos cuando me arrojaron a la cara y a mi cuerpo cada uno de los vasos, nunca me sentí tan humillada como en ese momento, sufrí muchas cosas pero ninguna como esa.

No solo es el acto de avergonzarte sino que te humillan de la peor manera, fue una de las peores experiencias en mi vida, se los aseguro y no le desearía que le pase a nadie, recibir un granizado duele pero duele aún más que lo hagan sin ningún motivo, solo con tal de lastimarte

― No vuelvas a desafiar a Santana, gordita o si no te las veras con nosotros.

― Bravo ― escucho que alguien empieza a aplaudir ― pero que hombres que son ― siento que alguien me toma del brazo y me aleja de ese lugar ― son unos imbéciles

― Tú no te metas Berry, este no es asunto tuyo

― Creo que mi hermano no te dejo lo suficientemente claro que dejes de molestar a las personas

― Cállate estúpida no sabes lo que dices

― Sigue así y te quedaras solo Sebastián

― Ven yo te ayudare ― siento que ella me lleva por los pasillos, pero casi no puedo ver su rostro, el granizado cubre toda mi cara y solo quiero llorar ― sé que te arden los ojos, yo lo he sufrido por varias veces no te preocupes, siéntate ― al parecer estamos en el baño aún no he visto de quien se trata pero me salvo.

― Déjame en paz si tú también buscas burlarte pierdes tu tiempo, déjame yo puedo sola

― Hey solo trato de ayudar a mí también me ha pasado y no hubo nadie que me ayudara yo hubiera agradecido que alguien lo hiciera

― Bien ya hiciste tu obra de caridad del día puedes irte tranquila

― No es eso ― me toma de la mano ― yo no busco burlarme de ti, solo que me preocupe cuando te vi tan indefensa en medio de esos imbéciles, no todos somos así... lamento que te haya sucedido eso, te aseguro que se arrepentirán, pero yo no soy como ellos solo trato de ayudarte

― Perdóname, solo que todo empezó de la peor manera al menos esperaba sobrevivir al almuerzo

― Bueno nadie la tiene fácil ― me sonríe ― Rachel Berry un gusto.

― Quinn Fabray ― tomo su mano.

No sentí absolutamente nada cuando tome su mano ni mariposas ni cualquier cosa diferente a gratitud con aquella chica de cabello castaño, ojos color café y de pequeña estatura que no dejaba de sonreírme.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese momento que mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados gracias a ella nunca le habría creído, pero así sucedió en ese instante no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino me estaba guardando y la razón de que ella se cruzara en mi camino. Todo llega a ti cuando más lo necesitas y eso fue algo que aprendí con el tiempo, muchas veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Bueno ella me enseño muchas cosas, quien diría que una chica cambiaría todos mis estereotipos y lograría sacar lo mejor de mí.

― Bueno tranquila existe algo de ropa en el salón del club de teatro si quieres te puedo acompañar para que te pruebes algo, de seguro debe haber mucha ropa.

― Mejor me voy a mi casa, será mejor que me cambie allá además quiero bañarme no puedo quedarme con el cabello lleno de granizado

― si tienes razón al menos deja que te acompañe

― No tú tienes clases además yo tengo auto así que no me demorare mucho

― Insisto, no quiero que manejes así ― me sonríe ― vamos estoy un poco loca pero solo lo suficiente para hacerte reír

― Esta bien ― le sonrió ― vamos de una vez

― ¿Quinn verdad? ― me pregunta mientras salimos hacia el estacionamiento

― Si Rachel, parece que tienes mala memoria

― Si ese es mi problema soy un poco olvidadiza, bien dame tus llaves yo conduzco

― Está bien pero ten cuidado me acaban de dar este auto

― Tranquila mi hermano me enseño a manejar y tengo mucha experiencia en autos así que conmigo estarás segura

― Eso espero ― llegamos a mi auto y entramos, nos colocamos el cinturón y por primera vez me fijo en la chica que tengo a mi lado, no les diré que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero su extraña y poco convencional belleza me llamaba la atención, su estilo unos pantalones negros desgastados, zapatos converse y una blusa cualquiera, por lo que veía ella no se preocupaba mucho por lo que vestía

― Si confía un poco en mi Quinn, mejor cuéntame un poco de ti, no me has dicho nada solo me dejas hablar a mí y la gente me ha dicho que muchas veces no controlo lo que digo ― si ese era uno de los defectos de esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos, recuerdo perfectamente que comencé a reír ―bien lo hice de nuevo ― sonrió.

― Solo un poco bueno vengo de Chicago y…

― Vaya de Chicago, tengo varios amigos por allá, bueno no mis amigos sino de mi papi él es médico y suele viajar mucho por todo…lo siento ― me miro ― prometo no volver a interrumpirte

― Bien como decía viví toda mi vida allá pero por cuestiones personales tuve que mudarme para mi último año y bueno aquí estoy, y no empecé muy bien que digamos.

― Tranquila a mí me ha ido peor, y es que Santana, bueno la chica con la que te enfrentaste

― ¿Viste eso?

― Si, estaba observándolo todo y bueno cuando tú te alejaste la vi hablar con los estúpidos del equipo de football y bueno intuí lo que te iban a hacer

― ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

― Se cree la reina del instituto, cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana, pero mi hermano tenemos intenciones de bajarle de su pedestal

― Esa tipa no puede ir por ahí como si nada pasara, las palabras suelen doler aún más que las acciones y en este caso yo sufrí de ambas

― No te preocupes, bueno dime por donde porque desde aquí ya no conozco muy bien que digamos, así que tendrás que guiarme

― Si claro solo sigue recto mi casa está al final de la calle, no hay como perderse es la única casa que tiene un balcón y un enorme árbol afuera.

― Bien ya lo tengo anotado ― sonrió ―Bueno hemos llegado te lo dije estas sana y salva así que tendrás que confiar en mi

― Apenas te conozco necesito más tiempo para asegurarme de eso

― A mí me basto unos cuantos minutos para darme cuenta de que puedo confiar en ti y que eres una chica maravillosa

Y ese día descubrí uno de los súper poderes de Rachel, así me gusta llamarlos ya que solo ella tiene esos poderes sobre mí y el primero de muchos era la capacidad de dejarme sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su espontaneidad. Y hasta hoy en día tiene ese poder sobre mí, consigue dejarme completamente en blanco con sus palabras.

Las oportunidades se presentan una solo vez en la vida y es en ese momento en donde debemos aprovecharlas no sé qué habría pasado si aquella mañana de un dos de abril no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Rachel, todo sucede por algo, fue una cadena de eventos, mi enfrentamiento con aquella chica y esa pesada broma del equipo de football lo que me llevo a encontrarme con ella.

Todo lo que sucedió después de ese encuentro me pareció surrealista, sin duda algo que nadie espera vivir pero a mí me sucedió y así comenzó esta historia, de como una oportunidad golpeo a mi puerta vestida de chica y no de cualquier chica sino de Rachel Berry. Y créanme ese nombre será difícil de olvidar.

* * *

><p><em>I´m back! ¿Por qué ahora? Pues no se esta historia vino a mí a causa de la gripe y no podía dejar que se me vaya la idea…ahora más que nunca necesito desahogarme y esta es mi manera de lograrlo, una cosa mas no podre actualizar a diario pero no descuidare la historia.<em>

_D.C.C.M._


	2. Chapter 2

**A ver primero diré perdón, perdón por haber borrado la historia pero no se si lo sepan pero pase por momentos muy duros, me sentía muy mal y tome malas decisiones, una de esas fue borrar esta historia lo siento:( y es que esta historia sinceramente me encanta pero hubo un momento en que la comencé a odiar y bueno la borre jaja perdón !**

**Pero bueno ahora estoy como decirlo en un momento absolutamente INCREÍBLE me siento muy tranquila y si muy feliz :) por lo he retomado muchas cosas que me hacen bien y una de ellas es escribir.**

**Por eso volveré a subir esta historia para quien desee volver a leerla o es la primera vez que se encuentra con ella.**

**No se olviden de revisar la nueva historia que estoy subiendo **

**Sonrían la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos **

**Att: Caro**

**(Las actualizaciones serán diarias a menos que suceda algo xD) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

― Ya tranquila ― se rió ― parece que viste un fantasma, solo te dije lo que yo sentí nada más, pero bueno te espero aquí ve a cambiarte y regresaremos al instituto

― Ehh me...gustaría que entres ― balbucee como pude, y es que no podía articular bien las palabras ― vamos pasa no quiero que te quedes aquí afuera tu sola

― Esta bien solo porque me muero de curiosidad por conocer tu casa ― me guiño el ojo y ahí estaba otro súper poder, con cada guiño lograba descontrolarme y hacerme sonreír, aun ahora no sé cómo lo lograba hacer. Un simple guiño, para mí era una muestra de cariño y de interés, siempre lo vi de esa manera pero sus súper poderes causaban diferentes reacciones sobre mí, como dejarme estupefacta, sin poder responder adecuadamente

― Si claro, ven vas a conocer la residencia Fabray.

La casa en la que vivía no era la más lujosa ni tenia miles de comodidades era sencilla de dos pisos con los arreglos juntos y necesarios nada de extravagancias.

― Me encanta es muy bonita

― Bueno espérame aquí me voy a cambiar y ya regreso prometo no demorarme pero si te aburres ahí está la televisión

― Esta bien y tomate tu tiempo tranquila odio las clases ― me sonríe ― ve y no te preocupes yo estaré bien.

No sé si a ustedes les pasa igual pero cuando yo tengo visitas trato de apurarme de hacer todo rápido para pasar más tiempo con esa persona que espera por ti y así lo hice me bañe en un tiempo record para mí, busque rápidamente ropa para cambiarme y me arregle como nunca por otro lado Rachel me intrigaba, era una chica fascinante, por lo que quería conocerla un poco más.

― Bien ya estoy lista ― bajo las escaleras y la encuentro observando las fotografías que había en mi sala.

― Hola ― me sonríe ― me encantan las fotografías son muy bonitas

― Gracias, me gusta mucho fotografiar creo que es una de mis pasiones

― Una pasión muy interesante por cierto, me intrigas, no eres como las chicas que hay por acá

― Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti nunca había conocida a alguien como tu ¿Por qué me ayudas?

― Ya te lo dije yo también sufrí lo mismo que tú y me hubiera encantado que alguien hiciera lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti además me caes bien Quinn

― Y tú a mi Rachel.

Si esa chica me llamaba la atención nadie había sido tan amable conmigo y eso me llevaba a ser cuidadosa con ella no quería que me lastimara ¿Y si solo está jugando conmigo? Claro que pensé en eso una y mil veces

―Oye tienes algo en la mejilla ― se acercó a mí ― y por primera vez nuestras miradas se conectaron por algunos segundos, fue la primera vez que pude admirar aquellos ojos color chocolate me hacían perder toda mi compostura ― listo ahí está ahora si estás muy guapa.

― Yo soy todo menos guapa

― Claro que no, para mí lo eres...lo importante es lo que tu creas de ti, no los demás, créeme algún día te contare una historia

― ¿Qué historia? Anda cuéntame de una vez

― No, llegaremos tarde al almuerzo y no quiero que te pierdas más horas de tu primer día de clases, bueno al menos no por ahora, así que vámonos de una vez

El regreso al instituto fue normal claro Rachel contándome miles de cosas que ahora no recuerdo pero cada una de ellas un poco locas descabelladas y muy interesantes, ella era completamente distinta a cualquier persona que había conocido, única diría yo ¿Quién ayuda de manera desinteresada? Pues son muy pocos las personas que lo hacen de corazón sin ningún deseo oculto, pues bien diré que Rachel era parte de ese pequeño grupo.

― Bien según tu horario tenemos una clase juntas que es la de Historia a la última hora

― Bueno al menos es algo, eres a la única persona que conozco aquí

― No te preocupes te presentare a mis amigos son unos chicos increíbles, bien vamos te mostrare la cafetería y te diré que debes comer y que no, hay que tener cuidado con algunas cosas así que seré tu guía.

Nunca nadie me había tratado tan bien o había sido tan amable como ella, siempre los niños se burlaban y hablaban conmigo por obligación para que los profesores no los retaran así que podría decir que hasta ese momento no había tenido amigos.

― Pero si la morsa volvió ― llegaba esa chica Santana ― espero que te haya quedado muy en claro mis indicaciones...no quiero tener que seguir preocupándome por ti

― Santana ya déjala en paz no te ha hecho nada, es nueva aquí y deberías ser un poco más amable, ya sé que quieres aparentar ser una perra pero te vendría bien tener amigos sinceros, no solo esos seguidores falsos que tienes

― Pero miren quien hablo ― se rio ― Gay Berry al rescate de los inocentes...mira estúpida sabes que no te hago nada porque tu hermano te tiene muy bien protegida pero en algún momento me las vas a pagar y yo si se de venganzas.

Gay Berry, debo admitir que me sorprendió, ¿Por qué tenía ese apodo? ¿Sería simplemente un juego de palabras? O en realidad Rachel era gay...no lo sabía en ese momento, claro que me imagine millones de cosas pero deje de pensar en eso ya que solo quería agradecerle por intervenir

― Gracias por ayudarme

― Santana está loca no le hagas caso, además tu estas muy linda, hoy es tu primer día de clases así que hay que disfrutarlo ya que hoy no se hace nada

Ahí estaba de nuevo los halagos, Rachel me había llamado linda, bonita y me había regalado más sonrisas que cualquier persona en toda mi vida, era una chica increíble única les diré que nunca me he topado con alguien como ella creo que una especie en extinción

― Puedo asumir que no te gusta mucho estudiar ¿verdad?

― Pues no yo soy mucho más artística, los números y la memorización no es lo mío, prefiero el arte, la música y vivir la vida

― Está bien ― le sonreí ― pero ¿Qué vas a seguir cuando ya termines el instituto? Bueno debes de tener alguna carrera en mente

― Pues me encantaría estudiar diseño gráfico o algo referente al arte eso es lo mío, sabes me encanta dibujar, pero por lo pronto no planeo entrar a ninguna universidad

Otra cosa que deben saber de Rachel es que adoraba dibujar, cuando me lo dijo por primera vez no le tome mucha importancia pero el tiempo pero mostraría que debía poner más atención a esos detalles, a las palabras que parecerían no tener mucho significado pero que en realidad eran muy valiosas.

― Pero perderás tiempo valioso

― Al contrario creo que me servirá para aclararme, no quiero ir y elegir la primera carrera que aparezca porque no tengo otra opción, quiero estar segura ¿tú que vas a estudiar?

―Pues yo quiero estudiar Leyes, creo que eso es lo mío

― Como que crees ― sonrió ― ves porque te lo digo uno tiene que estar seguro es lo que vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida

― Vaya que dramática eres ― comencé a reír

― Si mucha gente me lo ha dicho, solo que digo las cosas como son...bueno aun tienes tiempo para descubrir si eso es lo que realmente te apasiona

― Si creo que tienes razón, pensare en lo que me dijiste, pero entonces ¿tú tienes algún plan después de terminar el colegio?

―así que apenas me gradué iré a Nueva York a seguir mis sueños junto a mi hermano, tenemos varios planes pero espero que todo salga como nosotros lo queremos

― Bien Nueva York es una ciudad increíble para realizar los sueños, pero he escuchado varias veces nombrar a tu hermano y no sé nada de el

― Oh claro que despistada, mi hermano es Noah Puckerman, si sé que no tenemos el mismo apellido pero eso es una larga historia el punto es que Noah es mi hermano, mis padres lo adoptaron hace varios años y lo adoro

― Eso es genial, bueno yo también tengo una hermana Frannie ella siempre me ha apoyado y la adoro es mi soporte y mi consejera

― Genial, los hermanos pueden llevar a ser increíbles, un poco molestosos pero son lo que necesitas...Me caes bien Quinn, enserio eres una chica increíble, ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos

― Segura, no quiero sufrir más momentos incómodos y solo contigo me siento bien

― Ellos son igual a mí, no les importa el qué dirán, pero ven conócelos y después me dices si te caen bien o no.

Recordando, ese momento puedo decir que tenía mucha razón, no hay que juzgar sin conocer a la persona y eso aprendí yo junto a ella, fuimos hasta un aula vacía en la cual se encontraba un piano en el centro de la misma y varios instrumentos

― Este es el salón del coro el Club Glee se reúne aquí todos los días

― ¿Club Glee?

― Si mira aquí cantamos, nos divertimos y es un lugar en donde estas a salvo de las críticas destructivas en este salón podemos ser lo que queramos ser.

― Hola Rach ― vi entrar a varios chicos, una chica asiática otra chica de color, un chico con un estilo para vestir único que me llamo la atención y otro chico con mucho gel en su cabello y otro en silla de ruedas

― Chicos quiero presentarles a Quinn, ella es nueva en el instituto y bueno pensé que sería bueno que forme parte del Club...mira ellos son Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine y Artie.

― Hola ― se me acerca el chico con mucho gel ― Bienvenida es un gusto conocerte soy Blaine

― Hola soy Quinn y bueno es mi primer día de clases

― Tranquila sé que es horrible pero ya pasara por cierto soy Artie

― Si, además escuchamos lo que te hizo esa idiota de Santana, no te preocupes siempre podrás contar conmigo...Mercedes un gusto ― me sonrió.

― Perdona que te lo diga pero tú sabes cantar verdad

― Kurt eso no es lo importante ― le recrimino Rachel ― pensé que aquí podía estar cualquier persona y más los rechazados como nosotros

― ¿Rechazados?

― Si, bueno veras aquí la jerarquía que existe es muy estricta y nosotros estamos en el fondo de la pirámide ― me abraza ― soy Tina.

Después de charlar un rato con aquellos chicos que si estaban un poco locos pero eran muy divertidos, tuve que ir a mi primera hora de clases y lo peor de todo es que estaría sola, ninguno de los chicos tenía esa materia así que me tocó enfrentar las miradas una vez más.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores contra tiempos, como siempre había estúpidos que no dejaban de murmurar cosas a mis espaldas pero eso era algo a lo que lastimosamente me había acostumbrado, eso es lo que duele más que llegas a acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas y aun peor es que duelen como si fuera la primera vez.

― Miren es la chica que nos cae pesado ― se rió ― soy Sebastián y te advierto una cosa no vuelvas a meterte con Santana ni con ninguna de las porristas ― estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando este chico se interpuso en mi camino

― No hare nada solo déjame en paz

― Bien es bueno que lo entiendas

― Deja de molestarla Sebastián ― llegaba un chico con un corte de cabello muy extraño ― si te le vuelves a acercar yo mismo te golpeare tan fuerte que no querrás volver a hacerlo

― Deja de meterte Puckerman esto no es asunto tuyo así que mejor deja de amenazarme

― Ya como digas ― me toma de la mano ― vámonos de aquí.

― Hola ― le sonrió ― ¿tú eres el hermano de Rachel? ― Claro al escuchar Puckerman lo asocie con ella es un apellido que no puedes olvidar fácilmente

― Ese mismo, siento que te molesten tanto hay muchas personas idiotas e ignorantes en esta escuela, y Sebastián cree que por ser el capitán del equipo tiene derecho a todo, y bueno yo también ignoro varias cosas pero se distinguir a una chica linda y esa eres tú.

Bien puede ser que Rachel y Puck no llevaran la misma sangre pero él tenía la misma capacidad de ella de hacerme sonrojar con sus comentarios, de dejarme sin palabras creo que iba más allá de los genes sino del ambiente en el que habían sido criados.

― Vaya ― suspiro ― gracias nadie me había defendido tanto en toda mi vida como Rachel y bueno ahora tú.

― Solo nos ponemos en los zapatos de los otros nada más

― Hola ― llega Rachel― veo que ya conociste a mi hermano.

― Si y me cae muy bien, son muy parecidos en cuanto a actitud

― Siempre nos dicen lo mismo, a veces creo que Puck y yo fuimos separados al nacer

― Si claro nuestra nariz nos delata ― se ríe Puck

― Claro que si bueno Quinn será mejor que vayamos a clases, es la única que tenemos juntas y hay que aprovechar

― Claro que sí, un gusto conocerte Puck

― Lo mismo digo yo Quinn, bueno nos vemos a la hora de salida cuídense chicas ― se alejó de nosotras sin antes volver a sonreírme.

― Es un don Juan no dejes que te haga caer ― me sonríe

― No tranquila yo no estoy buscando novio

― ¿Y eso? Bueno todas las chicas sueñan con su príncipe azul, aquel noble caballero que llegue a rescatarlas del temible dragón

― Creo que has visto demasiadas películas y leído demasiados cuentos de hadas

― Pero es la verdad, o bueno lo que la mayoría piensa o tu no

― Creo que aún no existe el hombre capaz de aceptarme como soy y quererme y valorarme por mis sentimientos y no dejarse llevar por mi exterior

― ¿Y una chica?

― Buenos días clase vamos a comenzar presentándonos, me va decir su nombre edad y sus aspiraciones para este nuevo año

― Genial aquí vamos de nuevo ― suspiro pesadamente.

En ese momento no entendí la indirecta que me mando Rachel, claro que se lo iba a preguntar pero siempre algo nos interrumpía, así que lo deje pasar, la verdad es que siempre había soñado con aquel príncipe azul, el chico ideal creo que en algún momento todas nos preguntamos ¿Cómo será? ¿Cuándo llegara? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Me enamorare? ¿Llegare a saber lo que es el amor? Bueno yo si le lo pregunte, aun mas cuando vas creciendo y tus compañeras comienzan a tener sus primeras ilusiones, el primer amor, en ese instante tenía 17 años, y ¿qué demonios podía saber yo sobre el amor? Nada en ese tiempo no sabía nada, pero con el tiempo aprendería mucho sobre aquel sentimiento del que todos hablan y muy pocos somos capaces de decir que es lo que realmente se siente, ya que después de todo lo que paso aprendí el verdadero significado de esa palabra. Tampoco había considerado la idea de que en lugar de enamorarme de un príncipe azul, me gustarían mas las princesas, claro que antes de conocerla llego a mi vida una chica única que me hacia dudar sobre lo que supuestamente tenia claro, mis gustos, pero aprendí que nada esta escrito en la vida. Mirando hacia el pasado me doy cuenta de que Rachel desde el primer día que se cruzó en mi camino, me hizo cambiar la forma de ver las cosas y hoy tengo que decir que casi todas las cosas buenas que me sucedieron a partir de ese momento se debió a ella.

― Que aburrido, creo que ya no saben qué hacer, siempre es lo mismo ¿Qué aspiraciones tengo? Pues pasar de año, graduarme y largarme de aquí

― Si es bastante tedioso que todos te pregunten lo mismo, pero bueno...

― Aburridísimo, todos los años es lo mismo, creo que todos recitamos ese discurso de memoria y peor aún este último año que todos quieren saber que vas a estudiar o a que universidad vas a ir

― Bueno, no lo había pensado pero creo que tienes razón

― Hola chicas ― llegaba el hermano de Rachel ― por fin se terminó el día, bueno Rach tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

― Claro casi lo olvido, bueno Quinn me voy nos vemos mañana

― Si claro nos vemos y muchas gracias por defenderme en este día

― Ni lo menciones, nosotros siempre lo hacemos con las personas que lo necesitan ― se acercó a mí y me abrazo ― nos vemos rubia.

― Ya te dije que es muy cariñoso ― me sonrió ― espero que al final no haya sido un día tan terrible

― Comenzó muy mal pero gracias a ti mejoro mucho...

― Buen ya sabes Rachel Berry a tus servicios preciosa damisela

― Nos vemos ― le sonreí.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, la mire como subía a su auto junto a su hermano y puedo asegurar que me quede mucho tiempo estática, en aquella misma posición con una sonrisa única. Un pequeño detalle que me desconcertó claro, pero me gusto ya que ella era así cálida, amable, y muy directa si quería algo iba por ello, Rachel era una caja de sorpresas y poco después descubriría varias de esas sorpresas que escondía.

Fue tan espontanea que no lograba creer todo lo que me había sucedido aquella mañana, claro que el inicio fue espantoso por un momento creí que comenzaría a vivir una tortura a manos de esa porrista, pero no sé porque Rachel apareció para salvarme, fue el destino, el karma o como quieran llamarlo pero creo que simplemente estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado para encontrarme con la persona que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El primer día de clases había terminado y me paso de todo desde enfrentarme a esa chica Santana y al capitán del equipo de football hasta conocer a una chica increíble esa chica Rachel, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella muy des complicada, sencilla y bueno miles de adjetivos más, si me dejo impresionada la manera en la que se despidió de mi o tal vez porque nunca nadie lo había hecho de esa manera.

― ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ― entraba Frannie con una sonrisa en su rostro

― Un poco complicado al principio, pero luego todo comenzó a mejorar

― Me alegro, ves te lo dije todo comenzara a mejorar para nosotras solo hay que ser positivas y todo saldrá bien

― Lo sé, bueno creo que hoy me di cuenta de que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro

― Entonces conociste a alguien interesante por lo que escucho

― Bueno si es una chica que me defendió junto con su hermano, son unos chicos increíbles nunca había conocido a nadie así

― Genial Quinn dios no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír que todavía hay chicos buenos, nos vemos luego hermanita tengo que hacer algunas tareas

Frannie trabaja como publicista, siempre está haciendo campañas publicitarias para varias cadenas de ropa, bueno hace de todo y le va muy bien afortunadamente pudo conseguir empleo rápidamente aquí en Ohio y eso me tranquiliza.

Tengo toda la tarde libre ya que por ser el primer día de clases no dejaron tarea así que podré descansar un poco, por eso decidí aprovechar mi tiempo en internet, no soy una fanática de las redes sociales ya que sé que de esa manera podrían molestarme aún más, pero tengo un blog en donde escribo todo lo que siento de manera anónima, tenía algunos seguidores que siempre comentaban lo que escribía pero existía una en especial su nick era _"estrella" _y siempre me respondía cuando publicaba alguna foto nueva o simplemente escribía frases que se me venían a la cabeza, habíamos charlado un par de veces pero siempre que trataba de averiguar un poco más de ella desaparecía, podía llegar a ser muy frustrante, pero aun así solíamos chatear por varias horas sobre cualquier cosa, conversábamos sobre lo que sentíamos, nuestras frustraciones o simplemente ella me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba, me aconsejaba y se mantenía a mi lado apoyándome, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si era real pero me aferraba a la idea de que era una chica como yo que simplemente era amable y buscaba ayudarme con sus palabras.

_Estrella: Buenas tardes mi escritora ¿Cómo estás?_

_Escritora: muy bien hoy tuve mi primer día de clases..._

_Estrella: espero que todo haya salido bien, pero recuerda que mañana siempre lo puedes hacer mejor así que tú tranquila_

_Escritora: Lo sé, gracias y bueno un poco complicado pero todo salió bien_

_Estrella: me alegro, bueno aquí todo está muy tranquilo como siempre_

_Escritora: Ahora si me dirás un poco más de ti?_

_Estrella: está bien...creo que hoy es el día de compartir más cosas contigo, bueno hemos conversado por mucho tiempo creo que es hora de aprender un poco más la una de la otra_

_Escritora: me parece perfecto...en dónde vives?_

_Estrella: pues vivo en Nueva York desde muy pequeña, es la ciudad de mis sueños, un poco caótica y con gente corriendo de un lugar a otro pero me encanta_

_Escritora: estamos un poco lejos yo ahora vivo en Ohio, pero por mucho tiempo viví en Chicago, ahora por el trabajo de mi mama estoy aquí en Lima._

_Estrella: vaya si un estamos un poco lejos, pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez el día de mañana nos crucemos y no tengamos ni idea de que tienes adelante a tu estrella_

_Escritora: o que tu tengas cerca a tu escritora_

_Estrella: tal vez...es el riesgo que corremos, pero me encantaría seguir conociéndote, ahora me tengo que ir tengo varias cosas que hacer espero que mañana podamos conversar con más calma_

_Escritora: Si yo también espero lo mismo, gracias por abrirte un poco conmigo_

_Estrella: A ti por seguir respondiéndome a pesar de todo...te mando un abrazo_

_Escritora: Bueno tú te das la tarea de escribirme y comentar los escritos que dejo aquí para mí eso es muy importante además me gusta mucho conversar contigo_

_Estrella: lo hago porque me pareces interesante, hay muchas publicaciones por este mundo pero muy pocos nos atrevemos a ver más allá de lo evidente y cuando hacemos eso conocemos a personas realmente maravillosas así como tu...un abrazo cuídate_

_Escritora: otro para ti cuídate adiós...y me gustó mucho lo que dijiste...duerme bien_

Estrella y yo sabíamos conversar muy a menudo ella fue la primera que comento alguna de mis publicaciones, claro que mi nick no era el más original del mundo, no era escritora, simplemente lo hacía porque me ayudaba a desahogarme, nadie conocía la existencia de ese blog ni mi familia ni nadie ese era mi secreto. Prefería mantenerlo de esa manera, no es que no confiara en ellos pero eso era algo mío, no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Escribía en mis tiempos libres, en las noches o cuando lo necesitaba, me hacía sentir libre...

Llegue de casualidad a esta página en donde podías expresarte libremente publicabas cualquier cosa de manera anónima, mucho tenían varias historias sobre cualquier cosa y claro que existían aquellas personas que con sus historias lograban miles de comentarios y eran muy famosas en este mundo y otras como yo que apenas teníamos unos cuantos comentarios y que mis historias o mis fotografías no eran tan populares, como el de otros, pero eso no me importaba solo quería expresarme, y si a alguien le gustaba era mucho mejor para mi...podía tener un seguidor o miles de ellos, el punto es que me ayudaba a liberarme dejaba salir todo lo que me molestaba y todo lo que sentía...esa era mi escapatoria.

Se preguntaran que escribo, pues cualquier cosa historias pequeñas de amores imposibles o de cosas que me han sucedido, claro que la mayoría tienen finales felices ya que yo quiero eso, que todo lo que he sufrido termine y encuentre a esa persona que logre sacar lo mejor de mí Que me rescate de este agujero en el que me encuentro, tal vez es mucho pedir y por eso no había sucedido aun, pero ese era mi deseo, no perdía las esperanzas de que eso sucediera, dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza y creo que tienen razón, confiaba que en algún momento mi camino se aclarara y pudiera salir adelante...poco a poco las cosas iban tomando rumbo y creo que el primer paso para que mi vida comenzara a mejorar fue que Estrella llegara a mi vida en un momento en que me sentía perdida y sin ningún motivo para seguir, ella me escuchaba y me entendía, siempre le agradecí eso ya era una persona como pocas.

Recuero perfectamente la primera vez que me escribió, estaba en mi habitación leyendo otras publicaciones cuando de repente me llego un mensaje privado que decía _"vaya siempre he buscado a alguien que me escriba cartas de amor"_ mi reacción inmediata fue una sonrisa, y le conteste de inmediato, conversamos un poco aquella noche, todo muy normal y a la mañana siguiente tenía un nuevo mensaje de ella...les diré que esa fue la primera vez que me llamo _"mi escritora" _era un pequeño gesto pero a mí me encantaba que me llamara de esa manera. A veces podía ser muy misteriosa con respecto a su vida fuera del blog, y eso llegaba a frustrarme, pero de algún modo lo entendía, tal vez ella tampoco le contaba a nadie que visitaba esos blogs, por eso era muy hermética en algunas cosas, pero también era muy cariñosa, amable y me hacía sentir increíblemente bien

― Buenas noches Quinnie ― entraba mi mama a mi habitación.

― No me gusta que me digas Quinnie ― le sonrió.

― Muy bien Lucy ― se ríe ― solo venía a darte tu beso de buenas noches hija

― Ya mama, sabes que yo no soy tan pequeña, bueno ya estoy creciendo

― Siempre serás mi pequeña para mí y te adoro Quinn eres perfecta recuerda eso siempre hija, tú y Frannie son lo que me mantiene fuerte

― Gracias mama yo también te quiero mucho gracias por ser así conmigo.

― Buenas noches hija y que te vaya muy bien mañana.

― Buenas noches, y si espero que todo siga saliendo un poco bien

― Si Frannie ya me contó todo, es bueno que tengas nuevos amigos, te quiero.

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien que digamos me acosté muy tarde pensando en todo lo que me había pasado aquel día, fueron demasiadas emociones y muchos recuerdos, pero mi rutina nuevamente comenzaba y me tenía que preparar para ir al colegio. Mi mama salió muy temprano en la mañana y Frannie también había salido antes de que me terminara de vestir así que me prepare mi desayuno y tome las llaves de mi auto. Era el segundo día de clases y aun me sentía muy nerviosa, el primero empezó de la peor manera posible, pero confiaba en que todo mejorara y claro admitiré que me moría de ganas de volver a ver a Rachel

Apenas llegue vi a los chicos del Club Glee en la entrada conversando animadamente así que me acerque a ellos, se habían portado muy bien conmigo, no me hicieron ninguna broma y Rachel tenía razón eran chicos muy agradables. Si no es bueno juzgar sin conocer ya que esos chicos aunque un poco extraños eran fantásticos, divertidos y amables.

― Hola Quinn ― me saludaba Blaine ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien gracias ¿y ustedes?

― Todo bien aquí preparándonos para las competencias ― me sonreía Mercedes

― Y contra quien van a competir y en qué?

― En canto tenemos voces espectaculares y bueno creo que este es nuestro año, tenemos una dura competencia pero estamos confiados.

― Kurt tienes razón chicos y bueno ahora Rachel es nuestra arma secreta

― ¿Rachel canta? ― mire sorprendida a Tina

― Si tiene una voz espectacular algún día la escucharas, pero ella dice que no lo hace muy bien lo cual es una completa mentira, te aseguro que ganaremos teniéndola a ella en el equipo

― Buenos días chicos ― aparecía Rachel radiante como siempre, un jean negro y sus zapatos converse que le quedaban muy bien

― Aquí comentándole a Quinn que ya tenemos todo listo para las competencias

― Oh es verdad debemos practicar más que nunca, y tu Quinn te animas a cantar con nosotros?

― Yo no canto, solo en la ducha y no lo hago muy bien

― Tranquila no tienes que ser una experta ― sonó la campana ― bueno hablamos de eso luego, yo tengo clases

― Que aplicada estas Berry

― Eso siempre Kurt no sé porque te sorprendes tanto.

No Rachel no era nada aplicada le costaba mucho concentrarse y sacar buenas calificaciones eso sí puedo decir que sabía esforzarse, claro cuando las cosas estaban muy complicadas, pero lo que nunca me espere ese día fue conocer el potencial de Rachel en la música y me iba a dar cuenta de eso inesperadamente.

Me despedí de los chicos y camine hacia el salón de clases tenia historia, y eso me aburría un poco, pero no quería volver a llegar tarde ya que tenía que ponerme al corriente, habían cosas de la materia que nunca me habían dado en mi antigua escuela así que tenía que concentrarme más en mis clases, mientras caminaba pude notar que las porristas se me acercaban y temí lo peor así que me detuve y la mire fijamente.

― Anoche vi Libren a Willy y me acorde de ti ― llegaba Santana con todas las porristas a acorralarme ― ¿sabes por qué?

― Lo podría adivinar, pero ya te dije que no me meteré en tu camino si tú no te metes en el mío así que déjame en paz

― Pero que altanera estas hoy...parece que los slushies del otro día te afectaron el cerebro

― Creo que esta chica necesita una nueva dosis de slushies en su cara ― llegaba Sebastián, aquel chico insoportable a apoyar a Santana.

― Si claro como ustedes son varios se acercan sin temor, debería darles vergüenza atacar a las personas así, cubriéndose por sus seguidores

― Si esta chica está muy altanera Santana debemos darle una buena lección.

― veo que sigues molestando a Quinn ― llegaba Puck ― ya basta López, enserio te lo digo déjala en paz o yo hare eso que no quieres que haga, sabes perfectamente que te puedo hundir así que más te vale que te calmes un poco con esta chica me escuchaste

― No me amenaces Noah que yo también te puedo hundir, hablas mucho pero sabes que yo también tengo armas en contra tuyo así que deja de amenazarme

― A mí no me afecta pero a ti si... sabes que sería tu fin mejor vete Santana y ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja a los demás en paz ― se alejó de nosotros no sin antes insultarnos varias veces.

― Esa tipa está loca, gracias por aparecer ― lo abrace ― sin duda tú y Rachel son mis salvadores

― Si lo se rubia, bueno mi trabajo está hecho no creo que vuelva a acercarse ― me da un beso en la mejilla ― por cierto deberías ir al auditorio

― ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

― Para que te lleves una agradable sorpresa...

Sabía que tenía que ir a clases pero lo que me dijo Puck me hizo tener mucha curiosidad, aun no conocía muy bien todo el instituto pero sabía dónde quedaba el auditorio, nunca había entrado así que recuerdo perfectamente ese momento, era un lugar increíble, claro estaba vacío y había una sola luz sobre en el escenario y allí se encontraba ella, Rachel, junto a un micrófono en silencio, me escabullí entre los asientos para que no me mirara trate de no hacer mucho ruido y me senté en la última fila a observarla sabía que iba a cantar y me moría de ganas por escuchar su voz...

Sé que no soy una experta en este tema pero apenas comenzó a cantar lo supe era la mejor voz que había escuchado ni siquiera muchos cantantes profesionales lograban erizarme la piel como lo hizo ella aquella mañana, simplemente maravilloso.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era maravillosa, me hacía sentir que me la cantaba a mí, solo a mí, fue un momento magnifico, sé que ella no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba observándola pero así lo sentía, que me estaba dedicando aquella canción y ese es uno de los recuerdos más importantes que tengo, la primera vez que escuche a Rachel Berry cantar.

_No puedo ganar, no puedo esperar,_

_Nunca ganaré este juego sin ti,_

_Sin ti._

¿Que no era buena? No, era excelente, perfecta y su voz era impecable casi como un coro de Ángeles, bueno tal vez exagero pero así lo sentí

_Nunca conseguiré superarlo sin ti,_

_No puedo descansar, no puedo mentir,_

_Eres lo único que necesito_

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo quedarme inmóvil observándola, pero no podía despegar mi mirada de aquella chica que a pesar que se encontraba completamente sola en aquel enorme escenario lograba hacerme sentir y vibrar con cada palabra.

No tenía público o bueno solo a mí que estaba encantada admirándola en silencio, pero en aquella canción dio todo de si a pesar de que no había nadie a su alrededor brindo un show digno de una performance llena de público, era fantástica la capacidad que tenía para transmitir emociones en una canción, fue sinceramente asombroso admirarla cantar, se preguntaran porque no me acerque y la felicite, pues bueno el motivo era que aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con ella, además no quería que pensara que la estaba espiando o siguiendo como una loca, así que preferí guardar silencio.

Al terminar pude observar como sonreía y se inclinaba agradeciendo a su invisible audiencia y ahí cometí un error, me levante de mi asiento y comencé a aplaudir, creo que mi cerebro me jugo una mala broma, ya que lo primero que haces si estas en un recital o en una presentación cuando termina es aplaudir y yo hice eso, apenas me di cuenta de lo que había hecho mire hacia Rache, quien, trato de mirar hacia los asientos para ver de quien se trataba pero el reflector sobre ella le impedía, así que corrí rápidamente hacia la salida para evitar que ella me descubriera, corrí lo más rápido que pude, evite tropezar con las gradas y salí del auditorio no sé cómo lo logre pero en unos minutos llegue a mi salón y entre, claro el profesor me regaño y tuve mi primer atraso del año escolar y era el segundo día, fue el primero pero no el ultimo y la mayoría de mis atrasos se deberían a ella Rachel Berry


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Después de observar a Rachel en el escenario y de llegar tarde a la clase de matemática me dirigí hasta la sala del coro, yo no cantaba solo lo hacía como diversión y pues nadie me había escuchado antes así que no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal pero Rachel insiste en que debo tratar para ver cómo me va, pero luego de escuchar la voz que tiene ella, me da mucha vergüenza, en fin creo que tendré que arriesgarme un poco y que mejor que hacerlo en frente de ellos los chicos del club Glee.

― Buenos días chicos, bueno hoy vamos a comenzar con discusión de las canciones que usaremos para las competencias así que quiero escuchar sus ideas

― Disculpe Mr. Schue pero quiero presentarle a Quinn

― Oh hola discúlpame Quinn solo que estoy un poco despistado ― me saludo amablemente ― bienvenida al club glee

― Muchas gracias pero no sé si yo pueda integrar su club

― Nada de eso, solo muéstrame que tal eres para el canto, lo importante es que te diviertas, anda piensa en alguna canción y cántala para nosotros

― Si Quinn aquí estamos a salvo de las burlas y las críticas mal intencionadas ― me sonreía Rachel

― Tranquila nosotros te ayudaremos ― intervenía Blaine

― Esta bien, pero les digo que no soy muy buena, pero lo intentare

Puedo decir que estaba muy nerviosa las manos me temblaban y pensé que mi voz no saldría, pero respire profundamente y mire a Rachel, habían varios chicos ahí sonriéndome pero extrañamente mi mirada se enfocó en ella...

Me decidí por una canción que conocía perfectamente era una de mis favoritas y me la sabia de memoria así que se me haría un poco más fácil interpretarla...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have you're all I have

Les dije que amo a Bruno Mars, pues si es uno de mis artistas favoritos y sus canciones se me hacen increíbles, por esa razón elegí esa canción, claro que muchas veces sola en mi habitación hablaba con la luna, era una de las pocas que me escuchaba sin juzgarme

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the Moon Try to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too or am I a fool who sits alone Talking to the moon

Nunca había cantado de esa manera mi voz salió perfectamente, fue extraño ya que todos me miraban sorprendidos, si solo cantaba en la ducha pero increíblemente no sonaba tan mal

― Increíble Quinn ―se me acerco Rachel ― vaya tu voz es tan suave, forma una perfecta armonía con la música, no creí posible escuchar a alguien con tanto potencial eres vaya...

― Berry deja de babear por la chica ― se reía Kurt ― pero debo admitir que tienes una muy buena voz, a mí me encanto, ¿Qué dice Mr. Schue?

― Yo digo que estas dentro, ven chicos creo que esta vez sí ganaremos, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo así que ahora si a prepararnos

Por primera vez en mi vida tome una clase de canto y el señor Schue era muy amable, creo que el único maestro que nos comprendía, siempre apoyándonos y mostrándonos que la vida es demasiado bella para desperdiciarla. Siempre era muy atento y me ayudo en todo lo que necesitaba y a mi más que nadie me venía ver practicar ya que nunca había cantado.

― Ya tienes competencia amor ― le decía Kurt Blaine

― Bueno tú también lo tienes Oh lo siento Quinn olvidamos comentarte que Blaine y yo somos pareja, bueno somos novios

― Vaya felicitaciones se los ve muy bien juntos chicos

― Gracias por entender no mucha gente reacciona como tu

Bueno eso era algo que ya me imaginaba ambos eran muy cariñosos y pues llegue a asumir que algo sucedía entre ambos, claro ellos me aceptaron tal y como era ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo? Yo no tengo esa clase de prejuicios es tonto pensar que en pleno siglo veintiuno aun existan personas que no lo acepten, pero lamentablemente las hay, al menos ni yo ni mi familia somos así y créanme eso es algo que agradezco.

Salimos del salón junto a Rachel platicando sobre mi presentación y es que ella no dejaba de halagarme lo que me hacía sonrojar

― Cuidado Gay Berry ― le gritaba Santana ― fíjate por donde caminas

― Perdón Santana, pero tú te apareciste de repente

― Parece que tu amiga la morsa te está comenzando a infectar con su impertinencia

― Cállate no la molestes es una chica increíble solo que tu estas tan metida en tu caparazón que no ves más allá

― Salió Gay Berry al rescate ― se rió

Gay Berry ahí estaba de nuevo aquel apodo, no le había querido preguntar a Rachel sobre eso ya que no quería que se sintiera ofendida o le molestara mi curiosidad, pero realmente quería saberlo, varias personas la llamaban así en el colegio y me intrigaba saber el motivo

― Solo hay que ignorarla no hay que hacerle caso a las tonterías que dice

― No Quinn hay que ponerla en su lugar, sino seguirá haciendo lo que le da la gana y eso no está bien, si yo puedo pararla lo voy a hacer

― Bueno tienes razón en eso pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

― Si claro dime lo que quieras.

― Pero no quiero que te enojes o te sientas mal y si no quieres responderme pues yo entenderé

― Tranquila Quinn tu puedes preguntarme lo que sea

― ¿Por qué te dicen Gay Berry? ― les juro que la cara de sorpresa que puso Rachel aquel día fue única y me sentí pésimo, por un momento pensé que había arruinado todo

― Ven vamos a otro lugar y así te cuento

― Si está bien ― estaba muy seria, y me preocupaba que la había hecho sentir mal, pero me tranquilizo saber que me lo iba a contar

Salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos a las gradas del estadio, no había casi nadie solo un par de chicos corriendo en la pista, ella tomo mi mano y me hizo sentarme en la última fila, suspiro y no dejaba de mirar al suelo

― Si no quieres contarme está todo bien, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de hacer algo que no quieras

― No quiero ser honesta contigo, quiero que lo sepas. Tu eres una chica increíble y mereces saber además prefiero que me lo preguntes a mí a que te dejes llevar por los chismes, hay muchas cosas que se dicen en los pasillos y no son nada ciertas

― Está bien te escucho...cuéntamelo.

― Quinn ― suspiro ― a mí me gustan las chicas del modo de que a todas las mujeres les gustan los hombres, a mí no me llaman la atención los chicos, bueno debo admitir que si hay quienes son muy buenos y me divierto mucho con ellos, pero lo mío son las chicas, son ellas las que me mueven todo...es por ellas que busco ser una mejor persona, hay mujeres muy interesantes, atractivas, sinceras y eso es lo que me derrite

― Eres...lesbiana...

― Si ― suspiro y me miro fijamente ― puedes alejarte ahora, como todos lo hacen, entenderé que no quieras volver a estar a mi lado...

Vaya, a Rachel le gustaban las chicas, pude haber recibido varias indirectas pero nunca me detuve a pensar que en realidad era así, pero no me molestaba de hecho extrañamente me encantaba, no sé pero eso me llamaba mucho más la atención.

― Bueno no me lo esperaba, pero no es nada malo, sabes para mí el amor es amor y me da gusto que seas honesta, no me alejare de ti así que no pienses eso.

― ¿No vas a salir corriendo? ― le sonreí ― la mayoría de personas se pone muy incómoda cuando lo sabe, cambian su trato hacia mí y...actúan de manera diferente, aun la sociedad es muy intolerante con respecto a esos temas

― No ahora solo te quiero más...enserio Rachel te quiero mucho más por ser sincera y confiar en mí, mira nada va a cambiar te seguiré abrazando y sonriendo

― Esta bien ― se rió ― enserio no te quiero perder en este poco tiempo que te he llegado a querer mucho, es extraño pero siento una conexión muy fuerte

Si exactamente eso era lo que sentía yo también una conexión increíblemente fuerte con ella como si la conociera desde siempre, no me costaba hablar con ella sobre cualquier tema y podía ser yo misma sin fingir, nunca me había sucedido y era realmente perfecto haberla encontrado.

― Gracias, siento lo mismo además tú eres mi única amiga aquí

― Eres increíble, si antes pensaba que eras única ahora estoy convencida de eso...

― Bueno cuidado y te enamoras de mi ― la moleste

― Nunca digas nunca Quinn y ¿Por qué no lo haría? ― me guiño el ojo

Ahí estaba otro súper poder de Rachel con guiñarme un ojo me tenía a sus pies, no sé cómo lo hace pero me deja descolocada perdida en su sonrisa y en su mirada, en ese momento no lo sabía pero ese gesto se convertiría en uno de mis favoritos.

― Si claro ― la abrace ― entonces ¿tienes novia?

― No, estoy soltera por el momento, solo me gusta divertirme no ha llegado la chica que logre cambiar mi mundo así que por el momento solo tengo amigas

― Bueno ya llegara ― sonreí ― ¿muchas amigas?

― Las necesarias Quinn ― se comenzó a reír ― tranquila tu eres la única a la que le digo bella damisela así que no tienes por qué preocuparte

Si era verdad a mí era a la única chica que le decía así y me encantaba, Rachel tenia miles de cualidades a mi parecer y una de las que más me gustaba era su sinceridad, nunca mentía era algo extraño era muy frontal si te odiaba te lo decía en la cara y si te amaba pues también te lo decía

― Bueno podré dormir tranquila ― suspire ― pero me tengo que ir tengo que ir a almorzar y después tengo clases y bueno no quiero llegar nuevamente tarde

― ¿nuevamente tarde?

― Oh si es que en la mañana me perdí ― le mentí no quería que supiera que yo la había escuchado cantar así que preferí guardármelo ― y bueno llegue unos minutos tarde

― Vaya si te vuelve a pasar llámame ― abrió su mochila y saco uno de sus cuadernos ― te anotare mi número, si necesitas algo solo márcame

― Muchas gracias, y ten por seguro que lo haré ― saque mi celular y marque su número ― bien ahora tú también tienes el mío

― Genial, bueno tu ve tranquila yo tengo entrenamiento

― ¿entrenamiento?

― Si soy parte del equipo de natación de la escuela y bueno tengo que hacer algunos entrenamientos para estar lista para las competencias

― Increíble algún día me gustaría verte nadar

― Lo prometo ― se levantó ― tu estarás en primera fila el día de mi gran competencia y el triunfo te lo dedicare a ti...nos vemos Quinn cuídate

Así es Rachel practicaba deportes y adoraba la natación, ahora ya sabía cómo es que tenía ese cuerpo y es que déjenme decirles que en ese tiempo Rachel tenía un cuerpo de envidia, todo en su lugar, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba muy bien tonificada y...bueno estaba muy guapa, tendrías que estar ciega para no admirar aquella extraña e increíble belleza.

No quise hacerle más preguntas ya que no quería ponerla más incómoda pero claro que aún tenía muchas dudas sobre ella, nunca había tenido una amiga lesbiana, bueno ni amigas pero nunca había conocido a alguien con una orientación sexual diferente a la mía, porque según yo a mí me gustaban los chicos como a todas bueno a la mayoría, el punto es que nadie cercano a mí era tan abierto con respecto a ese tema.

En mi casa siempre me dijeron que el amor es amor, entonces yo no me escandalizaba por saber que dos chicos se amaban, pero una cosa es ver cómo actúan otras personas ajenas a ti y otra completamente diferente es vivirlo tener a alguien cercano a ti que está orgulloso de lo que es y de lo que siente.

Bueno me desvié del tema, del cuerpo de Rachel pero luego hablare de eso, después de despedirnos me dirigí al comedor era la hora del receso así que tenía un rato libre

― Hola Quinn ― llegaba Puck ― ¿Qué tal te pareció la sorpresa?

― Puck fue increíble créeme nunca había escuchado a alguien con tanto talento Rachel es única

― Lo se siempre se lo digo pero ella no me hace canto, tiene mucho talento lo único que falta es que logre ganar alguna competencia con el Club Glee

― Bueno tal vez lo logremos ¿hace cuánto se unieron ustedes?

― Pues desde el año anterior, yo amo la música la guitarra es lo mío

― Eso es genial espero tener la oportunidad de escucharte

― Lo harás rubia tranquila mañana te dedicare una canción en el ensayo así que tú debes estar atenta

― Perfecto ― le sonreí.

Puck era un chico muy amable, claro que cuando tenía que enfrentarse a alguien su lado más rudo salía a flote pero solo era así con las persona que se lo merecían, sin duda no siempre te encuentras con personas como él y no lo negare era muy guapo.

― Oye que te parece si vamos a comer cerca del campo de football

― Si me gustaría mucho.

Volvimos a qué lugar y pude ver como las chicas del equipo de natación de la escuela se encontraban haciendo ejercicios en la cancha, eran varias casi quince chicas y entre ellas estaba Rachel, pero no lograba localizarla así que camine hacia la primera fila y me senté a observar

― Ya mismo sale Rach y dejara a todas con la boca abierta ― me decía Puck mientras comía su manzana.

― ¿Por qué las deja con la boca abierta?

― Quinn, Rachel ya me dijo que te iba a contar sobre sus gustos así que te lo diré...en este instituto por más que las chicas digan no, eso no es lo mío se mueren por experimentar y al ser Rachel la única chica que orgullosamente admitió ser lesbiana pues las propuestas le llueven

― Ok ― lo mire sorprendida ― entonces me quieres decir que todas las chicas quieren una oportunidad con ella

― Exacto hay algunas muy intensas, bueno estamos en una época en la que queremos vivir las emociones al máximo y buscamos experimentar, así que cuando supieron lo de Rachel las chicas se alborotaron ― me sonrió ― es la novelería rubia, al principio fue una conmoción claro que algunas se escandalizaron y eso, pero después de que todo se calmó, mágicamente comenzaron a salir del closet, o bueno al menos por una noche se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían, Rach y yo no entendíamos nada de pronto éramos el centro de atención, bueno más ella a quien le caían las chicas del cielo ― se rio ― es extraño pero así sucedió

En ese momento Rachel entraba a la pista vestida con un short azul muy pequeño y ajustado, además de un top color gris que dejaba ver sus marcados abdominales, si pueden creerlo Rachel tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no podía dejar de mirarla, saben la abrace varias veces pero nunca me di cuenta del cuerpo que tenía en frente de mí, ahora entendía porque todas babeaban por ella era inevitable no hacerlo, además de ser muy guapa su cuerpo te llamaba mucho la atención

― Si te das cuenta aquí solo hay varias chicas observándola, siempre vienen a los entrenamientos y es mucho peor cuando practican en la piscina, ahí si las gradas están llenas de sus admiradoras

Y si tenía razón no me había fijado que había muchas chicas sentadas en las gradas mirando el entrenamiento de las chicas

― Vaya no me había dado cuenta, es verdad...pero dime algo

― Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras

― Ella les hace caso o simplemente las ignora

― Pues a algunas si les ha hecho caso, mira Quinn la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla, claro que hay que cuidarse en el proceso...y ella lo hace así...disfruta pero con mesura

― Ya entonces disfruta...que bueno por ella.

― Tranquila no es una mujeriega simplemente se divierte como cualquier persona de nuestra edad así que no te preocupes, no le gusta hacerle ilusiones a personas con quien nunca podría tener algo, le gusta ser directa y frontal, odia dañar a alguien así que trata de ser honesta si empieza algo con una chica que sabe que no durara, siempre me ha dicho que lo de mujeriega no va con ella...y pues hasta ahora ha cumplido con su palabra.

En aquel momento en el que volví a enfocar mi mirada sobre ella mientras realizaba ejercicios de calentamiento sentí celos, si así me sentía no sé porque mi repentino interés en ella, bueno antes me llamaba la atención su personalidad pero mientras más sorpresas iba descubriendo de ella mi interés aumentaba y con ello mis celos, tenía miles de cualidades, cualquiera me diría que era la chica ideal, y eso lo descubriría más adelante pero créanme esos malditos celos volverían a ponerme a prueba y más pronto de lo que me esperaba, serian esos mismos celos los que me harían abrir los ojos.

Saludos a la personita que me dejó el review sobre las galletas jaja saludos desde Ecuador


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

No hay nada más deprimente para mí que una tarde lluviosa y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo apenas llegue del colegio y comenzó la llover, tengo que decirles que odio que llueva cuando es de noche ya que no me deja dormir, mucha gente me ha dicho que si les gusta que les tranquiliza y disfrutan dormir de esa manera, pero a mí no me gusta, cada noche que llueve doy miles de vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, de acomodarme pero nada funciona, es frustrante y agotador...pero bueno había terminado mis deberes hace casi media hora y me disponía a revisar mi blog, solía hacerlo por lo menos una vez al día además me moría de ganas por conocer más sobre estrella, siempre se conectaba a una hora especifica era muy puntual en ese aspecto, cada vez que la veía en línea eran exactamente las nueve de la noche, muy pocas veces había desaparecido o no se había conectado, siempre estaba a esa hora y claro era la primera en escribirme, trataba de estar atenta para ser yo quien diera el primer paso pero ella siempre me ganaba, varias veces le dije que porque me escribía apenas se conectaba y solo me respondía que si quieres algo tienes que ser tu quien dé el primer paso.

_Estrella__: hola mi escritora ¿cómo estás?_

_Escritora__: hola yo muy bien, pero aquí llueve y eso no me gusta tú como estas?_

_Estrella__: Muy bien algo cansada pero feliz de conversar contigo_

_Escritora__: Si yo también, que te parece si seguimos conociéndonos mejor_

_Estrella__: Perfecto pregúntame lo que quieras, y yo te seré sincera lo prometo_

_Escritora__: bien ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Estrella__: Tengo 19 años pero pronto cumpliré los 20_

_Escritora__: está bien yo tengo 17 ¿tu color favorito?_

_Estrella__: es el azul, me recuerda al cielo y al mar, casi toda la ropa que utilizo es de ese color_

_Escritora__: si a mí también me gusta, el mío es el rosado_

_Estrella__: bueno a mí no me gusta mucho ese color..._

_Escritora__: Por qué no? Bueno a la mayoría de chicas les gusta..._

_Estrella__: Podría decirse que soy diferente, algo rara a veces, pero divertida y recuérdalo no me gusta el rosado_

_Escritora__: lo anote...y tienes razón tu eres distinta, y eso me gusta_

_Estrella__: perfecto pero, tengo una pregunta ¿tienes pareja?_

_Escritora__: No estoy soltera de hecho nunca he tenido novio y bueno no ha llegado la persona adecuada a mi vida tú?_

_Estrella__: Igual que tu...en busca de la persona que logre cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas_

_Escritora__: bueno creo que todos buscamos eso, tú crees que algún día nos podamos conocer_

_Estrella__: Yo espero que sí, al menos si algún día viajo a donde tú vives pues ten por seguro que te escribiré para encontrarnos...eres una chica muy especial escritora lo poco o mucho que hemos conversado me ha servido para darme cuenta de que eres una persona como pocas, sincera, apasionada, con problemas como todos pero con un corazón increíble_

_Escritora__: Gracias harás que me sonroje...tú también eres una chica increíble no sé pero llegaste a mi vida como una luz y pues no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento hacia ti, siempre logras hacerme sonreír a pesar de la distancia_

_Estrella__: Gracias a ti por compartir tus historias son muy buenas y las notas que dejas me han llegado al corazón, pero bueno me tengo que ir solo pase a saludarte y a desearte una linda noche_

_Escritora__: una linda noche para ti también, me gusta conocerte un poco más, que descanses_

Si está bien díganmelo corro muchos riesgos al chatear con una desconocida no sé quién está detrás del ordenador pero en este tiempo me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en ella, me ha dado motivos para sentirme segura a su lado, no se ha sobrepasado y por ahora todo va muy bien, claro que esperaba que las cosas funcionaran y lograra conocer mucho más sobre ella.

Bueno diré que estrella me intrigaba sin duda era una chica que llamaba mi atención, el hecho de tratar de ocultar un poco de ella me hacía querer saber más así somos los seres humanos queremos lo prohibido lo que está oculto es lo que nos llama la atención a pesar de que vemos miles de señales de advertencia no haces caso y sigues, en ese momento todo iba bien y quería seguir en contacto con ella, además escribir me ayudaba a relajarme a dejar salir mis sentimientos

La lluvia seguía, odiaba eso sé que muchos pueden considerarlo romántico, pacífico y todas esas cosas pero para mí no, era agua simplemente y un ruido que detestaba, pero en medio de mi amargura por aquel día llego una luz y no me refiero a una metáfora sino específicamente a una luz de mi celular que indicaba que alguien me estaba llamando

― Buenas noches

― Hola Quinn ¿Por qué tan seria?

― Oh hola Rachel ― reconocí inmediatamente su voz ― disculpa creo que aún no había guardado tu teléfono

― No pasa nada ¿pero porque estas desanimada?

― Bueno odio la lluvia no me deja salir de casa y nunca me ha gustado su sonido, así que estoy aquí encerrada en mi cuarto mirando las gotas caer

― La lluvia es buena puedes verla como un signo de purificación además después de que pase de seguro saldrá un bello arcoíris

― Vaya ― sonreí como una tonta ― eso si es muy bonito

― Ves no todo es malo, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas y no amargarse, creo que esa es la clave de vivir la vida Quinn, aprender a ver las cosas que nos pasan como oportunidades y así no enojarnos y ponernos tristes, es mejor sonreír

― Eres increíble, siempre me dices cosas lindas y te salen sin hacer ningún esfuerzo...

― Creo que es un don ― se comenzó a reír ― una pregunta ¿estás sola en casa?

― Si mi hermana aún está en el trabajo y mi mama también así que por lo pronto estoy completamente sola, bueno con esta lluvia

―Eso me da una idea ábreme la puerta que no me quiero seguir mojando

― ¿Qué? ― me comencé a reír ― ¿en dónde estás?

― Vamos Quinn estoy corriendo hacia tu puerta ábreme o me resfriare

En ese momento pensé que me estaba jugando una broma, pero igualmente baje las escaleras rápidamente y llegue a la puerta no sé porque no pensé dos veces y la abrí, ahí parada frente a mi estaba Rachel con una capucha cubriendo su cabello y sonriéndome

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ― le sonreí y ella entraba rápidamente a mi casa

― Bueno pasaba por aquí, ya que tenía que recoger el auto de la mecánica y recordé que tú vivías aquí así que decidí llamarte

― Eres increíble siempre apareces cuando más te necesito

Si siempre fue así Rachel aparecía en momento más oportuno llegaba como un rayo de luz a mi vida así como decía ella, toda nuestras historia se basa en eso en sus llegadas inesperadas pero completamente maravillosas, nunca dejó de sorprenderme y creo que otro de sus súper poderes era el de poder aparecer en el lugar en donde la necesitaba.

― Gracias ― me abrazo ― que frio hace afuera pero valió la pena por venir a verte

― Me alegra que estés aquí pero ven vamos a mi habitación aquí hace mucho frio

― Claro me muero por conocer tu estilo

― seguro vamos

Mi habitación era como la de cualquiera cuando tenía 17 años adoraba los peluches siempre me encantaron tenia de todo lo que puedan imaginar incluso mi hermana me regalo un pato, así es un pequeño pato, de hecho hasta ahora me gustan los peluches, mi habitación delataba mis gustos en la pared tenia miles de fotografías y recortes de revistas con paisajes increíbles

― Tal y como lo había imaginado...tierno...dulce...sencillo...tan tú.

― ¿Y eso es bueno?

― Muy bueno a mí me gusta que las chicas sean así, sencillas tiernas cálidas amables

― Hey Rach ya te dije que te puedes enamorar de mi ― la volví a molestar

― Ya te dije que no me costaría nada caer a tus pies ― me guiño el ojo ― vaya una guitarra ¿sabes tocarla?

Lo ven Rachel tenía esa capacidad de lanzarme un piropo o decirme cosas bonitas y cambiar drásticamente de tema, siempre fue un problema ya que se distraía de lo que verdaderamente importaba y con el tiempo me volví adicta a sus halagos.

― No mi hermana Frannie lo hace, yo he tratado pero no soy muy buena

― Mi hermano sabe tocar muy bien Noah ama la música siempre me ha dicho que algún día será un músico importante y tiene mucha razón...yo creo en su talento

― Si es un chico muy bueno de seguro le ira muy bien

― Pues si ― se sentó en el filo de la cama ― te queda muy bien esa blusa Quinn

Demonios lo había olvidado y es que cuando estoy en casa me pongo ropa cómoda y ese día llevaba una blusa con un logo de un oso y no cualquier oso sino uno bastante vergonzoso, creo que estaba completamente roja y no atinaba a decir nada

― Hey Quinn ― comenzó a reír ― no lo dije en mala onda solo que me gusta se te ve muy bien además es un oso muy bonito

― Ya deja de molestarme, olvide completamente como estaba vestida y pues tú apareciste de repente así que no me dio tiempo de arreglarme

― Yo no creo que una mujer deba, fingir y maquillarse sabes, o arreglarse por cualquier tontería yo mismo no lo hago, la belleza es interna Quinn siempre lo he visto de esa manera, claro que muchas personas se dejan llevar por las apariencias pero yo lo que busco en una chica es la autenticidad...puede estar muy guapa y con kilos de maquillaje sobre ella, pero a mí no me llamara la atención porque sé que es superficialidad que trata de esconder algo detrás de toda esa preparación, a mí me gustan las mujeres reales, amables, cariñosas, tiernas, sinceras y directas, es lo que me encanta puede ser delgada o un poco gordita eso es lo de menos la belleza desde mi punto de vista es espiritual, me llama mucho más la atención saber cómo piensan, a veces creo que pido mucho ya que esa chica no aparece, solo he conocido a mujeres superficiales chicas con las que solo puedo estar una noche y con las cuales me cuesta mucho hablar y no debería ser así, más bien debería ser sencillo, divertido que tenga ganas de hablar con esa persona, que por lo menos piense en ella varias veces al día, pero hasta ahora no ha sucedido, me cuesta mucho abrirme con la gente, suelo hacer bromas y si piensan que soy interesante o no se les atrae mi cuerpo o que se yo, pero en el fondo hay una versión distinta de mí, una que esta lista para entregarse al amor una Rachel tierna, comprensiva, romántica, amorosa, creo que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más increíbles que existe y yo pase muchos años negándome la posibilidad de amar, por no aceptar lo que verdaderamente sentía, pero el día que decidí dejar de esconderme todo cobro sentido, y entendí que lo que sentía estaba bien y existió un momento en el que ame y que me amaron... y esa Quinn es la mejor sensación del mundo...vaya creo que hable demasiado...

Si Rachel aquel día se abrió conmigo me conto cosas que no creo que se las había contado a ninguna persona y yo como una completa boba la admiraba mientras hablaba, me di cuenta de que ella era mucho mejor persona de lo que ya me había demostrado anteriormente, me demostró que existía una Rachel mucho más profunda una mujer que buscaba el amor desesperadamente y que no llegaba a ella, claro que tenía varias pretendientes pero ninguna llenaba sus expectativas, no creo que pidiera algo imposible solo pedía realidad

― No fue increíble oírte hablar de esa manera no sé qué paso ― sonreí ― pero me dio mucho gusto de que confiaras en mí y me hablaras de esa manera

― Bueno creo que lo estaba guardando y contigo me siento tan bien, no se es extraño Quinn a veces pienso que te conozco de otro lugar o de otra vida, pero la confianza que siento hacia ti nunca la había experimentado es una de las cosas más raras que me han pasado

― Pues no lo sé, solo sé que llegaste a mi vida de una manera muy extraña también pero bueno ahora te considero alguien muy importante

― Eso es bueno, al menos ahora soy importante

― ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

― Y porque no serlo, mira eres una chica maravillosa y creo que te mereces lo mejor, no se vivir nuevas experiencias comenzar a sentir, a tener amigos igual de increíbles que tu

― Sientes lastima por mi ¿verdad?

Lo pensé, lo siento pero mucha gente me lastimo y la desconfianza estaba en mí, y claro que imagine que sentía lastima, que más podía provocarle yo a una chica tan maravillosa como ella

― Estas muy equivocada, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza no siento lastima, lo que siento por ti es mucho más profundo te admiro eres una luchadora no te has dejado vencer a pesar de que la gente ha sido muy mala contigo y aun así siempre sonríes y sacas lo mejor de todo...no es lastima Quinn entiéndelo, eres maravillosa así que lo único que quiero es ser tu amiga, apoyarte y creo que lo que en realidad siento por ti es cariño, ganas de cuidarte...enserio no vuelvas a pensar eso.

― Perdón pero mi miedo me hace pensar esas cosas

― Lo entiendo te han lastimado mucho pero no quiero que pienses eso, quítate esas ideas eres muy linda lo sabias

― No soy linda ― le sonreí

― Lo eres para mí, deberías empezar a creerlo, eres muy linda Quinn, no muchas personas aprecian la belleza pura y sencilla como la tuya

― Siempre me dices cosas tan bonitas, no sé cómo lo logras hacer pero siempre me animas

― Bueno, contigo me sale espontáneamente es muy natural es raro con ningún otra persona me había sucedido...pero contigo todo se hace mucho más sencillo

― Ya que tú te sinceraste conmigo te diré que siempre mi peso ha sido un obstáculo para mí, no es que me sienta la persona más sexy del mundo y es frustrante como los demás se dejan guiar por mi apariencia

― Podríamos hacer un trato si te parece bien

― ¿Qué clase de trato?

― Tu y yo haciendo ejercicio juntas no se piénsalo ― comenzó a reír ― ya pongámonos serias, mira lo que quiero es que te sientas bien y no por estética sino por salud, a nadie le viene mal un poco de ejercicio así que me parece que podríamos entrenar juntas

― ¿de verdad harías eso? ― me sonrió ― me encantaría, bueno necesitaba una motivación más para hacerlo y tú eres esa perfecta motivación

― Que bien que lo veas de esa manera y eres hermosa Quinn no dejes que nadie más te diga lo contrario.

― Gracias, siempre me dejas sin palabras ― le sonreí

― Me gusta que sonrías, tus ojos...son...bueno se iluminan de una manera asombrosa cuando lo haces...tanto que me pierdo en ellos...

Creo que es momento de decir que yo solo sonreía mientras ella me llenaba de halagos, es impresionante lo bien que te hace sentir que otra persona resalte lo mejor de ti, no estaba incomoda a pesar de saber que a Rachel le gustaban las chicas, más bien me sentía bien

― Gracias de nuevo eres increíble Rach, sabes muy pocas personas son como tu

― Creo que es al revés cualquiera puede lanzar un halago, y la otra persona puede molestarse o incomodarse, pero tú siempre sonríes y lo aceptas es fabuloso ― se acercó hacia mí y tomo mi mano ― yo...creo que...

― ¿Qué paso?

― No nada creo que es momento que me vaya, fue muy bueno conversar contigo eres genial

― Ehh si claro te acompaño a la puerta

Pude notar el cambio brusco de ella hacia mí, como si estuviera guardándose algo, pero decidí no hacer más incómoda la situación y no preguntarle nada, así que bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de entrada.

― Nos vemos Quinn me gustó mucho estar contigo, al menos la noche se hizo mucho más interesante y divertida

― Opino lo mismo hasta olvide que está lloviendo

― Bueno ya sabes cada vez que llueva puedes llamarme ― se acercó a mí y me abrazo, no fue como los otros abrazos que habíamos compartidos, pude sentir como Rachel se aferraba a mi cuerpo con intensidad así que yo hice lo mismo ― que tengas una linda noche, chao

― Tu también Rach...

Nuevamente me quede mirando como ella se alejaba, tal y como la primera vez yo con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, era inevitable sonreír, ella siempre lograba hacerme sentir mucho mejor, en paz y en calma.

Aquella noche dormí muy bien a pesar de la lluvia nunca había podido dormir tan bien, tal vez hablar con estrella me hizo sentir así, pero no en realidad la visita de Rachel era lo que me había hecho sentirme segura, confiada y querida...si fue ella quien había logrado lo que nadie había podido...que lograra tranquilizarme e ignorar el ruido a mi alrededor.

Que por lo menos una noche no prestara atención a la lluvia incesante que caía sobre Ohio y durmiera plácidamente, es increíble lo que una persona puede lograr en ti, hasta ahora recuerdo ese día como el día en que mis miedos y mi mal humor se esfumo gracias a Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

¿Cómo puedes llegar a conocer a una persona? bueno a mí se me ocurrió una idea para saber un poco más de Rachel, preguntas y respuestas, era la manera más rápida y poco complicada de saber sobre sus gustos y su vida, llevábamos casi una hora hablando como dos viejas amigas que se encontraban luego de años de no verse, y es que me resultaba muy sencillo conversar con ella, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que la vi y cada día que pasaba nos volvíamos mas cercanas

― Tres cosas que odies ― le preguntaba a Rachel.

― La hipocresía, la superficialidad, la mentira...si creo que es eso o fui muy redundante ya que si lo piensas es lo mismo en fin la mentira...

Rachel y yo estábamos recostadas sobre el césped mirando hacia el cielo y conversando, las clases había terminado y ella me invito a un lugar increíble en la parte de atrás del instituto, los arboles nos brindaban una agradable sombra y no había nadie que nos molestara, comenzamos a conocernos un poco mejor

― Y a ti que no te gusta

― Que la gente se deje llevar por las apariencias, no se hay personas que son muy malas, sé que no vivimos en un mundo perfecto pero me gustaría conocer a más gente como tu Rachel

― ¿Qué tengo yo?

― Eres diferente a todas las personas, claro que para bien no se es muy extraño haberme encontrado contigo...sabes nunca había hablado así con alguien

― No soy tan diferente solo que trato de ser yo misma, creo que eso es lo que te llama la atención

― Creo que si...bueno tienes alguna pregunta

― Muchas, dime cuando es tu cumpleaños

― Claro el 3 de marzo cumplo 18 años

― Vaya ya eres legal ― se rio ― anotare esa fecha, y ya falta poco así que prepárate para la sorpresa que preparare

― Ya no es sorpresa si me lo estás diciendo Rach

― La sorpresa es lo que preparare, así que te quedaras con la intriga de lo que hare

― Bueno solo espero que sea muy buena

― Lo será, eso si te lo prometo Quinn

― Perfecto, y tu cumpleaños cuando es?

― Pues ya paso fue en diciembre y, bueno mis 18 años fueron muy buenos los pase con mis amigos y mi familia, creo que fue bueno

― Vaya es genial, pero no te preocupes tu próximo cumpleaños lo celebraremos juntas

― Espero que si cumplas esa promesa

― Lo hare yo no miento Rach ― me levante ― bueno creo que es hora que me vaya además tengo algunas tareas que hacer

― Si claro yo tengo el carro ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?

― Si gracias - subimos al auto de Rach y me celular comenzó a vibrar, "Un nuevo mensaje de Estrella"aparecía en mi pantalla ― y esa novedad ― susurre

― ¿Quién es? Si es tu mama dile que ya estamos en camino

― No solo que es una amiga, que casi nunca me escribe a esta hora, por eso me sorprendí

― ¿Una amiga? La conozco

― No ella vive en Nueva York según me dijo, es una chica muy amable pero bueno apenas llegue a casa le contesto, nada importante.

― Ok ― suspiro ― no hay problema, no me cuentes de esa chica misteriosa

― Es una amiga de acuerdo es una chica importante para mí ― genial pensé en ese momento, tendré que explicarle cosas que aún no quiero contarte ― ¿Por qué te enojas?

― Quinn yo confió mucho en ti y te cuento todo, pero cuando te pregunte sobre esa chica pues te pusiste nerviosa como si ocultaras algo

― Tengo mis secretos ok...espero que poco a poco pueda llegar a contarte todo

― Vale ya llegamos ― apago el motor ― que te vaya bien...

― ¿Por qué te pones así? Pasamos una tarde increíble y de repente cambias tu actitud conmigo

― No pasa nada Quinn, estoy bien tú y yo estamos más que bien así que no te preocupes

― Ok cuando quieras contarme ¿Qué te pasa me avisas?

Odiaba esos cambios repentinos que tenía Rachel, en un momento estábamos bien y sin avisar cambiaba y se volvía bastante fría conmigo, a pesar que me decía que todo estaba bien yo sabía que había algo que la molestaba y era muy frustrante esa situación

Llegue a casa y todo estaba en calma al parecer ni mi hermana ni mi mama habían llegado a comer, así que subí a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora para contestarle a estrella

Estrella: Hola mi escritora...sé que no acostumbro a escribirte a esta hora pero necesitaba decirte algo muy importante

Escritora: Hola estrella apenas llego a casa dime que sucede

Estrella: Bueno te contare algo hoy me dirigía a mi universidad y como llegue un poco tarde no me dejaron ingresar así que fui a sentarme bajo un árbol y me puse a pensar...y lo primero que vino a mi mente fuiste tú...nuestras conversaciones, tus historias todo lo que hemos conversado...fue muy extraño...pero me di cuenta de que te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida, sé que estamos lejos y que aún desconocemos detalles la una de la otra, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndome quiero saber más de ti...perdona si te incómodo con todo esto pero de verdad te quiero esa es la verdad te quiero mucho escritora y me encantaría que puedas conocer a la verdadera yo...y comenzare con decirte que mi nombre es...Spencer...y soy una chica callada estudiosa, amante de la literatura y la poesía, tengo una hermana mayor, estudio periodismo en la Universidad de Nueva York...y me gustaría decirte que te admiro y que te necesito a mi lado...perdón si he tardado en darme cuenta de que en realidad eres indispensable para mí, por eso decidí que es momento de dejar mis miedos a un lado y mostrarte a la verdadera persona que soy

Escritora: Vaya...me gusta mucho que hayas decidido ser tan sincera conmigo y bueno yo también he pensado en ti, llegaste a mi vida en un momento en el que me sentía perdida, no tenía a nadie que me escuchara, créeme no te estaba buscando pero eras justo lo que mi vida necesitaba...todo esto es muy extraño...creo que nos ha dado un ataque de sinceridad...

Estrella: Parece que si...bueno ya sabes quién soy...

Escritora: Me llamo Quinn, estoy en el colegio aquí en Lima, planeo estudiar leyes, tengo una hermana mayor al igual que tú, en mi familia somos tres ella y mi madre y yo, mi papa murió hace algunos años y mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, tú lo sabes he tenido días horribles, pero también estoy comenzando a tener días maravillosos, tu eres la persona que logra hacerme sonreír y eso es algo que valoro mucho...

Estrella: Un gusto Quinn pero para mí siempre serás mi adorada escritora

Escritora: Jaja...gracias y para mi serás mi estrella, gracias por todo Spencer

Estrella: Bueno me están llamando para ir a comer, te escribo en la noche cuídate mucho y gracias por escuchar o bueno de leer todo lo que te tenía que decir...

Escritora: No te preocupes me gusta mucho como eres...cuídate y hablamos luego

Estrella: te quiero no lo olvides...chao

Escritora: Y yo a ti...chao...

Estaba tan feliz ese día, no se mi querida admiradora estrella se había sincerado conmigo de una manera extraña pero me sorprendió y me hizo quererla aún mas era una chica interesante increíble, así que no paraba de sonreír al volver a leer los mensajes que habíamos compartido.

― ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que lees?

― Ay por dios ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? ― me lleve el susto de mi vida, Rachel se encontraba mirándome desde el árbol que había afuera de mi ventana, no tengo idea de cómo logro trepar por el pero el punto es que solo dio un paso y alcanzo el balcón de mi cuarto

― Perdón si te asuste ― entro a mi habitación ― y perdón por no entrar por la puerta como la gente normal pero me tengo que disculpar contigo...

― Rach ― sonreí ― perdóname tu a mí, solo que hay algunas cosas que no estoy lista para comentarte y no quiero que te enojes por eso

― Si lo entiendo, solo que bueno no se fueron celos de acuerdo...

― ¿celos?

― Pues sí, tú me dices que tienes a una chica muy importante y mi imaginación vuela, así que me deje llevar lo siento mucho sabes que te quiero y no soy nadie para ponerme de esa forma contigo

― Tu eres una chica fantástica algo loca eso si ― tome su mano ― pero tú eres única Rach ya te lo he dicho, si la chica que me escribió también es importante pero tu llegaste a mi vida para hacerme sentir especial eres una amiga increíble...no quiero que estés celosa...

― Ya bueno lo siento Quinn ― me abrazo ― no me gusta pelear contigo, tu puedes tener las amigas que quieras, y rodearte de gente maravillosa yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz...

― Gracias yo también quiero que tú seas feliz...no te preocupes tu estas ocupando un lugar mi especial en mi corazón...que cursi sonó eso ― comenzamos a reír ― pero es la verdad

― Bueno ya dejémonos de cosas, vine a disculparme y a invitarte al entrenamiento del equipo de natación mañana en la tarde

― Genial me muero de ganas por verte nadar

― Bien ahí te espero mañana ― me dio un beso en la mejilla ― te quiero y perdóname por mi actitud y por entrar por la ventana y por todo...

― Rach tranquila ― la interrumpí ― ya aclaramos todo, así que estamos bien puedes estar tranquila.

― Perfecto, nos vemos.

Dos cosas diré que estrella me había dejado gratamente sorprendida y que Rachel también lo había hecho ¿sentía celos? Eso si no me lo esperaba en ese momento además llego a mi casa a disculparse nadie lo había hecho y ella Rachel Berry era una mujer llena de cualidades y sorpresas

A las nueve de la noche me conecte a mi blog y encontré que estrella conectada obviamente hasta escribir hola ella ya me había mandado una carita feliz, así que sonreí.

Escritora: Tú nunca dejaras que te salude primera?

Estrella: Ya te lo dije si alguien quiere algo tiene que ser la primera en dar el paso

Escritora: ¿tú me quieres a mí?

Estrella: Más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar...mucho mas

Escritora: eso me gusta...yo también te quiero...que tal todo por allá?

Estrella: tranquilo, bueno fui a comer con unos amigos y regrese todo muy bien tú?

Escritora: igual una amiga vino de repente y estuvimos hablando

Estrella: ¿Me tengo que poner celosa de ella? jeje

Escritora: No lo creo ambas son diferentes pero parecidas a la vez

Estrella: Ok jaja ya me confundiste explícamelo

Escritora: Bueno ambas son muy amables me encanta su forma de ser, pero tu llegaste primero obviamente así que puedo decir que eres un poco más importante

Estrella: ¿solo un poco? Jaja está bien Quinn era solo una broma, te quiero y entiendo que tengas más personas a tu alrededor solo recuerda que tienes a alguien que te quiere mucho

Escritora: Eso nunca se me olvida tranquila eres muy linda conmigo gracias

Estrella: de nada me gusta ser así contigo...pero bueno pase a saludarte ya que me muero de sueño descansa y que tengas un buen día mañana

Escritora: si lo mismo para ti cuídate mucho.

Bien tal vez alguien dirá estás jugando con dos chicas estás loca, para nada yo no estaba jugando con ellas, estrella era muy especial para mí, hasta ese momento la quería seguir teniendo en mi vida e iba a cuidar nuestra amistad y con Rachel me sentía en paz a salvo, éramos amigas solo eso así que mi intención no era lastimar a ninguna de las dos, por eso estaba decidida a comentarle a Rachel sobre la verdadera historia de estrella.

El día finalmente llego y con eso el gran momento de ver a Rachel practicar su deporte favorito apenas llegue a la piscina pude notar lo que Puck me había comentado muchas chicas en las gradas atentas a ella, a Rachel la busque entre tanta gente y no la localice así que suspire y me senté en las gradas a esperar

― Ves lo que te dije ― llegaba Puck muy sonriente ― hola rubia ¿Qué tal?

― Hola Puck, pues si ahora veo de lo que hablabas

― Tranquila ahora viene lo mejor porque Rachel va a comenzar la competencia

― Hola ― llegaba Rachel ― me da gusto verte aquí.

― A mí que me hayas invitado

― Rachel concentración no querrás que la práctica se arruine ¿verdad? ― llegaba una chica un poco alta rubia de ojos azules a colocarse a su lado

― Quinn ella es Alex, la capitana del equipo...

― Hola ― me sonrió ― nos tenemos que ir adiós...

― Ella es Alex, a veces me cae muy bien y otras veces puede llegar a ser una molestia, además de que se cree superior que todas...pero el resto que te cuente Rach ― me miraba Puck.

― No me dejes así anda cuéntame algo más te prometo que no diré nada mas

― Bueno ― me sonrió ― cuando me miras con esos ojos increíbles no me puedo negar, ella ha sido la chica con la que Rachel ha estado por más tiempo...yo diría que la única novia oficial que ha tenido...

― Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba...

― Yo no te dije nada de acuerdo ― se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente ― me tengo que ir cuídate mucho nos vemos guapa...

― Hola ― llegaba una chica rubia a la que conocía perfectamente ― ¿puedo sentarme?

― Si vienes a burlarte como tu amiga Santana te puedes ira ahora

― No lo hare te lo prometo...soy Britt y siento mucho como te ha tratado Santana, pero quiero decirte que ella nos tan mala solo que las cosas que le han pasado han hecho que se comporte de esa manera

― Pues nada le da derecho a maltratar a las demás personas

― Perdónala pero estoy segura que después de todo ustedes serán grandes amigas

― Eso jamás podría pasar Britt... ¿Por qué me dices eso?

― Bueno Lord Tubbington me lo dijo y él nunca se equivoca así que por eso te lo digo

― ¿Quién es ese lord...tubb...como se llame?

― Mi gato, pero me tengo que ir luego te cuento más sobre él, adiós Quinn y no dejes que las palabras de Santana te hieran en el fondo ella es una chica amable y cariñosa

Esa chica era muy extraña pero muy dulce e inocente no le creí absolutamente nada ya que me hablo de un gato, en fin decidí no pensar mucho en lo que me había dicho y los gritos interrumpieron mis pensamientos, así que mire hacia las gradas y las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a silbar cuando Rachel se quitó su ropa de entrenar y se quedó solo con su traje de baño, maravillosa así estaba guapísima con un cuerpo de envidia, no podía dejar de mirarla era hermosa en todo sentido, creo que ese momento fue decisivo para mí, ya que me di cuenta de que no solo los chicos provocaban algo en mi sino que también las chicas, si tenía mis dudas con mi relación con estrellas pero llego Rachel a cambiar todos mis esquemas y fue ella quien me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, llámenlo excitación, adrenalina, atracción sea lo que sea me sentía muy atraída a ella, más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria, mi mirada solo se enfocaba en ella, en cada movimiento que realizaba, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y me sonreía, eso era lo que más disfrutaba ya que a pesar de que habían varias chicas en las gradas gritándole y lanzándole piropos un tanto atrevidos, ella me miraba a mí y me sonreía a mí, a nadie más...se han sentido especiales, únicas, amadas, pues así me sentía yo no importaba cuanta gente me rodeaba o que muchas de esas chicas era mucho más guapas que yo, Rachel lograba hacerme sentir increíblemente bien cada vez que me sonreía y me miraba.

"Nuevo mensaje de Estrella" aparecía en la pantalla de mi celular, pero no hice caso, lo único que quería en ese momento era mirar a Rachel competir, fue la primera en lanzarse al agua y era muy rápida, increíblemente veloz, dejo a su oponente varios metros atrás, sin duda era una campeona, me levante y aplaudí eufóricamente...al terminar salió de la piscina y me volvió a mirar pero esta vez pude leer sus labios y un te quiero se formó en su sonrisa, haciendo perder mi compostura, ese gesto me derritió y aún más cuando camino hacia mi sin importarle nada ni nadie y me abrazo

― Esta es la primera vez que me ves competir y gane por ti, de ahora en adelante mis triunfos serán para ti y en mis derrotas sabré que estas a mi lado, gracias por venir.

― Te quiero ― le susurre mientras continuaba abrazándome ― eres genial

― Gracias...espérame aquí un momento iré a cambiarme y te llevare a comer algo

― No te preocupes yo me regreso a casa y...

― Nada de eso señorita tu y yo tenemos una cita ahora así que espérame aquí unos minutos, yo no me tardo mucho así que espérame

¿Una cita? Claro que me sorprendió o tal vez Rachel hablaba así, pero una cita nunca había tenido una ni mucho menos con una chica, demonios pensé, ese día no solo descubrí que las chicas no me eran indiferentes y que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Rachel sino que ahora ella la chica que me había dejado con la boca abierta al mostrarse en terno de baño y que era muy codiciada por todas las chicas del instituto me había invitado a una cita, o tal vez yo me estaba haciendo toda una película en mi cabeza y ella quiso decirme otra cosa y se confundió, no lo sé el punto es que saldría a comer algo con ella y esa salida se convertiría en nuestra primera cita, claro la primera de muchas que compartiríamos y cada una de ellas fueron especiales e inolvidables.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

¿Cuál es tu cita perfecta? Se lo han preguntado, creo que la mayoría me dirá algo sencillo pero lleno se sentimiento, o puede que me digas que prefieres cosas elaboradas, que la sorpresa es algo imprescindible, bueno en mi caso diré que en varias ocasiones soñé con el día en que un chico me invitara a salir, claro que ese día no había llegado, pero mi sueño solo se equivocó de persona ya que no fue un chico sino una chica llamada Rachel Berry.

― Rach vamos a ir a comer en un restaurant cerca de aquí ¿quieres venir?

― No gracias Alex ya tengo planes así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día...

― Bueno, espero que ese día podamos conversar con calma aún hay cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

― Yo creo que nosotras ya hablamos lo suficiente

― No creo eso, lo que vivimos fue hermoso Rach y sé que fue mi culpa que todo terminara, pero quiero que hablemos, por favor

― No puedo tengo que irme...

― tú sabes que yo no te he podido olvidar y que si tratáramos de hablar tranquilamente podríamos solucionar todos los problemas

― ¿Hablar? Mira Alex yo quise hablar contigo millones de veces pero tú no me escuchaste y por eso terminaron las cosas entre nosotras, ahora estoy bien sola así que te pido que dejes esto en paz

― Hola ―le sonreí ― ¿todo bien?

― Si perfecto vamos de una vez tengo que mostrarte un lugar increíble

― Esta bien avisare a mi mama que estaré contigo.

― Si no queremos que se preocupe además tu sabes que conmigo estarás a salvo Quinn.

Si así me sentía con ella era otro de sus súper poderes, era la única persona con la que me sentía protegida, no me importaba lo que tuviéramos enfrente sabía que Rachel me salvaría de cualquier cosa, y eso me encantaba...sentir que una persona te da paz y te hace sentir a salvo es maravilloso, sin duda algo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Bueno conocí este lugar por accidente...veras Puck y yo nos habíamos escapado del instituto y decidimos caminar por estos lugares, pero no contábamos con que mis padres pasarían por aquí así que tuvimos que correr y escondernos

― Rachel ― comencé a reír ― ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte?

― Teníamos muchas clases aburridas, en fin el punto es que llegamos al lugar que te voy a mostrar y sinceramente es increíble...

El lugar del que hablaba Rachel quedaba entre las colinas, recuerdo que llegamos a un lugar en donde podíamos dejar el auto, les diré que no había muchas casas en los alrededores así que prácticamente estábamos completamente solas

― Bueno ahora comienza una pequeña caminata...no es mucho así que empecemos

― Esta bien pero si nos perdemos te voy a echar la culpa a ti

― Tranquila Quinn he venido a este lugar muchas veces, así que no nos vamos a perder.

Era un sendero algo complicado, pero la vista era magnifica lleno de árboles era muy acogedor, además de respirar aire puro y alejarnos un poco de la ciudad.

― Mira este es mi lugar secreto solo Puck y tú lo conocen

Y era hermoso un pequeño claro en medio de tantos arboles la luz apenas penetraba en medio de las copas de los arboles era como estar en medio de todo el bosque

― Es maravilloso, sinceramente es increíble me siento tan bien aquí no sé cómo explicarlo

― Lo sé a mí me pasa lo mismo, es la paz que transmite o algo así, no se a veces me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta de que aunque no estaba buscando este lugar era exactamente lo que necesitaba y eso mismo me paso contigo Quinn, aquel primer día de clases no esperaba hacer más amigos o charlar con alguien más, pero apareciste tu...

― Yo también lo he visto de esa manera pero por más que lo pienso no sé qué es lo que ves en mí, que es eso que te atrae tanto para soportarme

― Ay Quinn ― me sonrió ― eres increíble, no tengo más que cariño para darte eres una chica maravillosa y es eso lo que me motiva a cuidar nuestra amistad, ya te lo dije no eres como las chicas que hay por aquí

― ¿Cómo Alex? ― tenía que preguntarle y no pensé dos veces antes de decir su nombre

― Puck ― suspiro ― yo te lo quería contar antes de que te enteraras por otras personas pero bueno, te contare quien fue Alex en mi vida

― Esta bien te escucho...

― Mira conocí a Alex cuando tenía quince años, apenas había aceptado que me gustaban las chicas, todo el pueblo me miraba raro y tenía miles de problemas...claro que mis papas siempre me apoyaron pero la historia era diferente en el instituto, sufrí mucho las personas son muy crueles cuando quieren, así que me encontraba más sola que nunca y apareció ella como una luz, ya sabes entre tanta oscuridad estaba ella sonriéndome...así me animo a entrar al equipo de natación y acepte, sin duda una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado ya que descubrí que adoraba nadar y que aparte era muy buena, en fin con el tiempo nuestra amistad se hizo mucho más fuerte, éramos casi inseparables y me enamore, ya sabes como una tonta caí en el amor, al principio fue maravilloso, todo lo veía bien, sabes es increíble como el amor te llega a cegar, creas tu propio mundo en el que solo existes tú y esa persona, no te importa nada más, vives en una felicidad constante porque te das cuenta de que todo empieza a tener sentido, ambas creamos una pequeña burbuja alejada del mundo en la que éramos muy felices, pero ella era muy celosa para ese tiempo las chicas comenzaron a buscarme, me sorprendió que muchas de las mujeres que ves en la calle tengan ganas de experimentar y de repente me invitaban a fiestas a salir, a cenar, era de locos, yo les decía que tenía a alguien especial en mi vida y eso fue algo que siempre deje en claro ya que con Alex no habíamos formalizado nada, después de varios días acepto ser mi novia, te podría decir que la única novia formal que he tenido...me le declare arme todo un show para convencerla y finalmente acepto, te juro que fui la persona más feliz del mundo al fin la chica a la que quería me correspondía y es una de las mejores sensaciones...pero nada dura para siempre sus celos eran insoportables no entendía porque dudaba tanto de mi...la relación se desgasto y no podía hacer nada...es horrible ver como poco a poco el amor muere como por todo lo que habías luchado desaparece...nuestras peleas eran constantes y absurdas...me estaba haciendo daño y bueno...le puse un fin a todo, no lo soporte más así que termine con ella y fue muy difícil llore como nunca había llorado y me dolió más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar...pero era lo mejor...los días después a nuestra separación fueron los peores más aun cuando a ella parecía no afectarle de la misma manera que a mí, te diré que hasta la veía mas feliz

― Oh por dios en verdad hizo eso

― Si, así paso, me desmorone no lo entendía así que comenzó una etapa un poco mala para mí, te lo voy a contar pero espero que no me juzgues hasta conocer todo...

― No lo hare...puedes contarme

― Fueron muchas fiestas muchos amores de una sola noche, sin duda algo de lo que me gustaría cambiar pero no puedo en fin me sentía perdida y Puck fue quien me hizo abrir los ojos de alguna manera, por fin entendí que nadie se muere de amor Quinn, muchos te lo dicen y si créeme parece que puedes morir pero no es así tienes miles de cosas por las cuales luchar, si eso no fue para ti pues algo mucho mejor estará esperando por ti...con el tiempo yo aprendí eso, ya que después entre al Club Glee, descubrí que la música también me apasionaba, conocí a amigos increíbles y un día sin siquiera planearlo te conocí a ti...ese es el más claro ejemplo de que las cosas mejoran.

― Vaya es una historia muy complicada gracias por contármela y si creo que algo mejor espera por ti, eres una chica maravillosa y quien este a tu lado será la persona más afortunada

― Esperare pacientemente por esa chica que vuelva a cambiar mi mundo Quinn...

― Yo también tengo algo que contarte así que te pido que me escuches

― Claro ― me sonrió ―dímelo

― Conocí a la chica que te mencione por medio de un blog...se llama Spencer y bueno...

― Espera... ¿tienes un blog? ¿Tú escribes?

― Si escribo diferentes cosas y publico mis escritos y fotografías en él, pero lo que sucede es que ella también tiene una cuenta ahí y siempre dejaba comentarios alentándome a seguí, un día me escribió un mensaje privado y comenzamos a charlar, nos volvimos muy amigas charlamos todos los días y ella en este tiempo ha estado confiando mucho más en mí, me dijo que vive en Nueva York y que tiene 19 años, es muy extraño pero me siento muy conectada con ella, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa y siempre me anima, es una persona maravillosa...y bueno se ha vuelto indispensable para mí ya que llego en un momento en el que me sentía terrible, tenía miles de problemas para relacionarme con las personas y los apodos que me ponían en mi otro colegio estaban comenzando a afectarme mucho más, así que ella me escuchaba y se convirtió en un gran apoyo, nunca me juzgo siempre me decía que todo mejoraría que podría contar con ella y así lo ha hecho, es una chica maravillosa y yo...la quiero.

― ¿A ti te gustan las chicas?

― No lo sé, tal vez es raro ya te lo digo nunca una chica me había gustado pero de repente llega ella y me hace sentir así y luego estas tu...

― ¿Yo? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Alerta eso era lo que mi cerebro me decía cuidado estas a punto de echar a perder todo, así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, me sentía nerviosa, angustiada, y Rachel continuaba mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos color chocolate que me derretían y yo por primera vez mire sus labios...si les diré que tenía muchas ganas de olvidarme de las consecuencias que traería una reacción así y besarla, era lo único que quería en ese momento acercarme a ella y probar por primera vez sus labios.

― Te quiero mucho eso, pero me faltaría más tiempo para decirte que siento algo más fuerte

― Entiendo ― se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente ― no quise ponerte incomoda solo que creo que no es un secreto que tú me gustas mucho...

Esa fue la primera vez que Rachel me dijo que le gustaba, yo si me sorprendí no se ustedes que están leyendo esto pero para mí era algo que no me esperaba, claro que sabía que era especial para ella pero nunca pensé que yo Quinn Fabray le gustara.

― ¿Yo te gusto? ― sonreí ― ahora si explícame porque no sé porque te gusto

― Deberías entender que cualquier persona podría enamorarse de ti tienes una personalidad asombrosa además eres muy linda todos quienes te han rechazados están completamente ciegos, entiendo que tengas una conexión muy fuerte con la chica del blog, pero te pediré una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida y para que te des cuenta de que hay una mejor versión de mi detrás de los problemas

― Me encantaría conocer todos los lados de Rachel Berry ― le sonreí ― ¿Me das un abrazo?

― Eso no lo tienes ni que pedir...

De mas esta decir que fue un día perfecto caminamos por aquel sendero admirando el paisaje, no volvimos a hablar de terceras personas en mi caso estaba estrella y para Rachel su relación con Alex, preferimos disfrutar nuestra compañía, creo que era lo mejor.

― Aun tengo un secreto que contarte Quinn

― No me asustes

― Bueno no se si te asuste pero el hecho es que tengo dos padres

― Ok una mama y un papa es muy común Rach eso no es un secreto

― No Quinn yo tengo un papa y mi papi es decir que a Puck y a mí nos criaron dos maravillosos hombres a los cuales yo adoro.

― Oh vaya ya entendí...bueno yo no le veo nada de malo ya creo que lo dije en mi familia el amor es amor mi mama y mi hermana me criaron de esa manera así que no tengo absurdos prejuicios, además tú y Puck son los chicos más increíbles que he conocido y creo que todo eso es gracias a sus padres, ambos son educados, amables, sinceros, cariñosos es genial

― Es muy bueno que lo tomes de esa manera, creo que ahora siento que he sido completamente sincera contigo

― Yo también pienso lo mismo, puedo decir que ha sido un día increíble

― Pues sí pero creo que es mejor que regresemos además se está haciendo tarde

― Si tienes razón, vamos al auto, pero antes quiero decirte algo importante

― Si claro

― Eres una chica maravillosa, y hoy 27 de febrero de diré que te quiero por favor no olvides esta fecha de acuerdo...

― Esta bien ― la abrace ― gracias por llegar a mi vida Rach, gracias por este día tan increíble

― Ni lo menciones solo recuerda la fecha ― me dio un beso en la frente y tomo mi mano ― anda vamos de una vez no quiero que tu mama se preocupe

Durante el camino de regreso a casa casi no hablamos, pero no era incomodo de hecho ninguna de las dos dejábamos de sonreír o reírnos de cualquier cosa, era impresionante nunca había disfrutado tanto del silencio.

― Deberías bajar para que conozcas a mi familia

― ¿Qué estás loca? ― comenzó a toser ― mírame no puedo entrar así como si nada, además es tu familia quiero causar buena impresión tu eres muy importante y...

― Y te van a querer así usando unos jeans desgastados y unos converse viejos, así que entra de una vez Rachel Berry.

― Vaya mi nombre suena mucho mejor cuando tú lo pronuncias

― Ya deja de coquetearme ― me reí ― vamos les vas a caer muy bien

Mentiría al decir que estaba tranquila, no sabía cómo reaccionarían, pero mi mama y mi hermana eran muy sobreprotectoras conmigo así que claro que estaba nerviosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás así que entramos a la casa suspire por última vez y llame a mi mama

― Mama baja un momento hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

― Hola Quinn ― llegaba Frannie ― hola y tú eres

― Oh lo siento ella es Rachel

― Rachel Berry me da mucho gusto conocerte

― Soy Frannie, un gusto Rachel y bienvenida a la casa Fabray

― Hola hija ya me estaba preocupando ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien mama mira te quiero presentar a Rachel

― Buenas noches señora un placer conocerla y disculpe la demora fue mi culpa pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder

― Hola Rachel tranquila y puedes llamarme Judy no hay ningún problema

― Genial hechas las presentaciones puedo decir que te quedaras a comer

― Pues me encantaría y si no hay ningún problema pues yo encantada

― Perfecto ayúdenos a arreglar la mesa y llama a tus padres para que no se preocupen

― Si claro Judy ― sonrió ― ahora mismo lo hago.

― Mientras tanto subiré un momento a mi cuarto ya regreso.

A pesar de haber pasado un día increíble con Rachel, aun recordaba el mensaje que me mando Estrella así que subí lo más rápido que pude y me conecte al internet

Estrella: Hola mi escritora disculpa si te molesto pero me encantaría charlar contigo...

Escritora: hola siento no haberte podido contestar antes, recién llego a casa, y a mi también me gustaría que hablemos pero ahora estoy con unas visitas te escribo luego

Estrella: si claro no te preocupes te mando un beso cuídate, hablamos más de noche...

― Hey...vienes...

― Si Rach, vamos.

Aquella noche compartimos con mi familia un momento increíble, finalmente mi mama y Frannie entendieron porque quería tanto a Rachel, era imposible no quererla, sabía que hablar y que decir en el momento apropiado, no paramos de reír en toda la cena escuchando las locas historias de Rachel, además de que nos contó un poco de sus padres Hiriam y Leroy, dos hombre maravillosos según sus propias palabras, mi mama la escucho atenta y no la juzgo, más bien la felicito y la invito a venir más seguido a visitarme, sin duda en unas cuantas horas ella se había ganado el corazón de las tres Fabray, pero mi corazón ya lo había conquistado tiempo atrás aunque en ese momento yo no era muy consiente de todo lo que sentía por aquella chica de estatura mediana y con una risa increíblemente contagiosa.

― Me la pase increíble tu familia es fabulosa

― Bueno no tuviste que aguantar mucho interrogatorio por parte de ellas, te puedo asegurar que les caíste muy bien

― Uff no sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte decir eso

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque quería causar una buena impresión y al parecer lo logre

― Claro que lo hiciste, eres genial Rach

― Gracias

Mentira si dijera que esa noche no sentí nada cuando Rachel miro mis labios y me sonrió, recuerdo perfectamente la intensidad de su mirada, y como miro varias veces mis labios y agacho la mirada, quería besarme lo sabía, pero yo aún tenía muchos miedos encima para arriesgarme a besarla, por ese motivo solo sonreí y suspire, por lo que ella lo entendió, no teníamos que forzar nada, ya que todo se daría naturalmente

― Bueno Quinn yo me voy

― Te quiero ― la abrace, quería sentirla cerca hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí y la mejor forma de demostrárselo era con ese gesto.

― Y yo a ti Quinn ― me sonrió ― que tengas una bonita noche descansa.

De una manera increíble Rachel se iba convirtiendo en una parte muy importante de mi vida, y sin darme cuenta aun comenzaba a sentirla indispensable, pero eso mismo sucedía con estrella y me mente comenzaba a darse cuenta que tenía a mi lado a dos chicas maravillosas, únicas y adorables, con personalidades un tanto distintas pero con una cosa en común...lograban hacerme sentir la mujer más importante del universo.

En aquel momento no podía estar más confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, y sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión ya que no quería lastimar a ninguna de las dos, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ponte un momento en mi situación, claro a Rachel la tenía cerca y las cosas con ella sería un poco más sencillas pero estrella era la primera chica por la que me había sentido atraída a pesar de conocer su rostro me gustaba...sin duda algo muy extraño pero era ella mi estrella esa chica amable y comprensiva que me hacía sentir increíblemente especial, hay quienes dicen que si es complicado la recompensa será mucho más grandiosa, entonces como elegir, claro hay quienes me dirán es obvio Rachel, y tal vez alguien me entienda un poco y me diga arriésgate por estrella, bueno al final del día yo tenía que elegir y seria una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado en mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Hay algunas cosas que aun no les he contado sobre estrella y es que a ella le gustaba escribir, siempre me decía que la poesía era lo suyo, le gustaba escribir cosas enredadas ya que le parecían mucho más seductoras, así lo definía ella, y de vez en cuando solíamos escribir juntas, era una manera de desahogarnos y liberarnos de las cosas que nos molestaban, las palabras simplemente fluían, no necesitábamos hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograr conectar nuestras ideas, creo que éramos un complemento ya que a mí se me complicaba rimar frases y a ella le salía con mucha facilidad realizar poesías, y la distancia era nuestro tema favorito, saben la distancia es algo muy doloroso para una pareja, para amigos o para familiares, no importa eso, son los kilómetros que nos separan, es ese constante deseo de poder tener a esa persona cerca, creo que nunca nos ponemos a pensar en lo significativo de un abrazo, yo daba todo por poder abrazar a estrella, por poder mirarla a los ojos, que por solo un momento pudiera sentirla cerca, pero eso no iba a suceder al menos no pronto, las personas no valoramos a quienes tenemos cerca, pero solo cuando vives una experiencia como la mía entiendes el verdadero significado de la distancia.

Pero bueno esa era nuestra realidad estábamos separadas por muchos kilómetros, pero claro que se me había pasado por la cabeza viajar a Nueva York y conocerla, lo pensé muchas veces, imagine como seria llegar y mirarla a los ojos, como seria poder abrazarla y sentirla cerca, aferrarme a su cuerpo y no alejarme de ella nunca más...pero eso era un sueño que estaba lejos de hacerse realidad...ya que en ese tiempo nadie sabía de la existencia de estrella, como le explicaría a mi mama que iría a Nueva York a conocer a alguien especial para mi...todo lo veía demasiado complicado y quizá ese fue mi error, buscarle muchos peros a mi situación.

Era un día cualquiera y el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche por lo que me encendí el computador y ya tenía un mensaje de estrella, puntual como siempre.

_Estrella__:_ _tengo __un instante para decir mil cosas y no es suficiente para decirte... holaaa jajaja_

_Escritora__: hola jaja me encanto ese saludo, eres increíble..._

_Estrella__: pues un increíble hola para ti mi querida escritora como estas?_

_Escritora__: muy bien, he tenido unos días agitados pero todo va bien y tu como has estado?_

_Estrella__: estudiando, tengo varios trabajos para la universidad por lo que prácticamente vivo en la biblioteca, pero aun así me he dado tiempo para escribir..._

_Escritora__: me encantaría saber que escribiste_

_Estrella__: __mientras la lluvia cae, mientras las gotas se sumergen en la arena mientras las olas golpean las rocas, yo sigo aquí esperando suspirando..._

_Escritora__: Simplemente fantástico, tienes algo más..._

_Estrella__: __he dado lo mejor de mí y sé que para ti no ha sido suficiente...me falta valor para escribirte mil frases de amor. Pero reconozco no soy una romántica ni mucho menos una loca poeta...enamorada..._

_Escritora__: __mi romanticismo no me caracteriza pero aunque no te lo diga no significa que no lo sienta, aunque no logre encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que siento por ti es un sentimiento maravilloso que me atrapa y me invade_

_Estrella__: __he querido dibujar tu nombre en el cielo. He querido escribir lo oculto de la noche y lo transparente del día..._

_Escritora__: __he querido cerrar mis ojos e imaginar que estas a mi lado, sonriéndome y amándome, pero continúo aquí atascada viviendo de sueños y recuerdos compartidos de una memoria que solo nosotras conocemos..._

_Estrella__: __te miro por lo único que conservo una única fotografía la cual ha sido borrada por la lluvia y consumida por el tiempo pero siempre permaneces en mi memoria..._

_Escritora__: __nuestra historia permanece intacta guardada en lo más íntimo de mis recuerdos esperando tener la oportunidad de continuarla, pero el tiempo avanza implacable ante nosotros llevándose consigo todo a su paso menos mis recuerdos que revivo una y otra vez soñando con el día en que todo vuelve a empezar_

_Estrella__: los días que transcurren y las noches que nublan mi memoria pero tú seguirás como la única escritora de nuestra historia..._

_Escritora__: y tu como la única estrella que me atrevo a admirar y escribirle mis más profundos deseos_

_Estrella__: __he querido permanecer como un árbol aferrado a un solo lugar pero sé que tú a mi lado no puedes estar..._

_Escritora__: __sé que nada es fácil pero si lucho y te convenzo que todo es posible que el amor sea más fuerte que la distancia, las dudas y la incertidumbre lograría que tus ojos miraran más allá de lo evidente haciendo que por una vez te arriesgues a amar y sentir_

_Estrella__: ... __;( ...vaya eso me llego..._

_Escritora__: que paso... no te pongas triste_

_Estrella__:__ es que mi corazón está atrapado por la distancia pero espero que pronto se recuperé escribes muy lindo_

_Estrella__: __lo hará tranquila la distancia es horrible lo sé pero las cosas bonitas ayudan a que eso quede en segundo plan ... Y gracias jeje_

_Estrella__: Me encanta como escribes siempre me dejas impresionada._

_Escritora__: Tú también escribes muy bien lo sabias?_

_Estrella__: Trato de hacerlo en mi tiempo libre, pero a mí me encanta como escribes tú_

_Escritora__: Gracias, pero de verdad te lo digo me gusta mucho..._

_Estrella__:_ _tu tal vez eres el final de una historia con un inicio marcado por muchos errores..._

_Escritora__: Dime una cosa... ¿yo te intereso?_

_Estrella__: Mucho, de hecho me interesas más de lo que debería, y a veces eso me asusta..._

_Escritora__: Yo no quiero lastimarte mi querida estrella, no quiero que sientas miedo..._

_Estrella__: Es inevitable, tu estas lejos y la conexión que siento contigo es asombrosa, he llegado a pensar que ya no podría seguir bien mi día sin saludarte o por lo menos saber que estas bien...y creo que me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones contigo..._

_Escritora__: Yo te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mi...no pretendo hacerte falsas ilusiones ya que ni yo misma entiendo lo que me pasa contigo, nunca una chica me había llamado la atención hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida y me hiciste comprender que las chicas son graciosas, tiernas, divertidas, cariñosas...porque tú eres eso y mucho más, por eso te adoro, me encanta llegar a mi casa y leer un mensaje tuyo..._

_Estrella__: Vaya, me alegra saber que a ti también te pasa eso...sonreír al mirar un mensaje tuyo es algo que hago muy a menudo_

_Escritora__: Por eso quiero ser muy sincera contigo, ya que hay alguien que ha llegado a mi vida, bueno apenas son unos cuantos meses que la conozco, pero no sé qué me pasa..._

_Estrella__: Oh vaya eso no me lo esperaba..._

_Escritora__: No pretendo lastimarte, todo lo que te dije es completamente cierto...yo te quiero demasiado, y es por eso que me tomare las cosas con calma, además le he hablado de ti..._

_Estrella__: De mí? Y puedo saber que le dijiste_

_Escritora__: que tengo una conexión muy fuerte con una chica muy especial para mí y que ella ha logrado quedarse en lo más profundo de mi corazón_

_Estrella__: Me encanta lo que dijiste...y me gusta que hayas sido sincera...yo no te presionare mi escritora, lo último que busco es confundirte, así que por mi parte las cosas están muy bien entre nosotras, tu sigue conociéndola, nadie te prohíbe que conozcas a más personas y si ella te hace bien pues mucho mejor, pero ten muy presente de que tienes a una estrella esperando porque tu pidas un deseo_

_Escritora__: Eres increíble, te quiero mucho estrella ten por seguro que no olvidare esto...me tengo que ir pero luego te escribo, descansa y cuídate mucho_

_Estrella__: Tu también un beso..._

Creo que lo peor que puede hacer una persona es forzar las cosas, por eso lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar claro con ambas, de esa manera me sentía más tranquila, claro que mi corazón y mi cabeza eran un completo desastre, de una u otra manera todo lo que me estaba sucediendo era algo surrealista, no sé porque justo en ese momento pero estaba pasando.

Eran las doce de la noche y me encontraba en mi habitación mirando las notificaciones de mi blog, un día muy tranquilo sin ningún comentario ni publicaciones interesantes. A la mañana siguiente tenia clases, pero no tenía sueño, estaba pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, les diré un secreto, me moría de ganas por conocer el rostro de Spencer, claro que mi mente había creado una imagen de ella, pero prefería guardármela para mí.

― Hola Quinn como estas? ― me saludaba Rachel

― Bien en mi casa, aburrida con insomnio, siento haberte llamado, pero no se necesitaba escucharte...

Era la verdad, no se como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba marcando el numero de Rachel, no me importo que fuera muy de noche yo solo quería escucharla antes de irme a dormir.

― No tranquila está bien yo duermo muy tarde así que no te preocupes, pero dime ¿Por qué tienes insomnio?

― Creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

― Pues hagamos esto, quiero que cierres tus ojos y respires profundamente

― Bien ya lo estoy haciendo

― Perfecto, ahora di treinta y tres dos veces

― ¿para qué hago eso?

― Tu solo hazme caso y haz lo que te estoy diciendo

― Bien treinta y tres, treinta y tres ― le dije y escuche que se comenzó a reír ― ¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?

― Bueno que decir treinta y tres dos veces no sirve para nada pero al menos me hiciste reír

― Tonta ― comencé a reír ― ves lo que me haces hacer

― Bueno al menos sé que si te pido algo lo harás sin dudarlo mucho y eso me agrada

― No, ahora sabes el poder que tienes sobre mi Rachel Berry

― Es bueno saber sobre que terreno estoy pisando, así no me dolerá mucho la caída...

― ¿Y por qué piensas que te vas a caer?

― No lo pienso, pero es una posibilidad Quinn, creo que es el riesgo que todos corremos, a mí me lastimaron mucho, pero no por eso tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme ya que es una sensación asombrosa e inexplicable, pero así también tiene sus riesgos y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a esos riesgos ya que la recompensa podría ser asombrosa, por eso te diré que claro que tengo miedo ya que si alguien podría salir lastimada de esto sería yo...eso lo sé perfectamente pero vale la pena sabes...vale la pena luchar por ti...vale la pena hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo y vale la pena porque creo que tu sonrisa al final del camino será mi mayor premio...

En este punto de la historia debería decir que todas deben amar a Rachel y es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era absolutamente perfecta, la chica que todos sueñan, claro que tenía defectos como todos, pero su sinceridad y espontaneidad me hacían sorprenderme, yo la encontraba absolutamente perfecta, como es mi historia quiero hacerle justicia a su personalidad, a lo maravillosa que era conmigo, y por eso les diré que era una persona asombrosa y única. Cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella, bastaba con conocerla por unos cuantos minutos para que consiguiera hipnotizarte con su personalidad. Una chica como ella no te la encuentras todos los días, por eso guardaba su amistad como un gran tesoro para mí.

― Rach, eres increíble una chica asombrosa, solo necesito aclararme y te prometo que todo será mejor, por ahora solo diré que contigo me siento en paz

― Eso es genial ― se rió ― ves hay que arriesgarse, sino después me arrepentiré de no habértelo dicho, así que no lo olvides

― Si lo sé, te quiero muchas gracias por ser tú...

― ¿Ser yo?

― Si, encantadora, comprensiva, graciosa y muy cariñosa, asi eres Rach

― Oh vaya, me dejaste sin palabras, y por cierto me encantaría poder leer algunas de tus historias, bueno mencionaste un blog y que escribías y me muero de ganas por saber sobre que escribes

― Ehh bueno ― suspire ― no se me avergüenza un poco

― Nada de eso Quinn, déjame conocer esa faceta artística de ti, anda dime en donde lo publicas, será un secreto prometo no revelar tu identidad ― se rio ― por favor

― Esta bien, bueno búscalo como EscritoraDeSueños ahí encontraras mis publicaciones, y bueno te dejo creo que lo mejor será que duerma y mañana me avisas que tal te pareció

― Me parece perfecto, descansa Quinn y gracias por confiar en mí.

Después de aquella conversación con Rachel, apague la luz de mi habitación y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba tratar de descansar un poco pero no lo lograba, creo que hice tanto ruido que mi hermana Frannie despertó y entro rápidamente a mi habitación

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa Quinn? ¿Por qué no te duermes?

― Tengo insomnio, no sé qué me pasa pero por más que trato no consigo dormirme

― Bueno cuenta hasta cien y ahí te dormirás pero deja de hacer tanto ruido

― Frannie, necesito hablar con alguien sobre algo

― Bien ― suspiro y se recostó a mi lado ― ¿Qué paso Quinn?

― Creo que estoy enamorada...

― Eso es genial, sabes el amor es increíble...pero ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? ― volteo a verme mientras yo jugaba con mis manos, ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa ― dímelo

― Bueno creo que me gustan las chicas...

El silencio que había en aquella habitación a las doce y media de la noche era completamente incomodo, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre mis dudas, solo contaba con mi familia, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían, por lo que estaba muy preocupada al no obtener respuesta de Frannie

― Bueno ― dijo finalmente después de minutos de agonía ― yo te quiero mucho Quinn y sabes que mama siempre nos ha dicho que el amor es amor, pero no quiero que me digas esto solo porque tratas de experimentar o cosa así

― No Frannie, escucha los chicos y las chicas llaman mi atención, sé que no es nada malo, pero estoy realmente asustada

― No tienes por qué estarlo, el amor es inevitable, todos en algún momento lo sentiremos...mira si tu estas bien con lo que sientes no hay ningún problema, no debes tener miedo siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado y mama sabrá entenderlo, así que no te preocupes lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz y si una chica o un chico logra hacerlo pues que mejor...

― Gracias Frannie ― la abrace y llore me sentía mucho más tranquila ella, siempre fue mi consejera y me soporte ― te adoro gracias por ser así conmigo

― Te quiero hermanita, no te preocupes todo pasara y llegara la persona que te amé como tú te mereces solo hay que esperar...

― El hecho es que ya creo que llego, solo que son dos...

― ¿Cómo que dos? Quinn Fabray ahora mismo me vas a contar todo, porque no estoy entendiendo nada ― me sonrió.

Aquella noche hablamos hasta la madrugada le conté absolutamente todo, le dije sobre mi blog, sobre mis historias, le conté todo lo que había vivido con estrella, ya eran cuatro meses desde que habíamos hablado por primera vez y finalmente me atrevía a contárselo a alguien, también le hable sobre Rachel y lo que increíble que era conmigo, mis sentimientos hacia ella eran verdad, la quería mucho y saber que yo le gustaba, me daba muchas esperanzas, pero mi corazón también palpitaba por alguien más y esa era estrella.

― Vaya esta si ha sido una noche de confesiones, pero agradezco que me lo hayas contado, no sé cómo has estado estos meses guardándote todo eso, pero bueno ahora te apoyare y te aconsejare como siempre, te diré que no te apresures ya que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es seguir conociendo a Rachel y dejar las cosas en claro con ambas, así todo será mejor y tu sabrás cual será la mejor decisión que puedas tomar, no tengas miedo a equivocarte ya que gracias a nuestros errores aprendemos, son lecciones que nos da la vida, por eso tu quédate tranquila, despeja un poco tu mente y relájate...

― Te quiero mucho ― le sonreí ― gracias por escucharme y desvelarte conmigo y no te preocupes seguiré tus consejos

― Genial ― bostezo ― mejor vamos a dormir estoy completamente agotada y mañana tengo trabajo y tú tienes escuela así que buenas noches Quinn

― Buenas noches Frannie...

Les diré que aquella noche solo dormí tres horas y me sentía completamente agotada, pero tenía un gran día por delante y lo que me animaba era que tendría ensayo con el Club Glee y además vería a Rachel, al despertar lo primero que hice fue revisar mi blog y me encontré con que cada una de mis publicaciones había sido comentadas por una misma persona su nick DrawingDreams, y obvio sabía que era ella, la asombrosa Rachel Berry, volvía a dejarme sin palabras y completamente sorprendida, pero el destino me guardaba una sorpresa para aquel día


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El Club Glee era un lugar en el que todos nos sentíamos a salvo, cada uno de los que integrábamos aquel Club teníamos una dura historia que contar, Mercedes siempre sufrió por las constantes burlas por su peso y el desprecio de personas racistas, algo que sin duda no lograba entender, ya que era una chica maravillosa siempre nos hacia reír y era muy solidaria, por otro lado estaban Kurt y Blaine, los únicos chicos abiertamente gays de la escuela y con eso ya digo suficiente ya que se podrán imaginar todo lo que tuvieron que soportar, Tina la chica asiática con problemas para adaptarse y abrirse a la gente, pero con un corazón gigante, también estaba Artie, a pesar de esta en una silla de ruedas siempre miraba lo positivo de su situación y era una inspiración para todos, Rachel y Puck eran los siguientes esos dos hermanos con personalidades increíbles pero con problemas como todos, por su parte Puck no manejaba muy bien su ira y sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, se metía en todo tipo de líos pero era un chico espectacular, les contare que con los días nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, y después estaba Rachel, claro que su orientación sexual era motivo de críticas, pero a ella no le importaba eso era feliz y se sentía libre no se escondía y podía ser quien realmente era.

Cada semana teníamos una tarea diferente y aquel miércoles por la mañana el señor Schue había preparado una interesante tarea

― Buenos días chicos, como saben la competencia está cada vez más próxima así que tenemos que prepararnos, para eso he decidido que la tarea de la semana será ― se acercó al pizarrón ― Pasión ― termino de escribir y nos miro

― ¿Qué tipo de pasión?

― Exacto, la pasión existen diferentes conceptos cada uno de ustedes podría decirme diferentes cosas sobre la pasión, como en la música cuando nos sentimos compenetrados por la letra de una canción, sentimos exactamente todo lo que el intérprete quiere lograr con su música, puede ser alegría, decepción, tristeza lo que sea, pero lo sentimos las letras de las canciones nos hacen apasionarnos, vivir intensamente aquella melodía y la historia que cuenta el artista ― nos sonrió ― es por eso que quiero que preparen una canción que los apasione, que diga lo que ustedes sienten, busquen una canción que logre hacernos comprender sus sentimientos y sus pasiones

― Mr. Schue eso es increíble ― sonrió Rachel y se colocó en frente de nosotros ― usted tiene toda la razón, a todos nos apasiona una canción, aquella con la que nos identificamos o una que tiene un significado especial para nosotros

― Yo quisiera dedicarla a quien más amo ― sonreía Kurt mirando a Blaine

― Pueden dedicarla no hay ningún problema pero quiero ver su entrega y su desenvolvimiento, así que prepárense chicos el próximo viernes haremos la competencia y quien gane recibirá un obsequio especial de mi parte.

― No otra cena en Breadstick Mr. Schue

― Tranquilo Puck no es eso, es algo mucho mejor, bueno yo los dejo que se preparen

― Esta bien

― ¿Qué canción cantaras?

― Pues no lo sé Rach, tengo que pensarlo un poco

― Me avisas si quieres ayuda

― Claro me encantaría

― Te robo a la rubia ― aparecía Puck y se puso a mi lado ― necesito hablar contigo

― Ehh si claro Quinn nos vemos luego

― Estas muy bonita hoy.

Les diré algo, desde hace varios días que Puck estaba mucho más atento conmigo, siempre me halagaba o me defendía, conversábamos en la noche, me enviaba mensajes entre las horas de clases y se estaba convirtiendo en una persona indispensable, además adoraba su sentido del humor siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, pero eso también provocaba que Rachel cambiara un poco su actitud conmigo, mientras más me acercaba a su hermano ella se alejaba un poco más de mí, y si sabía perfectamente que sentía celos, pero cada vez que trataba de aclarar las cosas con ella cambiaba el tema de la conversación

― Gracias tu también.

― Genial, mira te iba a invitar al cine, es que en la tarde estrenan una película increíble y me encantaría que fueras conmigo

― Pues no lo sé, sabes que tenemos tareas además no sé si...

― Anda Quinn siempre rechazas mis invitaciones, por favor además regresaremos temprano eso te lo prometo

― Muy bien, llamare a mi casa y diré que voy a salir contigo

― Me parece perfecto ― me sonrió ― bueno me voy tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde

― ¿Desde cuándo estas tan aplicado? ― me reí.

― Desde que tú me dijiste que te gustan los chicos inteligentes y dedicados, así que he comenzado a asistir a clases, a hacer mis tareas y poco a poco me convertiré en la mejor versión de mí mismo Quinn, nos vemos luego.

Saben en ese momento entendí que hay personas que logran sacar lo mejor de ti, que te impulsan a mejorar, y el amor es el motivo más grande para hacerlo, si me di cuenta de que le gustaba a Puck, ¿Cómo había pasado? No tenía ni a mas mínima idea, pero por primera vez le gustaba a un chico, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en mi vida? De repente le gustaba a todo el mundo, primero llego estrella a mi vida, luego Rachel y a su lado Puck, me sentía increíblemente halagada, pero como decidir, tenía miles de preguntas en mi cabeza la primera creo que era ¿Me gustan las chicas? Claro que sí, estrella y Rachel me hacías darme cuenta que no solo los chicos me atraían, después estaba Puck, para mi parecer era un chico muy guapo, amable y me hacía reír para mí eso era indispensable en un chico, que tenga sentido del humor y que sea inteligente, no pedía un genio pero si alguien con criterio, y parecía que Puck trataba de ajustarse a mis gustos

Entre al laboratorio de Química y encontré a Rachel hablando con Santana. No quise interrumpir ya que moría de ganas de saber sobre lo que estaban discutiendo así que me quede en la puerta escuchando

― Escúchame bien Berry lo que paso debe quedarse así, en el pasado

― Santana no puedes seguir así, déjame ayudarte

― Por dios no me vengas con tus estúpidas charlas de acuerdo yo sé lo que debo hacer así que mañana mismo oficializare mi relación con Sebastián así que cierra tu boca

― No es lo adecuado lastimaras a quien más quieres con eso, tu sabes que Britt te ama y que la vas a lastimar con esa decisión por favor recapacita ella es una chica dulce, tierna muy inteligente aunque no lo parezca, si lo haces yo misma me voy a encargar que ella siga con su vida porque no te merece Santana, Britt merece a alguien que la logre amar con la misma intensidad que lo hace ella

― Deja de decir eso, yo no soy ni nunca seré como tú, y no metas a Britt en esto, ella entenderá, sabe lo complicado que es esto y que nunca podría ser como tu

― ¿Y que soy yo?

― Una idiota de acuerdo

― No solo soy alguien que se cansó de fingir y de ser alguien que no era, sé que a ti nunca te ha interesado lo que te digo, pero ahora deberías pensar un poco en todo lo que te dije

― Ya basta y olvídate de lo que paso

― Hola ― entraba al salón de clases después de escuchar aquella discusión de Santana con Rachel ― perdón creo que interrumpí

― No para nada, quítate de ahí y déjame pasar ― salió rápidamente Santana empujándome.

― Nos vemos luego Quinn tengo clase de historia y voy tarde

― Hoy no tienes historia Rach

― Entonces tengo clase de cálculo así que mejor voy a conseguir una calculadora y...

― Rach tu no recibes calculo, y aparte odias la matemática

― Bueno entonces tengo clases de dibujo, eso sí lo entiendo y me gusta ya te dije que soy más artística, los números me confunden y me estresan

― Deja de inventarte excusas y dime ¿Por qué peleabas con Santana?

― Nada ya sabes cómo es ella, solo era un cambio de opiniones

― Vale no me cuentes nada

― Eso solo que es muy personal y prefiero evitarte problemas con ella, tranquila no es que no confié en ti solo que esto prefiero guardármelo

― Bien no te preocupes, bueno yo me voy a mi clase de termodinámica

― Pero si no tenemos esa materia

― Exacto adiós Rach.

Preferí ir a mi clase de biología, esa materia si la tenía, no sé qué me molesto más que ella me tratara de engañar y me inventara excusas ridículas o que ella y Santana pudieran tener algo, saben llevaba casi un mes en aquel instituto y los rumores volaban y uno de ellos era que Santana era gay, si ese rumor era más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, al principio me pareció ridículo, pero su relación con aquella porrista rubia que a veces me defendía era un poco extraña, además la conversación que tuvo con Rachel dejaba mucho para imaginar

El día pasó rápido y no volví a encontrarme con Rachel, pero fue mejor así, además tenía que salir con su hermano y no le había comentado nada, para que hacerlo no era algo serio, así que cuando las clases terminaron Puck estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome

― Hola guapa lista para ver la película

― Claro que si.

Fuimos hasta el centro comercial y habían muchas películas en cartelera, pero a ambos nos apasionaba las películas de misterio y terror así que elegimos una de esas que parecía bastante interesante

― Es genial que te gusten las películas de terror

― Pues a mí me parecen interesantes, además los efectos y la tensión te mantienen pegado a tu asiento para ver qué sucede

― Si son increíbles al igual que tú.

Bueno no estaba enamorada de Puck, simplemente me parecía muy amable y créanme en cualquier otro momento de mi vida no habría dudado en acceder a darme una oportunidad con él, pero mi cabeza estaba tan confundida y llena de cuestionamientos que intentarlo habría sido un error, no solo porque era el hermano de Rachel sino porque no estaba segura de mis sentimientos, por un lado estaba estrella que siempre lograba hacerme sonreír y que me hacía sentir especial, única, pero Rachel también lo lograba hacer, ella con una sola mirada lograba derretirme, hacerme entender que las chicas y los chicos llamaban mi atención.

― Quinn no es un secreto que tú me caes muy bien y que me encanta como eres

― Mira Puck yo te quiero mucho, pero no quiero que malinterpretes mis sentimientos

― ¿Yo no te gusto?

― Claro eres muy guapo, amable, divertido pero yo te quiero mucho como mi amigo

― Oh vaya...perdón por incomodarte

― No perdóname tú a mí, me encantaría quererte como tu pero en este momento de mi vida estoy demasiado confundida para iniciar una relación con alguien

― Y puedo preguntar ¿Quién te tiene tan confundida?

― Pues son dos personas maravillosas

― Vaya ― sonrió ― tengo que competir con dos chicos a los que traes como locos

― No es eso, no mira dejémoslo así, mejor disfrutemos de la película y olvídate de lo que te dije

― Nada de eso rubia, puede que me gustes pero primero eres mi amiga y te pido que confíes en mí, anda cuéntame que te pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte

― Es complicado

― Esta bien, tranquila no te presionare y oh dios quiero irme

― ¿Qué paso?

Jamás debí voltear, jamás debí ir a ese cine con Puck, jamás debí levantarme aquel día de la cama, creo que jamás debí hacer nada de lo que hice aquel día, pero no lo hice...voltee y vi a Rachel besándose con Alex, y ese fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, después llegaron varios que también fueron horribles pero este me rompió el corazón, si sé que en ese momento era mi amiga y que era completamente ilógico que sitiera celos por alguien que supuestamente no tenía más sentimientos que de amistad, pero ahí me di cuenta de que me gustaba y mucho más de lo que imaginaba, verla así con esa tipa me enfureció ya que quería ser yo la chica a la que Rachel estuviera besando, quería ser yo quien estuviera entre sus brazos, si en ese momento entendí que me estaba enamorado de ella. Así es los celos me hicieron abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que la quería aún más de lo que yo pensaba y que lo único que quería es ser yo la persona que Rachel besara, de esa manera me di cuenta de que Rachel me había enamorado.

― No puede ser

― Quinn vámonos enserio adoro a Rachel pero no me gusta verla así, no se son celos o es que todavía la veo muy pequeña no sé, en fin por favor vámonos de aquí

― Si claro ― balbucee, no podía dejar de mirarlas a pesar de que me hacía mucho daño, tenía que verlo tenía que asegurarme que era mi Rachel, no entendía como después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir esa tipa seguía ahí, aguantando todo, dándole una oportunidad.

― Ven ― me dio la mano ― mejor te invito a comer algo.

Puede ser que el beso solo durara unos cuantos segundos, pero fue muy intenso y a mí me pareció eterno, verla disfrutando de sus labios era algo que no soportaba aun ahora se me revuelve el estómago al pensar en ese incomodo momento, pero no todo termino ahí.

― Hola Puck ― llegaba Alex de la mano con Rachel

― Hola

― ¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? ― nos miraba muy sorprendida Rachel

― Pues Puck me invito al cine, nada más

― Que genial, por fin podremos salir en parejas

― Nada de eso, no le hagan caso, aquí nadie está en pareja, mejor díganme porque no me avisaron que iban a salir

― Porque desapareciste todo el día

― ¿Perdón? ¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que me evito todo el día, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero te escondiste, así que no me vengas a echar la culpa a mí

― No lo entiendes yo estuve caminando tranquila por el instituto sin ocultar nada, fuiste tú la que desapareció para evitarme

― Claro que no, te busque pero tú me evitaste, mira si oculto eso es porque no quiero que te lastimen así que déjalo

― Chicas yo creo que mejor hablan ustedes a solas y más tranquilas ― intervenía Puck

― Claro que no ya terminamos de hablar además ella tiene compañía, mejor no interrumpimos más y que pasen una bonita tarde vámonos Puck

― Si ustedes también ― me sonreía Alex y se alejaba de nosotros.

― Ya lo entendí

― ¿Qué cosa Puck?

― ¿te gusta Rachel?

Mi cara era de desconcierto como le iba a responder eso, como iba a hablar de eso con él, así que mejor volví a mirar a Rachel que me observaba desde lo lejos...

― Si, Puck creo que me gusta...creo que ella me ha hecho ver las cosas de manera distinta y cuando supe que era gay pues no sé cómo que todos mis sentimientos tuvieron sentido, pero no solo es eso, yo además tengo otra chica a la que adoro, pero no sé si es real, no sé si me dice la verdad o solo juega conmigo, yo...

― Hey tranquila no entendí nada, pero Rachel te adora, te podría decir que siente lo mismo que tú, pero hey...tenemos que hablar de la otra chica, porque eso si no lo entendí

― Perdón no debería contarte a ti esto ― me abrazo

― Nada de eso Quinn, yo siempre estaré aquí para que te desahogues...

Aquella tarde me desahogue con Puck, el me escucho por casi dos horas en las cuales le conté todo lo que sentía, tal vez en algún punto le hice daño contándole mis sentimientos por su hermana, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba, hoy he aprendido que no es bueno guardarse las cosas y creo que eso fue lo que me paso en ese tiempo a mí, decidí guardarme demasiadas cosas, demasiados problemas que no supe afrontar, pero ese día decidí dejar mis miedos y hablar claramente con Puck, por fin me sentía un poco en paz ya no cargaba con todo ese pensó encima de mi así que estaba más tranquila, claro que se sorprendió bastante pero me entendió, de una manera extraña me aconsejo pero yo tenía la última decisión por un lado estaba Rachel y aquellos incesantes celos que sentí al verla con otra chica, bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves en manos de otra persona, y así paso yo no me daba cuenta de lo importante que era Rachel para mi así que asumí que siempre estaría a mi lado, que no existiría la posibilidad de perderla, pero aquella tarde lo sentí, pude entender todo lo que sucedería sino aprendía a valorarla, a hacerle entender que se estaba convirtiendo en la parte más importante de mi vida, pero después estaba estrella o Spencer como quieran llamarla, ni siquiera tenía una foto y ya sentía muchas cosas por ella ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pero así sucedió, les advertí que mi historia seria complicada.

― Bueno el punto es que te gusta Rachel

― Yo diría que sí, bueno por algo sentí tantos celos y me puse a pelear con ella en pleno centro comercial por una estupidez

― Perfecto es muy lindo lo que sientes, sabes mis padres Leroy y Hiriam siempre me han dicho que el amor es amor, así que no tienes que preocuparte de eso

― Lo sé, pero el siguiente punto es estrella

― Bueno la chica del blog, primero no sabemos si es real o un loco maniaco que solo busca jugar contigo así que mejor vamos con cuidado

― Que dramático eres si quisiera hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho así que desechemos esa idea

― Bueno, está bien mira Quinn creo que debes ir a casa descansar, desconectarte de todo y dejar tu mente en blanco al menos por unas horas será bueno

― Si creo que tienes razón, gracias por escuchar Puck eres un chico asombroso.

― A ti por confiar en mi...

Y así lo hice, claro que quería saber porque Rachel estaba besándose con Alex y además quería charlar con estrella pero, Puck tenía razón, tenía que descansar así que fui a casa, no había nadie allí, mi hermana y mi mama estaban en el trabajo así que subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie...asi que me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un ruido me alertara.

― Mierda ― exclamo muy enojada ― debes cortar las ramas de ese árbol, acabo de lastimarme

― Rachel ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ― miraba completamente sorprendida a aquella chica que una vez más había trepado por el árbol y había logrado llegar a mi habitación para sorprenderme

― Tu y yo vamos a hablar...

...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

― Mira ahora no tengo ganas de discutir así que mejor hablamos mañana

― No Quinn, es ahora ya no puedo esperar más, por favor dame unos minutos y te aseguro que encontraremos una solución

― Es que no me interesa, de seguro me dirás, ella me beso no pude hacer nada, y sabes que no me importa sea como sea se estaban besando y tú no parecías oponerte a eso

― Es verdad no me oponía, tú sabes ella es la única chica a la que he amado

― Genial Berry lo arreglaste todo

Les contare algo, cuando me enojaba con Rachel le decía por su apellido y eso le molestaba mucho, y esa fue la primera vez que la llame de esa manera, su cara de sorpresa fue única, aquella mirada Berry, era la única que podía mirarte de esa manera entre enojada, furiosa, confundida y adorable, se veía completamente adorable cuando se enojaba, y con el tiempo aprendí a descifrar cada gesto, como su mirada completamente confundida, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño y esa pequeña manía de suspirar pesadamente cuando estaba molesta.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste?

― Lo que escuchaste Berry, no me interesan tus líos amorosos ni nada de eso, yo solo quiero descansar, necesito dormir así que te pediré que te vayas

― No mírame ― se acercó rápidamente hacia mí ― por favor escúchame y si después me quieres odiar entenderé

― Bien tienes cinco minutos

― Alex quiere volver conmigo pero yo le dije que ya no siento lo mismo, hablamos casi toda la tarde y quedamos en ser amigas en tratar de llevarnos bien, y cuando nos viste nos estábamos despidiendo, era el final de todo y si la ame mucho Quinn eso no se puede borrar fácilmente pero poco a poco lo estoy logrando y parte de eso has sido tu...tu llegaste a mi vida para hacerme entender que el amor puede aparecer sin avisar, que puede ser extraño e incomprensible pero completamente increíble

― No te entiendo nada, mejor mañana me explicas con más calma y así ― no pude decir nada más porque sentí como las manos de Rachel se aferraban a mi cintura y sus labios se aproximaban a los míos, dude, por un momento me tente en empujarla y enojarme, pero a quien engañaba lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, quería que me besara, eso es lo único que buscaba en ese momento así que no me negué y acepte su beso, fue muy delicada, amorosa, el beso más tierno que nadie me haya dado y fue porque primero beso mi frente, luego mi mejilla y finalmente cuando ya mis ojos estaban cerrados a la espera del tan anhelado beso ella lo hizo, coloco sus labios sobre los míos y me beso, creo que no existiría la manera adecuada de narrarlo porque simplemente fue perfecto, no era como lo había imaginado, fue cien veces mejor que eso, me temblaban las piernas, bueno en realidad todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, cuando nuestros labios por fin se fundieron logrando que me olvidara de todo, y así paso por un instante todo desapareció y solo estábamos las dos compartiendo un anhelado beso, no entendía como alguien como yo podría gustarle a Rachel, era casi ilógico que sucediera pero así paso, yo le gustaba y ella a mí, pero mis dudas me podrían a prueba.

― Me gustas Quinn es por eso que ya no quiero que los fantasmas de mi pasado sigan atormentándome, no voy a dejar que alguien más se dé cuenta de lo increíble que eres, de la mujer maravillosa que eres tú y te aleje de mi lado, no podría soportar esa idea, siempre lo he dicho si quieres algo no lo dejes ir y yo no lo voy a hacer, quiero conquistarte, que te des cuenta de que valgo la pena de que puedo hacerte muy feliz

― Claro que vales la pena eres una chica maravillosa y no sé cómo en tan poco tiempo te has convertido en la parte más esencial de mi vida, eres todo lo que buscaba todo lo que necesito, esa eres tu Rach, aun no puedo creer que yo te guste

― Me encantas no solo me gustas me encantas Quinn eres simplemente todo lo que había buscado, llámame loca porque solo me basto un mes para entender lo que siento por ti, pero ya te lo dije creo que nos conocemos de otra vida, que en algún momento nuestros caminos se separaron y hoy por fin se están volviendo a unir

No recuerdo cuantas veces nos besamos aquella noche, ni cuantas veces la mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía para se sonreír como una tonta, de mirarla, de volver a sentir sus labios, era un momento único, no quería pensar en las consecuencias o en todo lo que me tocaría enfrentar solo quería besar a Rachel Berry, y el tiempo era para nosotras, conversamos, nos reímos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos hasta muy tarde...

― Te quiero ― susurraba mientras miraba ― eres la chica más maravillosa

― Rach esta noche me has hecho sonrojar más que en toda mi vida

― Es la verdad, tienes unos ojos preciosos, no puedo dejar de mirarlos, no logro descifrar si son verdes con un poco de avellana o si son avellana con un poco de gris y también veo un poco de café y pues...

― Ya estas delirando, mis ojos son verdes nada mas

― Es que tus besos logran ese efecto sobre mí, es como si estuviera anestesiada y solo pudiera sonreír, ahora nada me duele todo lo veo tan bien, tan fácil contigo a mi lado y eso me encanta

―Tu eres la que logra hacerme estremecer me encantas

Nos volvimos a besar, poco a poco me estaba volviendo adicta a los besos de Rachel, a aquellos labios, esa era una de mis debilidades por así decirlo aun ahora tres años después de ese momento sigo enamorada de sus labios y sus palabras, continuo sintiendo el calor de sus manos sobre mi rostro o mi cintura, es como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día ya que mis recuerdos siguen intactos, ella tiene ese poder sobre mí, ya que cuando me besa pierdo la cabeza, no pienso, no logro razonar y no mido los peligros de esa acción, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabe, Rachel conoce muy bien el poder que tiene sobre mí.

― No quiero que tu mama me encuentra aquí, ya es muy tarde además quiero que siga teniendo una buena impresión de mi

― Esta bien pero primero ― me acerque y la bese ― te adoro

― Y yo a ti ― me abrazo ― cuídate mucho y procura soñar conmigo.

Una intensa semana paso tan rápido frente a mis ojos que ni siquiera me di cuenta, todo era tan perfecto con ella, sus besos hacían que me olvidara de todo y de todos, vivía en constante felicidad a su lado, no existían los problemas y los días eran absolutamente perfectos, pero con el paso de los días me había olvidado de estrella, claro que había pensado en ella pero cada vez que trataba de contestar alguno de sus mensajes me arrepentía no sabía cómo enfrentar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas siempre cambian cuando uno menos lo espera y ese día comprobé la magnitud de mis acciones y las reacciones que provocaban estas ya que al mirar mi correo en la noche mire que tenía varios mensajes de estrella.

Estrella: hola mi querida escritora, parece que no hemos podido estar en contacto, sé que debes tener muchas cosas que hacer, o ha surgido algo para que dejemos de escribirnos tan a menudo como la hacíamos, no quiero que esto suene como un reclamo pero ya hace varios días que no sé nada de ti y eso me preocupa...lo único que deseo es saber si estás bien...

La hora del mensaje mostraba que me lo había enviado tres días atrás, me había portado muy mal con ella y no pondré excusas tontas ya que la verdad es que no le había escrito porque necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, pero a veces haces cosas que parecen estar bien pero en realidad estas lastimando a la otra persona, no te das cuenta de que se preocupa por ti y que necesita saber que estas bien, me sentí muy mal así que inmediatamente le conteste

Escritora: hola, siento mucho no haber podido responderte, lo se soy una ingrata perdóname pero he estado ocupada y bueno el tiempo se me ha pasado volando, no quiero que pienses que ya te olvide porque no es verdad, tu eres muy importante para mí solo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi...

Estrella: si entiendo solo que me preocupe mucho, es que no sueles desaparecer de esa manera así que pensé que podrías estar un poco enojada conmigo

Escritora: Nada de eso...yo te quiero mucho...solo que necesitaba un tiempo nada más

Estrella: si te entiendo perfectamente, pero no quiero perderte sé que puedo ser muy frustrante en cuanto a mi vida pero te aseguro que no oculto nada...mira los mensajes ahora mismo te mandare una foto para que conozcas a tu estrella

Estaba muy nerviosa por ver su rostro, no esperaba que fuera alguien extremadamente guapa, solo alguien sencilla, común y corriente como yo lo era, pero al abrir e archivo la vi ahí estaba ella Spencer, mi estrella aquella chica con la que había compartido muchas conversaciones, a la cual conocía hace ya casi seis meses y solo tenía una fotografía que me decía que era real, su cabello castaño, un rostro delicado y por cómo estaba vestida en aquella foto debo asumir que la femineidad y elegancia la caracterizan, ojos color café y una mirada intensa.

Estrella: Bueno esa soy yo Spencer Hastings, una chica estudiosa, demasiado diría yo, la lectura es una de mis mayores pasiones, y casi vivo en la biblioteca de mi Universidad...tal vez no soy lo que esperabas pero quiero que me conozcas como soy...ahora quisiera ser yo quien tuviera la fortuna de conocer al rostro detrás de la escritora

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía mucho miedo de decepcionarla yo no era la chica delgada, femenina hermosa que ella aparentaba, pensé mucho en enviarle una foto de alguien más para que se creara la imagen perfecta que tanto aparentaba, pero no, decidí que si Spencer me quería me aceptaría tal y como era así que busque entre mis archivos y le envié una foto en la que encontraba con mi mama y mi hermana, fueron casi veinte minutos de un debate conmigo misma, una parte me decía que la iba a perder después de que viera la realidad, y otra parte mucho más confiada me decía que no pasaría nada malo, que me quería tal y como era.

Escritora: Bien esa soy yo la de la mitad, sé que yo si no soy lo que esperabas pero no quiero mentirte, es lo que soy...Quinn Fabray...y estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta

Estrella: Eres muy guapa, tus ojos fue lo primero que me llamo la atención, son increíbles y ni hablar de tu sonrisa, debes sonreír mas te ves hermosa...

Escritora: Eres increíble, te quiero mucho y tú no te quedas atrás, sinceramente eres muy linda mi querida estrella...

Estrella: Gracias...pero dime ¿Por qué desapareciste así?

Escritora: bueno he tenido unos días bastante ocupados ya sabes tareas, exámenes, sé que no es excusa pero así paso, además necesitaba pensar un poco...

Estrella: Y en que estabas pensando?

Escritora: En que no quiero jugar contigo...sé que tú me quieres mucho y yo no puedo mentirte...no puedo fingir que no pasa nada porque a verdad es que he conocido a alguien y bueno las cosas han cambiado...perdóname

Estrella: No tienes que pedir perdón...es algo que podía suceder tu y yo solo somos amigas, así lo entendí y lo respeto, claro que te quiero mucho, bueno más de lo que debería pero yo quiero que seas feliz que estés contenta y si esa persona que has conocido lo logra pues todo está bien...no te mentiré que eso me duele...pero tal vez no es nuestro momento...quizá este no es el final de todo sino que más adelante nos volveremos a encontrar, así lo quiero ver, de esa manera no te diré adiós sino un hasta luego porque te aseguro que quiero luchar por ti, pero entiendo que ahora no es el momento para hacerlo, que no lograre nada solo lastimarme y confundirte más a ti...así que todo está bien...no quiero que te olvides de todo lo que vivimos, de las conversaciones y de mis promesas como irte a visitar...pero si quiero que te des una oportunidad con esa persona...que seas feliz...mereces serlo y yo estoy dispuesta a dar un paso al costado para que tu vivas todas las experiencias que tengas que vivir...no puedo atarte a alguien que está a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti...y acepto eso...no te negare que más de una vez pensé ¿por qué te tengo tan lejos?, ¿por qué cuando finalmente encuentro a alguien increíble la distancia se interpone entre nosotras?, pero así sucede y no me queda más que aceptarlo...sé que es difícil pero lograre estar mejor...te quiero mucho y eso no cambiara por más personas que se crucen en mi camino, pero te lo repito creo que no es el momento indicado para nosotras...

Escritora: Eres tan increíble y no sabes cómo quisiera quererte de la misma manera pero no quiero seguir jugando contigo no te lo mereces, tú debes tener a alguien que este al cien por ciento contigo y yo no puedo hacerlo no solo por la distancia sino que también por mis sentimientos por esta persona...te quiero mucho y nunca podré olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí, no quiero perderte pero comprendo que por el momento debemos separarnos por el bien de las dos, enserio me duele mucho que las cosas estén así pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse y eso me paso a mí, si pudiera obligar a mi corazón a quererte lo haría...pero no puedo y ahora me siento terrible contigo ya que tú me has dado todo...

Estrella: Tu también me diste todo, bueno desde mi punto de vista, cualquier otra persona no me habría respondido sin saber quién estaba detrás del computador, pero tu confiaste en mí y yo valoro mucho eso...por ahora nos separaremos pero confiare en el destino y en sus locas jugadas para que nos volvamos a encontrar no te sientas mal por mí, estaré bien...y tu también lo estarás se feliz no te amargues vive tu vida al máximo, el tiempo es nuestro pero enemigo pero también nuestro mejor aliado, así que no desperdicies el tiempo Quinn te quiero mucho sonríe y que tengas unos lindos días a lado de la persona que poco a poco se ha ganado tu corazón...yo por mi parte seguiré con mi vida como siempre estudiando, leyendo y comentando tus historias...

Escritora: cuídate mucho y eso espero que después de un tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar, personas como tu vale la pena tener cerca y créeme eres como muy pocas chicas única, genial, inteligente y con una capacidad para hacerme sentir la mujer más importante del mundo, te quiero mucho se feliz, siempre te recordare y más adelante todo será diferente y confió en que volvamos a tener contacto...te quiero mi querida estrella

Estrella: Y yo a ti mi adorada escritora...

De esa manera cerré una etapa en mi vida, una de las más felices que había tenido, me dolía mucho no volver a hablar con ella, me había acostumbrado a saludarla todos los días, a leer sus mensajes y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero ahora Rachel había llegado a mi vida para complementarme, aquella noche no solo había recibido mi primer beso sino que también me di cuenta de lo fácil que es enamorarse de alguien y lo difícil que es romperle el corazón a otra, pero no podía hundirme, claro que no ya que ahora tenía miles de motivos para sonreír, Rachel me correspondía y esa era la mejor sensación.

No logre dormir muy bien esa noche por todas las cosas que me sucedieron pero tenía que estar lista para el colegio, pero no contaba con que aquel día la lluvia volvería a hacerse presente, la odiaba el día esta horrible completamente nublado y con muy baja temperatura, lo peor de todo es que la lluvia no ceso en todo el día y para completar de arruinar mi día Rachel no fue al instituto, ni tampoco me contesto los mensajes que le había enviado, supuse que estaría enferma, así que deje de insistir y decidí llamar a Puck que tampoco había venido, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparme, creo que ese fue uno de los peores días no solo por el clima sino que el maestro de matemáticas decidió castigarme por usar el teléfono en clases así que tuve que quedarme en suspensión después de las clases, no les diré todos los adjetivos que utilice para describirlo, claro cada uno de ellos despectivos, y es que todo parecía estar en mi contra, no era la única en aquel salón sino que varios chicos me observaban y se reía, ya no soportaba más esa situación así que me levante y Salí inmediatamente, no me importaba nada quería hablar con Rachel, camine por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a mi auto y escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, al girar mire de quien se trataba era ella parada en medio de aquel estacionamiento vacío sosteniendo un paraguas amarillo y sonriéndome, pensé que estaba soñando, pero cuando volvió a gritar mi nombre entendí que no era un sueño que ella estaba allí mirándome, camine hacia ella y comencé a reír, ninguna de las dos dijimos nada solo sonreímos como dos tontas enamoradas

― ¿Por qué no viniste hoy a clases?

― Porque estaba preparando algo y bueno Puck me ayudo con eso, discúlpame por no avisarte y no contestar tus llamadas, pero no había mucha cobertura en donde estaba

― Bueno estas aquí y eso es lo que importa

― No lo que importa en qué te quiero y te lo voy a demostrar Quinn no quiero que todo quede en palabras sino que espero que mis acciones te demuestren lo mucho que te quiero...

Me dejo sin palabras así que lo único que pude hacer fue besarla, aferrarme a su cuerpo y besarla como nunca lo había hecho, la pasión se apodero de mí y me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía, no pudo seguir sosteniendo aquel paraguas amarillo por lo que la lluvia nos envolvió y hoy puedo decir que ya no odio la lluvia sino que me recuerda aquel primer beso lleno de pasión y sin dudas que nos dimos aquel día, era el primero en el que la besaba ya sin dudas ni problemas el primero en el que le demostré cuanto la quería y la lluvia fue testigo de ese inolvidable momento, para mi ahora la lluvia significa un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad para amar para volver a ese momento en donde todo era perfecto con ella en el que me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía y si mis queridas lectoras estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

El día de la presentar la tarea que el señor Schue nos había mandado finalmente había llegado y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que cantar claro que existían canciones que adoraba pero no encontraba la canción adecuada, por lo que rogaba que no me tocara presentarme ese día, así que decidí sentarme en la parte de atrás de la sala.

― Bien chicos comenzaremos con la lección que les envié bien Quinn tu primero

Genial, por más que trate no pude evitar participar, pero no contaba con que Rachel me salvaría de ese momento

― Señor Schue puedo ir yo primera

― Claro Rachel el escenario es todo tuyo.

― Bueno la tarea era encontrar una canción que nos apasionara y bueno lo pensé toda la noche, quería encontrar la melodía y la letra adecuada, y me di cuenta de que la canción había estado todo el tiempo frente a mí, así como el amor ― me miro y sonrió ― esto es para ti, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Se colocó en el centro de la sala y tomo la guitarra en sus manos, me había comentado que sabía cómo tocarla pero cuando las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron quede impresionada, sabía perfectamente cómo lograr la melodía perfecta y claro que conocía aquella canción, era una de mis favoritas...

_Saying "I love you"_

_Are not the words I want to hear from you._

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

Cada día me enamoraba más, no sabía cómo lograba hacerlo pero Rachel tenia miles de sorpresas, detalles que mucha gente no entendería pero que yo adoraba como por ejemplo aquellos converse rojos que tanto le gustaba usar, o esa camiseta ya desgastada de Coldplay que adoraba, su voz y esa risa contagiosa que lograba hacerme sonreír

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real?_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

_'cause I'd already know_

Durante toda la canción no dejo de mirarme y sonreírme, me olvide que el salón estaba lleno de nuestros amigos y me enfoque en ella en la manera en la que cantaba y me sonreía, no podía estar más feliz en ese instante todo parecía surrealista y es que ella lograba lo imposible en mí, como que recobrara mi confianza que volviera a creer en las personas.

― Tu maldita imbécil ― entraba Santana bruscamente al salón ― sabía que no podía confiar en ti y me has mostrado la verdadera Rachel

― ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

― ¿Qué me pasa? Mira el estúpido periódico

― Yo ― miro al suelo ― no entiendo como paso

― Te odio Berry ― no dijo nada más y la abofeteo ante la mirada de todos en el salón, jamás había visto una cachetada tan fuerte como esa, pero ella no se quedó inmóvil y reacciono inmediatamente regresándole la cachetada a Santana y si la primera había sido buena la reacción de Rachel fue mucho mejor

― No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima Santana ya estoy harta de tu actitud

― Es suficiente chicas ― intervino el señor Schue ― ahora mismo las dos me van a acompañar a la oficina de Figgins

― Ves lo que provocas

― Y basta ya no quiero más discusiones, así que silencio las dos.

El tiempo que Santana y Rachel estuvieron en la oficina del director se me hizo eterno, me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando pero también quería saber porque Santana había llegado tan molesta, así que me dirigí a comprar uno de los periódicos de la escuela y empecé a leer tratando de encontrar la razón del enojo de Santana, y al llegar a la sección de chismes me encontré con uno que llamo mucho mi atención, en el mismo se aseguraba que vieron a Santana y a Rachel salir de un bar gay en las afueras de Ohio y que estaban muy cariñosas.

¿Cuándo paso eso? Estaba furiosa, no eran ni dos días desde que Rachel me confeso sus sentimientos y ahora me encontraba con esa noticia así que espere pacientemente a que ella saliera y me explicara.

― Esto no se va a quedar así Berry, te lo aseguro ― salió Santana completamente furiosa y empujando a quien se atravesara en su camino

― No me das miedo López, creo que tú eres la que debería cuidarse

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ― la mire fijamente

― Pues me suspendieron tres días, eso fue lo que paso

― Bueno eso era de esperarse, pero yo quiero saber porque ella te pego

― Porque se hace ideas locas en la cabeza, mira lo único que paso es que me la encontré en un club a las afueras de la ciudad hace algunos días, y realmente no esperaba que ella frecuentara esos lugares pero así sucedió entonces me acerque a ella y note que estaba muy ebria así que la lleve a su casa, nada mas pero cree que yo empecé el chisme de que ella y yo tenemos algo por eso entro tan molesta y me abofeteo

― Entonces tú y Santana no tienen nada

― Por supuesto que no Quinn yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más, Santana tiene varios problemas para aceptarse tal y como es pero yo creía que si me acercaba a ella lograría confiar pero me equivoque es una loca y desconfía hasta de su propia sombra así que ya no haré nada para tratar de ayudarla se acabó la Rachel buena que creía que había algo de bondad en ella

― Yo también te quiero

― Todo se arruino había preparado aquella canción para ti y bueno todo quedó en nada lo siento mucho

― No pasa nada, fue un detalle hermoso de tu parte además adoro esa canción y me sorprendiste no sabía que tocabas tan bien la guitarra además tu voz, enserio tu voz es asombrosa...

― es normal no creo que sea tan maravillosa

― Lo es Rach eres fantástica ― me acerque y la abrace ― gracias por la canción

― No hay de que agradecer Quinn me encanta tener esos detalles contigo y sabes que más me encanta hacer

― Comer ― le sonreí ― adoras comer

― También pero ahora me muero de ganas de besarte ― se acercó a mí y miro mis labios ― pero sé que este no es el lugar correcto...

― Sabes que primero quiero contarle a mi familia, después todo será más sencillo

― Lo es y lo entiendo tranquila, bueno me tengo que ir mi suspensión comienza desde este momento pero nos veremos después de clases para hacer ejercicio

― Si claro no olvido eso, te espero en las el estadio

― Perfecto bonita cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego te quiero...

― Yo también te quiero

Bueno estaba mucho más tranquila con eso, ya que entendía un poco el enojo de Santana, para ella no era nada fácil aceptar lo que le estaba pasando y es que los rumores aumentaban con el tiempo y no había nada que los callara, por un lado estaba la extraña relación que llevaba con aquella porrista Britt que no me caía tan mal como Santana, y también aquellos rumores de que se había besado con otras porristas, sinceramente no entendía muy bien porque tenía tanto miedo, bueno yo también lo tenía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi familia, pero no podía ocultar lo que sentía, así que la situación era muy complicada

Pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar una de ellas era como hablar con mi mama y mi hermana sobre Rachel así que pase todo el día creando el discurso perfecto para enfrentarlas

― Hola Quinn como estas?

― Hola Britt bien aquí recogiendo mis libros

― Yo quería charlar un poco contigo, no sé si te importaría escucharme unos minutos

― No hay problema, ven vamos a otro lugar a conversar

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio que estaba completamente vacío y nos sentamos para conversar mejor

― A mí me gusta mucho Sanny

― ¿te gusta Santana?

― Si la adoro, pero ella está muy confundida y bueno yo ya no sé qué hacer, sé que me ama, pero su miedo no la deja avanzar, además tiene mucho rencor en su corazón...yo no sé porque te cuento todo esto, pero necesito decirle a alguien y sé que puedo confiar en ti...

― Claro que sí, mira sé que no somos muy unidas, pero puedes hablar conmigo, sé que eres una chica muy tierna e increíble y si Santana no ve eso pues está mal, sé que puede tener muchos problemas, pero si ya has hecho de todo, creo que es momento de que ella haga algo que ponga de parte, si de verdad te quiere a su lado, tomara la decisión correcta...

Hablamos con Britt durante casi una hora y descubrí que era una chica asombrosa y me divertía mucho con ella, así que les diré que ese fue el momento en el que mi amistad con Britt se fortaleció y con ello, tendría a mi lado a una chica que me apoyaría en los momentos más difíciles

Las clases había terminado y yo me alistaba para mi entrenamiento con Rachel era el primer días y sabía que iba a ser difícil pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, lo único que perdería eran kilos y eso era lo que buscaba mejorar mi salud y verme un poco mejor

― Muy bien señorita comenzaremos con una rutina sencilla

― Rach pareces una entrenadora personal

― Y lo soy, y tendrás que hacerme caso en todo, mira si queremos mejorar nuestra salud no solo debemos hacer ejercicio sino que también debemos comer bien, eso no significa privarnos de las cosas que nos gusta sino que comer de todo un poco pero con moderación, así que prepare un plan de comidas y ejercicios para ambas

― ¿para ambas? Pero si tu estas perfecta

― Pero esto es un trabajo en equipo y la motivación es lo que te mantendrá fuerte así que yo seré tu soporte, ya te lo dije me encantas tal y como eres, pero esto lo hacemos por salud, así dormirás mejor y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por dolores que no están acordes a nuestra edad, así que vamos a trabajar

― Te adoro...

Los entrenamientos comenzaban con estiramientos y caminatas cortas, Rachel sabía lo que hacía su entrenamiento para la natación la ayudaba a saber que ejercicios me convenían y cuáles no, así que todo era perfecto, claro que el cuerpo me dolía como nunca y mi cansancio era evidente, pero tenía que seguir y ella me motivaba.

― Vamos Quinn vamos una vuelta más solo vamos a caminar y luego descansaremos

― Esta bien pero más te vale que después de esto tenga una buena recompensa

― Te lo aseguro hoy has hecho un trabajo estupendo así que te has ganado una recompensa y estoy segura de que te va a encantar pero luego te lo digo ahora necesitamos continuar, luego haremos unos ejercicios para aflojar los músculos y así no te dolerá demasiado el cuerpo...

― Muy bien eso espero ― le sonreí ― vamos de una vez que estoy agotada.

Por fin el ejercicio había terminado y junto a Rachel nos dirigimos a las duchas para cambiarnos, mentiría al decir que no estaba agotada ya que nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida, pero todo el esfuerzo valía la pena no solo porque pase la tarde entera con ella sino que además pude admirarla, es muy guapa y más con ropa deportiva, yo me había terminado de bañar primera por lo que me estaba peinando frente al espejo cuando la vi...perfecta con el cabello mojado y tan natural...se me seco la garganta y no podía dejar de mirarla era bellísima, completamente perfecta

― Si me sigues mirando así no respondo por mis actos ― me sonrió

― No te creas tan importante estaba mirando otra cosa

― Ah si ― camino hacia mí y me abrazo por la espalda ― ¿Qué estabas viendo?

― Yo...bueno...la pintura de esa pared...creo que le vendría bien otro color

― Puede ser ― me susurraba y en este momento diré que Rachel solo tenía una pequeña toalla que le cubría el cuerpo, y con cada palabra que me decía me hacía temblar ― ¿entonces no me mirabas a mí?

― Tendría que estar ciega para no mirarte y más aún cuando solo traes una toalla encima

― Te quiero Quinn ― me volvió a susurrar

― Te quiero y me encantas ― me gire para mirarla a los ojos ― eres bellísima

― Para mí tú lo eres y también me encantas ― no dijimos nada más y me lance a sus labios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos besamos por última vez y ya comenzaba a extrañar sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

― Dios, no me beses así ― suspiro ― enserio Quinn podría perder el control

― Nadie te pide que te controles

― Pues yo sí creo que debo hacerlo además tengo algo preparado para ti, y eso es lo primero que vamos a hacer

― ¿Qué cosa? ― le sonreí ― anda dime

― Es sorpresa, me voy a cambiar y regreso enseguida, pero te aseguro que esto nunca lo había hecho por nadie

Salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos a las afueras de Ohio, parecía una fábrica abandonada por su aspecto descuidado, eran las seis y quince de la tarde y si recuerdo perfectamente la hora de ese momento, no sé como pero mi cerebro no ha olvidado ese momento, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada de ese lugar

― Bien te voy a pedir que cierres los ojos y confíes un poco en mí

― Esta bien lo hare pero no me dejes caer

― Jamás, te lo digo literalmente y como metáfora ― me sonrió ― nunca podría dejarte caer, tu eres la razón por la cual busco ser una mejor persona y espero llegar a convertirme en la mujer que mereces Quinn, por eso hoy daré el primer paso ― me cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo ― vamos camina

No paso mucho tiempo y nos detuvimos, ella me soltó la mano y pude sentir como se alejaba un poco de mi

― Rach ― suspire ― ya me puedo quitar el pañuelo?

― Si cuando estés lista hazlo

Así lo hice y no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mí, había una pared completa llena de dibujos increíbles, paisajes asombrosos, letras de canciones que reconocí inmediatamente, estaba llena de color y pequeños detalles muy importantes para las dos

― Llevo pintándola desde el día en que te conocí, por eso hay vasos de granizado ahí, también aquella computadora que simboliza tu pasión por escribir, esa cámara fotográfica que representa una de tus más grandes pasiones que es la fotografía, también plasme la lluvia, aquel paraguas amarillo que llevaba el día en el que nos besamos...bueno está lleno de cosas que me hacen recordarte...

― Es hermoso ― camine hacia ella y la bese ― dios Rach es precioso nadie había hecho esto por mí, es genial tienes muchísimo talento, había visto algunos de tus dibujos pero esto es genial, de verdad esto es para lo que naciste Rach

― Gracias, bueno han sido tardes intensas de dibujar y planear esta sorpresa, te contare algo, el día que nos conocimos había decidido hacer un mural con todas las cosas que me apasionan o dedicárselo a alguien y pues contigo llego la inspiración, no sé pero al verte me diste la idea de continuar con este proyecto que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, y bueno con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tu ocupabas la mayor parte de mi mural así que decidí dedicártelo, es parte de lo que siento por ti, sé que ha sido poco tiempo pero te quiero mucho, es extraño pero así es el amor no lo crees

― Claro que sí, puede ser muy extraño pero para mí es perfecto

― Te quiero

Rachel podría tener un exterior algo duro, en algunos momentos podía parecer la mujer más fría del mundo, pero en otros como ese momento se volvía en la persona más romántica, cariñosa y tierna que había conocido, amaba ambas facetas de ella ya que la mayoría solo conocía un lado de aquella chica de baja estatura, eso me hacía pensar en lo afortunada que fui, por tenerla a mi lado, hoy ya nada de eso queda y eso es lo que más me duele por ese motivo decidí escribirlo, porque hay momentos en los que creo que todo lo que viví fue un sueño un maravilloso sueño del cual ya desperté, pero el dolor me recuerda que si paso, que hubo un tiempo en el que Rachel y yo fuimos inmensamente felices, en el que todo parecía ir perfectamente, un momento en el que entendí lo que significaba amar.

Por eso lo escribo para no olvidar, porque independientemente de lo que pasa ahora con nosotras recordar estos momentos me hace increíblemente feliz y afortunada ¿Qué chica puede decir que le dibujaron un mural entero para ella? Con suerte muy pocas y ¿Cuántas pueden decir que conocieron el amor verdadero? Me encantaría decir que muchas pero hay pocas afortunadas que lo hicieron y yo estoy dentro de ese grupo.

Es muy duro llegar a este punto de la historia ya que los recuerdos maravillosos vuelven a mí y no solo me hacen sonreír sino que también me hacen llenarme de nostalgia

― Me encanto la sorpresa, bueno de hecho todo el día fue estupendo y todo gracias a ti

― De nada, me gusta sorprender

― Y a mí me encanta que me sorprendas, pero no por eso yo no te sorprenderé

― Espero con ansias el día que eso pase

Después de admirar cada parte del mural que había preparado para mi volvimos a casa, claro que antes de bajarme de su auto la bese varias veces, como les dije antes me había vuelto adicta a sus labios, y esa era una de las peores adicciones que puedes tener, volverte adicta a una persona, a su compañía, a los momentos que compartes con ella ya que cuando todo termina te quedas a la deriva sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

― Me voy, que tengas una bonita noche

― Tú también Quinn, te quiero que descanses

Me baje del auto y me gire para sonreírle

― Hey Quinn olvide decirte algo ― me grito y bajo del auto, se colocó frente a mí y abrió su chaqueta para sacar un papel bastante arrugado me lo mostró, pude leer claramente el mensaje que contenía ― ¿quieres ser mi novia? ― ese era el mensaje que contenía aquel papel un poco arrugado, ella misma lo había escrito, y si letra era increíblemente bonita, podrías reconocerla en cualquier lugar, mas por el hecho de como dibujaba las letras iniciales de una oración.

Y ese mis queridas lectoras fue el día más feliz de mi vida, el día en el que Rachel me pidió una oportunidad, el día en el que todo lo que había soñado poco a poco se hacía realidad.

Les está gustando la historia?


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

La pasión de Rachel era dibujar, siempre la veía en clases dibujando, hacia cualquier dibujo en sus cuadernos y libros, pero cada uno de ellos era bellísimo, contaba una historia, me impresionaba la facilidad que tenía para plasmar sus ideas sobre el papel

― Me encanta como dibujas

Estaba en la casa de Rachel, bueno les contare un poco sobre ese lugar, era tal y como lo había imaginado, había un piano en la sala, miles de dibujos de Rachel enmarcados, la guitarra de Puck en la entrada de la casa y una foto de sus padres en su boda, era simplemente perfecto y ni hablar de su habitación era magnifica, claro que un poco desordenada, tenía un enorme escritorio lleno de hojas, bocetos de dibujos que quería hacer, la pared a lado de su cama tenía un dibujo de la ciudad de Nueva York y era fantástico, sus rascacielos perfectamente dibujados, y un sol asombroso iluminando cada parte de su dibujo

― Debo suponer que amas Nueva York

― Pues si ya te lo conté adoro esa ciudad me parece fascinante así que apenas me gradué iré allá a cumplir mis sueños

― ¿Y ya sabes cuáles son tus sueños?

― Dibujar eso es lo que quiero, deseo aprender todas las técnicas y secretos, iré a estudiar como perfeccionar mis dibujos, creare arte Quinn y eso me emociona mucho

― Si lo sé, puedo ver como tus ojos se iluminan al hablar de eso...

― Y sabes cómo mas se iluminan― se acercó a mí y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

― ¿Qué cosa? ― susurre.

― Hablar de ti y pensar que te puedo besar...

― Deja de decirme cosas lindas o no me poder contener...

― No lo hagas...

Las cosas mejoraban día con día, todo iba muy bien, continuábamos haciendo ejercicio juntas y los resultados estaban comenzando a mostrarse en mi cuerpo ya que junto a Rachel comenzaba a alimentarme mejor, estaba perdiendo peso y la gente lo notaba, cada día comenzaba a verme mejor y con eso mi salud y mi autoestima mejoraba.

― Deja de besarme así ― susurre sobre sus labios ― haces que pierda todo el control

― Eres increíble Quinn, cada día me gustas mucho más...te adoro

Sus labios, bendito placer que me hacía perder la compostura, era indescriptible la sensación que experimentaba al sentirla cerca, podríamos definirlo como excitación, cuando eres joven como Rachel y yo en aquella época tienes las hormonas alborotadas y el cuerpo que tenía Rachel no ayudaba para que yo lograra controlarme, por lo que cada vez que nos besábamos me aferraba muy fuerte a ella y mis manos acariciaban su espalda, nunca había tenido pareja y vivir esa experiencia con ella era magnifico

― Muy bien basta de besos que tenemos que hablar de lo importante

― Pero Quinn, podemos hablar de eso luego ahora quiero más besos...

― No ― suspire ― no podemos seguir sin tener esta conversación.

― Bien ― se sentó a mi lado ― ¿Quién comienza?

― Pues yo...veras aun no decido que estudiar, sé que te dije leyes y es algo que he pensado hacer como homenaje a mi papa que era abogado, pero tú tienes razón, tengo que estudiar algo que me apasione, pero la verdad no sé qué elegir...

― Bueno, te gusta escribir podrías pensar en eso...además lo haces muy bien, claro que necesitas perfeccionarte pero para eso está la Universidad, podrías buscar opciones

― Si, pero ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?

― Bueno podrías buscar opciones en Nueva York, bueno había pensado en la posibilidad de que podríamos ir juntas

Esa fue la primera vez que Rachel me hablo de un futuro juntas, ella ya nos veía juntas y yo no me lo había planteado aun, llevábamos casi dos meses de relación y no le habíamos contado a nadie, solo Puck y mi hermana Frannie lo sabían, pero aun no era lo suficientemente valiente para contarle a mi mama además quería estar segura de que eso era lo que yo quería...por esa razón quería tomarme las cosas con calma, pero ahora pensando en ese momento me doy cuenta de que Rachel estaba muy enamorada de mí y que estaba entregando todo, pero yo aún seguía con miedo a abrirme mucho con ella a crearme ilusiones a soñar un poco en que todo saldría bien y creo que ese fue mi mayor error.

― Puede ser ― le sonreí ― amo escribir, tal vez pueda buscar una carrera que involucre mi gran pasión y bueno comenzare a enviar cartas a las universidades y veremos qué pasa...

― Esa es la actitud Quinn...

― Bien ahora es tu turno...

― Bien ya te dije que adoro dibujar...he estado revisando algunas universidades, y bueno también algunos institutos, para ver el programa que ofrecen y Nueva York tiene todo lo que busco, Puck y yo hemos hablado de eso hasta ya encontramos un apartamento, el planea estudiar algo referente a la música...por eso quiero que tú te aclares, si quieres venir conmigo, pues sería increíble, pero si encuentras otra propuesta en L.A o Chicago o donde sea pues yo te apoyare y buscaremos la forma de sobrellevar eso...

― Te adoro, muchas gracia por entender, pero por ahora quiero ir contigo Nueva York nos puede abrir muchas puertas, es una ciudad en donde los sueños se hacen realidad, así que comenzare a buscar opciones en esa ciudad

― Sera lo que tu decidas, no quiero que lo hagas solo porque así estaremos juntas sino que quiero que pienses en tu futuro...prométeme que lo pensaras bien

― Te lo prometo ― sonreí ― ves no fue tan difícil hablar de esto...

― Si lo fue, es que yo prefiero vivir el presente, el futuro es completamente incierto claro que hay momentos en los que debemos pensar en eso, pero a mí no me gusta...

― Te entiendo...tranquila ― me acerque a ella y la bese ― te quiero

― Yo mucho más...

Teníamos que pensar en el futuro, la graduación estaba cerca, el tiempo pasa muy rápido por lo que teníamos que pensar que pasaría con nosotras, lo se recién llevábamos poco tiempo juntas, pero como ella lo decía, parecía que ya nos conocíamos, solo nos habíamos vuelto a reencontrar

Se preguntaran que había pasado con Estrella, pues por el bien de las dos nos dejamos de escribir, no quería hacerle daño por lo que acordamos alejarnos un poco, era lo mejor, yo estaba muy bien con Rachel y no quería estropear las cosas con ella, así que los mensajes entre ella y yo terminaron, al principio fue muy raro revisar mi correo y dejar de encontrar mensajes de su parte, se me hacía completamente raro, hasta existieron días en los que espere al menos alguna señal de ella pero nunca obtuve respuesta, además solo quería saber que estaba bien...si lo se me estaba equivocando, pero a pesar de todo la quería mucho y me preocupaba por ella.

― Pronto será nuestro aniversario ― me miraba Rachel ― y tengo un plan

― Si, muy pronto, pero no quiero planes locos Rach, haremos algo sencillo lo importante es que estamos juntas, además tu sabes que no muchas personas saben de lo nuestro

― Lo sé, ese es otro tema del que tenemos que hablar ― suspiro ― yo no te quiero presionar ni nada por el estilo, sé que se lo contaste a tu hermana y lo entendió, creo que deberías confiar un poco en tu mama y decírselo, además yo me muero de ganas de presentarte formalmente a mis papas, solo piénsalo un poco más ella te va a apoyar, te adora Quinn...

― Pues sí, lo voy a hacer, esta noche ok, lo hare le contare todo lo que me está pasando ya no puedo seguir ocultándole que hay una chica que me está haciendo increíblemente feliz

― Espero ser yo esa chica ― sonrió.

― Claro que lo eres Rach...

Bien cualquier persona estaría muy nerviosa en ese momento, recuerdo como temblaba, había llamado a mi hermana para que estuviera a mi lado, con el paso de las horas mi nerviosismo aumentaba, por lado pensaba que me abrazaría y me diría que todo estaba bien y por otro me imaginaba que no me apoyaría y todo sería un completo desastre.

― Ya tranquila Quinn todo saldrá bien, así que mejora cálmate un poco

― No puedo Frannie, tengo miedo, mucho miedo

― Es normal pero yo estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pasa así que respira profundamente mírame, tu siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

― Buenas noches hija ― entraba mi mama con varias bolsas de comida en sus manos ― ¿Cómo han estado?

― Muy bien ya sabes trabajando, es cansado pero bien

― Genial Frannie y tu Quinn ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien mama, pero hay algo que quería contarte así que te pido que te sientes y me escuches

― Vaya parece serio ― se sentó y me miro ― te escucho.

― Yo, he conocido a alguien muy especial, esta persona logra ver lo mejor de mí, y me hace la chica más feliz del mundo, siempre está al pendiente de mí, cada día me demuestra lo mucho que le intereso, me cuida, me hace sonreír y me siento mejor que nunca a su lado

― ¿Entonces estas enamorada?

― Si, muy enamorada...

― Pero eso no tiene nada de malo Quinn, no entiendo porque esta tan seria y tan nerviosa hija, mira el amor es increíble...

― Es que estoy enamorada de una chica mama, por eso...

― ¿Una chica? ¿Cómo paso eso?

― Mama Quinn, está enamorada y creo que es genial que sea correspondida y yo soy testigo que esa chica no está jugando, en realidad quiere mucho a Quinn

― Pero...no creo que estés segura, a lo mejor es una etapa, muchas personas se confunden, tu tal vez solo quieres experimentar y por favor dime que eso se terminara y encontraras a un buen muchacho que te haga feliz...

― No mama, encontré a la persona que me hace feliz y es una chica, ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo, la quiero mucho y quisiera que me apoyaras...

― Yo...

No dijo nada, y fue la peor sensación del mundo, se me cruzaron miles de pensamientos y lo único que pude hacer fue correr a mi habitación y llorar, llore aferrada a los peluches que se encontraban encima de mi cama, minutos después escuche como mi hermana golpeaba la puerta y me pedía que la dejara entrar, pero no lo iba a hacer necesitaba un momento para mí, un momento para llorar y desahogarme, mi mayor miedo se había hecho realidad, tenía tanto miedo de perder el apoyo de mi mama y esa era la razón de mi llanto, pensé que entendería pero parecía que me había equivocado.

Estaba tan enfada y confundida que no podía parar de llorar, ¿Por qué? Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que me apreciaba y veía un lado de mí que muy pocos se atrevían a mirar, por fin tenia a mi lado a alguien con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis momentos de tristeza y mi mama no lo entendía...

― Quinn por favor ábreme necesitamos hablar...hija por favor...

― ¿Qué quieres? ― me levante lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta ― si quieres que me vaya de la casa lo hare...

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? No hija escúchame, yo sé que no reaccione de la mejor manera cuando me dijiste lo que te pasaba, pero yo jamás te dejaría sola, yo te amo y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, no me importa quien logre hacerlo y te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que dije tu puedes ser feliz a lado de una chica o un chico eso no me debería de importar lo único que yo quiero es que tu estés bien...

― Yo también te amo...y quiero que entiendas que esa chica logra hacerme sentir especial y querida...la quiero mucho por eso necesito saber que cuento contigo

― Siempre lo harás Quinn, discúlpame tu siempre podrás contar conmigo hija...

Volví a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, creo que debí entender un poco mejor su reacción, cualquier madre se sorprendería ya que yo nunca había insinuado algo respecto a mis gustos, y es por eso que mi mama reacciono de esa manera, finalmente ambas nos abrazamos y todo quedó atrás ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, yo ya no quería seguir mintiéndole y al final del día las cosas resultaron bien, pero me costaron varias lágrimas.

― Bueno y me vas a contar quien es la afortunada

― Claro ― sonreí ― es Rachel espero que la recuerdes

― Oh por supuesto una chica encantadora, el otro día me encontré con sus padres y son exactamente iguales, una familia espectacular...

― Y entonces ¿te gusta que este con ella?

― No podría pedir una mejor pareja para ti Quinn, aquel día que la trajiste a la casa pude ver lo cuidadosa que era contigo, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de ti, claro que no sospeche nada, pero te aseguro que adoro a esa chica...

― Y yo la adoro a ella...

Fue un día lleno de emociones pero afortunadamente pude dormir bien, a la mañana siguiente tenia clases y debía contarle a Rachel todo lo que había sucedido...pero no contaba con el hecho de que me encontraría a Santana

― Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí ― se rio ― a la ballena que trata de bajar de peso

― Santana ya déjame en paz...

― No me vengas a responder estúpida, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, así que más te vale escuchar todo lo que yo tenga que decir

― No soportare tus insultos, estas llena de rabia que no sabes con quien desquitarte y piensas que diciéndome todas esas cosas lograras herirme, pues te diré que estas muy equivocada, yo he sufrido mucho, pero decidí dejar de darle tanta importancia a gente como tú que solo busca dañar que están tan confundidos que no saben lo que realmente quieren y se dedican a dañar al resto, pues yo ya me canse de soportar tus insultos, estoy harta y no te tengo miedo Santana, estoy atravesando el mejor momento de mi vida y no dejare que tú me amargues

― Creo que Quinn ya te dijo todo ― llegaba Rachel y se colocaba a mi lado ― o tienes algo más que decir...

― No ― nos miró muy confundida ― yo me tengo que ir...

― Ya basta no hay nada que mirar aquí así que largo ― grito Rachel a todos los que nos estaban observando en el pasillo ― hola ― me sonrió.

― Hola Rach ― me reí ― creo que ya le deje las cosas en claro

― Estuviste genial te adoro Quinn ― me abrazo.

― Ya basta solo le dije todo lo que sentía ― sonreí

― Bueno el punto es que le dijiste las verdades...

― Lo sé, pero yo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

― Si no te importa llegar un poco tarde a clases podríamos ir a otro lugar para hablar mucho más tranquilas, ¿Qué dices?

― Si me encantaría además tengo muchas cosas que contarte

― Perfecto, vamos de una vez

Fue la primera vez que falte a clases y bueno la mejor excusa era Rachel, además teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas, fuimos en mi auto a las afueras de la ciudad.

― Bien dime por donde voy porque aquí no conozco muy bien

― No te preocupes tu solo sigue recto, iremos a una cabaña que es de mis papas y así podremos conversar cómodamente

― Segura que no hay problema para entrar ahí

― No te preocupes, ellos me dieron la llave hace mucho tiempo pero nunca había venido

― Y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me traes a mí?

― Bueno porque eres muy especial para mí y porque es el lugar perfecto, me encanta la vista que hay desde la cabaña y además nadie nos va a molestar

― Entonces me quieres tener para ti sola ― me comencé a reír

― No es un secreto que quiero que seas solo mía Quinn ― me miro y sonrió ― creo que deberías saber todo lo que tu provocas en mí.

― Sé que provoco muchas cosas en ti ― le respondí muy confiada ― pero me encantaría que me lo dijeras

― Solo para poder aumentar tu ego ― sonrió ― eres hermosa Quinn te quiero mucho.

― Y yo a ti Rach, y creo que por fin podremos tener un tiempo a solas...

Era la verdad desde que oficializamos nuestra relación no habíamos podido estar completamente solas ya que siempre que salíamos lo hacíamos con Puck, o con los chicos del Club Glee, éramos una pareja y necesitábamos tiempo para nosotras...o bueno para besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería...solo quería hablar con ella y decirle que yo no teníamos que escondernos que finalmente podíamos vivir libres y vivir lo que verdaderamente significa el amor.

― No lo puedo creer tendré a Quinn Fabray para mi sola

― Debes sentirte privilegiada

― Lo sé ― me sonrió ― soy la chica más afortunada del mundo, y tengo mil razones para comprobar eso

― Ah sí... ¿Cómo cuáles?

― Pues tú englobas todo...tú y tu hermosa sonrisa, tú y esos ojos que me hipnotizan, tú y esa personalidad apasionante que adoro, simplemente tu Quinn.

Bien, y de esa manera Rachel me mostro su lado más romántico y cursi y les diré que adoraba ese lado de ella, lograba sonrojarme y enamorarme más, les puedo decir que así comenzaba uno de los mejores días de mi vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La cabaña se encontraba bastante alejada de todo, la carretera para llegar a ella era buena por lo que no me preocupe mucho, además era hermosa, la madera contrastaba muy bien con toda la naturaleza que le rodeaba, era un lugar muy pacifico ideal para pasar un buen rato

― Bueno entra no te quedes ahí ― me sonreía Rachel y es que no podía dejar de mirar la casa, era muy bonita ― Quinn.

― Si ya voy es que la casa es hermosa y bueno quería tener un momento para ver el lugar

― Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, yo misma te enseñare cada rincón de la casa, pero entra ahora quiero que hablemos y para eso te llevare a un lugar increíble

― Muy bien ― me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa

― Mis papas siempre me han dicho que esta casa será para mí, ya que Puck no la quiere, así que algún día viviré aquí, relajada lejos de todo el bullicio, después de haber triunfado en Nueva York y logrado todas mis metas me vendré a vivir aquí

― Vaya eso si no lo sabia

― Pues es que es algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie, este lugar me transmite mucha paz, además me siento muy bien en esta ciudad

― Cambiaras a Nueva York por todo esto?

― Claro que sí, mira llegar a el momento en el que deba sentar cabeza y pensar en el rumbo de mi vida y lo que quiero es vivir aquí junto al amor de mi vida y los dos hijos que tendremos ― me sonrió ― Ahh y además quiero un perro.

― Pues me parece muy bueno tu plan y pues ojala todo salga como tú dices

― Si eso espero, pero de que me vengo a vivir aquí, lo hago

― Muy bien...

― Ven vamos al balcón principal de la casa, ahí la vista es espectacular y podremos conversar.

Y así era, aquel balcón tenía una vista privilegiada del lugar, era absolutamente perfecto, podíamos observar los grandes árboles y las montañas que rodeaban el paisaje.

― Bueno soy toda oídos Quinn ― nos sentamos en los sillones que se encontraban en la parte de afuera ― dímelo todo

― Lo primero que debes saber es que ya hable con mi mama sobre nosotras

― ¿Enserio? Vaya y dime que paso, ¿Cómo reacciono? Dime algo

― Tranquila, al principio parecía que todo se había arruinado, ya que no esperaba la reacción que ella tuvo...pero bueno después me explico que la había sorprendida, pero que solo quería que fuera feliz...así que hablamos y ella lo entendió

― Oh por dios ― suspiro ― vaya me asustaste pensé que todo había sido un desastre, pero que bueno que lo entendió adoro a Judy siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo

― Exacto por eso cuando le dije que eras tú la chica de la que estaba enamorada, pues se puso contenta, ella siempre te ha adorado

― Genial y yo la adoro a ella ― suspiro ― es genial ya no vamos a tener que seguir fingiendo además te quiero presentar a mis padres formalmente

― Si me encantaría conocerlos, tú y Puck hablan tan bien de ellos, que siento que ya los conozco, y tienes razón, ya no nos tenemos que esconder y por eso estoy muy feliz

― Que genial ― se acercó a mí y me beso ― te quiero, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, sabes estaba cansada de tener que inventarnos cosas tontas para estar juntas, pero ahora todo sea diferente

― Si lo prometo ― me acerque a ella y la volví a besar ― además también te quería agradecer por estar a mi lado, por entrenar conmigo, creo que ya están dando resultados todas las tardes de hacer ejercicio

Pues si Rachel y yo nos quedábamos después de clases haciendo ejercicio, además tenía un estricto plan de dieta, y todo eso en conjunto con mi esfuerzo estaba resultando, nunca había perdido tanto peso y todo gracias al plan de entrenamiento de Rachel Berry

― No tienes nada que agradecerme Quinn, esto lo hicimos por tu salud, pero a mí me encantas tal y como eres, para mi eres perfecta única, muy pero muy sexy

― Ya no me digas esas cosas que me harás sonrojar

― Es la verdad, aun creo que no logras ver lo mejor de ti, esa belleza única y magnifica que logra mover todo mi mundo, porque eso es lo que haces Quinn has llegado a mi vida a cambiarme por completo, contigo quiero ser romántica, cursi, cariñosa y sobre todo lo que más quiero es cuidarte, porque no sé qué me hiciste, te diré que me he enamorado como nunca en mi vida, sé que a ti no te gusta que te comparen, pero ni siquiera con Alex me paso esto, ya que contigo siento cosas únicas, inexplicables pero maravillosas, mira hay una razón más para que yo te trajera a este lugar ― suspiro y me miró fijamente ― yo te quiero mucho, tanto que me da miedo, nunca me había sentido tan aterrada en mi vida, y es que nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien, por eso yo quiero saber que es o que tu sientes por mi...

― Yo siento muchas cosas Rach, te adoro tu llegaste a cambiar mi vida, a hacerme creer en que no todo en este mundo es malo tu eres el más grande ejemplo de que todavía quedan personas increíbles, te quiero mucho, cada día me enamoro un poco más de ti, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me haces sonreír, tu miras la parte más linda de mí y no sé como pero me encantas cada día más, mucho más Rach

― Te tengo una propuesta espero que no te niegues

― Depende de que se trate esa propuesta ― le sonreí

― Es algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero no ha llegado la persona adecuada...

― Oh vaya

¿Qué pensarían ustedes si su pareja les dice esto? Yo y mi imaginativo cerebro pensamos en nuestra primera vez, si lo diré de una vez...sexo, claro fue lo primero que pensé, creo que está de más decir que en ese momento yo nunca había estado con nadie, claro que tenía curiosidad, ya saben entre un hombre y una mujer puedes intuir lo que va a pasar, pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que me gustara una chica, así que millones de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, creo que mi cara decía todo ya que Rachel se comenzó a reír

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso para que te comiences a reír?

― Deberías ver tu expresión Quinn, fue única ― reía sin control ― ya tranquila

― No me parece gracioso Rachel Berry ― me acerque a ella y le comencé a hacer cosquillas ― ya deja de molestarme

― No Quinn por favor te prometo que yo me reiré

― Esta bien ― me coloque a su lado ― bien ya paso

― Es que tu pensaste mal Quinn, enseguida piensas en sexo y eso no está bien ― me sonrió

― Ya deja de molestarme fuiste tú la que no se expresó bien, ¿Qué quieres que piense?

― No lo sé, aunque a mí me encantaría hacerte el amor ― se levantó dejándome con la boca abierta ― voy a traer algo para comer enseguida regreso.

Lo ven siempre me cambiaba el tema y me dejo completamente sorprendida y sonrojada, hacer el amor con Rachel, vaya pregunta creo que ninguna de ustedes tendría alguna duda de querer que su primera vez fuera con una chica tan increíble como ella, y además del cuerpo de infarto que tenía, bueno yo no tenía muchas dudas de que ella era la adecuada pero si tenía dudas sobre qué hacer en ese momento

― Bien aquí hay un par de galletas y mucha fruta

― Si, se ve delicioso, me encantan las uvas

― Lo sé, pero tienen que ser las verdes, al igual que a mí me gustan las manzanas pero verdes ― me sonrió ― te adoro...

― Y yo a ti, pero ahora si dime que era lo que me querías decir

― Bueno, fuera de bromas no era sexo o no se después si tú quieres ― me guiño el ojo ― tal vez podríamos

― Ya basta Rach ― me sonroje ― dime de una vez

― Bueno lo que te iba a proponer era pintarte

― ¿pintarme?

― Si tienes unas facciones asombrosas, tu rostro es sinceramente perfecto, además esos ojos, Quinn, esos ojos que tienes hipnotizarían a cualquiera

― ¿Entonces quieres hacer un dibujo de mi rostro?

― Exacto, quiero hacerlo, además desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero retratarte, he pensado mucho en la forma y bueno ya tengo mi idea clara, solo falta que tu aceptes

― Claro que acepto, me encantaría ser tu modelo

― Más que eso eres mi musa inspiradora ― se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar.

Rachel tenía muchas cualidades, y besaba increíblemente bien, sus besos me dejaban sin aliento, perdía la noción del tiempo al estar con ella, era realmente apasionada y eso me encantaba, ya creo que les había dicho sobre mi adicción a sus besos, y es que me podría pasar horas hablando de sus labios, su cuerpo y su manera de besar

― Dios deja de ser tan perfecta y de besarme de esa manera ― susurre cerca de sus labios ― me encantas Rach

― Y tú a mi ¿Entonces te parece si comenzamos?

― Claro que si...

Bueno vamos por partes, la casa de Rachel era muy grande y tenía una vista espectacular, por lo que ella decidió que el mejor fondo para su dibujo seria en el primer piso, en donde se podía admirar el muelle y el lago que parecía tan cercano a nosotras, creo olvide decir que existía un pequeño lago cerca de la cabaña, en fin algunos recuerdos son un poco borrosos para mí ya que hace años que sucedió esto, pero lo importante es que era un lugar mágico, de ahí creo que ustedes tienen la libertad de imaginarlo como ustedes quieran, eso sí a mí lo único que me importaba era la compañía de Rachel

― Perfecto Quinn, quiero que todo sea muy natural así que siéntate aquí ― trajo un taburete y me senté en el ― bien no te muevas mucho ya que necesito que estés en la posición adecuada

― Muy bien tu eres la artista así que te hare caso

― Que bueno ― me sonrió y colocaba mi rostro de la manera adecuada, sus manos sobre mi rostro hacia que me sonrojara y sonriera ― adoro cuando te sonrojas ― acaricio mi cabello ― y tu cabello rubio es perfecto ― se acercó a mí y me beso ― lista estas hermosa no te muevas.

― Bien.

Rachel se colocó frente a mí y saco todos sus materiales, el dibujo iba a ser a carboncillo, algo simple pero con mucho sentimiento, me sentía completamente feliz, al ver cómo me admiraba y me sonreía

― Cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaron a una exposición de pintura ― me decía Rachel mientras continuaba pintando ― y me encanto, el arte la manera que tenían de expresarse aquellos artistas era fabuloso, me apasione con la pintura y con el tiempo mis papis me metieron a cursos y pude ir perfeccionando mi arte, me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que realmente era buena, y pues ahora sé que eso es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, esto es para lo que nací Quinn, y bueno he comprendido que dibujar es mi pasión

― Y eres increíble haciéndolo...te quiero Rach

― Yo mucho más Quinn, mucho más y ya no te muevas que me desconcentro...

Pase varias horas sentada en la misma posición, y ella continuaba retratándome, sus ojos se concentraban solo en mí, y adoraba ver ese brillo en sus ojos, era única era mi Rachel...

Era mía, pero ahora solo me queda nostalgia y recuerdos que se plasman en esta historia, todo lo que viví con ella fue especial e inolvidable, me hizo sentir la mujer más especial del planeta, puedo decir que Rachel tenía el don de ver lo mejor de las personas, de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias ni por la primera impresión, era una chica que cuidaba a quienes la rodeaban.

Su vida no era fácil, ya que mucha gente no comprendía que el amor es amor, y por eso sufrió mucho, pero eso la hizo más fuerte y no perdió su encanto, de hecho entendió que tienes que tratar a las personas como quieres que te traten a ti, por esa razón era una persona amable, cariñosa y sencilla.

No le gustaba maquillarse, ella era feliz vistiendo cómodamente, jamás la veía usar vestidos, me decía que la incomodaban, y a quien no, era muy des complicada para vestir, y me gustaba así, natural, y sencilla, no era para nada superficial y adoraba ayudar a los demás, ¿La chica perfecta? Para mí lo era, yo me convencí de que ella era la adecuada.

― Ya casi termino no te preocupes, ya mismo solo faltan los últimos detalles

― Bueno porque ya me estoy acalambrando

― No ― suspiro ― perfecto ya quedo, ahora si puede moverte

― Gracias ― me levante y me estire, estaba realmente agotada ― ahora si quiero ver lo que hiciste

― Claro ven acércate ― camine hacia el lugar en donde estaba trabajando Rachel y mire el dibujo ― bueno aún faltan algunos detalles, pero te prometo que quedara mejor

Era fantástico, ella era increíble nunca la había visto haciendo retratos de personas, pero era absolutamente fascinante, había captado cada rasgo, les contare algo, a mí nunca me gusto tomarme fotos, de hecho prefería retratar paisajes o a otras personas, pero aquel día Rachel me hizo ver que era bella, que todas las cosas bonitas que me decía eran verdad.

― Es bellísimo, Rach eres una artista míralo, es genial

― Bueno, aun necesito práctica, pero me alegra que te guste

― No solo me gusta sino que me encanta, nadie me había hecho tan feliz como tú, nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial, no sé cómo logras hacerlo pero me encanta

― Bueno es un don que tengo ― se acercó hacia mí y me miró fijamente ― te adoro

― Algún día recordare este día y diré que fue el mejor momento de mi vida

Claro ahora les puedo decir que fue un momento maravilloso, muchas personas me han dicho que la memoria es frágil que nuestro cerebro con el tiempo olvida momentos o a personas que pasaron por nuestra vida, pero nuestro cerebro también guarda en lo más profundo aquellos recuerdos imborrables, esos momentos que se convierten en mágicos, me han dicho que estas cosas no suceden en la realidad que solo son cuentos de hadas, mitos que eso es el amor, pero yo digo todo lo contrario, no lo crees hasta que lo vives y yo viví momentos mágicos con Rachel, comprendí que el amor existe que es real y que es completamente maravilloso

― Bueno me encantaría que siguiera siendo inolvidable ― me beso ― te quiero

― Yo más ― la abrace ― ah y quiero ese retrato para mi

― Si claro ya te dije que aun necesito darle unos retoques finales, pero te aseguro que quedara genial y después te lo daré

― Perfecto, me encanto, además cuando dibujas tienes un brillo en tus ojos que jamás había visto

― Oh eso ― se rio ― Puck y mis papis siempre me dicen lo mismo, que mis ojos comienzan a brillar o cosas así pero no les creo mucho

― Es la verdad, deberías ver esa expresión que tienes cuando te comprometes a hacer un dibujo

― Bueno si me lo dices tú debe ser verdad

― Es la verdad Rach, solo espero que algún día me enseñes a dibujar

― Seria un completo placer enseñarte Quinn ― sonrió ― además soy una maestra excelente

― Mentira ― me reí ― tú no tienes paciencia siempre te desesperas

― Bueno es que me enoja que no entiendan la utilidad de un carboncillo ― se colocó a mi lado y me tomo la mano ― además, tu serias mi alumna preferida

― Rachel Berry deja de coquetearme

― Eso nunca podría hacerlo primero, porque me encantas, segundo eres mi novia y quiero hacerte saber lo importante que eres para mí

― Solo escuche hasta eres mi novia

― Bueno Quinn concéntrate ― me abrazo ― ven vamos a ver el lago, es asombroso además la paz que transmite es genial...

Salimos de la casa y caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a aquel lago, la vista era asombrosa y lo mejor es que no teníamos interrupciones solo estábamos nosotras

― Quinn, te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero no quiero que te molestes o te enojes por lo que voy a decir, tampoco te quiero poner incomoda o...

― Rach ― la interrumpo ― mejor dime de una vez que pasa

― Bueno es que no entiendo porque te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando te hablamos de sexo

― Primero fuiste tú la que no te explicaste bien y luego pues me dejaste impactada con tu respuesta

― ¿Cuál respuesta? ― me miro con esa mirada de niña inocente que adoraba ― ah ya recuerdo la que me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor

― Ya basta

― Quinn en algún momento debemos hablar de eso, tarde o temprano llegara ese momento

― Bueno será un poco tarde, no debemos apurar nada

― Lo sé, pero siento que no me tienes confianza o que tienes demasiadas dudas por eso sería bueno que hablemos sobre eso

― Mira Rach ― me gire para mirarla ― yo nunca he estado con nadie, ni siquiera un chico, además tú eres la primera novia que tengo, me siento increíble contigo pero también tengo miles de dudas y miedos

― Entiendo eso Quinn, por eso debemos hablar, anda pregúntame cualquier cosa y yo te responderé

― ¿Vaya eres una enciclopedia andante de sexo?

― ¿Qué? ― me miro asombrada y comenzó a reír ― Quinn

― Que dije tu misma me dices que te pregunte cualquier cosa

― Bueno lo de enciclopedia andante no creo, solo te puedo hablar de mis experiencias, nada más además mi primera vez fue un desastre total

― Vaya, vaya, vaya, de lo que se viene a enterar una ― le sonreí

― Es la verdad no me gusta recordarlo, pero de ahí tuve unas buenas experiencias

― Ok suficiente Berry no quiero saber sobre tus aventuras amorosas

― No me digas Berry ― se acercó a mí y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas ― odio que me digas Berry

― Ya déjame en paz ― me di la vuelta y regrese corriendo a la casa ― sino quieres que te diga así entonces deja de contarme tus historias de habitación ― claro que ella me siguió rápidamente y me alcanzo.

― Y tu deja de decirme Berry ― se acercó a mi rápidamente y logro alcanzarme en la cocina ― te adoro mi amor, y todo eso ha quedado en el pasado ahora a la única mujer que quiero tener en mi cama ― me sonrió ― pero sobre todo en mi vida y para siempre eres tu...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Era un día viernes, soleado casi un día perfecto pero no era 3 de marzo y cumplía 18 años, creo que muchos ven lejano ese día, cuando era pequeña siempre decía cuando sea grande, pero ¿Cuándo sucede eso? Yo pensaba que a los 18, pero no aún seguía siendo esa niña insegura, eso sí existía una gran razón para que yo creyera más en mi misma y que mis miedos desaparecieran, bueno a estas alturas ya sabrán que esa razón era Rachel Berry.

Les diré que nunca me gusto celebrar mis cumpleaños, tuve algunos muy buenos cuando era pequeña, pero nunca había invitado a amigos, siempre éramos mi familia y yo, pero ahora todo era diferente tenía amigos geniales Puck, Tina, Mercedes en fin todo el Club Glee era como mi familia, siempre nos cuidábamos mucho y éramos muy unidos.

Como les decía era un día casi perfecto, desperté muy bien era viernes al fin se terminaban las clases y es que había sido una semana agotadora, llena de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, mi estrés durante esos días había sido insuperable y la que se llevó la peor parte era mi querida Rachel, bueno no nos habíamos visto mucho ya que coincidíamos en muy pocas clases, y cuando ya salíamos me iba directamente a casa.

― Buen día hermanita ― entraba mi mama y mi hermana a mi habitación ― Feliz cumpleaños

― Que tengas un lindo día hija

― Gracias pero saben que odio este día

― Bueno no todo es malo Quinn además será el primer cumpleaños que pases a lado de Rachel

― Si tienes razón ― sonreí.

― Y dime han preparado algo para este día?

― Bueno ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas, así que no lo se

― Tranquila mejor cámbiate de una vez que tu desayuno ya está listo

― Ahí voy...

― Bueno apúrate porque hay una sorpresa para ti ― me sonreía mi hermana ― y ponte muy guapa, después me lo agradecerás

Así lo hice, me bañe y me puse más guapa, era mi día mi familia tenía razón, debía disfrutar así que me aliste y me mire una vez más al espejo, sin duda el ejercicio y la dieta estaban haciendo efecto, me veía mucho mejor, estaba a pocas libras de mi peso ideal y me sentía más sexy que nunca, baje las gradas y no escuche nada de ruido

― Mama, ¿en dónde estás?

No pude seguir tratando de buscarla ya que encontré una nota que decía que debía ir hacia el jardín así que lentamente comencé a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de mi casa

― Hoy es un día increíble ― mire a Rachel que se encontraba en el centro del jardín sonriéndome ― y es porque este día llegaste a este mundo y con el tiempo llegaste a iluminar mi vida, así que hoy 3 de marzo quiero decirte lo afortunada que me siento de haberte encontrado, feliz cumpleaños Quinn, espero que esta canción diga todo lo que mi corazón siente

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>Make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair her hair<em>  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday<em>

La voz de Rachel era asombrosa y combinaba perfectamente con aquella canción como ustedes saben adoro a Bruno Mars y ella había elegido la canción adecuada para aquel día, me conocía muy bien, así que cuando los chicos del Club Glee acompañándola

_Yeah, I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her she won't believe me<em>  
><em>And its so its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me <em>  
><em>Do I look okay, I say<em>

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a cantarme mirándome a los ojos, y en ese momento me derritió, Rachel era todo lo que deseaba me encantaba su espontaneidad, claro que a veces teníamos nuestras diferencias, el amor que sentíamos era asombroso, ella veía todo lo bueno a las malas situaciones y era aquella luz que tanto buscaba en medio de la oscuridad

_And when you smile_  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>Because girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

Era el mejor regalo que alguien podría recibir, todos mis amigos y la chica que adoraba estaban ahí cantando para mí, haciéndome sonreír, no entendía como Rachel siempre lograba sorprenderme, a pesar de que tuvimos una semana complicada en la que no pudimos vernos o que peleábamos por cualquier cosa, ella está ahí cantándome y haciéndome sentir increíblemente bien

_Her lips, her lips_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh her laugh<em>  
><em>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday<em>

― Feliz cumpleaños Quinn...tu me enamoraste siendo tal y como eres, felicidades mi amor.

― Feliz cumpleaños mi amor ― se acercó Rachel y me tomo de la cintura para darme uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, aun al cerrar los ojos recuerdo como temblé de la emoción

― Hey enana casi te la comes ― se reía Kurt ―tranquilas ya tendrán tiempo para celebrar ustedes

― Bueno ― sonreí ― gracias a todos por venir, me encanto este detalle y cantaron increíblemente bien, los quiero mucho

― No tienes nada que agradecer Quinn ― me abrazo Blaine ― tu eres parte de esta familia y nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado

― Feliz cumpleaños hermanita ― llegaban mi mama y mi hermana ― te queremos mucho

― Lo sabía ustedes tenían planeado todo esto

― Bueno Rachel nos dijo que te tenía una sorpresa así que la ayudamos un poco

― Exactamente Quinn, sé que no hemos podido estar muy juntas esta semana pero eso no es impedimento para que yo haga algo especial por tu cumpleaños

― Te adoro Rach, gracias...

Después de aquella sorpresa nos fuimos al instituto, teníamos un gran día por delante ya que decidiríamos que canciones interpretaríamos en las nacionales, todo era tan increíble que aún no creía que habíamos logrado un puesto para ir a competir con los mejores equipos del país, aun no sabíamos en qué lugar se realizarían pero estaba muy emocionada ya que probablemente sería una ciudad grande.

― Bueno chicos ― entraba el señor Schue muy emocionado ― aquí tengo el tema para la competencia y el lugar en donde se realizara

― Por favor que sea un lugar lejos...

― Y la competencia será en vaya...Nueva York...

― Si ― aplaudió Puck ― si Rach, vamos a conocer Nueva York ― empezó a saltar ― sí, si oh por dios es fabuloso

― No puedo creerlo, lo vamos a hacer Puck, te dije que algún día iríamos juntos

― Si, chicos vamos a ganar esto así que vamos a ensayar hay miles de cosas por hacer además tenemos que decidir las canciones y bueno...

― Puck tranquilo ― intervino el señor Schue ― chicos sé que están emocionados, pero debemos enfocarnos y el tema para las nacionales es...el amor...vaya creo que los jueces se pusieron románticos, pero esto no será problema hicimos la tarea sobre la pasión y bueno a pesar de que Rachel no pudo terminar su canción los demás lo hicieron increíble y captaron mi mensaje

― ¿Amor? ― sonreí ― vaya creo que yo sé a quién quiero dedicarle mi canción

― Te adoro

― Ya dejen de ser tan cursis ― se levantó Mercedes ― necesitamos algo poderoso, algo que logre cautivar y emocionar a los jueces

― Muy bien, que les parece si hacemos algo de Katy Perry

― Cállate Blaine eso no es suficiente ― lo interrumpía Tina ― creo que debería tener mi primer solo así que una canción de Katy Perry no es lo adecuado

― Ya chicos cálmense aún no decido quienes tendrán solos, bueno Rachel y mercedes encabezan la lista además de Blaine y bueno en fin ustedes mejor sugieran canciones y mañana hablaremos de cuáles serán las definitivas

― Muy bien

― Te adoro ― miraba a Rachel ― estas hermosa

― No tú lo estás mírate, me encanta lo que el ejercicio ha hecho en tu cuerpo

― Ya ustedes dos están incontrolables este día ― se comenzaron a reír todos.

― Bueno quiero pasar este día junto a mi chica o no puedo hacerlo

― Si, si como ustedes digan

― Bueno ya basta solo por ser el cumpleaños de Quinn, debemos dejarlas que disfruten de su amor ― nos apoyaba Artie ― mejor vamos a comer algo...

― Oh por dios...

― ¿Qué paso? ― mire a Kurt y a Blaine que permanecían completamente sorprendidos

― Mira eso...

Lo que vi fue un cartel enorme con una foto de Santana y Britt besándose, así es finalmente toda la verdad había salido a la luz, todos los chicos del instituto miraban aquella foto muy sorprendidos y como siempre muchos ignorantes burlándose de ello, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Santana...

― ¿Qué mierda es esto?

― Oh vaya Santana ahora entiendo porque tú y yo nunca llegamos a nada ― llegaba Sebastián junto a todo el equipo de futbol ― a ti te gustan otras cosas

― Uy señorita creo que no has probado a un verdadero hombre ― se acercó un tipo del equipo a molestarla

― Ya basta déjenla en paz idiotas ― intervino rápidamente Rachel

― Ya viene Berry a rescatar a una de las suyas ― se comenzaron a reír

― Me da pena tu actitud y tu ignorancia, cada día me convenzo más de que te quedaras solo, ya que Santana tiene el amor de Britt, yo tengo a Quinn y tú no nada, ponte a pensar estas solo tienes amores de una noche pero nada enserio hasta te podría decir que en algún punto de tu vida te darás cuenta de que realmente eres gay ― bien en ese punto del discurso todos estaban en completo silencio observando como Rach ponía en su sitio a ese tipo ― yo no te deseo lo mismo que tú me deseas a mí, solo espero que algún día te des cuenta del daño que hacen tus palabras a las personas, deja de actuar como un niño tonto y piensa un poco en el poder de tus acciones

― Mira estúpido ― camino Santana hasta quedar al frente de él y mirarlo a los ojos ― amo a Britt, si ya no me importa lo que tú o toda la gente piense ella es una chica maravillosa, que merece que yo la quiera tanto como ella me quiere a mí, así que dejare de ser la misma chica tonta e impulsiva, me he comportado muy mal con todos y acepto que ahora todos se burlen de mí y que tenga que aguantar sus miradas sobre mí, no tengo idea de quien hizo esto pero le agradezco mucho porque finalmente soy libre de decir lo que siento ― se alejó del tipo y camino hacia donde se encontraba Britt ― te amo, esa la verdad sé que tu querías que fuera yo la que se animara a decir la verdad y que te imaginaste este momento de manera distinta, pero así pasa, te amo Britt y quiero estar contigo...ya no quiero nada más, me canse de vivir en un mundo de apariencias..

― Yo también te amo Sanny...

Podría decir que el amor es complicado y en esa época Santana tuvo miles de problemas para aceptar lo que sentía, pero a pesar de eso Britt siempre estuvo a su lado, eran un complemento, no creo que exista una mejor pareja para Santana que Britt, son únicas divertidas y muy cariñosas, hoy les puedo decir que adoro esa pareja que Santana me hizo mucho daño en determinado momento pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y además ella estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida, ya sin aquella mascara de chica mala que tenía.

Aquel incidente fue la noticia del día todos hablaban de lo que había sucedido, nadie quería perderse un detalle, por eso Motivo Santana y Britt decidieron salir del instituto para evitar todo el alboroto que se había armado

― Bueno vaya cumpleaños no lo crees

― Pues si Rach, lleno de sorpresas pero a mí me encanto tu sorpresa esta mañana

― Lo hice para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero ― se acercó a mí y me beso ― por cierto no hagas planes para esta noche ya que tengo otra sorpresa para ti

― Muy bien esta noche será toda tuya ― le sonreí.

― Hey sabes que puedo interpretar esa respuesta de muchas maneras verdad?

― Ya deja de pensar en eso ― me reí ― te quiero Rach.

El día siguió sin mayores complicaciones, ya saben clases normales, deberes trabajos y uno que otro grito del maestro de química, pero todo era mejor ya que después de clases saldría con Rachel así que eso me animaba mucho.

La campana anunciaba el final del día así que nos encontramos con Rachel en la salida, pero no contaba con que sus papas estuvieran afuera esperándola

― Que genial mis papis vinieron a verme, ven te los presentare

― ¿Qué? ― me detuve ― vaya, se hizo tarde creo que ya me voy..

― No nada de eso ― me sonrió ― tranquila todo irá bien Quinn, vamos les vas a caer muy bien

― Hola papis ¿Cómo están?

― Muy bien hija...

Bueno les contare un poco sobre Hiriam y Leroy, primero son dos hombres espectaculares, muy cariñosos, respetuosos y cuidan mucho a Puck y a Rachel, a veces no lograban ponerse de acuerdo y hacían varias bromas, eran muy graciosos e incluso en algún momento me pusieron muy nerviosa pero son dos personas estupendas y unos padres maravillosos

― Buenas tardes señores Berry

― Papa, papi ella es Quinn, la chica de la cual les he hablado y pues oficialmente mi novia

― Hola Quinn hemos escuchado mucho de ti

― Eso si Rachel no para de hablar de ti ― llegaba Puck ― y ustedes no me van a saludar?

― Ya muchacho si te adoramos.

― Puck suele ponerse muy celoso con mis papis...

― Bueno un gusto Quinn yo soy Hiriam y él es mi esposo Leroy, bienvenida a la familia, veo que Rachel no se equivocó eres realmente bella y te digo que has logrado conquistar a mi hija

― Déjenme decirles que Rachel es una persona maravillosa, siempre me cuida adoro la manera que tiene de ver la vida siempre es positiva, alegra mis días y me ha enseñado que aún quedan buenas personas en este mundo, me siento muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado...te quiero Rach

― Vaya, pues nos has convencido ― sonrieron ― Leroy y yo planeábamos un intenso interrogatorio, pero vemos que esto va muy enserio así que solo les desearemos lo mejor a ambas.

― Muchas gracias...

Después de conversar un rato con los papas de Rachel y Puck nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en donde Rachel había preparado la sorpresa, e inmediatamente lo reconocí era la cabaña en la que habíamos estado días antes

― Bueno tu sabes que no soy muy romántica que digamos, pero prepare esto, bueno me ayudaron los chicos del Club Glee, así que espero que te guste

Al entrar a la casa me pude dar cuenta de que había decoraciones preciosas flores en todos lados y velas que iluminaban el corredor, todo absolutamente perfecto, no se le había escapado ningún detalle...las velas era la única iluminación que teníamos y conducía hacia la parte de atrás de la casa en donde habían varios cojines y mantas acomodadas para que pudiéramos recostarnos, camine por aquel corredor sonriendo y admirando cada detalle, habían varios corazones dibujados por ella pegados en las paredes y las velas olor a vainilla era un aroma embriagante que adoraba, podía sentir como Rachel caminaba detrás de mí atenta a cada paso que daba

― ¿Te gusto? ― me preguntaba mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

― Me encanto ― me gire para mirarla ― yo ya no puedo aguantar mas

― ¿Qué no puedes aguantar? ― sonrió ― si es por el baño ya sabes en donde queda...

― No es eso ― puse mis dedos sobre su boca ― te amo Rach, te amo y te lo estoy diciendo ahora porque lo siento, eres la mujer que tanto esperaba, me has hecho sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, tú me ves sexy, hermosa, carismática, graciosa, tu logras ver lo mejor de mí y te amo por eso, por ser tú, me encanta tu actitud tu positivismo y esa sencillez, aunque me digas que no eres romántica, lo eres y me encanta como me cuidas, me das paz, me proteges y me haces amarte más cada día.

Fue un momento clave creo yo ya que ese día le dije a Rachel que la amaba, yo nunca le había dicho esas palabras a alguien más y para mí no es algo que se toma a la ligera, un te amo viene repleto de sentimientos y de seguridad, era momento de decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que finalmente después de mucho sufrir era feliz, que ella era mi mayor felicidad.

― Te amo Quinn, yo te amo y no sabes las ganas que tenia de decirte estas palabras, te amo mi amor, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, me lastimaron mucho y pensé que el amor no era para mí, pero llegaste tú y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, te amo

No pude resistir más y me aproxime a ella para besarla, la tome de la cintura y la bese, sus labios eran mi perdición, cada noche soñaba con sus besos, en la manera en la que me estremecía, en todo lo que me hacía sentir, estaba temblando pero no quería detenerme, así sentí como sus envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello y profundizaba el beso, me sentía en las nubes, era tan apasionada que me dejaba impresionada, lo único que quería era que me haga el amor...

― ¿Estas segura? ― me decía muy agitada mientras me miraba ― Quinn...dímelo

― Te amo y estoy muy segura de esto, te amo Rach...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Las velas continuaban alumbrando aquella tarde y poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando para dar paso a la más maravillosa noche que he tenido, Rachel tenía experiencia en este tema, y eso me preocupaba un poco ya que ella sabía exactamente qué hacer, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, o bueno si lo intuía pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Los besos iban y venían y mis manos y las de ella no podían estar quietas, necesitábamos tocarnos sentir la una a la otra, mi piel se erizaba cada vez que me tocaba, rápidamente llegamos hasta la sala y nos recostamos sobre aquel colchón que se encontraba en el piso...Rachel se colocó sobre mí y me continuo besando, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y besarla, entonces sentí como una de sus manos llegaba hacia mi blusa y comenzaba a desabrocharla

― Te amo, no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras

― No lo hare, estoy segura de esto

― Bien entonces solo déjate llevar, déjame amarte

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse la blusa que traía, y yo me estaba muriendo por acariciar esos perfectos abdominales que tenía, su cuerpo era maravilloso y me volvía loca

― Sé que te gusta ― me sonreía mientras se mordía el labio

― Estaría loca sino me gustaras

― Me encantas Quinn...dios no sabes lo mucho que te deseo...

Recuerdo perfectamente como sus manos se deslizaron hasta llegar a mi pantalón, lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlo, y el solo hecho de sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi zona intima me estremecía, luego se lamio los labios y me quito la blusa, no me dejo de mirar a los ojos a cada momento y eso me encantaba, luego acaricio mi abdomen con sus dedos, comenzó lentamente a recorrer mi piel hasta llegar a mis pechos y continuo su recorrido, acariciándome delicadamente, se sentía tan bien que cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del contacto, lentamente se acercó a mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, les diré que era un punto débil para mí, los besos en esa parte de mi cuerpo me volvían loca, lograban hacerme estremecer, más aun cuando paso su lengua por mi cuello, de esa manera el primer gemido salió de mi garganta, no pude resistir más, sentirla así me hacía perder la cordura, fue en ese momento en el que Rachel me miro y sonrió ya que sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, de esa manera comenzó a conocer que era lo que me gustaba hacer en la intimidad, aprendimos juntas a complacernos y a amarnos por eso ya no podía soportar más, ya que me estaba muriendo de ganas por hacer el amor con ella.

Ella se colocó de rodillas y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, no podía dejar de verla ya que sabía perfectamente que la deseaba, lo hacía de una manera tan provocadora que todos mis sentidos se enfocaban en ella mi vista, mis oídos atentos a sus palabras, mis manos aferradas a las sabanas, mi boca que ansiaba sentirla de nuevo, y aquel olor a vainilla que envolvía la cabaña

― Me estas matando por favor

― Te amo y quiero que disfrutes, hacer el amor va más allá del contacto físico, para mi es poner nuestros sentimientos en juego, te adoro y quiero hacerte mía, pero quiero que te sientas segura confiada y amada, te amo Quinn

― Rach, sé que mi cuerpo no es perfecto...

― Hey ― me miró fijamente ― adoro tu cuerpo me encanta como eres, tu eres perfecta Quinn, me gustaste con algunas libras de más y ahora me sigues gustando igual o más que antes, para mi eres sexy, increíblemente sexy y no sabes cómo me excitas...

― Rach ― sonreí ― lo sé pero siempre me he sentido muy insegura

― Solo somos nosotras amor quiero que confíes en mí, y que te sientas cómoda...no hay nadie más aquí, solo estamos nosotras nuestros cuerpos que reclaman contacto ― me sonrió ― así que solo déjate llevar haz lo que sientas y no tengas miedo

― Confió en ti, y a tu lado me siento muy...pero muy...sexy ― me acerque a ella y la bese intensamente nuestras lenguas comenzaban a tocarse y mi corazón volvía a latir desesperadamente, ya los besos de Rachel eran absolutamente perfectos.

Temblaba, y es que estaba muy nerviosa aún más cuando ella se encontraba solo en ropa interior mirándome, en pocos minutos yo me encontraba en la misma situación que ella y aunque aún no me sentía muy confiada con mi cuerpo todo eso se desvaneció cuando Rachel comenzó a crear fricción entre nosotras y eso me volvía loca, la adrenalina corría por venas y lo único que quería era entregarme a ella.

Completamente desnudas entregándonos la una a la otra, esa era la manera en la que nos encontrábamos en el suelo de aquella cabaña amándonos como dos locas enamoradas, deje mis miedos a un lado y disfrute del momento, era todo tan perfecto, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sus besos sobre mi abdomen, yo lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a su cintura y a su espalda, mientras nuestras respiraciones continuaban muy agitadas, estábamos llegando al punto más alto, no podíamos soportar más, amaba a Rachel su cuerpo y su personalidad me volvían completamente loca, aquel lugar fue testigo del más grande acto de amo y de entrega, ella fue mía por esa noche y yo le entregue mi corazón y mi alma en aquel acto, me sentía completamente extasiada feliz, sus besos sobre mi cuerpo era la mejor sensación, y les diré me cuido tanto y se preocupó por mi bienestar que hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, cada caricia que me regalaba me hacía estremecer sentir sus manos recorriendo mis piernas era una adicción incontrolable, bueno en realidad era ella mi adicción, su cuerpo perfecto sobre el mío, y las gotas de sudor se hacía presentes mientras yo no lograba controlarme deseaba aferrarme a su cintura y no soltarla más era mía, mi novia, mi compañera, el gran amor de mi vida.

― Dios eres asombrosa ― me sonreía Rachel ― tus ojos, esos ojos que tienes mi amor te amo ― me volvió a besar ― eres hermosa

― Te amo ― pude sentir como Rachel lentamente comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello, sentía su respiración agitada perfectamente y sus labios que emanaban fuego sobre mi cuerpo, no podía resistirme pero luego la sensación se hizo más intensa ya luego llego hasta mi abdomen...

― Hey ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― la mire sonriendo

― Te amo Quinn y quiero hacerlo, me encantas quiero sentirte de esa manera

― Rach no creo soportarlo, ― suspire profundamente ― dios todo esto ha sido asombroso

― Créeme que falta la mejor parte...

― Ay dios...

Fue lo único que alcance a decir, solo tenía que acostumbrarme a las sensaciones que me provocaba Rachel, y es que sentir sus caricias en esa parte de mi cuerpo me enloquecía, sentir sus manos tocándome y la delicadeza y pasión con la que lo hacía realmente me llevaba al abismo, sé que sonara un poco loco pero me sentía en las nubes, hacer el amor con Rachel era de lo mejor, cada vez que lo hicimos fue diferente, y maravilloso cada sensación que me provocaba era digna de guardar en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos.

― Estas perfecta ― me susurraba Rachel mientras sus manos acariciaban mi parte intima haciéndome enloquecer, aun no atinaba a reaccionar bien ante aquel estimulo, ya que mis piernas temblaban y mis manos se aferraban a los cojines y a las sabanas, no podía abrir mis ojos ya que el placer inundaba mi cuerpo haciéndome perder toda la cordura, lo único que quería era hacer lo mismo con ella, con sus manos continuo acariciando mi centro, me miro un momento y luego sentí su lengua, sus movimientos me llevaban al abismo a la locura misma, nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, sentirla así me volvía loca, no podía dominar mis movimientos, Rachel era absolutamente perfecta cada vez que me acariciaba temblaba

― Me encantas eres absolutamente perfecta ― me decía mientras continuaba acariciándome ― te voy a llevar a las nubes Quinn ― me volvió a susurrar e inmediatamente sentí como su lengua llegaba a mi centro y minutos después no pude contenerme más y no pude evitar gemir más fuerte ― termina para mi amor ― esas palabras bastaron para que me dejara llevar, su voz me hizo estremecer me dijo de una manera tan sensual que me perdí en el placer que me estaba brindando

― Dios Rach ― le dije muy agitada y después poco a poco iba calmando mi corazón que no paraba de latir muy fuerte y mi cuerpo lentamente se iba relajando...si mis queridas lectoras Rachel me había regalado uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, lamento ser tan clara pero eso fue lo que paso llegue al clímax y no podía parar de sonreír ya que todo había salido completamente perfecto

Hoy ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor y les diré que ese es uno de los recuerdos más valiosos que guardo, aun se me eriza la piel cuando pienso en ese momento...

― Te amo ― me sonreía ― te amo cada día mas...

Ambas nos encontrábamos completamente desnudas solo con una sábana cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, no podía dejar de mirarla ya que estaba completamente perfecta, con el cabello bastante desalineado y esa sonrisa que me enamoraba en su rostro, además de esas piernas que cada vez que podía las acariciaba o simplemente admiraba la perfecta figura de Rachel, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella era esa parte de su cuerpo, el ejercicio que hacia la mantenía en forma y dios esas piernas me hacía enloquecer aún más si logras tenerla desnuda a tu lado y con solo una sábana cubriéndola..

― Sin temor a equivocarme diré que es la mejor noche de mi vida

― Yo te regalare más noches inolvidables como esta...no lo dudes

― Vaya muero de ganas por ver eso...

― Estuviste genial, enserio Quinn nunca pensé que fueras tan...

― ¿Tan qué Rachel Berry?

― ¿Cómo demonios levantas esa ceja de esa manera?

― No me contestes con otra pregunta mi amor...

―Bueno en fin, me refiero a que eres muy apasionada, y eso me encanta

― Puedo ser muy pero muy apasionada Rach

― No me hables con esa voz sexy que tienes ― me dijo tan hipnotizada en mis labios que comencé a reír ― lo digo enserio Quinn

― ¿Mi voz sexy? ― le susurre ― no sabía que mi voz causara esos efectos en ti

― Deja de hacerlo o te sufrirás las consecuencias

― Vaya ― sonreí ― lo menos que hice esta noche fue sufrir Rach ― me acerque a ella y la bese lentamente y solo nos detuvimos cuando ambas necesitábamos respirar un poco ― te amo.

― Yo te amo más...

― Mi amor tengo que volver a mi casa, de seguro mi mama debe estar furiosa

― Si tienes razón ― miro su celular ― oh rayos son las ocho de la noche, debemos irnos

― Bien, la llamare ahora mismo para decirle que... ― en ese momento Rachel se levantó y mi mirada se focalizo en su cuerpo, ¿quién no miraría a Rachel Berry desnuda? Sin duda disfrutaba mucho verla así, ya que sabía que todo su cuerpo era mío, y no podía parar de sonreír ya que apenas hace unos minutos habíamos hecho el amor.

― Uy Quinn ― me sonrió y se mordió el labio ― me encanta que babees por mi...

― Es que eres irresistible

― Si ya lo sé...al igual que tu mi amor...

Mi cumpleaños número 18 había sido asombroso, lleno de sorpresas y momentos inolvidables, no quería que el día terminara, pero tenía que volver a casa, me levante y me comencé a vestir aunque mi peso estaba cerca de ser el ideal aun me veía un poco gordita, sé que Rachel me amaba así tal y como era pero aún seguía teniendo muchas inseguridades.

― Tu cuerpo es perfecto, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario ― me susurro antes de besarme ― te amo Quinn..

Recuerden esas palabras, ya que más adelante tendrán un gran significado para mí, ya les dije que en ese tiempo no aprendí a apreciar esos pequeños detalles que luego cobrarían sentido. Salimos de la cabaña de prisa ya que teníamos que llegar rápidamente a mi casa, afortunadamente logramos llegar sin muchos contratiempos

― Espero que hayas tenido un cumpleaños maravilloso Quinn

― Si Rach, todo fue absolutamente increíble

― Feliz cumpleaños ― se acercó a mí y me beso ambas ya nos encontrábamos afuera de mi casa cuando escuchamos que la puerta se abría

― Si mama es Quinn ya entra solo que estaba besándose ― decía Frannie

― Ya cállate ― le reclame, pero inmediatamente salió mi mama

― Hey al fin creí que las habían secuestrado

― Buenas noches Judy, lo siento fue mi culpa no me di cuenta de la hora y bueno...

― No pasa nada estaba un poco más tranquila porque sabía que tú la estabas cuidando

― Si, Rach me cuido mucho mama

― Ya señoritas cursis dejen de empalagarnos con su amor

― Bueno Frannie, buenas noches Judy y una vez más discúlpenos por la demora ― se acercó y la abrazo ― buenas noches Quinn te quiero mucho y disfruta de lo que queda de este día chao Frannie.

― Buenas noches Rach ― respondimos las tres al unísono

― Si todas las chicas son así de tiernas y lindas como tu novia creo que comenzare a ampliar mis horizontes ― me sonreía Frannie

― Ya deja de molestar y Rach es solo mía.

Lo que yo sentía por ella era tan fuerte en ese momento que nada ni nadie podía hacerme dudar o romper eso que sentía, pero el destino te pone pruebas y trampas, yo pienso que hay veces que estamos tan acostumbrados a que las cosas nos salgan mal que cuando algo va tan bien tenemos miedo de que todo sea mentira y que todo cambie, es por eso que en algún punto nos saboteamos y hacemos cosas ilógicas, yo he estado relatando todas mi vivencias de un pasado hermoso y les he contado los recuerdos más asombrosos que tengo pero también existen cosas malas, situaciones y momentos que marcaron un antes y un después en nuestra relación, sin duda el más importante fue conocerla, luego su declaración de amor, nuestro noviazgo, y claro no podría dejar de lado nuestra primera vez, aquella noche que me hizo sentir la mujer más sexy, atractiva y deseada del mundo, acababa de vivir uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida ese día de mi cumpleaños número 18.

Pero después de eso vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de un momento clave y decisivo, sé que les dije que no supe muy bien como las cosas se tornaron negras, pero creo que llegando a este punto de la historia me doy cuenta de que si lo sé y que todo comenzó después del día de mi cumpleaños, el día lo recuerdo perfectamente estaba nublado y llovía, para colmo mi mayor enemiga la lluvia volvía a hacerse presente en mi vida, era una mañana muy fría y no quería levantarme de la cama, pero Rach insistía en que quería que saliéramos a dar una vuelta así que termine aceptando, grave error de mi parte, hay momentos en que todo conspira para que no hagas algo, pero tu necedad no hace caso y vas y lo haces, aquel día todo me decía que no debía aceptar salir con ella, pero no lo hice y termine aceptando, por lo que me levante bastante mal humorada y me vestí rápidamente me despedí de mi familia, y al salir vi que Rach y Puck estaban afuera de mi casa en su auto esperándome

― Buenos días señorita que se siente ser completamente legal ― me sonreía Puck

― Todo se siente mejo ― le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a Rachel

― Buenos días amor...

― Buen día chicos y díganme que vamos a hacer hoy

― No lo sé ― sonreía Puck ― primero vamos a comprar algo para comer que muero de hambre

― Bueno, pero después me dejas el auto para llevar a Quinn a un lugar en especial

― Ok vamos ― sonreí.

Llegamos rápidamente a una cafetería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y bajamos a acompañar a Puck, pero al entrar vimos al Señor Schue que nos saludaba

― Buenos días chicos

― Buenos días Mr. Schue ¿Cómo está?

― Un poco preocupado y me alegra encontrarlos ya que me acaban de informar que adelantaran la competencia de coros...

― ¿Qué? ― respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo

― No puede ser, aún no hemos ensayado todas las canciones y todo tiene que salir perfecto, no puede ser ― hablaba Rachel sin parar ― tenemos miles de cosas que hacer y bueno...,

― Ya tranquilos chicos, por eso viajaremos en dos días a Nueva York para practicar allá, conseguí que el director Figgins nos apoyara con eso,

― Eso quiere decir que pasaremos varios días allá en Nueva York?

― Exacto chicos, así que avisen a todos y vayan preparando maletas porque nos esperan días muy agitados, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar pero luego les llamare para coordinar todo.

― Si claro...

Y sin darme cuenta de esa manera comenzaría nuestro viaje hacia la ciudad que tanto adoraba Rachel, pero esa misma ciudad me traería sorpresas y ahí mis queridas lectoras es donde viviría algunos de los momentos mas decisivos de esta historia...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

― Una semana en Nueva York, Quinn es mi sueño quiero vivir la experiencia por completo, prométeme que iras conmigo a descubrir la ciudad que tanto amo

― Claro que si Rach

Así es tendríamos que estar una semana en Nueva York y el cronograma que teníamos era bastante apretado, ensayos a toda hora, todos estábamos muy estresados, pero valía la pena disfrutaríamos mucho tiempo de lo que nos ofrecía la ciudad además Rachel estaba muy feliz por todo eso, sus ojos se iluminaban al hablarme de sus sueños y de cuanto amaba Nueva York, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido en unos cuantos meses ya nos graduaríamos y deberíamos tomar diferentes caminos, bueno al menos yo tenía claro que iría con Rachel a Nueva York, eso era algo que ya tenía decidido, ambas ya habíamos enviado varias solicitudes a las universidades, el periodismo comenzaba a ser una de mis más grandes opciones, en realidad escribía muy bien, bueno Rachel era mi más grande inspiración, de repente las palabras salían sin mayor esfuerzo además tenía excelentes calificaciones en mis clases de literatura y gramática, todo me indicaba que eso era para lo que yo Quinn Fabray era buena, por lo tanto envié solicitudes a la NYU algunos institutos, pero sin duda mi mayor meta era ingresar a la NYU, la Universidad de Nueva York me ofrecía todo lo que buscaba, por su parte Rachel quería ingresar a la Universidad de Artes Plásticas de Nueva York, había enviado varios de sus mejores trabajos y por supuesto, sus notas, no eran excelentes pero había aumentado su rendimiento, ese era su mayor sueño, además no estaríamos muy lejos la una de la otra, ya habíamos hablado de todos nuestros sueños y metas, era extraño hablar del futuro, a mí no me gusta planear demasiado las cosas ya que prefiero que todo salga como el destino o mis acciones lo digan, pero Rachel no pensaba de esa manera sino que creía que debíamos hablar sobre lo que nos deparaba el futuro, muchas veces soñábamos despiertas con todo lo que viviríamos juntas y era una sensación asombrosa.

― Sabes estos días han sido asombrosos a tu lado Quinn ― me sonreía, nos encontrábamos recostadas sobre mi cama hablando de todo un poco, mi mama y Frannie habían salido por lo que estábamos solas ― todo parece un sueño

― Pues todo es verdad y me encanta

― Deja de mirar mis labios ― me susurro

― Y si no quiero hacerlo ¿Qué me pasaría?

― Pues averígualo...

Hace dos días que habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez juntas y bueno buscábamos cualquier excusa para quedarnos solas, creo que me había vuelto adicta a su cuerpo, sus besos y sus caricias, vaya adicción no lo creen, pues Rachel era asombrosa en la cama, no me interesaba con quien aprendió a hacer esas cosas ya que yo era quien estaba disfrutando de su experiencia, claro que a veces pensaba en Alex ya que ella fue su novia, pero todo eso desaparecía cuando me hacia el amor, ya casi tres meses habían pasado desde que acepte entregarme a este amor y no me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, de hecho me sentía increíblemente feliz, afortunada y muy pero muy enamorada.

― Ay no ― suspire al escuchar que sonaba el teléfono ― ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos?

― No lo sé ― me decía mientras me volvía a besar ― no contestes...

― Lo siento ― me levante ― imagínate que es mi mama y nos encuentra en medio de...

― Esta bien ― me sonrió ― ve pero luego nadie te va a salvar

― No quiero que nadie me salve Rach...

Después de unos minutos y de haber contestado la llamada volví a subir a mi habitación y vi a Rachel sentada mirando mi computadora así que camine lentamente hacia ella y le di un beso en la mejilla

― ¿Qué haces amor?

― Miraba tus fotos, tienes un gran talento con eso, además saber cómo capturar un instante para siempre en una foto, me parece que el periodismo definitivamente es lo tuyo Quinn

― Gracias Rach, te prometo ser la mejor reportera y algún día cubriré todas tus exposiciones de arte en las galerías más reconocidas del mundo

― Vaya eso suena genial ― me sonrió ― veamos que más fotos encuentro por aquí...

― No lo sé amor puras fotos de paisajes o de nosotras...

― Ya y quien es ella ― me miro...

― Ella es...

Demonios había olvidado que tenía una foto de estrella en mi computador con todo o que había pasado me había olvidado de borrarla o de quitarla de ahí, cuando aclaramos las cosas con Spencer no volvimos a comunicarnos, ya saben era extraño perder a una persona tan valiosa pero tenía que alejarme por el bien de las dos

― ¿Dime Quinn?

― Es estrella o bueno Spencer, esa es la foto que me mando cuando finalmente conocí su rostro

― Ahh bueno ― suspiro ― está bien eso es pasado, así que no hay que preocuparse

― Si bueno tú sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella y bueno aclaramos todo lo que teníamos pendiente

― Lo se Quinn, pero a veces pienso que esa chica podría volver a ti y bueno...tu...

― Yo ahora tengo novia y te amo, eso es lo que pasa ahora Rach no quiero que te preocupes por algo que sinceramente dudo que pase, ya que yo te quiero demasiado...y nunca podría lastimarte

― Te amo Quinn, gracias por ser sincera y quererme tanto

― Ya amor no pienses en eso mejor volvamos a donde nos quedamos

― Me encantaría aceptar esa invitación pero tengo que irme

― No ― la abrace ― anda quédate un ratito más conmigo

― Sabes que lo haría pero debo ir con Puck a arreglar las cosas para el viaje además quiero comprar algunas cosas y bueno tengo que revisar mi correo por lo de las universidades

― Bueno tienes razón me avisas que pasa con eso

― Claro que si ― me sonrió ― cada día este más sexy Quinn...

Exacto, mi cuerpo estaba adaptándose a la nueva yo, el ejercicio y la dieta hacen maravillas muchos dicen que no, que el por más que te esfuerces no lo lograras, pero yo soy testigo de que si quieres puedes, había llegado a mi peso ideal, mi confianza estaba en las nubes y me sentía muy pero muy bien, yo creo que si tú te sientes bien contigo mismo el resto no importa yo me quiero muchísimo y por ese motivo comencé a bajar de peso, y lo logre, llegue a mi meta ahora lo único que me quedaba era tonificar y sacar músculos, sé que puede sonar ridículo pero siempre soñé con verme mejor, ahora ya lo había logrado y aparte de eso tenía una novia guapísima que me volvía loca...

No miento al decir que Rachel era perfecta toda ella me encantaba su personalidad, ese dramatismo tan desesperante pero tierno al mismo tiempo, la manera en la que no paraba de hablar cuando tenía algo en mente, la quería más y más con los días, aprendí mucho de ella, conocía sus debilidades y fortalezas, creo que el verdadero amor solo lo se siente una sola vez, después de eso solo buscas recrear lo que viviste y a pesar de que pongas todo de ti y trates de hacerlo jamás volverás a sentir lo mismo incluso si lo vives con la misma persona en mi caso les diré que jamás me volví a sentir así de enamorada de nadie después de Rachel, ella es y siempre será el gran amor de mi vida

Y yo quería hacer algo para demostrárselo creo que todas pensaran que en esta historia ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y que bueno yo también pero no tan significativas por ese motivo tenía un plan y ese plan incluía a Nueva York...

El gran día había llegado todos estábamos muy nerviosos ya que estaríamos lejos de nuestros hogares por una semana pero todo valía la pena estaríamos en la ciudad de los sueños, yo solo había ido un par de veces cuando era niña y me moría de ganas por regresar.

― Bien muchachos vamos a hacer esto sé que tenemos poco tiempo pero, todo saldrá bien si nos esforzamos así que Nueva York espera por nosotros vamos ― nos sonreía Mr. Schue ― no les diré que cantemos algo pero sí que pongan toda su energía en eso

― Perfecto tiene razón, o haremos bien además tenemos nuestras armas secretas que son mi hermanita Rachel, claro Mercedes Kurt y bueno todos en fin, lo haremos genial

― Gracias Puck, ya saben hay muchas cosas que hacer los quiero concentrados ― nos miraba Rachel ― listo vamos que me muero de ganas por llegar rápido

― Claro que si vamos chicos...

El viaje lo haríamos en autobús ya que los costos eran muy altos pero eso si regresaríamos en avión lo cual me emocionaba muchísimo, obvio Rachel andaba más contenta que nunca y también muy estresada, había recibido una carta de Nueva York en la cual la citaban para charlar con ella, ese era el primer paso para que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad

― Bueno chicos el viaje es un poco largo así que comenzaremos a planear la estrategia para la competencia

― Si tienen razón Mr. Schue, díganos si habrá solos en la competencia y quienes podrían tener la oportunidad de cantarlos

― Bien Kurt, mira creo que lo mejor será hacer un solo y dos números grupales así todos se lucirán y tendremos más oportunidades de ganar

― Bueno pero díganos si ya decidió quien tendrá el solo

― Miren chicos estaba pensando en Rachel por supuesto Blaine y Mercedes

― No ― gritaba Tina ― es mi última oportunidad de tener un solo

― Ya Tina ― sonrió ― está bien todos podrán aspirar al solo, pero tendrán que dar lo mejor de ustedes en esta semana y bueno tomare la decisión el día miércoles así que vamos quiero que den ideas para saber que canciones podríamos interpretar

― Bueno como el tema es sobre el amor debemos concentrarnos en mostrar algo muy romántico en una performance y en la siguiente algo lleno de fuerza y alegría...

― Perfecto Blaine pero debemos tener en claro que a los jueces les gusta que seamos arriesgados, así que debemos buscar las canciones adecuadas

En fin les diré que pasamos discutiendo todo el camino sobre lo que teníamos que hacer y yo ya estaba harta primero Blaine insistía en cantar algo de Katy Perry, Mercedes quería cantar algo de White Houston y en fin todos tenía sus opiniones...

Por eso decidí alejarme un poco y disfrutar del paisaje, estaba cansada de los gritos y de escuchar que querían ganar el solo de la competencia...

― ¿Por qué tan seria mi amor?

― Bueno ya me canse de escuchar sus discusiones así que mejor vine a disfrutar del paisaje

― está bien, no debes estresarte por esto ya sabes que al final siempre logramos hacer lo mejor y todo sale bien

― Si lo se Rach ― sonreí ― además debemos estar felices iremos a la ciudad de tus sueños

― Exacto quiero conocer muchos lugares, ah por su puesto quiero que me tomes muchas fotos en cada lugar que visitemos juntas

― Claro que si, además tengo mi cámara lista para capturar todos esos momentos...

― Muy bien ― se acercó a mí y me beso ― sabes he pensado mucho en nosotras, bueno más en ti, ya sabes que nunca puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos

― ¿Y qué has pensado?

― Que si algún día llegamos a separarnos, te pido que me des las razones para hacerlo no quiero que desaparezcas así tal y como llegaste a mi vida, de sorpresa...

― ¿Por qué andas pensando en eso?

― No lo sé, creo que a veces mi miedo me domina y bueno comienzo a imaginar cosas que no debería, pero así como planeamos un futuro juntas también deberíamos analizar otras posibilidades, te adoro Quinn y no sé qué haría sin ti...

― No debes pensar en eso ya que nunca podría alejarme por completo de ti, a pesar de las discusiones o peleas que obvio no nos faltaran nunca podría imaginar una vida sin que tu estuvieras en ella

― Perfecto, te amo es lo único que quería saber

― Bueno deja de pensar cosas locas y mejor dame un beso

― Encantada señorita

Después de algunas horas de viaje, mas gritos discusiones y reconciliaciones llegamos a Nueva York, creo que siempre guardaras en tu mente aquella primera imagen de la ciudad, y hasta ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente, eran casi las siete de la noche y las luces eran asombrosas una magnifica ciudad nos esperaba, las calles repletas de carros, gente caminando o corriendo, miles de tiendas, letreros inmensos que nos daban la bienvenida a la ciudad de los sueños

La mirada de Rachel tenía un brillo único miraba a todos lados y nunca la había visto tan emocionada, Puck estaba igual de contento ambos eran muy expresivos y todos podíamos notar lo felices que estaban de llegar a Nueva York

Minutos después llegamos al hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos, como no teníamos mucho dinero los chicos dormirían en una habitación y nosotras en otra, estaríamos un poco apretadas pero todo estaría bien, o bueno una cosas me molestaba...el hecho de poder tener intimidad con Rach ya que Mercedes y Tina siempre estarían al pendiente de lo que hacíamos.

― Bien chicos creo que todos estamos agotados así que vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen que mañana tendremos un día de bastante trabajo

― Si Mr. Schue...

― Disculpen ― llegaba una encargada del hotel ― ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?

― Soy yo

― Señorita le dejaron una nota y debería ir a la azotea del edificio ya que hay un paquete que debe recoger

― ¿Un paquete?

― Si exacto, por favor vaya inmediatamente ya que es mi trabajo avisarle, que tenga una linda noche señorita y bienvenida a Nueva York

― Ehh si claro muchas gracias...

― ¿Qué paso? ― la mire.

― No lo sé Quinn, me dijo que alguien dejo un paquete en la azotea así que iré a ver, vamos acompáñame...

― Lo siento debo llamar a mi mama para avisarle que llegue bien, cuando acabes me buscas amor te estaré esperando ― me acerque a ella y la bese ― te amo pórtate bien...

― Si claro...

Si acertaron era yo la que había preparado una sorpresa para ella, sabía que adoraba Nueva York, por eso prepare varias cosas para sorprenderla, subí inmediatamente hasta la azotea del edificio y espere que Rachel llegara...

― Hola ― llego algo confundida ― hay alguien aquí...se karate...

― Que bueno que sepas defenderte

― Quinn ― me sonrió ― sabía que mi hermosa novia tenía algo que ver en todo esto...

― Bueno, tú has hecho cosas muy bonitas por mí, y creo que es momento de darte una pequeña sorpresa, para que sepas lo mucho que te amo...

― Sabes que me encantan las sorpresas...

― Exacto ― me acerque a ella ― por eso he preparado algo para ti...hoy es nuestra noche haremos todo lo que siempre soñaste iremos a Time Square, tomaremos una cerveza en un bar de Nueva York, visitaremos la estatua de la libertad, te daré aquel beso que del que tanto me hablas en el subterráneo, y al final ― me aproxime a sus labios ― haremos el amor hasta que el sol vuelva a aparecer...

― Te amo Quinn...

Salimos del edificio procurando que el señor Schue no nos descubriera, quería vivir esa noche junto a Rachel al máximo, no quería desperdiciar ningún momento juntas, así que tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a Time Square, las luces eran alucinantes, no puedo describir a la perfección lo que sentía al caminar de la mano de Rachel por aquel lugar, a pesar de que habían muchas personas caminando por ahí sentía que solo estábamos ella y yo admirando cada letrero, sonriendo como dos locas enamoradas

― Ay por dios esto es asombroso es mejor visitarlo en la noche Quinn este lugar es fantástico

― Lo sé, míralo bien porque dentro de unos meses será nuestro hogar definitivamente

― Ya no puedo esperar más para vivir contigo amor...

Nuestra siguiente parada era un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad, Rachel siempre me comento que esperaba poder entrar a uno se esos bares que siempre salen en las películas y yo arregle todo para que pudiéramos hacerlo

― ¿Cómo conseguiste que nos dejaran entrar?

― Bueno el dueño es amigo de mi hermana así que hace unos días le hable sobre ti y que quería darte una sorpresa, y bueno luego de rogarle un poco termino aceptando

― Este lugar es asombroso es tal y como lo había imaginado

― Perfecto ― le sonreí y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, había mucha gente divirtiéndose y el ambiente era genial, música adecuada y la decoración perfecta todo era perfecto sin duda uno se los mejores lugares en Nueva York ― bien señorita ¿Qué va a ordenar?

― Pues ya sabes que me encantaría una cerveza...

― Pues bien hoy beberemos nuestra primera cerveza juntas...

― Genial, bueno yo ya había bebido antes ― se rio ― pero esta vez será especial ya que lo hare contigo a mi lado.

― Así será ― minutos después nos trajeron nuestras bebidas y brindamos ― brindo por nosotras por esta ciudad asombrosa, por ti Rach gracias por ser todo lo que siempre había soñado

― Te amo Quinn ― me miro sonriéndome ― eres una mujer encantadora, estoy muy feliz a tu lado, no quiero que esto termine nunca ya que tú eres mi mayor felicidad

― Nunca ― me acerque a ella y la bese ― salud Rach...

― Salud mi amor...

― Bueno señorita debemos seguir nuestro camino ya que aún tenemos cosas que hacer

― Pero quiero otra cerveza

― Esta bien ― suspire ― solo porque hoy es tu día y te complaceré en todo...

― Vaya enserio en todo...

― En todo amor...

Después de un par de cervezas más en aquel bar nos dirigimos al subterráneo recuerdo perfectamente el día que me lo comento, me dijo que tenía una loca fantasía y esa me incluía a mí y a ella junto a un subterráneo, al principio me reí mucho ya que pensé que me lo decía en broma, pero no realmente Rachel tenía una fantasía que deseaba cumplir

― Bien aquí estamos ¿Estas lista?

― Por supuesto Quinn, siempre soñé con hacer esto...

Ya era muy de noche y había muy pocas personas ahí por lo que existían muchos asientos libres, entramos y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, a nuestro alrededor habían cuatro personas una pareja muy cariñosa, un anciano con un perro y una chica con unos audífonos a todo volumen...después de un momento Rachel se levanto

― Hola ― los saludo ― bueno de seguro piensan que estoy loca, pero siempre he soñado con hacer esto ― lentamente se colocó en la mitad y me sonrió ― Te amo Quinn si te amo y no me importa gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo eres la mujer de mi vida...TE AMO, se señores amo a una mujer

― Y yo te amo a ti ― me levante y camine hacia ella ― LA AMO si señorita amo a esta mujer, amo cada momento que tengo a su lado, adoro la manera en la que sonríe y me derrite la forma en que me besa...

No pude resistir más y nos besamos, les diré que he vivido muchos besos junto a Rachel, pero ese fue muy especial, no me importo nada ni nadie amaba a esa chica pequeña que nunca paraba de hablar y quería que todos supieran lo que sentían, de esa manera viví otro de los besos mas memorables que tuve junto al gran amor de mi vida...


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Hay momentos inolvidables y claro uno de ellos fue cuando pude recorrer Nueva York con Rachel vivimos momentos geniales y aquel beso me dejo más enamorada aun, ella era una chica atrevida y decidida razón por la cual me encantaba cada rasgo de su personalidad era fascinante y adoraba descubrir más de la chica que se había robado mi corazón

― Bueno, de seguro esas personas creen que estamos locas pero no me importa ya que grite que te amo y es la pura verdad ― me sonreía Rachel.

Después de habernos besado en la estación del subterráneo fuimos a conocer la estatua de la Libertad, Rachel estaba tan contenta y ese es uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tengo ya que no cambiaría por nada del mundo aquel momento, fue único e irrepetible, junto a ella el tiempo parecía ser solo de nosotras por eso cuando vimos el reloj ya eran las dos de la mañana y debíamos volver al hotel por esa razón tomamos un taxi

― Anda quedémonos aquí y caminemos me muero de ganas por caminar de tu mano

― Esta bien Rach

Aún faltaban varios metros para llegar pero si ella lo quería pues debía hacerlo...comenzamos a caminar por la calle y no paraba de sonreír, me sentía tan feliz a su lado aún más cuando habíamos pasado momentos asombrosos en Nueva York, en ese instante me imaginaba como seria pasar cada día a su lado, lo cual me llenaba de ilusiones y felicidad

― Ay mierda ― grito Rachel antes de caer al suelo ― auch me duele...

― Rach ¿Estas bien? ― me acerque preocupada ya que alguien la había golpeado muy fuerte ― pero que te pasa imbécil no te das cuenta que si vas así puedes lastimar a alguien

― Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo pero trataba de alcanzar un taxi y bueno no me fije ― se levantaba del suelo y me miraba ― ¿Quinn?

― Eres una idiota imagínate si me hubieras lastimado... ¿Se conocen?

― Dios eres tu...finalmente te encontré...eres tu...mi escritora...

― Spencer...

De esa manera estrella volvía a mi vida, claramente no lo esperaba pero verla ahí sonriéndome y corriendo a abrazarme me hizo sentirme nostálgica, aquel momento lo había imaginado muchas veces ya que cuando conversaba con estrella tenía el sueño de abrazarla de ir a visitarla y poder conversar con ella, finalmente ese momento había llegado claro que no de la manera en la que lo había pensado peor aun cuando Rachel nos miraba muy sorprendida por nuestra reacción

― Por dios mira en donde nos vinimos a encontrar ― me volvió a abrazar ― Quinn estas guapísima mírate...vaya tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte y bueno...

― Spencer tranquila mira ella es Rachel mi novia...

― ¿Spencer? ― suspiro ― ¿tu eres estrella verdad?

― Vaya parece que me conoces...un gusto Rachel...

― Pues claro que se quién eres mi novia me conto sobre ti y todo lo que paso...

― Que bueno que lo tomes así, mira yo quiero mucho a Quinn pero entiendo que ahora ella está contigo y disculpa mi reacción, pero compréndeme un poco siempre soñé con este momento ― me sonreía ― vaya es fabuloso encontrarte aquí...

― Si bueno, tal vez luego puedan conversar pero ahora debemos volver al hotel

― Oh claro que tonta soy, de seguro tienen miles de cosas por hacer...

― Pues si debemos regresar...

― Mira te dejo mi teléfono me encantaría poder charlar contigo al menos ahora te tengo más cerca, así que por favor llámame estaré esperándote ― se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla ― que tengan una linda noche, adiós Rachel un gusto conocerte...

― Cuídate mucho Spencer y si espero que nos volvamos a encontrar que tengas una buena noche

― Si claro adiós ― trataba de sonreír Rachel.

Bien les diré que volver a conversar con estrella me trajo muchos recuerdos, cada uno muy bonito y especial, no les negare que ella fue la primera chica que me intereso y por eso le tenía mucho aprecio, la quería mucho a pesar de que jamás llegamos a concretar algo serio, pero el destino actúa de manera extraña ya que por un motivo que aún no logro entender Rachel llego a mi vida para cambiar todo lo que creía para siempre.

Spencer era aún más guapa en directo que por foto, no pienso mentir me parecía muy atractiva y carismática, su voz era bonita, pero claro nada como la de Rachel, tranquilas mis queridas lectoras mis sentimientos por aquella pequeña morena que me robaba el sueño estaban intactos y aún más fuertes que nunca. Pero que tengo que ser realista y bueno esta historia trata de eso de cómo sucedieron las cosas, he querido hacerle justicia a lo maravillosa que fue Rachel conmigo pero también existieron otras personas que fueron muy importantes en mi vida y una de ellas fue estrella.

Después de aquel encuentro volvimos al hotel y Rachel no dijo una sola palabra lo cual me parecía rarísimo ya que ella jamás paraba de hablar siempre tenía algo que contarme o empezaba a cantar, pero odiaba el silencio...por eso cuando llegamos a la habitación me detuve un momento y la sostuve del brazo para evitar que entrara

― Dime que paso...por favor no me gusta que te guardes las cosas

― Nada amor, solo que bueno fue un día cansado, muchas emociones sorpresas lindas pero ahora solo quiero dormir

― Anda dímelo ― me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura ― te molesto lo que sucedió hoy

― No confió en esa chica, llámame loca, celosa o que se yo pero no confió inmediatamente la vi y me dio su mano entendí que tiene algo que no me convence

― Bueno pues ella es mi amiga nada más, me sorprendió encontrarla y más de esta manera, pero tú eres mi novia y estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por ti...

― Perdona creo que arruine el final de nuestra noche

― Para nada, solo que es mejor hablar las cosas que nos molestan ― me acerque a ella y la bese ― te amo Rach eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie

― Te amo, Quinn

― Ven vamos no quiero que la noche se arruine así que vamos a dormir juntas tranquilas y más enamoradas que nunca

― Perfecto, es todo lo que quiero...

Bueno mi hermana me lo repetía a diario no es bueno irse a dormir si estas enojada, y tenía razón, ya que siempre tendrás una mala noche y no dejaras de pensar en la discusión que tuviste, les diré que Rachel y yo casi nunca peleábamos más bien nuestra relación era muy estable y llena de cursilerías, si el amor te vuelve así pero me encantaba ser cariñosa con ella, las peleas o discusiones nos duraban poco ya que ella o yo tratábamos de arreglar las cosas pero entonces se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que nos separamos? Pues bueno eso se los contare más adelante

Un nuevo día llegaba y con eso nos acercábamos más al día de la competencia, todos estábamos poniendo todo de nosotros para hacer un buen trabajo, era muy temprano en la mañana y apenas desperté vi a Rachel a mi lado abrazándome, amaba despertar de esa manera y aunque la noche anterior no habíamos podido hacer el amor me sentía tan afortunada de despertar a su lado.

― Buen día dormilona, anda despierta...Rach...anda

― No ― murmuraba ― mejor abrázame

― Anda dormilona tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, vamos levántate ― me senté en la cama y la mire se veía hermosa aun en la mañana toda desarreglada me parecía la mujer más sexy y hermosa del mundo

― Esta bien ― suspiro ― pero me debes un beso ehh...

― Lo que quieras mi amor...

― Ay por dios Quinn cada día estas más sexy hermosa y me encantas

― Bueno todo es gracias a ti sabes el amor me ha cambiado y me encanta...

Tenía razón cada día mi cuerpo se veía mejor los meses de entrenamiento y de una buena alimentación hacían efecto sobre mí, cada vez que me miraba al espejo me sentía más segura y mucho más confiada, además hacer el amor con Rachel era sinceramente asombroso, me sentía muy cómoda con mi cuerpo, claro que ella tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor que el mío pero eso me encantaba ya que solo yo disfrutaba de ella.

― Muy bien mejor me voy a bañar

― No nada de eso Rach yo desperté primero así q yo iré primera a bañarme

― No, anda tú te demoras mucho y yo soy muy rápida bañándome

― No señorita yo te gane ― la mire en inmediatamente corrí hacia el baño, pero claro ella adivino lo que iba a hacer y corrió igual que yo ambas forcejeamos mucho para poder entras al final ambas estábamos en el baños discutiendo por quien iría primero ― Yo iré primera

― No por favor Quinn, mira si seguimos discutiendo nunca vamos a llegar a una solución

― Iré yo así que afuera

― Mejor ahorremos agua y bañémonos juntas, ¿Qué me dices?

― Tentador, pero no nos bañaríamos así que sal Rach

― Y qué tal si te tiento un poco para que me digas que si ― se acercó a mí y me susurro cerca de mis labios ― ¿te atreves a resistir?

― Pues si ― titubee ― yo soy fuerte y puedo resistir

― Oh Quinn, lamento informante que soy muy buena tentando a las personas ― se comenzó a sacar su blusa de dormir ― que calor hace aquí ― me miro y se mordió el labio mientras lentamente deslizaba su pantalón hasta quedar solo en ropa interior ― ¿Qué te parece?

― Digo que ― se acercó más a mí y me tomo de la cintura ― que hace mucho calor

― Exacto y tú sabes que la mejor manera de bajar la temperatura es darse un baño...ven

― Rach no me hagas esto por favor

― Vamos Quinn sé que lo deseas y yo ― se acercó más y mordió mis labios ― lo deseo mucho mas

― Me matas enserio te amo...

Jamás rechazaría esa tentadora oferta pueden imaginar a Rachel desnuda pues creo que ni siquiera siendo la mejor narradora del mundo lograría explicar lo que sentí al ver así frente a mi sonriéndome y besándome fue un momento asombroso, siempre había querido hacer el amor en la ducha y pues finalmente ese día había llegado, claro que no nos bañamos e hicimos el amor varias veces, era una completa adicta a sus caricias, creo que lo único que deseaba era sentirla ya aferrarme a su cuerpo, mi amor por ella era absolutamente real y la manera en la que me cuidaba y me llevaba a sentir el máximo placer posible era mi perdición

― Te amo estuviste maravillosa

― Ya deja de molestar que siempre te sales con la tuya

― Pero ― me sonrió ― bien que disfrutaste de todo esto además ahorramos agua, tiempo y dios me encanta tenerte de esta manera

― Te amo...

Después de varios minutos y de muchos besos después decidimos bajar a la recepción para buscar a los chicos quienes ya estaban desayunando junto al señor Schue

― Muy bien chicos hoy tendremos mucho ensayo

― Podemos salir un momento ― preguntaba Kurt

― No, miren ayer me llamo un representante de un diario local que cubrirá el evento y bueno quieren hacernos varias preguntas y tomarnos fotografías por eso los necesito a todos aquí

― Vaya saldremos en un periódico ― sonreía Puck

― Pues sí, claro que no es uno muy importante pero bueno es una gran oportunidad de mostrar de lo que somos capaces

― Genial entonces vamos a ensayar.

Después de mucho discutir Rachel tenía el tan ansiado solo de la competencia y creo que era la decisión adecuada ya que su voz era maravillosa y con eso de seguro ganaríamos, competíamos contra coros muy poderoso y con voces asombrosas pero estábamos muy entusiasmados, éramos nuevos, traemos un show diferente y bueno teníamos voces muy buenas, por ese motivo teníamos muchas esperanzas de ganar.

Los ensayos comenzaron de inmediato y montamos una coreografía genial llena de dinamismo y muy fuerte ya que el solo de Rachel sería muy romántico debíamos cantar algo más animado y con eso aseguraríamos el premio. Ya habíamos elegido las canciones que interpretaríamos pero aún quedaba un espacio y no nos decidíamos si sería otro solo o un dueto para completar con la presentación.

― Miren chicos he pensado en una canción que la escuche hace unos días y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y creo que nos identifica, por lo tanto me encantaría que cada uno de ustedes cantara una parte de ella

― Me parece la mejor opción Mr. Schue ― sonreía Blaine ― entonces está decidido así lo haremos, ahora si vamos a practicar

― Bien...esperen un segundo creo que ya llegaron del periódico...

― Te amo ― le decía a Rachel mientras la abrazaba ― te amo cada día mas

― Que cariñosa estas hoy

― Bueno en la mañana me hiciste sentir increíble

― Quinn ― me sonrió ― te van a escuchar

― No me importa quiero besarte y bueno siempre tengo ganas de ti Rach

― Uff que calor hace...

― Bueno chicos les presento ella es Spencer y él es Brody ambos estudian periodismo en la Universidad de Nueva York y pues serán los encargados de hacer la nota sobre nuestra competencia

Hay momentos en los que todo conspira para que te encuentres con una persona creo que el mundo entero me decía que tenía asuntos pendientes con estrella y que debía hablar con ella razón por la cual volvía a aparecer en mi vida

― Pero miren nada mas ― sonreía Spencer ― parece que el destino nos quiere reunir si o si Quinn

― Hola Spencer

― ¿Se conocen? Bueno no importa chicos pónganse en sus lugares que van a sacar varias fotos para anexarlas a la publicación

― Exacto buenos días chicos soy Brody yo tomare las fotos y bueno solo hagan lo suyo que yo me encargare que todo salga perfecto

― Podemos charlar un momento bueno para la entrevista claro

― Y bueno yo iré a practicar con los chicos ― me sonreía Rachel ― te amo, y un gusto volver a verte Spencer

― Lo mismo digo yo, anda vamos comenzare contigo

En ese momento nos apartamos de todos y nos dirigimos hacia la parte atrás del hotel en donde habían varios lugares para sentarse y admirar el paisaje de Nueva York. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento creo que ambas lo necesitábamos ya que por mi parte trataba de ordenar mis ideas y de pensar en qué le diría

― Tu novia es muy bonita, puedo ver que ella te quiere mucho y te cuida como su mayor tesoro

― Pues si Rachel se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es una chica asombrosa que logro todo este cambio que ves en mi

― ¿Entonces ella te pidió que adelgaces? Porque si es así déjame decirte que no está bien ya que tú eras perfecta tal y como estabas además ella no es nadie para...

― Hey Spencer tranquila ― le sonreí ― ella siempre me dice que soy perfecta tal y como soy pero esto lo hice por salud además me siento mucho mejor ahora

― Oh vaya, pensé que te obligo o te dijo cosas que no son verdad

― No ya te dije que ella es muy buena y estoy muy enamorada

― Es genial saber que estas feliz, ya sabes que sobre todas las cosas quiero que seas feliz y que no importa si yo soy la persona que lo causa...te quise mucho Quinn...

― Mira Spencer yo ahora estoy feliz con mi novia y...

― Hey no quise ponerte incomoda más bien quería decirte todo lo que no pude hacerlo, cuando todo termino entre nosotras me quede con muchas cosas por decirte, sé que no llegamos a ser nada pero te quise mucho y eres demasiado importante en mi vida, por eso no quiero que exista tensión innecesaria entre nosotras

― Lo se estrella ― me sonrió

― Vaya es genial escucharte decir aquel Nick que usaba, sinceramente me encanto escucharte decirme de esa manera mi querida escritora...

― Spencer, tu sabes que siempre serás muy importante en mi vida, pero no quiero tener problemas con Rachel por esto así que te pido que no me digas así

― Bueno lo entiendo es normal. Tu quédate tranquila que lo que menos busco es generarte problemas con tu novia, ya te lo dije hacen una pareja adorable y se las ve muy bien juntas admito que me dolió como sucedieron las cosas pero ahora todo está bien, te considero mi amiga y espero que tu también me veas de esa manera

― Pero claro bueno Spencer es fabuloso encontrarte aquí no me lo esperaba pero me alegra mucho poder verte, sinceramente soñé con este momento por mucho tiempo y bueno finalmente se hizo realidad

― Yo pensé lo mismo, eres una nueva Quinn, te veo mucho más confiada, segura y porque no lo diré y disculpa pero muy guapa, creo que la gente tiene razón y el amor transforma tu vida

― No lo negare esta nueva yo es gracias a Rachel la amo y estoy segura de que es el amor de mi vida, sé que soy joven y puede que el destino nos ponga pruebas pero nadie cambiara lo que siento por ella

― Y lo veo bien, es genial que veas a ella en tu futuro y estés segura de lo que sientes ya te dije que yo seré tu amiga y te apoyare en todo

― Sinceramente eres una chica asombrosa...pero dime y tu corazón ¿Cómo está?

― Pues sigue solo, pero no me desespero ya sabes el destino me mandara a la persona adecuada en el momento indicado, por otro lado estoy enfocada en mi carrera...y bueno no me da tiempo para nada

― Bueno ya llegara no te preocupes y también quería que hables un poco de la carrera que estas siguiendo...

― Entonces estás pensando en seguir periodismo ¿verdad?

― Pues si me di cuenta que las leyes no son lo mío y bueno tú sabes que me gusta escribir y redactar por lo que he pensado en esto, así que me gustaría que tú me ayudaras con un poco de información

― Claro de hecho te invito a ir un día a mi facultad en la universidad así veras todo lo que hacemos y bueno las materias que tendrías

― Me parece fantástico...muchas gracias Spencer

― No me lo agradezcas además así podremos conversar un poco mas

― Disculpen que las interrumpa ― llegaba aquel chico Brody el fotógrafo ― pero ya tengo las fotos solo me faltan algunas tomas contigo así que me gustaría que te integraras al grupo

― Si claro ahora mismo voy, gracias por todo estrella nos vemos...

― Claro Quinn de eso estoy segura ya nos volveremos a ver muy pronto...  
>...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

― Todos tienen tres horas libres, recuerden que no quiero tener problemas así que cuídense mucho y si necesitan algo me llaman estoy confiando en ustedes chicos así que por favor no me decepcionen

El señor Schue nos había dado un descanso ya que después de las prácticas y de la entrevista para aquel periódico nos encontrábamos muy cansados y pensó que lo mejor sería que saliéramos a distraernos un poco.

― Si no se preocupe ― sonreía Puck ― yo solo quiero conocer un poco la ciudad...

― Bueno como sea vayan con cuidado...

Salimos del hotel y las cosas con Rachel estaban bien por suerte ella y Spencer no se dijeron alguna cosa fuera de lugar, su trato era amable claro que Rachel me continuaba diciendo que no confiaba en Spencer.

― Vamos quiero que me acompañes a la Universidad quiero averiguar todo lo que me falta

― Si mi amor estoy segura de que entraras

Pues si Rachel tenía todo el talento para hacerlo, ya había enviado la solicitud hace mucho tiempo y la primera carta para contactarla llego poco tiempo antes de viajar a Nueva York, en ella le decían que estaban muy interesados en contar con ella, además le pedían que se presentara lo más rápido posible para terminar de revisar sus papeles.

― Sabes ya me imagino lo que será vivir aquí para siempre

― Lo sé, seria fabuloso además estas a un pequeño paso para conseguir lo que más quieres

― Si estoy muy feliz y bueno estoy más feliz por tenerte a mi lado

― Rachel Berry cursi ― le sonreí ― me encantas así

― Ya ― se rio ― ven vamos que quiero conocer todo

El campus era inmenso lleno de detalles propios de los artistas que ahí estaban educando y la naturaleza del lugar era fantástica, sin duda Rachel se sentía en casa en ese lugar, sus ojos brillaban y su emoción era incontrolable

― Bueno vamos aquí es la oficina de información y según me dijeron solo tenía que decir mi nombre y ellos haría el resto

― Si amor, pero será mejor que yo te espere aquí afuera

― Nada de eso anda acompáñame además todo lo que me digan debes saberlo tu

― Esta bien, vamos de una vez

Apenas Rachel dio su nombre nos hicieron pasar a una enorme sala llena de libros y pinturas asombrosas, el lugar era imponente y bueno mi chica estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría pasar

― Tranquila amor todo saldrá bien

― Pero mira este lugar es demasiado grande para mí, y aparte mi estatura no es la perfecta y pues

― Rach ― sonreí ― eso no tiene nada que ver además eres muy talentosa y todo estará bien

― Eso espero créeme Quinn me he enamorado de esta Universidad es perfecta para mí.

― Pues si amor, por eso haremos todo lo necesario para que tu ingreses

― Genial

― Señorita Berry el rector la está esperando y créame esta entrevista durara mucho así que lo mejor sería que su acompañante se fuera

― Pero ella es mí...

― Soy su amiga, está bien tiene razón, yo mejor te dejo aquí para que hablen y bueno luego me llamas para avisarme que ya terminaste

― No ella es mi novia y creo que puede quedarse...

Se preguntaran porque no quise decir quién era Rachel en mi vida y la razón es bastante obvia para mí, pensé que si decía que éramos pareja pues eso podría afectarla y lo único que quería era que ella lograra entrar a la Universidad, uno nunca sabe cómo podrán reaccionar las personas entonces preferí guardármelo, no quería causarle problemas ya que ella necesitaba de todo para poder ingresar a aquella Universidad, pero nuevamente Rachel me hacía entender que estaba equivocada, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mi sonreírme y darme un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento entendí que el amor es lo más importante claramente eso pudo haberla afectado pero prefirió ser honesta y decir quién era yo en su vida

― Bueno no hay problema yo lo decía porque vas a tener que esperar mucho.

― No se preocupe déjeme hablar un momento con mi chica ― se alejó de nosotras y mire a Rachel sonreírme ― primero te amo y segundo tiene razón además ya te dije que debo ir a conocer la facultad de mi universidad, quédate tranquila Rach apenas termines me llamas y listo

― No me gusta que vayas con esa estrella

― Spencer ― sonreí ― tranquila ella lo entendió sabe que nosotras estamos muy bien y no causara problemas lo prometo

― Tú no puedes prometer por ella Quinn

― Pero si puedo prometer por mi Rach te amo, te llamo luego y deja de preocuparte que tú eres el amor de mi vida ― me acerque a ella y la bese.

― Lo sé ― sonrió ― ando un poco celosa

― me encantan tus celos, así te ves aún más sexy

― Si lo sé, pero no te acostumbres

― Te amo Rach

― Te amo Quinn.

Después de despedirme de ella fui hasta la universidad, sinceramente era inmensa e imponente aún más que la de Rachel, esta impresionada miles de estudiantes corriendo o estudiando era un mundo distinto, nada parecido a Ohio y aunque había vivido en Chicago por mucho tiempo no se asemejaba a la realidad de Nueva York.

Amo esta ciudad, creo que tiene todo lo que necesito si puede ser un poco caótica, el tráfico es espantoso, hay gente desagradable pero bueno no todo es malo por algo es la ciudad de los sueños y tienen razón todo comienza aquí, creo que esta ciudad es solo la primera parada para que cumplas todas tus metas, antes de conocer a Rachel nunca me había planteado venir a estudiar aquí, pero ahora tenía miles de motivos para lograr entrar a la NYU, viviría con Rachel y mis sueños se comenzarían a cumplir me sentía tan contenta y realizada que mi rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía

― Vaya te veo mucho más contenta que ayer ― me saludaba Spencer

― Bueno la ciudad me hace soñar y verme mejor creo que es eso

― Me parece bien, sabes mi vida es esta ciudad y la adoro aunque a veces puede ser muy estresante pero realmente tiene todo

― Concuerdo contigo. Pero bueno quiero me muestres todo, quiero la facultad los horarios y todo, cada vez está más cerca el día en el que me vendré a vivir aquí definitivamente

― Pues ya tienes a una amiga aquí recuérdalo

― Lo sé, además estoy ansiosa por venir con Rachel, sabes ella está muy cerca de lograr lo que quiere además es muy talentosa

― ¿Y qué va a estudiar ella?

― Pues mira ella ama dibujar y busca perfeccionar eso, creo que aquí lo lograra.

― Me parece perfecto, sin duda lo hará tranquila

― Eso espero además yo también quiero entrar aquí, por eso te pido que me ayudes

― No te preocupes por eso vamos ― comenzamos a caminar ― mira la facultad de periodismo y comunicación social es bastante grande y vas a tener muchas oportunidades de ingresar sé que tienes excelentes notas y además escribes hermosa así que entraras no te preocupes por eso

― Esta bien te hare caso en todo...

― Exacto además la experiencia es asombrosa podrás vivir cerca del campus y claro te ayudare a buscar el lugar ideal para tu chica y para ti

― ¿Lo dices enserio?

― Mira Quinn, no entiendo ¿Por qué crees que te causare problemas con Rachel?

― No se mira yo...

― Yo te quiero mucho no es un secreto pero respeto demasiado lo que tienes con ella y créeme si te viera que eres infeliz o que esa relación no te hace bien intervendría pero me he dado cuenta de que no serviría de nada, tratar de dañar algo maravilloso, jamás me metería entre ustedes primero porque no es mi estilo y segundo de seguro Rachel me mataría ― se rio ― Quinn deja de preocuparte por eso la verdad es que solo quiero ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños soy tu amiga y te quiero pero tu amas a Rachel y eso no creo que cambie...por lo tanto yo soy feliz si tú lo eres

― Pero no quiero que esto te lastime o te sientas mal, mira Spencer sé que las cosas entre nosotras no terminaron tan bien como hubiera querido pero...

― Quinn eso es pasado y créeme fue increíble lo que vivimos pero ahora estamos en una nueva etapa y parece que también va a ser genial, así que deja de sentirte culpable o cosas así, mejor hay que disfrutar el presente y listo, por mi parte está todo bien

― Bueno ya dejemos eso en el pasado

― Exacto, ven te voy a mostrar todo lo que te ofrecen y bueno los horarios son realmente buenos

― Bien quiero saber todo vamos de una vez

Recorrimos cada rincón del campus Spencer se conocía cada lugar y cada secreto de ese lugar era una chica muy aplicada todos la conocían en la facultad por ser muy estudiosa y colaboradora, estaba en siempre dispuesta a ayudar, Spencer Hastings, bueno su apellido era muy conocido por ahí y por lo que pude escuchar ese día su familia era muy influyente, por alguna razón preferí no preguntar más y esperaba que en otro momento ella lograra contarme algo más de su familia, por lo pronto me sentía genial caminando por los pasillos de aquella facultad, definitivamente ese era mi sueño, incluso acompañe a Spencer a una de sus clases y me fascino, la lectura era esencial en ese lugar y yo amaba leer y escribir

― Bien creo que es hora de ir a comer algo, de seguro tienes mucha hambre

― Si pero antes quiero llamar a Rachel para saber cómo esta

― Perfecto mientras tanto iré a recoger mis cosas y te espero en el estacionamiento

― Bien ahí nos vemos.

Camine hacia la salida y comencé a marcarle a Rachel después de tres tonos ella me contesto

― Hola mi amor ¿puedes hablar?

― Hola Quinn ― suspiro ― recién termino la reunión me encantaría que saliéramos esta noche a cenar, quiero contarte todo lo que paso

― Me parece prefecto, mira yo ahora voy a comer algo con Spencer ¿quieres venir?

― No tranquila, ve tu además yo tengo que llamar a mis padres y bueno quiero recorrer la ciudad con Puck así que disfruta y me la saludas

― Esta bien amor, te amo

― Yo mas Quinn, cuídate mucho y si esa estrella trata de sobrepasarse recuérdale que soy una deportista innata y que no me va a costar nada darle su merecido ― se comenzó a reír

― Ya Rach tranquila ― sonreí ― no pasara nada o yo te aviso ― me reí ― te amo hablamos luego

― Te amo más...

Después de eso junto a Spencer nos dirigimos a una cafetería muy bonita en el centro de la ciudad ahí ordenamos nuestra comida y comenzamos a conversar de todo un poco, las horas que pasamos juntas fueron muy productivas ya que aprendí todo lo que necesitaba saber, además mi carta de solicitud ya había pasado la primera prueba y estaba muy contenta por eso

― Bueno ya te acostumbraras al ruido por eso no te preocupes

― Te hare caso, por cierto ¿en dónde vives?

― En un departamento cerca de aquí, lo comparto con una amiga y Brody no sé si lo recuerdas

― Oh si claro el chico que adora fotografiar

― Ese mismo, bueno mi otra compañera de cuarto es Hannah una chica algo loca pero me cae bien, los tres compartimos los gastos y nos va muy bien conviviendo juntos

― Me parece genial, bueno espero conocerla pronto y bueno Brody me cae muy bien es simpático

― Si, detrás de esa fachada de niño perfecto esta un ser humano increíble

― Uy parece que ese chico te gusta ― la moleste

― Nada que ver, sabes para mí el amor es amor, pero entre Brody y yo solo hay una linda amistad nada más, aparte no tengo tiempo para enamorarme

― Para todo debemos tener tiempo

― Lo sé, además sería bueno volver a sentir pero hasta ahora no ha llegado la persona adecuada

― Bueno ya llegara por el momento seguirás siendo una soltera codiciada por todos

― Ahh bueno ― sonrió ― claro yo la soltera más deseada

― Pues sí, bueno yo tengo que regresar al hotel, además Rachel me pidió una cena así que iré a arreglarme un poco

― Bueno no te entretengo más y mucha suerte con tu chica, pásalo muy bien y ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte

― Lo se estrella

― Me parece perfecto mi querida y adorada escritora ― me abrazo ― cuídate y espero volver a verte muy pronto

― Eso espero en unos meses estaré por aquí por tiempo indefinido

― Avísame cualquier cosa que necesites

― Así será cuídate mucho...

Sin duda Spencer era una gran chica, volver a hablar con Estrella me había hecho muy bien, las cosas estaban más que aclaradas y me encantaba estar mejor con ella ya que sin duda la quería mucho había hecho tanto por mí y eso era algo que debía agradecer, además no buscaba dañar mi relación Rachel, le diré que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo q me ayudaría a buscar un lugar para mi chica y para mí, pero sus explicaciones fueron contundentes, creo que eso es madurez, saber aceptar que la otra persona ya es feliz con alguien más, no creo que haya ganadores o perdedores sino que en el amor nada está escrito, por lo tanto alguien resultara herido, tu nunca podrás hacer felices a todas las personas ni complacerlas, por eso es mejor pensar que todo pasa por algo, siempre he pensado en eso, si esa persona no fue para ti es porque algo mejor te espera, claro que me sentí muy mal por cómo sucedieron las cosas entre Spencer y yo además estoy segura de que habríamos sido muy felices juntas, pero en algún punto no habría funcionado lo nuestro, ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno sencillamente porque ella no es Rachel.

― Hola Quinn que tal tu día libre

― Pues genial Puck, pensé que tú y Rachel saldrían a conocer la ciudad

― No la he visto en todo el día, pero el llame y me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas

― ¿Un tiempo a solas?

― Hola mi amor ― llegaba Rachel y me besaba ― ven te tengo una hermosa sorpresa, así que vamos de una vez

― Si claro ― sonreí ― nos vemos luego Puck

― Claro chicas diviértanse pero no mucho ya que no quiero ser tío

― Eso solo sucedería si lo dedos de Quinn fueran...

― Muy graciosa Berry, vamos de una vez...

Llegamos hasta la azotea del edificio y no había nada, si creo que todas esperaban una escena completamente romántica, pero la verdad es que no había nada, esperaba una mesa con un mantel blanco, comida, una botella de vino algo, pero no había nada, solo la mire y le sonreí

― Ya se, supongo que esperabas algo muy romántico

― Bueno tal vez

― Pero esto es mucho más romántico ― se acercó a mí ― solo seremos tú, yo este cielo hermoso de Nueva York, y todo este amor que sentimos Quinn, hoy no quiero que nada opaque este gran amor que te tengo por ese motivo decidí no hacer nada, ya que lo único que quiero es pasar esta noche contigo mirando el cielo, hoy no quiero que haya más distracciones, estamos a muy poco de la competencia y hoy no te quiero compartir con nadie, llámame egoísta o celosa no me importa ya que lo que más quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos por esta noche, no me importa el mañana hoy eres mía y eso es lo que importa, hoy mi corazón te pertenece y por eso quiero que vivamos una de las mejores experiencias de la vida ― me tomo de la cintura y me sonrió ― sabes tú eres maravillosa, tu eres la obra de arte más hermosa q ha creado la naturaleza ― tomo mi rostro y me beso delicadamente ― te amor y por eso quiero que veamos el amanecer quiero vivir cada momento contigo, llámame cursi o romántica pero te quiero enamorar más Quinn.

― Dios todo es tan bello, no sé cómo logras hablarme de esa manera pero créeme me enamoras más cada día soy yo la que tiene miedo de no llegar a ser lo que necesitas...no se dé cansarte...

― ¿Cansarme? ¿Cansarme de ser feliz? ¿Cansarme de sonreír cada día? ¿Cansarme de hablar por horas y divertirme contigo? ¿Cansarme de desearte? ¿Cansarme de decirte te quiero? ¿Cansarme de hacer el amor contigo? Nunca Quinn así que no pienses en eso

― Dios me acabas de matar de amor ― sonreí ― te amo

― Te amo más así que prepárate porque nos espera una larga plática y también mucho amor

― Estoy ansiosa...

Y claro que lo estaba, ya que esa noche Rachel y yo nos sinceraríamos y abriríamos nuestro corazón como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Hay un punto en la vida en el que miras hacia atrás y te preguntas ¿fui feliz? ¿Valió la pena todo lo que viví? Pues aquella noche Rachel y yo nos planteamos esa pregunta, después de que me hablara de esa manera abriéndome su corazón nos sentamos a mirar el cielo de Nueva York, afortunadamente la azotea del edificio tenía la posibilidad de mirar el cielo gracias a su techo de vidrio y eso era sensacional ya el frio no nos afectaba y disfrutábamos de la vista que nos ofrecía, para mi era algo único y espectacular, pero algo me preocupaba, veía a Rachel pensativa, suspiraba pesadamente de vez en cuando, y créanme eso no era algo común de ella.

― ¿Me vas a decir por que anda tan pensativa?

― Ehh mas luego, ahora quiero que me digas si has sido feliz, no se dime si cuando piensas en nosotras sonríes o cosas así...

― Claro que lo hago, mira mi amor antes de que tu llegaras a ella estaba vacía, creo que tienen razón cuando dicen que llegas al mundo con la mitad de tu corazón y bueno vives incompleto hasta que llega esa persona que encaja perfectamente en tu vida, así me sucedió contigo, estaba perdida sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si me iba a enamorar ni siquiera pensaba en si existía la persona que me lograra querer a pesar de mi exterior, pero ahí llegaste tú sin avisar pero como una luz que me ilumino y cambio todo lo que creía, tu eres la persona derrumbo mis miedos y me hizo sentir especial, única sexy, ahora cada vez que miro al pasado me doy cuenta que hemos vivido momentos hermosos y sé que nos esperan muchos más, además el futuro que hemos planeado juntas me llena de esperanza, sé que no será nada fácil, pero tú siempre me dices que debo confiar y bueno eso es lo que yo hare confiar en el mismo destino que nos unió

― Lo se Quinn, sabes yo antes no creía mucho en el destino pero llegaste tú ― me sonrió ― recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que te vi y bueno me pareciste una chica muy bonita sinceramente cuando mire tus ojos por primera vez lo entendí y supe algo dentro de mí se había activado no se fue como si me algo me dijera que tú eres especial que tú me ibas a cambiar y así fue cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ti y bueno cuando me dijiste que había alguien en tu vida pues sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles pero logre conquistarte y saber que tu sentías lo mismo por mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado creo que ser correspondida es fabuloso y te amo Quinn, he vivido momentos hermosos a tu lado, cada recuerdo que tengo a tu lado es sinceramente único y perfecto no creía que el amor fuera así de bonito pero realmente existe realmente hay la posibilidad de vivir un amor puro y eso es lo que viví a tu lado

― Vaya parece que andamos sentimentales...yo te amo Rach, estoy segura de eso y mira para mi decir te amo es muy importante no te lo digo por cualquier cosa sino porque lo siento y hemos vivido momentos realmente hermosos, únicos, tú has sido mi primera vez de todo, nunca jamás en mi vida me había enamorado así, bueno ― sonreí ― ¿Qué va a saber del amor una chica de 18 años? Pues yo creo saber algo, o bueno al menos logre conocer lo que se siente estar enamorada y todo gracias a ti...

― Créeme yo antes de conocerte tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que era el amor, pensaba que era sufrimiento, que si o si tienes que sufrir y eso no es el amor, claro que tiene sus altibajos pero la verdad es que el amor es maravilloso creo que nunca me volver a sentir como me siento contigo, tú haces que todo sea más fácil, haces que mis días sean más bonitos, por dios sonrió mucho más desde que te tengo a mi lado, no sé cómo logras sacar lo mejor de mí pero lo haces y lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz si es a mi lado pues que mejor pero si no es así tú debes saber que mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré...

― Porque me dices todo esto...

― Hoy me dijeron algo...

― ¿Qué paso?

― Yo tenía un sueño, ya lo sabes Nueva York perfeccionar mi arte y todo eso...vivir contigo, comprar un departamento hasta un perro había planeado tener...hice miles de planes y prometí millones de cosas que ahora no se si podré cumplir, creo que tú siempre tuviste razón al decirme que no debo planear mucho ya que es mejor vivir el presente, pero yo no te hice caso y cree una historia perfecta de amos contigo, muy parecido a un cuento de hadas en donde todo es absolutamente perfecto un cuento en el que el amor puede vencer todo pero así son los cuentos nunca te muestran la realidad y sabes la verdad es que siempre habrán problemas y que sobretodo nunca sabes lo que te depara el destino...cometí un error Quinn, mi error fue creer que el destino estaría de mi lado y haría que todas mis promesas se cumplirán pero no fue así...

― ¿De que estas hablando?

― Hoy me ofrecieron una beca para ir a Italia, a estudiar lo que más me gusta...el decano de mi facultad piensa que tengo mucho más potencial que cualquiera y por eso me están ofreciendo eso, es una oportunidad fantástica, al principio dije no claro que no yo no quiero dejarte y me respuesta fue un no rotundo por eso llame a mis papas ― suspiro ― y ellos me dijeron algo muy importante...si es amor sobrevivirá, si es real la volverás a encontrar...y tienen razón Quinn yo estoy segura de que lo que sentimos es amor y que vamos a poder superar esto, yo te puedo llamar cada día, podemos conversar por web cam, conseguiré un celular para poder estar en contacto contigo, te mandare mensajes a cada momento y voy a hacer todo para que la distancia no sea un impedimento para nosotras, hare que no me sientas tan lejos Quinn no puedo decir que no a esta oportunidad pero tampoco quiero decirte adiós yo ya no imagino mis días sin ti...te prometo que haremos que funciones te prometo que lograremos hacerlo Quinn dime algo...

― ¿Y si conoces a alguien? ¿Y se te confundes? ¿Y si yo conozco a alguien? Rach...no creo que funcione, no lo creo porque ya se lo que es tenerte a mi lado a cada instante porque me he acostumbrado a abrazarte, a besar tus labios, dios soy adicta a hacer el amor contigo, no podría vivir con la idea de que te tengo cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no quiero morirme de celos a cada momento porque de seguro tendrás muchas admiradoras, no quiero vivir preocupada por lo que estás haciendo o si me estas olvidando...

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte, yo también tengo miedo de que tu conozcas a alguien o que peor alguien de tu pasado trate de conquistarte...pero quiero que nos arriesguemos yo sé que no va a ser fácil pero hay que tratar

― Rach yo no te puedo prohibir nada tu eres libre de conocer gente de enamorarte si es que así lo quieres pero yo no creo en las relaciones a larga distancia...sería demasiado para mi...demasiado para este corazón que se está rompiendo...

― No Quinn, mira yo...

― No Rach tú vas a ir a ser una artista, vas a vivir experiencias asombrosas y yo voy a estar orgullosa de ti, te aseguro que vas a triunfar vas a ser la mejor...no tengo dudas de eso sé que vas a lograr todo lo que te propongas y siempre vas a contar conmigo...pero no creo que sea lo mejor

― ¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Qué hago con este amor que siento?

― ¿Yo que voy a hacer con todo el amor que te tengo?

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer Quinn?

― Vamos a fingir ser fuertes y nos vamos a rendir...

― Eso es una decisión cobarde créeme es lo peor que podemos hacer y eso es rendirnos sin al menos intentarlo

― Rach yo no soporto la idea de saber que te vas y que no te voy a poder abrazar o besar no puedo ni imaginar lo que sería ya no tenerte a mi lado y seguir con esta relación como si nada hasta el día que te vayas eso me haría daño, nos lastimaría más de lo que ya nos va a lastimar

― Lo entiendo creo que tienes razón...

― Te amo Rach y tu me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo y al irte tú te llevas una parte de mí contigo ya que estoy segura de que no volveré a amar como lo hice contigo

― Te amo créeme eso es real Quinn yo siempre lo hare y volveré por ti y ahí si cumpliré todas mis promesas

¿Ustedes creen en las relaciones a larga distancia? ¿Creen que en realidad funcionan? Pues yo les diré algo el tiempo me ha enseñado que sí, que hay casos únicos y maravillosos en los cuales a pesar de todo una pareja puede ser feliz y estar completa...que no importan los obstáculos, los celos, las inseguridades o las peleas el amor lo puede todo, pero yo en ese tiempo estaba llena de miedo y no me atreví a arriesgarme con Rachel, mi miedo pudo más que cualquier cosa, algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a funcionar, era una niña inmadura viviendo su primer amor y no podía estar más asustada...

― Yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar Quinn, quiero que sepas que aunque no quieras tener una relación a larga distancia yo no voy a dejar de amarte que pase lo que pase que conozca a millones de chicas hermosas yo solo voy a estar pensando en ti...

― Genial Berry ― suspire ― lo sé yo también te voy a amar...no importa lo que pase para mí siempre serás el gran amor de mi vida...

― ¿Y entonces aquí se termina todo?

― Yo creo que si...

De esa manera fue como todo terminó no tiene idea de cuánto llore esa noche y si vi el amanecer pero sin ella a mi lado, fue la peor noche de mi vida, quería hacerme la fuerte pero no podía me dolía demasiado, ¿nadie se muere de amor? Bueno el dolor que sientes se aproxima mucho, jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida, ahora que lo recuerdo se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas no recuerdo mucho más después de que Rachel me dijo eso solo que aproxime a ella y la bese como nunca, la iba a extrañar la bese y fue el beso más largo que nos dimos luego de eso todo está muy oscuro para mí, Salí corriendo y llegue a la habitación de Puck, afortunadamente el solo compartía su cuarto con Blaine y Kurt y ellos aún no había llegado, no recuerdo como pero le conté todo y llore a mas no poder y si vi el amanecer, pero sin ella a mi lado, ya nunca más las cosas serían como antes todo había comenzado a cambiar, y eso me dolía demasiado no dormí nada y me sentía vacía, perdida, todo lo que habíamos planeado se había acabado, todo se desmorono en frente de mis ojos, creo que había sido muy feliz y ya era tiempo de que volviera a sufrir...

― No digas eso rubia tu no mereces sufrir, esto solo es una prueba que deben superar además el tiempo pasa rápido tu vendrás aquí a Nueva York y te enfocaras en tus estudios eso ayudara para que dejes de pensar

― Lo se Puck...

― Ya tranquila no te pongas así

― Buen día ― llegaban Kurt y Blaine ― lamentamos llegar a esta hora, ¿Qué paso?

― Nada chicos déjenme un rato a solas con Quinn por favor

― ehh si claro estaremos afuera...

― No sé cómo voy a salir al escenario hoy

Si así es todo estaba mal para completar mi desgracia aquella noche tendríamos la competencia de coros y bueno todos habíamos ensayado mucho y las canciones que teníamos preparadas estaban espectaculares teníamos todo para ganar, no contaba con el hecho de que todo se había acabado con Rachel y que me iba a costar mucho trabajo presentarme

― Rubia sabes que te adoro pero esto no es para morirse ok, yo creo que mejor deberían disfrutar del tiempo que les queda juntas así es mejor créeme

― Puck ― me levante y lo mire ― ¿Cuándo se acaba el amor?

― Cuando una de las personas lo deja de sentir, en ese momento todo se acaba y yo creo que es ahí cuando uno debe aceptar que todo termino y que no puede hacer nada, para mí el amor es dar y recibir y si la otra persona dejo de sentir lo que supuestamente decía, pues ese es el fin de todo

― ¿Y qué pasa cuando ambas partes sienten lo mismo pero no pueden estar juntas? ¿Ahí también muere el amor?

― No, yo creo que sobrevive en el fondo, en los recuerdos ya que la relación no termino por falta de amor sino que por distintas circunstancias y por eso no pueden estar juntas esas personas, creo que el amor no muere por la distancia sino que muere por el olvido sé que tienes miedo de que cuando ella llegue a Italia se olvide de todo y comience una nueva vida sin ti, pero no lo hará conozco a mi hermana y sé que te ama y que no va a pasar un solo día sin que piense en ti y créeme Quinn el amor no muere ni se hace más débil por los kilómetros que los separa para mí se hace más fuerte y mucho más intenso aunque debas seguir y guardar ese amor por un tiempo hasta que sea hora de retomar ese amor...yo creo ustedes dos se volverán a reencontrar y sino pasa así pues yo iré a buscarlas y prometo unirlas nuevamente

― Dios ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente? ― sonreí ― tienes toda la razón...el amor no muere por la distancia

Y creo que es así ahora pienso en las palabras de Puck y me doy cuenta de que es verdad vaya ese chico me dio varias lecciones de vida sin duda debía hacerle caso además yo lo que más quería era que Rachel triunfara y bueno viajar sería una gran oportunidad para ella

― Bien rubia levántate y vamos a desayunar algo que estas muy flaca ― me sonrieron

― Si claro, es que me deshidrate con las lágrimas ― suspire ― voy enseguida Puck

― Tranquila tu eres hermosa y siempre serás hermosa, anda rubia vamos.

Llegamos hasta la recepción del hotel y los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos no vi a Rachel por ningún lado y eso me preocupada pero luego apareció cabizbaja y se notaba que no había podido dormir bien, me partió el corazón verla de esa manera ya que lo único que quería era correr hacia ella y abrazarla

― Bien chicos en poco tiempo saldremos para el teatro en donde se realizara la competencia así que alisten sus cosas y nos vemos aquí en una hora

― Si señor Schue...

― Bien chicos ya saben prepárense y nos vemos luego ― nos decía Blaine.

Después cuando trate de buscar a Rachel había desaparecido, fue un instante y desapareció no podía creer como se había esfumado pero preferí no arruinar más las cosas y me fui a comer

El viaje fue muy silencioso por parte de Rachel y obvio todos se dieron que algo sucedía, los ensayos previos a la presentación salieron muy bien pero había una canción que sería el solo de Rachel la cual aún no la practicábamos bien

― Señor Schue ― hablo Rachel ― creo que mi solo no debería ser así, me encantaría cantar con Quinn, ella se sabe muy bien la letra y bueno creo es bueno...

― Yo ― suspiro ― no se chicos y bueno muy tarde para cambiar las cosas

― Quiero hacerlo ― dije muy confiada ― todo saldrá bien

― Bueno chicas prepárense porque arrancamos con su canción...

En aquel instante Rachel me sonrió y se colocó a mi lado comenzamos a practicar y todo salió perfecto, el tiempo se me paso volando así que todos fuimos a camerinos a terminar de prepararnos, estamos muy nerviosos por lo que podría suceder pero teníamos que confiar en lo que sucedería

― Llego la hora ― me sonreía Puck.

― Bueno chicos ya no diré que hemos trabajado mucho y eso y saben que merecemos ganar hemos luchado por eso así que salgan a ese escenario, hagan lo que saben hacer no se dejen vencer por el miedo ustedes son unos chicos maravillosos que cambiaron mi forma de ver la vida y pues les agradezco eso sé que esta será nuestra última competencia y que se graduaran seguirán caminos distintos pero siempre los recordare como la generación de muchachos más increíble que me ha tocado dirigir

― Lo queremos Mr. Schue...ganaremos así será

― Bueno chicos yo quería aprovechar este momento para despedirme de ustedes ― nos miraba Rachel ― apenas nos graduemos iré a Italia a estudiar, sé que mis planes era otros pero una oportunidad única me duele dejarlos y me duele más dejar al amor de mi vida aquí...dejar el amor es lo que más me lastima pero bueno yo les deseo lo mejor dejare todo de mí en el escenario y no quiero que estén tristes hay que disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos

― Así será chicos, Rach ganaremos esto por nosotros por usted Mr. Schue, por ti por todos en si vamos que nosotros podemos uno, dos tres, amazing...

De esa manera Rachel termino su discurso y nos abrazamos no pude ni siquiera mirarla ya que salimos de inmediato hacia el escenario, era imponente nunca me había subido a un escenario tan grande y aparte muchas personas aguardaban impacientes porque empiece el espectáculo, pero yo necesitaba hablar con ella, quería escuchar su voz o buscar una excusa para que nuestras miradas se conectaran y fue así que corrí detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla

― Rachel espera ― logre llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella

― Que paso...

― Te amo

...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Seis meses de noviazgo, muchos recuerdos y momentos maravillosos vividos a su lado eso era lo que me quedaba Rachel y yo habíamos terminado por el bien de las dos y creo que era o mejor jamás sabré que habría pasado si nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad y lo hubiéramos intentado pero creo que la distancia habría sido demasiado para ambas. Algunos me podrán decir que es poco tiempo que uno no se puede enamorar tan rápido, peor aún pensar que una persona que conociste hace tan poco es el amor de tu vida, pero ella lo era y bueno ahora estoy segura de eso Rachel es el gran amor de mi vida y no me cansare de repetirlo, fue poco tiempo pero todo lo que vivimos fue tan intenso y maravilloso que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

― Rachel espera ― logre llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella

― Que paso...

― Te amo

― Te amo más Quinn...

― Tres minutos los siguientes en presentarse son ustedes ― llegaba un asistente de la producción de la competencia ― vamos chicos ya deben estar en sus lugares...

― Rach yo...

― No importa tranquila lo se...vamos tenemos que ganar esto...

Las luces se apagaron y todos nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, la música comenzó a sonar y suspire comenzaríamos cantando Rachel y yo, ella había decidido dejar su solo y darme la oportunidad de cantar con ella por lo que estaba muy nerviosa

Suspire y me enfoque en ella quería mirarla, debía disfrutar probablemente sería la última vez que podría cantar con ella por esa razón cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y respire profundamente, las primeras notas de la canción comenzaban a sonar y Rachel seria quien comenzaría a cantar...

_Echada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí_

_Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos_

_Cuando no se puede respirar_

_Atrapada en este momento_

_Atrapada en tu sonrisa_

Rachel camino hacia el centro del escenario cantando y mirando al público tenia tanto poder y su voz era asombrosa, me dejaba desconcertada sin duda ella tenía mucho talento sabia como moverse y como cautivar al publico

_Nunca me he abierto a nadie más_

_Es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo en mis brazos_

_No hay por que apresurar las cosas_

_Tomémoslo con calma_

Entonces fue mi turno de cantar camine hacia donde se encontraba ella y me miro, dios mentiría al decir que su mirada me hizo temblar fue tan fuerte lo que sentí en ese momento que no se ni como logre continuar cantando por un momento olvide que estábamos en medio de la competencia de coros más importante del país y que había mucha gente mirándonos, cada recuerdo que habíamos vivido paso por mi mente como una película...

_Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna_

_Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad_

_Y no quiero echarlo a perder_

_No quiero presionar las cosas_

La conexión que sentía con ella era única, creo que nunca poder explicar bien todo lo que sentía, era calma, paz, seguridad, amor el más puro amor que se puedan imaginar cada momento a su lado fue maravilloso e inolvidable, sé que ustedes mejor que nadie saben que Rachel fue maravillosa conmigo que su amor me hizo ver la vida de distinta manera cada momento que me regalo fue perfecto para mí, claro que tuvimos discusiones como cualquiera pero les aseguro que nunca más volví a sentir algo tan intenso como lo que sentí por ella, jamás pude encontrar a alguien que al menos me hiciera sentir la mitad de lo que ella lograba con solo mirarme

_Que tú podrías ser el único que he estado esperando la vida entera_

_Así que mi amor, me basta con sólo un beso de las buenas noches_

_No, no quiero decir buenas noches_

_Sé que es hora de partir, pero estarás presente en mis sueños_

_Esta noche_

Cada momento de la presentación lo tengo borroso ya que solo podía concentrarme en Rachel en cómo se movía y contaba cuantas veces me sonreía o la sorprendía mirándome, creo que jamás había estado tan desconcentrada, las canciones siguieron y nuestra presentación iba muy bien, todos nos aplaudieron y nos felicitaron, pero sabía que pasaría, antes estaba confiada de que ganaríamos pero ya no sentía nada creo que me encontraba en un momento de mi vida en el que no sabía que iba a suceder, aun nos quedaba un mes de clases y no iba a soportar la idea de mirar a Rachel y saber que se iría, me sentía pésimo, devastada y confundida, todo había cambiado de un momento para otro y mis dudas comenzaban a crecer, lo único que tenía claro era que debía ir a Nueva York, quería alejarme de todo y creí que irme a aquella ciudad sería lo mejor para poder concentrarme en mis estudios y tratar de guardar mis sentimientos por Rachel al menos por un tiempo.

― Dios chicos estuvieron asombrosos ― llegaban Brody y Spencer a saludarnos en los camerinos ― enserio fue un placer fotografiarlos y cubrir el evento fue maravilloso, Rachel estuviste impecable como siempre

― A Rachel le gustan otras cosas ― decía Kurt a Brody mientras todos sonreían y Rachel comenzaba a reír

― Oh, vaya bueno ehh...lo siento no quise incomodarte, normalmente no hago estas cosas pero bueno no se pensé que tu...lo siento...

― Ya tranquilo ― Intervino Spencer ― Hola chicos queríamos felicitarlos realmente estuvieron espectaculares todos se lucieron y bueno espero que logren llevarse el primer lugar...

― Eso esperamos todos...

― Ehh Quinn, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas...

― Ah no ― se colocó Rachel en frente de ella ― de seguro ya sabes que terminamos y quieres tener una oportunidad con ella ¿VERDAD?

― ¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? ¿Qué paso? Te juro que no sabía nada...

― Si como no...no te creo nada, porque no confió en ti, creo que escondes algo y que no eres tan buena como aparentas, no te creo ni una sola palabra "Estrella"

― Rachel basta ― la mire fijamente ― como se te ocurre decir esas cosas Spencer solo ha se ha portado increíblemente bien conmigo y no le he dicho nada, pero ahora todos aquí se enteraron que terminamos

― Sigue confiando en ella Quinn, estoy segura que en algún momento te decepcionara...

― Te equivocas ― le respondió Spencer ― lo que pasa es que tienes miedo eso es lo único que sucede, yo jamás me metería en medio de una relación hermosa como la de ustedes y no tengo ni idea de porque se separaron...y es una lástima pero por algo suceden las cosas...

― Yo...amo a Quinn y que les quede a todos muy en claro que este amor no se acaba aquí y que hare de todo por recuperarte...

― Me parece perfecto...que lo hagas Rachel, mira para mi Quinn es una mujer asombrosa y la quiero mucho por eso siempre buscare lo mejor para ella.

Sin decir más Rachel salió de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por su reacción, ya que nunca espere presenciar aquel ataque de celos de su parte y bueno Spencer estaba igual de sorprendida que yo...claro que nadie se esperaba eso pero de alguna forma debía entender, creo que yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, no quise empeorar las cosas por ese motivo no la seguí para pedirle explicaciones así que solo le pedí disculpas a los muchachos y Salí un momento para hablar con Spencer.

― Lo siento mucho pero estamos pasando un momento muy complicado

― No pasa nada tranquila, mira no sé si esto te anime pero hoy publicaron la lista de los estudiantes que han sido admitidos y bueno tu nombre estaba casi entre los primeros así que felicitaciones Quinn, bienvenida a la Universidad de Nueva York...

Ese mis queridas lectoras era el comienzo de mi nueva vida, se preguntaran que paso después ¿Ganamos? Pues no la verdad es que quedamos en tercer lugar, claro que nos desilusionamos mucho pero era una competencia alguien tenía que ganar, aun así viví momentos espectaculares en Nueva York, pero también viví la despedida más dolorosa de mi vida, sabía que todo cambiaria y la última semana en el Instituto fue una tortura pruebas, exámenes, estrés todo se me venía encima mío, además había vuelto hablar con Rachel, les diré un secreto cada noche lloraba un poco o derramaba algunas lágrimas recordándola, miraba mi celular con las esperanza de recibir algún mensaje algo, pero eso nunca sucedió y así fueron pasando los días, y yo me sentía vacía vivía en negación creo que en ese momento aún no asimilaba que todo había terminado...

La graduación llego y bueno ese momento es algo que todos siempre recordaremos es el fin de una etapa, es ahí donde todos tomaran caminos distintos es momento de enfrentarte al mundo real y vivir nuevas experiencias, todo había sido muy bonito lleno de sentimientos, iba a extrañar a todos los chicos del club Glee, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia y sin duda fueron un gran apoyo, recuerdo perfectamente recibir mi diploma y vivir ese momento junto a Frannie y mi mama fue muy especial aunque echaba de menos a mí papa, sabía que él estaría orgulloso de mí, me sentía feliz porque había logrado graduarme con excelentes notas y bueno mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, ya que llegue a Ohio siendo una Quinn insegura, llena de dudas y miedos pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Rachel, no solo he mejorado mi apariencia física ya que ahora tengo mi peso ideal sino que también mi autoestima que estaba muy dañada mejoro, entendí que no me debía importar lo que la gente pensara de mi si yo me amaba tal y como era todo sería mejor y fue así, comencé a quererme más y a aceptarme mucho más, después el ejercicio me ayudo a verme mejor pero solo era un reflejo de cómo me sentía por dentro, mucho más bella y confiada.

Aquel día habíamos hecho reservaciones en uno de los hoteles más bonitos de Ohio, en ese lugar hicimos la recepción, había música y todos parecían divertirse mientras yo seguía pensando en ella, ni si quiera me había dado un abrazo durante la ceremonia de graduación, la sentía tan distante y fría conmigo que me dolía demasiado...

― ¿Por qué tan seria rubia?

― Hola Puck ― trate de sonreír ― no se todo esto me pone melancólica, ya todo termino ya no hay nada que hacer todos tenemos planes y bueno tu...dios no puedo creer que te hayas ganado una beca para estudiar en Nueva York, la ciudad de tus sueños...

― Creí que no lo lograría pero al final todo resulto bien, además de esa manera estaré cerca de mi rubia favorita...

― Estaremos un poco cerca y eso es genial...

Así es Puck continuo con su sueño de ir a Nueva York, adoraba la música y se especializaría en eso, sin duda está muy orgullosa de él, había trabajado muy duro para subir sus calificaciones y lo logro se graduó con nosotros y todo le estaba saliendo muy bien

― Ya no estés triste, sabes Rachel la ha pasado muy mal, con decirte que se la pasa en su cuarto dibujando, no te idea de que es lo que dibuja pero hay un montón de papeles regados, miles de bocetos sin sentido y bueno la he escuchado llorar...mira Quinn esto las está lastimando mucho entiendo eso, pero no es que ella te odie o que ya te está olvidando solo que necesitaba un tiempo, además en unos días se ira...sé que tu también la has pasado mal...pero no la culpes por alejarse...

― No la culpo pero me duele la indiferencia con la que me trata hoy ni siquiera fue capaz de darme un abrazo ― suspire ― no sé, ya no sé qué pensar

― Piensa en que te ama y que está sufriendo igual que tu...mira rubia todo sucede por algo tal vez es solo una prueba que ustedes deben...

― Estoy harta de que me digan eso, estoy cansada de que todos me digan que si es amor verdadero sobrevivirá, me duele mucho lo que está pasando y sabes tengo muchas dudas amo a Rachel y no quiero que ella me olvide, sé que suena egoísta pero no quiero eso...

― Hey ― me miro ― no te derrumbes por favor...

― Iré a caminar un rato ya regreso...

― Ve con cuidado y me llamas si necesitas algo...

― Esta bien ahora solo necesito un momento a solas...por favor entiéndelo

― Lo entiendo estaré aquí si me necesitas

Me aleje de la fiesta y fui hacia el jardín del hotel era un lugar hermoso pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, no se correr gritar y despertar de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo...

― Dicen que solo te enamoras una vez...y que luego de esa persona buscas a alguien con quien puedas sentir lo mismo, vivir esa sensación de estar en las nubes, de creerte invencible, no se sentirte en paz, pero nunca lo vuelves a sentir, claro que puedes conocer a alguien con quien te sientas diferente pero nunca es lo mismo...

― ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

― Porque pase lo que pase yo nunca te podría olvidar Quinn, ni nunca podría volver a sentir lo que sentí contigo...

― Rachel has tenido una semana para hablarme y se te ocurre hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué?

― Ya no quiero hacerte más daño y me duele todo esto sé que es difícil lo entiendo pero me estoy muriendo, odio estar así contigo no quiero irme enojada contigo...

― Yo tampoco quiero eso...Te amo...Rachel dios te amo y te voy a extrañar demasiado

― Yo igual ― se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura ― Te amo de acuerdo sé que lo mejor será no hablarnos por un tiempo sería demasiado para las dos con todo lo que va a pasar mira Quinn te deseo lo mejor y no porque no te escriba significa que me dejaste importar peor aún que te estoy olvidando, pero entiendo que debemos seguir nuestro camino, entiendo que hay que tomar distintos caminos y bueno algún día nos encontraremos, se feliz, conoce a gente, diviértete, estudia, sonríe, has lo que te gusta hacer, no tengas miedo que estoy segura de que eres el amor de mi vida, no quiero que nos derrumbemos sino que comencemos una nueva etapa sabiendo que vivimos nuestro amor intensamente, que logramos hacer todo lo que queríamos que nos amamos a mas no poder que nos besamos todas las veces que queríamos, dios que hicimos el amor completamente enamoradas, y eso Quinn son los mejores recuerdos que tengo y todos a tu lado, contigo viví la mejor época de mi vida, ahora sé que existes que hay la mujer capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí, y con eso soy feliz...

― Prométeme que me buscaras ― sonreí ― dios Rachel dime que algún día me iras a buscar...

― Tú me encontraste a mí una vez creo que si lo hare, tal vez me tarde ya sabes que el orgullo retrasa todo pero te pido que el día que nos volvamos a ver me recuerdes este día y bueno ahí si no te dejare ir aunque yo este con alguien aunque tu estés con tu estrella

― Rachel...Spencer y yo solo somos...

― Eso no lo sabes, mira nadie sabe que pasara en el futuro, ni yo puedo prometer que nunca voy a estar con nadie lo que sí puedo prometer es que tú eres el gran amor de mi vida y nada ni nadie cambiara eso, nos esperan días difíciles si te lo voy a decir he llorado como una niña pequeña por eso pero el amor me vuelve más sensible, Quinn te amo y te prometo que algún día te buscare

― Y si no lo haces yo lo haré Berry ― le sonreí.

― Te amo

― Te amo más...

― Bueno creo que es momento de irme, y de decirnos hasta luego porque después nos volveremos a encontrar...así que hasta luego Quinn, sonríe, conoce gente sal de fiesta y bueno ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque lograste entrar a la Universidad que querías, pero voy a estar mucho más orgullosa cuando te vea cubriendo grandes eventos y quien sabes hasta una de mis exposiciones de arte contemporáneo ― me sonrió ― vaya pensé que dolería un poco menos la despedida, pero no es así ― me decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ― pero así tiene que ser ― se acercó aún más a mí y me beso.

No pude hacer nada solo coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y bese sus labios con desesperación, me aferre a su cuerpo y llore mientras las besaba la abrace y le dije por última vez que la amaba, ahora les digo que aún recuerdo perfectamente ese beso, si cierro mis ojos y me concentro puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ese fue nuestro último beso, y la última vez que la vi, no diré que la última vez que llore por ella pero si fue un momento decisivo desde mi punto de vista fue un hasta luego que duraría demasiado...más de lo que hubiera querido.

Les diré que hasta el día de hoy tres años después de todo esto aún me duele y si decidí contar todo lo que sucedió es porque de esa manera no olvido nada, jamás me perdonaría perder algún recuerdo de ella, por eso comencé a escribir esta historia y me ha tomado mucho tiempo lograrlo ya que no quería dejar escapar ningún detalle...si sufrí, llore y me derrumbe por un tiempo, pero todo pasa, nada es para siempre aunque creo que existen amores que sí lo son.

Hace unos meses una amiga me dijo que si quería desahogarme debía escribir todo lo que sucedió y así lo hice hoy llego al fin una etapa, sin duda llena de recuerdos y bueno les he contado todo sobre mi pasado o eso creo, la memoria es frágil pero aun así he querido compartir un poco de mi vida y de esa forma queridas lectoras culmina una etapa y comienza una distinta llena de sorpresas y porque no decirlo de retos...


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Es difícil imaginar tu vida sin la persona que amas, es muy duro seguir avanzando cuando sabes que ella ya no está a tu lado, que ella también continua avanzando pero sin ti , y eso duele mucho, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria

― Cinco minutos señorita, estamos a punto de comenzar ― decía uno de los asistentes

― Voy enseguida

― Muévete, todos te están esperando ― entraba muy apurada

― Ya voy que parte de solo necesito unos minutos no entienden

― Mejor date prisa que todos están desesperados por ti

― Santana deja de molestarme tanto ya voy a salir, solo quiero respirar un poco

― Rubia no hay tiempo de respirar, es el evento más importante del año todos están aquí y tú ya deberías estar afuera sentada en primera fila

― Lo sé, pero no puedo

― ¿Qué cosa no puedes? Yo misma te empujare para que vayas ― se me acerco

― No, mira estoy nerviosa...enserio no puedo

― Quinn Fabray con miedo ¿En qué universo estoy?

― Ya Santana deja de molestarme sabes que yo antes era así de miedosa y que bueno hoy es un día muy importante no sé qué voy a hacer y ¿si todo sale mal?

― Cállate rubia todo va a salir bien y tú ya no eres esa chica insegura dios Quinn eres más decidida y arriesgada que yo, así que mueve ese trasero y sal que todos te están esperando

Bueno me presentare nuevamente aunque todos ya saben quién soy Quinn Fabray estudiante de periodismo y estoy cursando mi último año de periodismo, hace más de tres años que llegue a Nueva York con muchos sueños y con un corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Creo que comenzare contándoles las cosas básicas sobre mi vida ahora que ya saben mi pasado es importante que conozcan mi presente y me acompañen a descubrir mi futuro.

Les contare un poco sobre ella, Santana llego a la ciudad con Britt y bueno las dos hacen una pareja hermosa, están juntas ya muchos años, de hecho a Santana se le ha pegado lo cursi y romántica, pero adoro verla así de enamorada.

Además me encanta tenerlas cerca, sé que en el pasado nuestra relación no fue la mejor pero todo cambio después de la graduación, recuerdo perfectamente que me llamo y se disculpó por todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, para fue un gesto muy importante ya que reconoció que se equivocó, bueno el resto es historia ya que meses después ella y Britt llegaron a esta ciudad y al poco tiempo las tres habíamos conseguido un amplio departamento, habíamos tenido mucha suerte en encontrar algo barato y cerca de donde estudiábamos, por su parte Britt adoraba la danza por lo cual fue admitida en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas, pero Santana aún estaba algo indecisa sobre lo que quería estudiar afortunadamente se dio cuenta que el derecho era lo suyo y ahora va muy bien estudiando algo que le gusta y déjenme decirles que es muy buena.

Vivimos en un lugar privilegiado para no tener mucho dinero, las tres trabajamos, Santana y Britt en una cafetería y yo trabajo para un pequeño periódico de Nueva York, pagan lo justo para sobrevivir, pero se debe empezar por algo, así que no es momento de quejarse, estoy cerca de conseguir mi título y bueno una meta más cumplida.

Se preguntaran porque estoy tan nerviosa este día y bueno lo que sucede es que hoy es un día muy importante ya que elegirán a los cinco alumnos que tendrán la oportunidad de realizar pasantías en uno de los más grandes editoriales del país, además de tener el privilegio de trabajar en New York Times, cada año se seleccionaban a los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones para obtener ese honor y bueno estaba entre los candidatos...por esa razón me encontraba tan nerviosa.

― Ya cálmate rubia, solo sonríe muestra decisión y listo

― No puedo Santana yo...ay dios nunca había estado tan nerviosa

― Mírame ― se acercó a mí ― eres Quinn Fabray, tienes excelentes calificaciones, eres asombrosa, tu redacción es simplemente espectacular y lo vas a lograr...así que respira y siéntete una ganadora, yo te estaré esperando y apoyándote en todo.

― Te quiero San ― le sonreí ― tienes razón, voy a hacer esto...

― Hola ¿de qué me perdí? ― llegaba muy apurada Britt

― De nada mi amor que a la rubia le dio un ataque de pánico pero ya está todo bien

― Quinnie tranquila sabes que todo saldrá bien

― Lo se Britt ― le sonreí y la abrace ― las quiero chicas y voy a lograr esto.

Casi cuatro duros años de estudio estaban dando resultado, les diré que cuando llegue a esta ciudad me aterraba lo enorme que era, parecía que no pertenecía aquí, pero luego llegaron Santana y Britt y junto a ellas mis miedos fueron desapareciendo hasta convertirme en una mujer decidida sin miedo a nada ni nadie.

― Buenas noches y bienvenidos una vez más, hoy premiaremos a los mejores alumnos, siempre hemos creído que el esfuerzo que realizan día a día no solo debe ser para lograr ser unos excelentes profesionales sino que también tiene que ser recompensado de alguna manera por esa razón comenzare diciendo que los felicito a todos y bueno felicitaciones a Quinn Fabray...

No escuche nada mas ya que sin darme cuenta Britt había corrido hacia mí para abrazarme al igual que Santana, después de mi familia esas chicas se habían convertido en mi mayor soporte y mi razón para seguir adelante cuando todo se complicaba.

― Te lo dije Fabray, no puedo creerlo vas a trabajar con las personas más importantes del periodismo, vaya rubia que envidia

― Sanny no la envidies recuerda que eso es malo

― Britt, amor es solo una forma de decir, pero te aseguro que estoy muy orgullosa de la rubia, así que no te preocupes no envidio a nadie

― Esta bien amor

― Dominada ― la moleste ― gracias chicas, miren estoy muy feliz no puedo creer que todo por lo que trabaje por fin este dando resultado...

― Hola...felicitaciones...

― Hola ― sonreí ― pensé que no ibas a llegar...

― ¿Y perderme tu gran momento? Nunca...

― Ehh...nosotras las dejamos un momento, ven Britt vamos a ver qué hay de comer

― SI claro, adiós Spencer que estés bien...

― Adiós Britt ― me sonrió ― adoro a esa chica, no se su inocencia se me hace muy tierna

― A mí también, a pesar de los años y todo pues nunca pierde su inocencia y eso me encanta, además es perfecta para Santana me encanta la pareja que hacen

― Lo se...estas hermosa este día...

― Gracias, es la misma ropa de siempre pero gracias...

― No es la ropa es la chica que la lleva...aunque ya sabes cómo te prefiero yo...

― Vaya...pues yo te prefiero igual...

― Ay qué asco ― llegaba Santana ― la comida, es que me toco algo horrible, perdón por interrumpir pero te están buscando rubia...

― Voy enseguida luego charlamos cuídate mucho...

― Nos vemos...adiós Santana que pases bien...

― Si igual...

― Hola Sanny, toda la comida esta riquísima, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

― Ya sabes que Spencer no es de mis personas favoritas amor.

― Lo sé, pero ya son muchos años Sanny y tú no confías en ella, creo que deberías dejar de pensar tanto en eso, además ella y Quinn...bueno no tengo idea

― Exacto amo ni siquiera nosotras que somos sus mejores amigas, casi hermanas sabemos para donde va esa extraña relación que tienen

― Ya San, es su vida ella sabrá lo que hace

― Hola chicas que tal va todo

― Hola Brody, todo bien ya eligieron a Quinn

― ¿Enserio? No puede ser me lo perdí, pero sabía que ella iba a ser una de las ganadoras además es muy talentosa

― En eso te apoyo, y si Quinn se lo merece...

― ¿Merezco que cosa? Hola Brody ¿cómo estás?

― Hola señorita pues felicitaciones, espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad que es única así, que yo creo que debemos celebrar...

― Opino lo mismo que el señor "adoro el gimnasio"

― Hey debo cuidar mi cuerpo además ustedes siempre van conmigo así que no me molestes Santana

― Esta bien dejen de discutir, me voy a despedir de algunas personas y nos vamos a celebrar como se debe, Ahh y busquen a Spencer para invitarla

― Si no te preocupes yo la llamo.

― Mejor no le digamos nada a esa tipa...nos va a dañar la celebración no la llamen

― ¿Por qué no? Si es la novia de Quinn

― El hecho de que se han dado un par de besos no quiere decir que...

― Ahh bueno un par de besos y otras cosas, además no creo que las amigas hagan eso...

― Ya cállense los dos y dejen de hablar de la vida privada de nuestras amigas, Santana deja de criticarla y Brody mejor llama a Spencer

Después de despedirme del decano de mi facultad fuimos junto a los chicos a uno de los bares de la ciudad, no acostumbraba a salir mucho ya que la Universidad ocupaba todo mi tiempo pero Santana siempre me decía que debía relajarme y disfrutar un poco más, debía vivir mi vida y bueno trataba de divertirme con cuando tenía tiempo, si a veces podía parecer aburrida pero prefería quedarme en casa y leer algún libro o estudiar, Santana siempre me reclamaba que debía salir y conocer gente nueva.

Bueno la verdad es que conocí a muchas personas interesantes en este tiempo, incluso Salí con un chico por un tiempo, pero no, definitivamente los chicos no son lo mío, creo que después de Rachel no podía encontrar a alguien que me moviera algo, o por lo menos que me resultara atractiva, deseable, bueno el mayor problema es que buscaba alguien que se pareciera y estaba cometiendo un error al querer a alguien con quien sintiera lo mismo, así que acepte que no podía seguir así, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza, ya que del corazón jamás iba a lograr hacerlo

Se preguntaran si aún mantengo contacto con ella...bueno hace más de dos años que no se nada, ni siquiera sé que sucedió con Puck, vino a esta ciudad conmigo pero al poco tiempo tuvo una oportunidad en los Ángeles y perdimos el contacto, tampoco sé que paso con los otros chicos, del club Glee, y bueno es algo inevitable cuando empiezas una vida nueva lejos de todo al principio conversábamos mucho, de hecho la sentía muy cerca de mí a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que existían entre nosotras, pero nada dura para siempre y poco a poco nos distanciamos, me moría de celos cuando me contaba sobre sus nuevas compañeras, todo se volvió complicado y dejamos de hablarnos, así es ella y yo ya no tenemos ningún contacto y lo admitiré me muero de ganas de saber de ella, pero dudo que Rachel quiera lo mismo que yo.

― Adoro este lugar me parece increíble disfrutas de la música, de las bebidas de todo...

― Lo sé a mi también me gusta mucho.

Me encontraba con Spencer conversando en una de las mesas del bar, era un lugar que me encantaba, siempre lo frecuentábamos y se había convertido en uno de mis sitios favoritos, además la decoración y el ambiente eran perfectos desde mi punto de vista, la música adecuada y adoraba las bebidas que ahí ofrecían, por otro lado los chicos nos habían dejado solas por un momento.

― Felicitaciones una vez más Quinn, te lo mereces yo gane ese merito hace dos años y es lo mejor que me ha pasado así que aprovéchalo, es una oportunidad única

Spencer se había graduado dos años atrás y casi era una leyenda en la Universidad, la verdad es que era una chica muy inteligente ya apasionada logro quedarse con el trabajo en el New York Times y ahora es la editora más joven del periódico, además de que ha comenzado a crear su propia editorial, realmente la admiro ya que es una gran emprendedora.

Ella fue mi mayor apoyo en esta ciudad ya que llegue completamente sola y con mi corazón completamente roto, después de la graduación no volví a ver a Rachel ella solo se fue un día sin decir adiós, solo sus padres la acompañaron al aeropuerto y cuando Puck me logro localizar y avisarme que se iba ya era demasiado tarde así que los primeros días en esta ciudad fueron espantosos, todo me recordaba a ella, ni siquiera quería subirme al subterráneo ya que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba aquel beso.

Pero ni siquiera el dolor dura para siempre y apenas comencé mis clases me enfoque al cien por ciento en eso, debía lograrlo era mi sueño y por eso estudie y me decidí a ser la mejor, adoraba lo que hacía sin duda no me había equivocado de profesión ya que era buena para eso.

Creo que lo que más les puede interesar saber es si Spencer y yo estamos juntas...pues la verdad es que nuestra relación es abierta, ella puede contar conmigo para lo que sea y yo con ella, pero somos libres de conocer gente, de salir y divertirnos, siempre ha sido así, y bueno ya casi es un año desde que comenzamos esta extraña relación, al principio fue la soledad, tres años sin nadie en mi vida más que un chico con quien no sucedió nada, bueno creo que el corazón merece un tiempo para sanar y así lo hice me dedique a mis estudios y deje mi vida personal a un lado, fue así como una noche conversando de todo un poco con ella nos besamos y ese fue el principio de todo, ninguna de las dos buscaba una relación seria, y ninguna de las dos encontraba a alguien quien comprendiera nuestra vida y nuestros horarios por lo que parecía perfecto. Fue así como nos convertimos en algo más que solo amigas, les seré sincera Spencer me gusta mucho y disfruto de su compañía me siento genial a su lado y claro ella fue mi primera ilusión por lo que algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba bien intentar algo con ella. Pero Spencer no es Rachel y lamento decirlo y siento compararlas pero con ella nunca he sentido nada de lo que sentí con el gran amor de mi vida, pueden criticar mi relación con ella y están en todo su derecho pero por ahora les diré que me siento muy bien con mi querida estrella

― La adoro mi querida escritora ― me sonreía ― ¿En qué tanto piensas?

― También te quiero ― suspire ― pues no se han sido muchos años y bueno ahora todo está bien, me siento muy afortunada

― Te lo mereces y lo harás bien deja de preocuparte y mejor vamos a divertirnos

― Tu sabes que no se bailar bien

― ¿Y qué? ― se acercó hacia mí ― con ese cuerpazo que te cargas no puedes quedarte sentada

―Tonta deja de coquetearme

― Bien que te gusta ― me dijo y comencé a reír ― anda vamos

Bueno eso es otra cosa de la que debo hablar, creo que todos saben que mi peso jamás fue el ideal pero al llegar a Nueva York cambie toda mi vida, decidí continuar haciendo ejercicio, así que me inscribí en un gimnasio, y eso cambio mi vida ahora pues según Santana tengo un cuerpo de envidia, claro que aún recuerdo cuando era un poco gordita y las bromas que sufrí es algo que siempre tendré presente y ahora aunque mi cuerpo está muy bien no me dejo guiar por las apariencias y eso es algo que la vida te enseña, bueno el punto de contarles esto es que según mis amigas soy bastante atractiva, sin duda algo que no me importa pero como Rachel decía lo hago por mí no por los demás

― Hermosa, guapa, perfecta Quinn, estas muy hermosa

― Ya Spencer harás que me sonroje

― Es genial hacerte sonrojar ― se acerca mí y coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura ― dios te he dicho que me encantas

― Varias veces pero no me quejo

― Ay qué asco ― llegaba Santana junto a Britt ― no saben me tome una bebida que estaba horrible

― Eso es imposible siempre hay cosas muy ricas aquí

― Si como sea rubia, ven vamos a bailar

― Pero estoy...

No pude decir más porque Santana me arrastro hasta la pista de baile y me sonrió

― Sé que no soportas a Spencer pero al menos trata de disimular

― Yo soy así rubia, no puedo ocultar cuando algo no me gusta

― Bueno al menos dale una oportunidad, tres años San y tú sigues desconfiando de ella

― Es que no me termina de convencer, espero equivocarme, pero además creo que esa extraña relación que tienen no va a ningún lado

― Bueno es demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que me entienda

― Cómprate un perro Quinn, ellos te entienden y no te critican

― Ay dios ― sonreí ― como se te ocurre comparar

― Es la verdad, mañana mismo vamos a comprar un perro y te aseguro que ni te vas a acordar de esa estrellita...

― Ya Santana, déjame en paz además estoy feliz

― Si como no, además no te digo que el sexo con ella no esté bien

― Ay no deja de hablar de eso

― Es la verdad debe tener algo para que sigas aguantándola con su intensidad y esos berrinches que le da a veces, y tomando en cuenta eso debo suponer que es muy buena en la cama

― Ya basta no hablare de eso contigo menos aquí

― Aburrida ― me sonrió ― bueno, está bien mejor te voy a enseñar a bailar

― Caso perdido San hasta Britt perdió la paciencia conmigo

― Mejor te invito un trago...

― Hola ― llegaba Spencer ― creo que olvide esto ― me dijo antes de acercarse a mí y besarme enfrente de Santana ― te quiero

― También te quiero

― Ay qué asco...y no lo digo por las bebidas ― decía Santana antes de alejarse.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22:

Milán - Italia

Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera

El tiempo para mí es relativo ya que pueden pasar dos semanas y parecer un año o pueden pasar casi cuatro años y parecerte una eternidad, mi caso es lo último ya parece que he estado demasiado tiempo aquí en Italia, mi mente tiene vagos recuerdos de mi vida antes de llegar a ti y todos los recuerdos que tengo la incluyen a ella...probablemente debería presentarme, me llamo Rachel Berry estudio en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, es uno de los lugares más importantes en cuanto a arte se refiere, está en el centro del Milán, sin duda es un lugar imponente su arquitectura era asombrosa, cada rincón del lugar era único, además de ser una de las escuelas de artes más antiguas y más reconocidas de toda Italia, la escultura, el diseño y la pintura son esenciales. Ha sido años difíciles, al principio no lograba adaptarme, el idioma, la cultura bueno era un lugar demasiado grande para mí, pase algunos meses pensando en abandonar esta oportunidad y volver a mi lugar seguro, pero no lo hice y estudie y me dedique a hacer lo que más me gusta, pintar y dibujar, he tenido maestros asombrosos y he tenido experiencias únicas, les contare un poco sobre Italia, la verdad es que me encanta, sé que no puedo comparar con Nueva York ya que son realidades distintas, pero sí puedo decirles que es un lugar único, la comida me encanta, las personas son muy amables y la verdad es que me he encontrado con gente maravillosa.

Era un día como todos sin nada interesante más que clases y más clases el sol brillaba sobre la ciudad y tengo que admitir que me encantaba Italia, había tenido la oportunidad de viajar por aquel país y es maravilloso, aunque estoy a miles de kilómetros de la gente que más amo este lugar también tiene cosas buenas que me hacen querer establecerme aquí pero aún tengo asuntos pendientes en mi país y por eso he pensado en volver

― Casi llegas tarde Rach

― Lo sé, me quede dormida, pero ya deberías conocerme ― sonreí.

― Exacto tres años y aun llegas tarde a clases

― Bueno, adoro dormir, mejor deja de regañarme y ayúdame con las pinturas

― Sabes, admiro este nuevo trabajo tuyo, tiene muchas cosas que me encantan

― Jenn es un simple boceto apenas no está decidido

― Bueno la fuente de tu inspiración debe sentirse halagada

― La fuente de mi inspiración está muy lejos de mí

― Alguna vez lograras hablar de eso...

― Es algo tan mío y prefiero guardármelo

― Igual Rach ya sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí, puedo escucharte cuando lo necesites

Les hablare un poco de Jennifer es una chica increíble divertida, liberal, con una personalidad extrovertida, apasionada le gusta la aventura, no piensa mucho sus acciones ella solo actúa bueno sin duda es una chica asombrosa, ella no piensa dos veces antes de lanzarse siempre me ha dicho que debemos arriesgarnos y bueno creo que tiene razón, ella es de Canadá y vino a estudiar aquí a Italia gracias a una beca, en esta escuela la mayoría de los estudiantes son extranjeros y gracias a eso no me sentí tan fuera de lugar, ella es mi compañera de habitación, vivimos cerca de la escuela arrendamos un pequeño departamento pero con una vista preciosa.

Jenn ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, si la verdad es que somos más que amigas, más que compañeras bueno ella es mi cable a tierra aquí, saben pase dos años de mi vida preguntándome ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a sentir? Quinn estaba en cada pensamiento que tenía nunca había llorado tanto, a pesar que los primeros meses manteníamos contacto luego todo se complicó y sentí que nada de lo que hiciera lograría hacerla entender que la amaba.

Luego todo se volvió negro y dejamos de hablarnos, creo que el corazón necesita tiempo y espacio para sanar y eso fue lo que hice, jamás le comente a nadie sobre quien era aquella misteriosa chica que se había robado mi corazón y por la cual llore más noches de las que puedo recordar.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jenn y yo nos volvimos más cercanas y mucho más unidas antes solo éramos compañeras de universidad y compartíamos el departamento pero poco a poco comencé a fijarme en la mujer que tenía a mi lado, bueno les diré que Jenn nunca había estado con una chica antes que yo y eso me hace cuidarla y protegerla más que nada.

¿Si somos pareja? Pues a ella nunca le han gustado las etiquetas y siempre que me presenta con alguien lo hace como "la chica que más quiero", nunca le ha importado lo que la gente piense de ella, solo vive intensamente cada minuto.

Tengo varios amigos aquí y sin duda eso ha ayudado a que deje de pensar tanto en Quinn, aunque antes me gustaba mucho salir de fiesta ahora prefiero quedarme en casa leer algún libro o dibujar Jenn siempre me dice que debería de dejar de ser tan aburrida y monótona en mis actividades. Bueno hay algo que deben saber de ella y es que es muy aventurera un día quiso hacer paracaidismo y al siguiente aprender a escalar, cada día me sorprendía mas le encanta la naturaleza no es de atarse a la ciudad, siempre me dice que la monotonía la estresa y prefiere despejarse y vivir intensamente.

― Lo sé a veces puedo parecer una loca por ver todo del lado positivo pero así soy feliz

― Entiendo Jenn y créeme me gusta que seas así

― Vaya entonces le gusto a Rachel Berry ― me sonrió ― creo que ahora puedo continuar en paz

― Pues si como digas

― Bien que me quieres así

― ¿Y cómo es así?

― Loca, impredecible, despistada y hasta algo torpe

― Pues esas son cualidades que enamoran Jenn.

Estudiar aquí trae muchas ventajas ya que tienen profesores excelentes el ambiente que se siente aquí es realmente asombroso todos son muy talentosos y eso te hace esforzarte más y más, estoy a cerca de mi meta pero para eso debe presentar un trabajo final y aun no tengo claro lo que quiero mostrar, lo que sucede es que la Escuela realiza una gran exposición para mostrar el talento de sus estudiantes y solo quienes tengan los mejores trabajos podrán graduarse así que eso me tiene muy estresada por suerte tengo dos meses para pensarlo bien y hacer algo que impresione.

Hay algo que he estado pensando y bueno quiero volver a mi país, de verdad quiero hacerlo y también aunque no lo admita quisiera hablar con Quinn, no he sabido nada de ella solamente que le iba muy bien en la Universidad y nada más, de hecho a veces me da miedo conocer que es lo que está haciendo o si tiene alguien a su lado, algo que creo que está sucediendo ya que yo continúe con mi vida lo más probable es que ella haya hecho lo mismo

Desde que conocí a Quinn todo cambio para mi hice cosas tan románticas por ella que jamás volví a ser de esa manera con nadie de hecho Jenn siempre me critica mi falta de romanticismo pero cuando la perdí sentí que todo lo que había vivido con ella tenía que quedarse ahí y que no podía volver a ser así con nadie más, tal vez es una decisión drástica pero es algo que mi corazón cree que es lo correcto...solo amas una vez el resto solo te ilusionas...

― Dos ensaladas y dos copas de vino tinto por favor

― Claro señoritas ¿algo más?

― No por el momento o ¿Rachel tú quieres algo más?

― No tranquila así está bien

Después de un día lleno de clases al fin podía relajarme un rato por ese motivo decidimos ir a cenar en uno de los restaurantes que más nos gustaba, primero la comida era deliciosa y además tenía una vista asombrosa de toda la ciudad.

Extraño a mi familia y eso es algo inevitable pero a quien necesito mas es a Puck, él es mi hermano mi compañero siempre sabe que decirme y como aconsejarme pero ahora lo tengo lejos ya que recibió una oportunidad para estudiar música en los Ángeles y aunque ama Nueva York era algo que tenía que hacer, a ambos se nos presentaron ofertas que no se podían rechazar por lo que entendí perfectamente cómo se sintió por esa razón no podemos conversar tanto como me gustaría y realmente lo extraño.

― A veces me gustaría poder leer los pensamientos de la gente ― me sonreía Jenn

― ¿Y para que quisieras hacerlo?

― Para saber qué piensas, realmente eres un completo misterio

― La vida me hizo así

― La vida o ¿Quinn Fabray?

― Y tu como sabes eso

Mi cara lo decía todo, yo jamás había hablado de ella por lo que me sorprendió que me dijera su nombre, tenía todo el derecho a estar desconcertada por la pregunta

― Como tú no me cuentas nada pues decidí revisar tus cosas

― Genial Jenn ahora estoy menos enfadada contigo

― Rachel espera vamos a hablar tranquilamente

No hice caso de nada de lo que me decía y Salí rápidamente del lugar, no quería escucharla si hay algo que no permito es que se metan en cosas que no les interesa y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella

Fui corriendo hasta nuestro departamento pero ella logro alcanzarme estaba tan enfadada y resentida por su actitud que no quería escucharla, trate de encerrarme en la habitación pero ella logro bloquearme el paso obligándome a mirarla y escuchar lo que me tenía que decir.

― Escúchame odio que te cierres de esta manera es más de ocho meses que estamos saliendo y aun siento que no te conozco Rach por favor

― Pues no Jenn no me conoces esta Rachel que ves ahora es solo las cenizas de lo que yo era y si se llama Quinn Fabray y es la mujer que cambio mi vida para siempre, ella me mostro lo que es el amor y también cuanto duele enamorarse, la perdí por aceptar la oportunidad de mi vida, la perdí entiendes ahora ella vive su sueño sin mí y yo también vivo mi sueño pero me falta algo ese algo es ella, me enamore como una tonta haciendo planes que jamás debí hacer pensando demasiado en lo que nos deparaba el futuro y todo se estropeo, si fue feliz y viví momentos únicos e inolvidables a su lado, me duele tener que decirte esto así de esta manera pero tienes que saberlo, antes yo era tan cursi y romántica tan entregada al amor, pero eso ya acabo lamento que me hayas conocido en una etapa tan mala de mi vida yo ― suspire ― yo te quiero Jenn es la verdad pero a Quinn siempre la voy a amar

― Lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de sentir celos por esto de acuerdo eres muy importante para mí y me molesta verte destrozada, lo único que quiero es ayudarte a sanar y que no te quedes callada sabes que las palabras se nos atoran en la garganta y eso nos hace mal, mira Rach solo te pido que confíes en mí y que me digas todo lo que sientes nada mas

― Siento que a pesar del tiempo y de que trato de ocultarlo aún me duele, aun la necesito y no se ella aun piensa en mí...quiero creer que si...pero...

― Pero nada de acuerdo estoy segura de que ella te quería y también puedo decir que también ha sufrido, mira no la conozco pero vi las cartas que te escribía y pude sentir lo mucho que te amaba Rach no quiero que sigas así...

― Esta bien, solo que nunca te lo había comentado y que me digas que buscaste entre mis cosas me molesto

― Yo lo siento pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber un poco de tu pasado y ahora lo entiendo ya sabes que estoy un poco loca ― me sonrió ― pero solo busco lo mejor para ti perdóname no debí hacerlo

― Bien ya paso...a veces soy muy dramática

― El drama es esencial en la vida, sino seria aburrido, imagínate todo bonito color de rosas a mí me aburriría por eso prefiero un poco de drama, aventura y felicidad creo que esa es la clave para vivir la vida

― Jenn...eres asombrosa, claro algo inoportuna, chismosa y despistada ― me empujo y sonrió ― pero también eres una chica fabulosa, me alegra mucho tenerte a mi lado

― Bueno...te quiero Rach y ahora que me dices esto creo que deberíamos ir a Nueva York...

― ¿Qué? No estás loca además tengo solo poco tiempo para lograr un trabajo perfecto para la exposición además no le veo sentido a ir no

― Pero piénsalo así podrías hablar con ella y tal vez...

― Y nada mira ahora mi vida está aquí, ya una vez no pudimos con la distancia ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo lograremos?

― A que el tiempo nos ayuda a madurar y entender cuáles son las cosas y personas indispensables en nuestras vidas...no te diré que ahora todo saldrá perfecto y vaya se siente extraño decirte que deberías ir a buscar a tu ex sabiendo que me gustas ― me miró fijamente ― pero si tu estas feliz y bien yo también lo estoy

La manera en la que me miraba Jenn era única, una mezcla entre ternura y ganas de cuidarme la última vez que alguien me miro así fue Quinn, fue en ese momento entendí que ella era una gran chica capaz de dejar sus sentimientos a un lado por el bien de ambas

― Ya basta de sentimentalismos somos amigas y si me encantas tienes un cuerpo que ay dios Rach bueno el punto es que te quiero

― Deja de coquetearme ― comencé a reír ― tu también eres hermosa así que deberías comenzar a creer lo que te digo

De hecho era algo que me encantaba de ella Jenn era una chica alta con unos ojos azules que me volvían loca una risa contagiosa cabello rubio, si creo que debilidad eran las rubias no solo porque me recordaban a Quinn sino porque me parecían que chicas muy guapas el concepto de rubia tonta no se aplicaba a las mujeres que había conocido de hecho Quinn era sin duda una mujer muy inteligente una excelente escritora y tenía las mejores notas de la clase, por otro lado estaba Jennifer una mujer muy talentosa la pintura y la escultura eran sus pasiones, cuando se sentaba a pintar se olvidaba de todo y de todos, de esa manera lograba pinturas asombrosas dignas de las mejores galerías de arte de todo el mundo por esa razón sus trabajos eran de los más alabados en la Escuela todos la conocían por ser bastante realista en sus obras.

― Ya lo sé soy sexy, irresistible ― se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios ― por eso te gusto tanto ― me miro mordiéndose el labio ― anda levántate vamos a preparar algo de comer que me muero de hambre y dejemos de llorar por el pasado mejor dediquémonos a ver el presente

― Esta bien siempre tienes razón...

― Si soy increíble ahora ayúdame a preparar algo...

Después de cenar decidí ir a la terraza del edificio en donde vivíamos y sentarme a mirar el cielo, Jenn seguía con la idea de que debíamos viajar a Nueva York, pero eso me asustaba no sé si estaba lista para enfrentarme a todo lo que deje atrás peor aún para hablar con Quinn, tenía miedo de llegar y encontrarla feliz pero de la mano de otra persona. Aunque no era nadie para criticarlo ni para ponerme celosa me incomodaba tampoco sabía cómo iba a explicarle quien era Jenn en mi vida, bueno ya se imaginaran como tenía mi cabeza...llena de preguntas sin respuesta

― Bueno ― contestaba mi celular.

― Esa es la manera de saludar a tu único hermano

― Puck ― sonreí ― oh por dios como estas hace tanto que no hablábamos

― Hola Rach...pues si y no sabes cuánto extrañaba escuchar tu voz, sin duda han sido días complicados ya que he tenido muchos trabajos que hacer pero ahora tuve tiempo para marcarte y bueno quería saber cómo estabas

― Pues bien ya sabes que tengo ese proyecto y estoy un poco bloqueada

― ¿Estas bloqueada?

― Pues sí, la verdad es que no tengo una idea clara de lo que debo hacer y bueno me frustro

― Entonces no debería contarte una cosa

― ¿Qué cosa Puck?

― La encontré...

― ¿Aquella canción que escribiste hace tiempo para esa chica que te rompió el corazón? Si Puck me alegra pero ya te dije que no me gustó mucho que digamos...

― No Rach eso no...quiero decir que la encontré...encontré a la rubia...encontré a Quinn...

― ¿Cómo?

― Si mira estoy en Nueva York ya que tengo algunas cosas que hacer y entre a un bar y la vi casi estoy seguro de que es ella

― ¿Cómo que casi seguro?

― Bueno es que esta...es mejor que vengas para que lo veas con tus propios ojos

― Puck no voy a tomar el primer avión solo porque no estás seguro de que es Quinn

― Entonces no pienses más, mira ya te envié dos boletos para que vengas a visitarme estaré viviendo aquí por dos meses así que dile a tu amiga Jenn que te acompañe empaca las cosas necesarias y regresa

― Pero que cosas dices tú estás loco...

― Pues no...estoy cumpliendo mi promesa...yo prometí que las reuniría y voy a hacer eso así que deja de pensar mil veces en las consecuencias y haz lo que te digo cuídate Rach y te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto solo no me dejes plantado hermanita te quiero mucho cuídate y espero poder abrazarte muy pronto...

― Te quiero Puck...

― ¿Y entonces comienzo a hacer las maletas? ― me gire y vi a Jenn sonriéndome desde la puerta

― ¿Dios algún día vas a dejar de espiarme? ― le sonreí ― pues creo que si...hay que empacar...


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Nueva York

Era un domingo cualquiera y lo que más adoro hacer los domingos es dormir, si creo que es un día en el cual se debe descansar por lo tanto tenemos una regla en el departamento, nadie puede molestar hasta las dos de la tarde así que todas dormimos tranquilamente, pero ese día esa regla se rompió ya que mientras descansaba plácidamente sentí como algo se subía a mi cama, supuse que sería Britt que venía a dormir a mi lado pero al abrir los ojos lo vi

― Ay dios mío ― comencé a gritar ― ¿Qué es esto?

― Ya deja de gritar ― entraba Santana ― él es Arthur salúdalo

― No pensé que hablabas enserio cuando me dijiste que necesitaba un perro

Así es un pequeño perro y por cierto bastante juguetón estaba en mi cama mordiendo mi almohada, al principio me asuste al verlo pero era realmente tierno era imposible no encariñarse con el así que me acerque a donde se encontraba y lo comencé a acariciar, cuando era pequeña había tenido un solo perro y realmente adoraba su compañía pero con el tiempo deje de preocuparme por los animales, si lo sé muy mal de mi parte pero gracias a Santana volvía a sonreír como una niña pequeña al recibir un regalo.

― Es muy bonito San

― Así es ― me sonrió ― además no lo podemos devolver porque Britt ya se encariño con el

― Buen día Quinnie ya conociste a Arthur...es precioso, ¿saben qué? me encanta que este con nosotras, además ya tendremos quien nos proteja.

― Si tienes razón y probablemente lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era un perro.

― Exacto rubia mira Spencer no es lo único que te aleja de la soledad ― la mire sorprendida ― y está bien le voy a dar un oportunidad ― le sonreí ― pero si te decepciona yo misma me encargare de patearle el trasero tan duro que...

― Ya entendí San, mira si la conoces te darás cuenta de que es una gran chica y que no debes desconfiar de ella

― Bueno como digas el punto es que poco a poco te alejes de esa relación que podría hacerles mal ― me decía mientras Britt jugaba con Arthur ― te adoro mi amor

― Y yo a ti Sanny...

― Bueno creo que nuestro domingo dejara un poco la rutina así que les propongo ir a Central Park a pasear a Arthur

― Solo me cambio y vamos además quiero que San me compre un helado también quiero ira al lago, quiero ver los patos y...

― Si mi amor haremos todo eso todo lo que quieras...

― Ay Santana como te ha cambiado el amor...

Era cierto antes ella una chica muy cerrada no le gustaba ser cursi ni romántica pero cuando Britt llego a su vida todo cambio y se volvió una mujer mucho más detallista y abierta aún conserva ese carácter fuerte que la caracteriza pero su lado dulce es algo que adoro de ella y bueno Britt es la inocencia hecha mujer pero no por eso no es inteligente de hecho es una de las mujeres más astutas que he conocido y tiene una memoria sensacional

Salimos del edificio y tomamos un taxi hasta el lugar, era un día precioso finalmente el sol calentaba un poco la ciudad y mucha gente se encontraba haciendo deportes o con sus mascotas en el parque

― Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír así rubia

― ¿Así como San?

― Feliz bueno cuando juegas con Arthur vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa tan natural en ti hace mucho que no te veía así des estresada no se tranquila en paz y creo q hice bien en comprarte a ese perro

― Bueno adoro a los animales y sin duda es precioso me transmite paz

― Es genial eso, pero ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta

Caminábamos por uno de los senderos del parque mientras delante de nosotras se encontraban Britt y Arthur jugando y divirtiéndose

― Claro pregúntame lo que sea

― No tienes curiosidad por saber de ella...bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hemos logrado localizar a Puckerman para que nos diga algo y bueno...

― Claro que tengo curiosidad pero a la vez me da miedo, una parte de mi tiene mucho miedo por saber que fue de ella...tal vez ya tiene a alguien a su lado

― Tu también lo tienes bueno ahora es Arthur y también no podrías reclamarle nada ya que has tenido algo con Spencer

― Lo de Spencer es soledad más que nada, la verdad es que la quiero mucho ya que ella fue mi primera ilusión y bueno viví cosas muy bonitas, me ayudo en los momentos más difíciles la quiero mucho y si en la cama es bastante buena ― Santana comenzó a toser ― ¿Estas bien?

― Si lo que pasa es que con esa cara que tiene pareciera que no rompe un plato y por lo que me dices es genial en la cama

― No todo es sexo de acuerdo

― Ahh que bien ¿Hace cuánto no haces el amor?

― Desde que ella se marchó de mi lado

― Sanny ven a jugar con Arthur ― nos decía Britt.

― Si amor ahora mismo voy ― me sonrió ― bueno rubia ya regreso el amor de mi vida me necesita, tú tranquila ya averiguaremos algo de ella.

La verdad era esa tenía miedo de que ya tuviera a alguien a su lado, pero si se ponen a pensar sería lo más obvio después de tantos años era lo más lógico además Rachel era una mujer hermosa con muchas cualidades y una personalidad que enamoraba por lo tanto tenía que irme haciendo a la idea de que estuviera con alguien por otra parte no tenía ni idea de cómo localizarla primero había perdido todo contacto con Puck cuando se mudó a los Ángeles

Suficiente debería de dejar de pensar en eso y mejor me dedico a mi carrera ahora tengo un trabajo increíble el cual debo cuidar por lo tanto todas mi energías deben focalizarse en eso, no voy a tener tiempo para nada así que lo mejor será ser Arthur y yo contra el mundo

― Hola perdón que te moleste pero tu pareces saber mucho así que me dije pregúntale no seas miedosa de seguro no es una loca neoyorkina y...

― Hola ― sonreí ― no te preocupes mejor dime que sucede...

― Bueno es que estoy algo perdida el hermano de mi amiga me dijo que cruzara todo Central Park y la verdad ya me canse y no encuentro el final del parque

― está bien entiendo mira sigue este sendero y al final encontraras la avenida principal toma un taxi y dile que te lleve a donde necesites

― Muchas gracias de verdad me he topado con muchos locos aquí hasta un tipo que me vendía semillas para aves y yo la verdad no quería dime para qué demonios voy a necesitar semillas para aves si amo la naturaleza pero prefiero que los animales estén libres

― Tranquila ― comencé a reír ― me llamo Quinn y bienvenida a Nueva York

― Oh un gusto Quinn yo soy Jenn acabo de llegar de Italia y estoy bastante perdida

― ¿Italia? Vaya que genial pero tranquila ya te acostumbraras a esta loca ciudad

― Eso espero mi amiga y su hermano adoran este lugar pero yo lo encuentro muy raro y estresante yo prefiero las montañas o la playa así que creo que esto no es lo mío

― Bueno también hay cosas buenas no te preocupes...además como hay gente loca también hay personas maravillosas

― Hola ― llegaba Britt junto al pequeño Arthur ― yo soy Britt un gusto y tu ¿Quién eres?

― Hola Britt pues yo me llamo Jenn y ehh que hermoso perro tienes me encantan los animales

― Gracias pero no es mío es de Quinnie

― ¿Quinnie? ― sonrió ― Ahh pues un gusto en conocerlos yo creo que mejor me voy o me van a matar por llegar tarde así que me despido

― Espera si vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí es bueno tener a alguien que te ayude a orientarte así que ten mi tarjeta y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo

― Oh muchas gracias al fin alguien que me ayuda y espero que no sean unas locas psicópatas que me quieren hacer algo malo, pero ten por seguro de que si necesito algo te llamare

― Bueno tranquila no somos de esas y cuídate Jenn bienvenida

― Adiós chicas muchas gracias nos vemos...

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso rubia?

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Estabas coqueteando con esa rubia de ojos azules que habla demasiado algo aventurera y que le gustan los perros

― Vaya Santana tomaste nota de todo...

― No lo puedo creer ¿te gusto?

― Ehh me parece guapa pero va más allá de eso, me pareció una chica realmente buena pero algo perdida y quise ayudarla además algo dentro de mí me dijo que le diera mi numero por lo tanto no sé cómo describirte lo que sentí...no es atracción o cosas así pero ya te digo fue muy raro lo que sentí...es como un presentimiento de que ella me traerá algo bueno no se...

― Bueno siempre pensé que eres extraña pero hoy lo comprobé...

― Ya dejen de mirarme así mejor vamos a seguir jugando con Arthur...

CAFETERIA SPOOTLIGHT

― Puck te dije que no debíamos dejarla sola, sé que Jenn es inteligente pero Nueva York aterra a cualquiera y no quiero que le pase nada malo ella es demasiado importante para mí no sé qué haría sin su risa y sus locuras así que mejor vamos a buscarla...

― Podrías callarte un momento mira ahí esta así que deja el drama

― Oh por dios chicos lamento la demora, pero me paso de todo este día por cierto Rach no quiero volver a salir sola así que tienes que acompañarme

― Te lo dije Puck, pero dime estas bien no te paso nada...

― No tranquila solo que gaste casi diez dólares en semillas para aves y me encontré con una chica muy bonita hasta me dio su número Rach nunca había visto a alguien tan guapa ni en ese desfile de modas al que fuimos hace unos meses te aseguro que sus ojos me hipnotizaron pero también sentí que estaba triste

― Vaya tu segundo día en esta ciudad y ya encontraste a alguien genial Jenn por eso te admiro

― Cállate Puck y deja que nos termine de contar sobre aquella chica

― Bueno me dio su tarjeta y ehh vaya...

― ¿Qué paso?

― ¿Cómo se llamaba tu chica Rach?

― Quinn Fabray

― Soy un genio dios deberían hacerme una estatua demonios creo que saldré a comprarme la lotería porque yo sí que tengo suerte

― ¿De que estas hablando?

― La encontré según esta tarjeta se llama Quinn Fabray es periodista y vive en el edificio St. Patrick, aquí está su celular y el número fijo ― sonreía.

―Oh por dios Jenn

― Lo se soy genial además tengo un encanto único que logro que tu rubia me diera su numero

― Ya basta lo bueno es que la encontramos ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer

― Yo digo que nos presentemos ahí y le diré que encontré a su chica las dejamos tienen el mejor sexo de reconciliación y todos felices

― Jenn no es así de simple no puedo presentarme como si nada en su departamento además me muero de miedo es Quinn y bueno yo...

― Ya tranquila miren chicas yo creo que esto debe ser "un encuentro casual" así que Jenn nos va a ayudar en eso...

― Lo que quieran yo por esa rubia hago cualquier sacrificio así que ustedes solo díganme lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo hare, por cierto Rach ahora entiendo todo esa mujer es hermosa, tengo que reconocerlo además es muy amable conversamos muy poco pero sin duda me pareció una chica asombrosa y piensa en lo que te dije su mirada tenía ese algo como que le falta no se amor y eso que le falta eres tu Rach, no te niego si estaba feliz tiene un perro y unas amigas muy guapas pero como te digo su mirada reflejaba tristeza...yo creo que es momento de arriesgarse yo siempre te lo repito porque es verdad yo prefiero saber que lo intente y fallo a saber que nunca tuve el suficiente valor para arriesgarme

― ¿Ya te dije que adoro a tu amiga?, de verdad, Jenn tienes mucha razón y yo también te lo digo Rach es momento de dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas y de ir por lo que quieres

― Quiero a Quinn y estoy segura de que ella me quiere a mí...

DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN

― Dios ese perro nunca se cansa tiene más energía que Britt cuando come chocolate

― Bueno San es pequeño y le gusta jugar

― Y a mí me gusta jugar con el Sanny

― Lo sé, además creo que...demonios quien va a abrir la puerta

― Voy yo además Arthur me acompañara por si es ladrón estoy segura de que él lo atacara ― Britt se levantó y camino hacia la puerta ― ¿Quién es?

― Soy yo Britt ábreme

― No conozco a nadie que se llame "yo"

― Soy Spencer ábreme la puerta por favor

― Ahh hola Spencer es que San siempre me dice que debo preguntar antes de abrir

― Bueno tranquila que yo no soy ningún peligro

― Eso ya lo veremos ― susurro Santana ― hola Spencer ¿Qué tal todo?

― Hola Santana, pues todo muy bien...pero quisiera hablar con Quinn un momento a solas

― Claro no diré nada ― se sentó Britt a mi lado ― hablen tranquilas

― Ehh Britt porque no llevas a Arthur a mi habitación y ves una película

― Exacto amor, vamos dejémoslas solas un momento...

Después de aquella conversación las chicas se retiraron y Spencer se acercó hacia mí.

― Hola guapa ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien descansando un poco

― Y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué compraste un perro?

― Bueno fue un regalo de Santana piensa que me vendría bien la compañía de una mascota además adoro a los perros y este esta precioso

― Ah bueno a mí nunca me gustaron muchos los animales

― Si eres más de ciudad y esas cosas...

― Pero así me quieres ― se acercó hacia mí y comenzó a besarme ― cada día estas más hermosa

― Gracias...

― Solo eso me vas a decir

― ¿Qué más podría decirte? ― comencé a ponerme bastante incomoda con toda la situación.

― No sé qué yo también estoy guapa algo Quinn

― Bueno siempre estas guapa...

― Listo mejor que te pasa o porque estas de ese humor

― Nada no entiendo porque crees que pasa algo

― Pues por la manera en la que me estas tratando, ¿te molesta que haya venido?

― No mira ― suspire y la mire ― todo está bien solo fue un día ocupado nada más siento que hayas creído que estoy algo rara

― Bueno en este tiempo he aprendido a conocerte

― Si sabes creo que lo mejor es que salga un rato a tomar aire ― me acerque y la abrace ― nos vemos luego.

No dije nada más, agarre mi abrigo y Salí a caminar sin duda me puse muy incómoda cuando Spencer comenzó a besarme y creo que la conversación que tuve con Santana influyo, no podía sacarme a Rachel de la cabeza ese día en lo único en lo que pensé fue en ella, y hace mucho tiempo que no me sucedía eso.

Camine por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo fijo pero luego recordé que cerca de mi departamento existía una cafetería hermosa la cual era perfecta, buena música el café era excelente y bueno parecía la mejor opción en ese momento

CAFETERIA SPOOTLIGHT

― Entonces yo la distraigo tú las encierras y listo Rach tienes una noche de locura y pasión con Quinn

― Estas loca Jenn como se te ocurre que la vamos a secuestrar

― Bueno hermanita los dos te damos ideas pero ninguna te convence

― ¿Sera porque todas las ideas que me dan son malas?

― Esta bien puedo pensar en algo más...ay dios...esto no puede estar pasando, enserio este mundo está loco...no puede ser...

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Ay dios Rach escóndete

― ¿Qué pasa Jenn?

― Rach enserio escóndete o mejor tú y Puck vayan al baño

― ¿Por qué haría eso?

― Porque detrás de ti esta tu rubia...así que a menos de que quieras enfrentarla ahora vas a tener que correr lo más rápido que puedas al baño y tu Puck has lo mismo ya que si nos ve juntos va a saber todo...vamos chicos se está acercando

― Ay dios Puck corre...

Entre a la cafetería y todo estaba muy tranquilo no había mucha gente y eso me encantaba ya que lo único que quería ese momento era estar en paz y tomar un buen café, camine hacia mostrador y pedí lo de siempre un pedazo de pie y un buen café caliente, pero cuando gire para buscar una mesa la vi...era aquella chica con la que me había encontrado en el parque estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina leyendo un diario, no lo podía creer Nueva York puede ser muy grande pero también es la ciudad indicada para las coincidencias así que me acerque hasta donde ella se encontraba

― Creo que la gente no se equivoca al decir que el mundo es un pañuelo

― Hola ― me sonrió ― vaya no creo en coincidencias pero al parecer todo está conspirando para que nos encontremos

― Eso parece... ¿me puedo sentar?

― Claro y hola nuevamente Quinn

― Hola Jenn...


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Todos tenemos sueños o más bien soy yo la que siempre anda soñando despierta Santana y Britt siempre me dicen que vivo en un universo paralelo ya que suelo quedarme pensando me ausento por un momento de la realidad en la que vivo y por eso la mayoría del tiempo vivo en las nubes imaginando como sería mi vida si mis sueños se cumplieran hay personas que me critican por ello pero creo que una escritora debe tener una imaginación distinta a la del resto es por eso que somos capaces de poner en palabras lo que sentimos, pero bueno soy una soñadora por excelencia. Muchos de los sueños que he tenido se han hecho realidad como el nuevo trabajo que tengo ese siempre una meta que me plantee desde que supe para lo que era buena, también la mayoría de personas tiene el sueño de enamorarse y yo lo logre conocí el amor...aunque ahora no la tengo a mi lado pero es uno de los retos a los cuales debemos afrontar en la vida...

― Creo que la gente no se equivoca al decir que el mundo es un pañuelo

― Hola ― me sonrió ― vaya no creo en coincidencias pero al parecer todo está conspirando para que nos encontremos

― Eso parece... ¿me puedo sentar?

― Claro y hola nuevamente Quinn

― Hola Jenn...

Sin duda haberme encontrado con aquella chica era la más grande coincidencia, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso iba a suceder pero jamás pensé que sería tan rápido. Me senté frente a ella y tome un sorbo de mi café, Jenn era una chica bastante curiosa y eso lo comprobaría aquel día de coincidencias.

― ¿te gustan los animales?

― Si por eso tengo a Arthur aunque hace tiempo que no tenía una mascota me encantan los animales y era momento de tener a alguien me haga compañía

― Exacto yo pienso lo mismo, los animales son seres que a pesar de que no hablan logran transmitirnos sus sentimientos siempre están cuando los necesitamos y nunca nos fallan yo los adoro y me parece genial que hayas adoptado a Arthur

― Que bueno que pienses así

― Lo se entonces dime ¿Qué estudias? ¿O ya estás trabajando?

―bueno de hecho yo estudio periodismo y estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera

― Entonces estudias periodismo...que genial digo y ¿Ya estás trabajando?

― Exacto recibí una excelente propuesta, bueno de hecho me la gane por mis calificaciones, así que trabajare medio tiempo en el New York Times y también en una de las editoriales más importantes de la ciudad

― Me parece asombroso ¿eres muy estudiosa?

― Bueno soy dedicada, se lo que quiero y tengo mis metas muy claras así que trabajo muy duro para lograr lo que quiero.

― Eso es muy bueno, además según he escuchado ese periódico es de los más importantes y si eres tan dedicada de seguro te ira muy bien ¿Tienes hermanos?

― Gracias ― sonreí ― pues tengo una hermana Frannie, ella ahora vive en los Ángeles junto a su esposo y su pequeño hijo...mi adorado sobrino

― ¿Tienes un sobrino? ¿Te gustan los niños?

― Bueno si...me encantan siempre que voy a visitarlo me cuesta mucho trabajo decirle adiós ya que lo adoro es un niño precioso tiene un año y medio y es mi mayor debilidad y porque no decirlo también es una fortaleza cuando pienso en el me lleno de energía y de animo

― Es muy bonito lo que dices y tienes mucha razón ¿Tienes pareja?

― Disculpa ― comencé a toser y es que esa chica tenía un don para hacer preguntas siempre sabía que preguntar y no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba ― ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

― Bueno tengo curiosidad ― me decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello y me sonreía.

― Pues no sé porque le estoy contando casi toda mi vida a una extraña pero se podría decir que no tengo ninguna relación seria

― ¿Cómo es eso de "se podría decir"?

― Que no estoy con nadie seriamente ya sabes salgo me divierto pero nada más así que siempre que me lo preguntan estoy soltera

― ¿Con ganas de enamorarte?

― No, mira yo ya no tengo ganas de enamorarme porque ya me enamore una vez y esa sensación no quiero volver a sentirla con nadie más que con esa persona así que el amor para mí se acabó hace años y ahora solo siento atracciones nada más...

― Vaya al parecer tienes una historia complicada con el amor

― Bastante diría yo pero hubo un momento en el que fui tan feliz y me sentí completa en todo sentido...ahora que lo pienso fueron momentos duros en mi vida pero gracias a esa persona aprendí a buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas

― En eso tienes razón hay personas que llegan a tu vida con una misión...

― ¿Tú crees eso?

― Pues sí, yo creo que nosotros conocemos a personas importantes en nuestra vida con un fin ya sabes algunas de ellas pueden dejarte una marca muy profunda por el daño que te hicieron, pero también existen otras personas que te marcan por lo especial que te hacen sentir, porque todo lo que vives con ellas es único y maravilloso yo siempre he pensado que así como hay cosas horribles en este mundo caótico también hay cosas buenas y que aún existe gente con un corazón de oro capaz de sacar lo mejor que hay en ti...

― Sinceramente debo decir que eres muy inteligente...y has dicho muchas verdades

― Lo se soy genial ― comenzó a reír ― además me caes bien ahora entiendo por qué Rach...

― ¿Rach?

― Vaya que hace frio en la ciudad sabes en Italia no suele hacer tanto frio pero llegue aquí y tuve que comprarme varios abrigos no podía creer que la temperatura que soportan es tan implacable pero bueno el otro día...

― Tú dijiste Rach

― No dije Raquel

― No se pronuncia igual y ademas para que dirías Raquel y después me comenzaste a hablar del clima

― Oye que te parece si te pido otro postre y seguimos conversando

― Esta bien ― suspire ― mientras tanto yo voy a baño

― ¿Qué? No ― me grito

― ¿No puedo ir al baño?

― No, mira lo que quise decir es que yo voy contigo

― No, tu ve a ordenar lo que me dijiste y yo regreso enseguida no te preocupes he venido muchísimas veces a este lugar y no me voy a perder

― Ehh si claro ― me sonrió ― yo haré lo que dices

― Ay dios mío Rach escúchame Quinn va a ir al baño así que por favor escóndete o todo se arruinara, por favor escóndete... ― mierda Jenn ¿Qué voy a hacer si me descubre? ― no lo sé Rach mira si pasa algo márcame y entrare con cualquier excusa ― Está bien tengo que colgar escuche algo ― Tranquila.

Les contare que Jenn me parecía una chica con una personalidad asombrosa y con mucha curiosidad pero me caía muy bien era graciosa y claro que escuche que dijo Rach pero creo que mi mente me anda jugando bromas de muy mal gusto cuando llegue aquí a Nueva York veía a Rach en todos lados incluso escuchaba su voz tan clara que sinceramente creí que me estaba volviendo loca pero Santana me decía que era la necesidad de sentirla cerca y por eso mi cerebro recreaba momentos y situaciones vividas con ella, con el paso del tiempo esas alucinaciones fueron desapareciendo y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Muchos me dijeron que lo único que necesitaba era acostumbrarme a no tenerla a mi lado que debía hacerme a la idea no volver a verla y no hablar con ella y bueno el tiempo hizo lo suyo y logre adaptarme a una vida en la que Rachel no estaba y hasta ahora sigo tratando de lograrlo

Entre al baño y me mire al espejo creo que no quedaba nada de aquella chica un poco pasada de peso llena de inseguridades con miedo a enfrentarse al mundo, ahora era una mujer confiada llena de sueños y metas por cumplir claro que mi apariencia física era completamente nueva vestía mucho más femenina, y bueno mi cuerpo ahora era lo que cualquiera desea

― Ya sal de mi cabeza...enserio Rach sal de una vez por todas no puedo seguir así

― Quinn yo

― No esto es una alucinación como siempre, solo tengo que cerrar mis ojos y desaparecerás como siempre así que deja de hablarme y sal de mi cabeza

― Estas hermosa, dios mío Quinn no puedo creer lo hermosa que estas eres perfecta los años han hecho de ti toda una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer sino que una persona decidida hermosa ahora todo lo que eres por dentro se refleja en tu exterior, dios mío estas preciosa

― No me digas cosas bonitas ― suspire ― dios me estoy volviendo loca, creí que todo esto había terminado así que mejor deja de aparecerte ya sé que todo es un sueño que mi mente está jugando conmigo y no es nada bonito

― No es un sueño yo puedo explicarte todo

― Demonios Berry sal de mi cabeza si sigo así terminare en un psiquiátrico así que te pido que te vayas ― me gire para verla ya que cuando estaba mirándome en el espejo vi como Rach estaba justo detrás de mí mirándome fijamente ― vamos desaparece siempre lo haces en la mejor parte del sueño...

― Esta vez no desapareceré porque no es un sueño...

― Si claro yo de casualidad entre a una cafetería y tu estas ahí, no mejor aún entre al baño y te encuentro a ti...por favor estoy loca

― Quinn por dios soy real no estas soñando

― Para nada esto es una alucinación pero sabes como para, dios esto siempre funciona todo termina cuando me acerco a abrazarte y besarte en ese momento siempre despierto

― Vamos hazlo bésame y te darás cuenta de que no estas soñando

― No me tientes Berry sabes perfectamente que lo hare

― Anda estoy esperando...

― Dios ni en mis sueños puedes dejar de ser tan irritante

― No soy irritante

― Ya cállate ― me aproxime hacia ella ― enserio Berry...

― Deja de decirme Berry y bésame de una vez...

FLASBACK:

Tres deberes dos consultas y una redacción de 500 palabras y muchas ganas de ver a Rachel ese era el panorama que enfrentaba pero había algo que me alegraba ya que Rachel y yo estábamos a horas de cumplir nuestro primer mes juntas, había planeado algo especial para ella ya que nunca había tenido pareja no sabía que hacer me pregunte si lo que tenía preparado sería suficiente, había sido un mes increíble lleno de cosas bonitas, detalles de ella que me hacían sonreír y enamorarme más y más de esa increíble mujer pero los deberes y la exigencia del colegio me estaban alejando un poco de ella por esa razón en los últimos días habíamos tenido poco tiempo para pasar juntas.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 y media de la noche y estaba agotada había pasado toda la tarde haciendo mis deberes sin duda era una persona aplicada pero los profesores habían exagerado mandando muchos deberes en poco tiempo

― hola hermanita ¿aún no terminas?

― No y me siento muy cansada pero por suerte solo me falta la redacción y sabes que me gusta mucho escribir así que eso será sencillo

― Vaya lo se te encanta escribir pero dime sobre que te mandaron la redacción

― Bueno es un tema libre solo debo crear una historia

― Para eso estas hecha Quinn

― ¿Para crear historias?

― Bueno tienes una imaginación privilegiada nunca te ha costado poner en palabras lo que sientes así que dudo que te cueste trabajo crear una buena historia

― Ahora que lo dices tienes mucha razón y te contare un secreto ― sonreí ― siempre he tenido el loco sueño de escribir un libro...

― Las locas aventuras de Quinn Fabray

― Bueno no creo que sea un buen título ― comencé a reír ― pero es solo una idea espero algún día cumplir con lo que sueño...

― Así será pero bueno yo te dejo descansa y recuerda los sueños son hermosos ya que el día que se cumplen todo por lo que luchaste toma sentido...y se lo importante que son los sueños hay veces que las personas no entienden a chicas como tu soñadoras con muchos planes y metas por cumplir pero yo creo que personas como tu son las que este mundo necesita...

― Tú crees ― sonreí ― gente que viva en las nubes...

― Pues si gente que no tenga miedo a soñar, buenas noches Quinn

― Buenas noches Frannie...

Bueno era un loco sueño si me gustaba escribir pero hacer un libro era algo muy grande así que solo suspire y me dedique a hacer la historia para mi clase de literatura, era tema libre así que simplemente deje volar mi imaginación y así sin mucho esfuerzo las palabras comenzaron a salir

Minutos después escuche un fuerte ruido fuera de mi habitación y segundos después vi como Rachel trepaba por mi ventana y llegaba a mi habitación

― Lo se quedamos en festejar mañana nuestro aniversario pero no puedo aguantar más ― inmediatamente saco de su mochila varias hojas y me las mostro ― lee cada una porque tiene una frases que me hace recordarte...

"_El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad."_

― Se lo mucho que te gusta William Shakespeare así que decidí buscar frases del el, probablemente yo no soy buena con las palabras y tal vez hace muchos años alguien logro poner en letras todo lo que siento por ti, por esa razón decidí dedicarte algunos fragmentos de sus obras

"_El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos."_

― Sé que esto no puede ser muy original y tal vez esperabas algo diferente pero quiero que te des cuenta de que presto atención a cada cosa que me dices que cada detalle que se de ti lo guardo en mi corazón, si a veces suelo ser algo olvidadiza lo admito y existieron días en los que te diste cuenta de eso pero tienes que saber que te quiero y que cada cosa respecto a ti me interesa

"_Cuando te vi me enamoré y tu sonreíste porque lo sabías."_

― Puede que sea muy cursi pero quiero serlo quiero que sepas que este ha sido el mejor mes de toda mi vida y también sé que aún nos falta mucho por vivir y que atravesaremos por muchas dificultades pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme contigo acepto que no soy perfecta y cometo errores Quinn pero quiero que siempre tengas presente que te quiero y que eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, tu amor transformo mi mundo y tal vez me tomes como una loca por sentir todo esto en tan poco tiempo pero es lo que mi corazón siente y hoy un mes después de que aceptaras ser mi novia vengo a decírtelo

_"__Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte seria admitir que te puedo olvidar__"._

― Te adoro Quinn es la verdad y pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante quiero que sepas que no podré olvidarte gracias por todo lo que me has dado y siempre, escúchame bien siempre podrás contar conmigo...si te digo bésame hazlo y si te digo olvídame no me hagas caso porque estoy mintiendo...

― Dios mío Rach...me has dejado enamorada, asombrada y con más ganas de cuidar esto que tenemos...te quiero...

― Te quiero Quinn...

_"...El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva."_

FIN FLASHBACK

― Deja de decirme Berry y bésame de una vez...

― Sera el mejor beso de tu vida ― me acerque a ella la tome de la cintura y con mi otra mano acaricie su mejilla se sentía tan real que casi estaba segura de que era ella Rachel y que la iba a besar, no resistí mas y cerré mis ojos ― dios mío esto es tan real

― Es porque no es un sueño Quinn enserio

― Deja de jugar con mi mente

― Te amo Quinn

― Te amo

Ya no resistí mas y me lance hacia sus labios quería sentirla hace tanto tiempo que no acariciaba sus labios que me parecía una eternidad y volver a sentirla de esa manera era la mejor sensación del mundo la amaba y la había extrañado tanto lograr sentir sus manos aferrándose a mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos era asombroso

― Ay dios mío esto no es un sueño

― No, no lo es Quinn estoy aquí

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Fue de esa manera en la que me di cuenta de que mi mente no estaba jugando y que realmente la tenía en frente mío, había imaginado ese momento tantas veces que no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que hice lo único que podía hacer

Así es mis queridas lectoras la volví a besar con la tonta excusa de probar una vez más que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño más sino que por fin todo se había vuelto una hermosa y ansiada realidad.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

― Ay dios mío esto no es un sueño

― No, no lo es Quinn estoy aquí

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La bese con desesperación tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento despertara y que todo lo que había vivido aquella fría mañana de un domingo hubiera sido un sueño pero todo era verdad podía sentir como Rachel se aferraba a mi cuerpo y sus labios me hacían sentirme en el cielo

― Podríamos discutirlo durante horas o podemos seguir besándonos ― me lo dijo de una manera que no podía negarme

― Dios Rach

Besarla era algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo y es que nadie logro hacerme sentir lo que ella lograba con un solo roce de sus labios, además sentirla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo alejadas era asombroso está viviendo mi sueño y me encantaba

― Deja de besarme así ― susurre sobre sus labios

― No puedo Quinn...

― ¿Por qué no?

― Porque desee tanto que llegue este momento y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sentirte de esta manera probablemente luego no quieras escucharme así que ahora hare lo único que quiero hacer

― Rach aquí no es un buen lugar

― Quiero besarte ― me dijo antes de volver a besarme

No sé cómo fue que deje de pensar en el lugar en el que estábamos y que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y quedaríamos al descubierto, pero no me importaba más nada de lo que pudiera suceder me haría parar ya no podía más mi deseo por ella aumentaba a cada segundo aún más sintiendo como ella acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo haciendo estremecer

― Ay dios waou ― entraba de repente

― Dios mío Jenn ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Le decía mientras trataba de acomodar mi ropa y mi cabello

― Bueno rubia no volvías y pensé que le habías perdido

― No Jenn mira estoy bien

― Ya veo que ambas están muy bien

― Quinn, creo que nosotras necesitamos hablar un momento

― Exacto señoritas por eso yo las dejare a solas para que conversen nos vemos luego Quinn cuídate mucho

― Mira ella Jenn y te puedo explicar

― No mira quiero que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo de verdad necesito hablar contigo y explicarte todo por otro lado se quién es Jenn

― Ay dios Berry dime porque lo sabes

― No planee nada de esto te lo aseguro pero déjame explicarte

― Bien pero más te vale que tengas una buena historia

― La tengo te lo aseguro

Tenía dos alternativas en ese momento una enojarme porque ella conocía a Jenn y de seguro mi mente se creó toda una historia sobre cómo me mintió pero también tenía otra opción y era escucharla así que opte por eso por aceptar ir con ella a un lugar más tranquilo y hablar

Todos tenemos esas opciones la primera enojarnos y no escuchar razones es una opción muy peligrosa ya que nos cerramos y no escuchamos a nadie creemos que es suficiente con lo que escuchamos o vimos y no nos atrevemos a ver más allá y corremos el riesgo de equivocarnos, pero también tenemos otra opción la cual es decidir aceptar escuchar a la otra persona y desde mi punto de vista esa es la mejor decisión y la más madura probablemente no te gustara lo que escucharas pero al menos sabrás la verdad

― Bien vamos pero arréglate un poco parece que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor

― ¿Y eso no fue lo que casi pasa?

― Ya vámonos Berry

― Antes odiaba que me dijeras Berry ya ahora me parece increíblemente adorable escucharte decirme de esa manera

― Mejor deja de coquetearme tanto y salgamos de aquí

― ¿Por qué no puedo coquetearte? ― Mientras Rachel seguía con su interrogatorio salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la salida

― Porque no así que deja de molestar

― Estas muy guapa, bueno estas hermosa ― me gire para mirarla y descubrí que Rachel estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba era toda una mujer su cabello largo y ondulado que me hacia enamore mas de ella además estaba el hecho de que mientras yo la miraba se mordía el labio y eso era algo que desataba todas mis ganas

― Deja de morderte el labio

― Salgamos de aquí

― Esta bien

― Quinn sabía que estarías aquí dios llevo buscándote por mucho tiempo pero bueno era obvio que vendrías aquí

― ¿Spencer?

― Rachel Berry vaya es una gran sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

― Lo mismo digo yo

― Spencer hablamos en otro momento yo voy a salir con Rachel un momento así que mejor conversamos en otro momento

― Vale no pasa nada nos vemos luego ― se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios les diré que en ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara o que se detuviera el tiempo para evitar que Rachel viera aquel beso entre ambas pero no fue así ― te quiero nos vemos hasta luego Rachel

― Hasta luego...

― Yo puedo explicarte ― le decía a Rachel mientras salíamos de la cafetería y nos subíamos en un taxi para ir a un lugar más tranquilo

― No pasa nada Quinn tu estas libre yo igual así que ya no hagas drama

― Pero yo...

― Quinn no me importa quién te ha besado en estos años ni mucho menos con quien has tenido algo que ver ya que estoy segura de que tu corazón sigue siendo mío...

― ¿Puedo preguntar porque tanta seguridad?

― Porque tu aun tienes el mío

En ese momento me di cuenta que ambas habíamos madurado la Rachel del instituto probablemente me habría armado todo un escándalo y el drama que es esencial en ella habría salido a la luz pero no esta vez me dijo la verdad.

Mi corazón siempre había sido de ella y por más que trate de buscar a alguien con quien tratar de sentir no lo logre y termine en una extraña relación abierta con Spencer probablemente todo lo que siempre me decía Santana comenzaba a tener sentido y es que ahora teniendo a Rachel tan cerca esa relación parecía una pésima idea

El viaje fue muy callado ninguna de las dijo nada solo unos cuantos suspiros o bostezos por parte de Rachel hacia el viaje más largo, no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos solo me dijo que era un lugar del cual había leído en una revista

― Ya vamos casi veinte minutos aquí me dirás a donde vamos

― Bueno es un lugar que compre hace unos años

― ¿Compraste? ¿Qué cosa Rach?

― Bien llegamos

Estábamos en pleno centro de la ciudad era una zona bastante costosa y la gente que vivía allí tenía mucho dinero la verdad es que era un sitio precioso cerca de todo

― ¿Compraste algo aquí?

― Bueno Quinn yo en Italia trabaje como ayudante de un famoso pintor y bueno hace unos años me dejo exponer algunos de mis trabajos y pues a la gente le comenzó a gustar lo que hacía con el tiempo comencé a ganar dinero y bueno mi situación económica mejoro muchísimo

― Siempre has sido muy talentosa me alegra que la gente se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que vale tu trabajo

― Bueno ― me sonrió ― así fue como compre este departamento

― Dios mío Rach no quiero ni preguntar cuanto te costo

Era cierto estábamos en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad y cada departamento era muy grande con una vista privilegiada, no lo podía creer solo la seguí y llegamos al último piso así es justamente ese departamento era el que Rachel había comprado

― Bueno como puedes ver no tiene nada y es que no he tenido oportunidad de volver aquí y arreglar todo como me gustaría

― Vaya esto es increíble

― Gracias todo nació de una loca idea

― ¿Cuál loca idea?

― Bueno de que soy una loca soñadora que siempre vive en las nubes, una chica que aún cree que nosotras tenemos un futuro...así que lo compre en un momento en el que me sentía perdida en el que pensaba que tú y yo podríamos reconstruir todo lo que perdimos por el tiempo y la distancia.

― ¿Lo compraste para nosotras?

― Tómame como loca o como una psicópata enamorada de ti pero si es la verdad

― Te amo

― Sigue reclamándome dime lo que quieras...espera ¿Qué dijiste?

― Que te amo

― Yo también te amo...pero ahora creo que nos merecemos una buena conversación

― Si yo creo que estaría bien

― Genial espero que no te importe que nos sentemos en el suelo y con algunos cojines que encontré

― No para nada

― Perfecto ― nos sentamos ― ¿Quién empieza?

CAFETERÍA SPOOTLIGHT

― ¿Qué más paso?

― Eso Puck entre al baño y ambas estaban bastante ocupadas, te aseguro que jamás había ha visto a Rachel tan apasionada, creo que el tiempo y la distancia ayudo pero aun así los ojos de ambas me mostraban fuego en su más puro estado

― Vaya mi hermanita no pierde el tiempo

― Lo sé pero hay algo que me di cuenta, a pesar de todo el ambiente que las envolvía y de la pasión con la que se miraban había algo mas

― ¿Qué será?

― Que se aman su química es innegable, esas chicas se aman y se desean mucho, mira tú sabes que adoro a Rachel y que me hubiera encantado poder conquistarla pero no pude hacerlo y es por una razón...que su corazón ya tiene dueña

― La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

― Pues sí, y mi cariño por ella se refleja en el hecho de que quiero que sea feliz y bueno me di cuenta de que con Quinn lo será y hare todo para que esas dos estén nuevamente juntas

― Vaya eres una chica asombrosa

― Lo se Puck y bueno Rachel no fue mi gran amor pero ya llegara

― De eso estoy seguro así que tu tranquila ya llegara la persona adecuada

― Pues sí, aun así no me desespero ha sido genial conocer a Rach, a pesar de tener el corazón roto me enseño muchas cosas aprendí a mirar la vida de una manera distinta mucho más positiva y siempre la llevare en mi corazón

― Y ella a ti Jenn, yo te puedo asegurar que eres muy importante para ella solo que tal vez no se encontraron a tiempo

― No es eso Puck, simplemente no estamos hechas la una para la otra ni en esta ni en otra vida ya que yo creo que siempre pertenecerá a Quinn...

― ¿Me ayudaras a que esas dos vuelvan a estar juntas?

― Por supuesto cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK

El silencio a veces puede ser confortante y puede ser lo que más se necesita, cre9o que nunca había disfrutado tanto del silencio y debería haber estado desesperada por hablar con Rachel pero tenerla a mi lado era tan maravilloso que lo único que quería era disfrutar de su compañía.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en el suelo del apartamento ya arrimadas a la pared para observar la impresionante vista que teníamos del cielo de Nueva York, ninguna de las dos habíamos dicho nada solo estábamos ahí cruzando miradas de vez en cuando y esperando que nuestros corazones comenzaran a hablar

― Hay un dibujo que no he podido olvidar ― me decía Rachel casi susurrando

― ¿Qué dibujo?

― El retrato que te hice aquella vez cuando fuimos a la cabaña...

― ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?

― Porque fue un momento perfecto sabes por más que he tratado de buscar inspiración, hasta he contratado modelos para hacer retratos pero nunca he logrado sentir esa conexión que sentí aquel día, Quinn yo nunca volví a sentir lo mismo en nada...estos años han sido buenos en cuanto a mis estudios a mi desarrollo como artista pero vacíos en cuanto al amor, si he conocido a personas no voy a mentirte he salido y he estado con chicas pero eso...nunca he podido sentir algo fuerte o por lo menos algo que me haga sentir viva

― Rachel yo quiero...

― Espera aun no termino, después tu podrás decirme todo lo que quieras...mira yo conozco a Jenn desde hace tiempo somos compañeras en Italia y bueno hemos estado saliendo por algunos meses

― Oh vaya

― Espera aun no termino...no es que haya planeado algo con ella. Jenn se encontró contigo y al hablar recordó que había mencionado tu nombre, fue así como pasó todo, pero te juro que no planee nada de lo que paso

― Lo entiendo puede ser una coincidencia ¿pero que hacías en el baño?

― Oh esa es otra historia, mira cuando entraste no sabía que hacer...sé que debí haberte enfrentado pero no se...

― Esta bien lo entiendo...además fue increíble verte ahí y bueno el beso

― No aguantaba las ganas de besarte así que fue un excusa eso de que era un sueño la verdad es que solo quería besar tus labios ― me dijo mientas me miraba fijamente.

― Rach...bueno creo que es mi turno de hablar

― Si claro escucho todo lo que me tengas que decir

― Bueno yo tampoco he tenido unos años fáciles me he dedicado a enfocarme en mi carrera, estudio duro he sido una de las primeras de la clase y bueno eso hizo que consiguiera el trabajo de mis sueños, ahora estoy viviendo todo aquello con lo que siempre soñé, tuve días muy negros en los cuales en lo único que pensaba era en dejar todo e ir por ti, pero no hubiera sido lo adecuado ya que me hice una promesa...

― ¿Qué promesa?

― Triunfar quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mi y más que eso quería cumplir mis sueños, puede sonar loco pero dentro de mí me decía que no debía rendirme que siguiera que no importaba todas las noches que no puede dormir o de las fiestas que me perdí que todo valdría la pena... y así es he tenido que hacer sacrificios, bueno ambas lo hicimos y la prueba más clara de eso es ese amor que se detuvo en el momento exacto en el que te despediste de mí, desde ese día mi corazón ha estado dormido esperando a que regreses...

― Tienes el don de la palabra, eres una escritora grandiosa y eso es algo que siempre me encanto de ti, ahora más que nunca es algo que me derrite pero tengo que preguntarte...

― Lo entiendo quieres saber qué pasa con Spencer

― Exacto, sé que no soy nadie para pedir explicaciones pero...

― Tú eres todo en mi vida y obvio que mereces explicaciones...

― Este bien entonces te escucho...

― Cuando llegue a esta ciudad no conocía a nadie, estaba muy sola y Puck se fue rápido así que no tenía con quien ir, fue así como Spencer y yo nos volvimos más cercanas con el tiempo Britt y Santana llegaron aquí y bueno conseguimos un departamento para las tres y es genial vivir con ellas, pero la soledad es mala consejera, no te niego que he tenido relaciones de una noche hasta conocí a un chico, pero no funciono fue entonces cuando Spencer y yo conectamos, no sé qué fue tal vez la necesidad de sentirme querida o no sé pero el hecho es que ninguna de las dos estábamos para tener una relación seria así que nuestra relación es...

― ¿Amigas con derecho?

― Podría decirse que si...

― Tu sabes que jamás he confiado en ella, bueno puede ser que mis celos no me permiten ver más allá pero esa chica jamás ha sido una de mis personas favoritas, menos ahora que la vi besándote te juro que tuve ganas de pegarle cuando lo hizo...

― Rach por favor...

― Lo se siempre me has dicho que no debo juzgar a las personas y que no debo dejarme llevar por los celos pero ahora a pesar del tiempo sigo desconfiando de ella

― No sé qué rayos ven todas que no veo yo Santana me suele decir lo mismo y yo hasta ahora solo he conocido a una chica increíble que siempre me ha querido ayudar y se ha portado muy bien conmigo, la quiero mucho y no le veo nada raro en sus intenciones

― Ves no soy la única que piensa que esa "estrella" tiene algo raro, algo que no cuadra...

― Mira Rach no sé qué estás pensando pero ella nunca me ha fallado y dudo que ahora lo haga por lo tanto te diré lo que siempre le digo a Santana...dale una oportunidad y te darás cuenta de que te has equivocado en desconfiar

― Tratare no prometo nada...

― Rachel Berry ― suspire profundamente.

― No escucha si yo vine aquí es para arreglar las cosas contigo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, esta vez quiero mostrarte que sucedería si lo intentamos...Quinn mis sentimientos por ti están intactos y de verdad te necesito a mi lado...

― Yo quiero lo mismo ya no aguanto un día más sin ti a mi lado...

Amo a Rachel esa es mi verdad, ella es la mujer de mi vida y aunque ahora mi vida es mucho más complicada que antes y que tengo miles de obligaciones siento que estoy lista para enfrentar una vez más una relación con ella

― Quinn...te amo

― Te amo más...

¿Fue rápido? ¿Por qué reprimirse? si es algo que lo sientes ¿por qué dar vueltas y tener miedo de decir lo que sientes? ¿Por qué perder tiempo? ¿Por qué? Yo no encontraba respuestas para esas preguntas en ese momento no le veía "peros" a lo que estaba pensando así que simplemente me arriesgue a decirle lo que sentía y un "Te Amo" fue lo único que mi corazón y mi mente pudo decirle al gran amor de mi vida...así es Rachel Berry aquella pequeña morena con una personalidad que enamoraba y que sin miedo a equivocarme les diré que es el gran amor de mi vida.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Probablemente mi vida no es perfecta pero les diré que yo me siento increíble, tengo amigas maravillosas que siempre me han apoyado, Britt y Santana son mi familia aquí en Nueva York, recuerdo perfectamente cuando buscábamos un apartamento para las tres, miles de discusiones ya que no nos poníamos de acuerdo pero finalmente encontramos un lugar perfecto era amplio cómodo y con una vista perfecta, además el alquiler era bueno, somos bastantes conocidas en donde vivimos aún más por nuestra orientación sexual, creo que todos tienen una idea equivocada de lo que sucede con nosotras ya que las propuestas nos han llovido, claro cada propuesta más indecente que la otra, pero preferimos no hacer caso a esas cosas, nosotras somos felices disfrutando de nuestra compañía, hay algo que Santana siempre me ha dicho y es que el amor llega cuando más lo necesitamos no cuando más lo buscamos, yo solo una vez me he enamorado y es de Rachel, ella lo ha sido todo para mí y aunque me hubiera encantado que fuera la primera y la ultima las cosas no resultaron así y nos tuvimos que separar, nada saldrá como tú lo planeas, bueno eso he aprendido con el paso del tiempo, que no sirve de nada planear si el destino tiene preparado otras cosas para ti, así que por esa razón Rachel se tuvo que ir lejos de mí y sentí que ahí terminaría todo que había vivido un hermoso e increíble sueño pero como todo sueño llega el momento en el que tienes que despertar y enfrentar a la realidad

Han sido años complicados ya que no saber de ella es algo que jamás considere, es extraño pero llegas a un punto en el que no podrías seguir adelante sin saber de esa persona, que ya no puedes dejar pasar un día sin decirle que la necesitas y que la amas, yo había llegado a ese punto en el que necesitaba tanto a Rachel que cuando se fue me quede vacía, en la nada sin ningún motivo para seguir, pero así como los sueños el dolor tampoco dura para siempre.

― Podría quedarme todo el día mirándote

― Pero no podemos hacerlo

― No yo quiero preguntarte si aceptarías salir conmigo

― Vaya yo te lo iba a pedir

― Bueno Rach, ahora es mi turno así que te hago de nuevo la pregunta ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

― Pues encantada, adoro salir contigo

― Perfecto no se hable más, ahora yo te tengo que dejar mañana es mi primer día de trabajo y quiero descansar bien

― Oh si claro no te preocupes mañana hablamos mejor y bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte.

― Lo sé yo también quiero contarte cosas y más que nada quiero escucharte

― Perfecto ¿Y cómo quedamos?

― Pues cenaremos quiero escucharte y bueno veremos qué pasa

― Me permitirías sorprenderte

― Nada de eso Rachel Berry tú en el pasado hiciste cosas maravillosas por mi ahora quiero ser yo la que te sorprenda, y bueno prepárate

― Me parece bien ― me sonrió ― cuídate mucho Quinn, y bueno después hablaremos con más calma y tiempo

― Lo se igual hoy fue un día increíble me encanto conversar contigo

― Y a mí también fue como volver a vivir mi sueño, como volver al punto en el que nos quedamos, no sé cómo lo veas tu pero mi corazón dejo de sentir cuando tú y yo nos tuvimos que separar, y hoy fue como si todo se volviera a sentir genial no sé cómo explicártelo

― No tienes que hacerlo pues yo sentí lo mismo.

De eso les hablo de esa conexión que solo la sientes con una persona y bueno esa persona especial era Rachel, solo con ella lograba expresarme bien, ella me entiende a la perfección y simplemente es mi alma gemela ¿Creen en eso? Que solo hay una persona en el mundo que te complementa y que solo esa persona logra hacerte sentir especial única y maravillosa, pues yo jamás creí en eso de hecho el amor para mí no era una opción para mí, tantas burlas de las cuales fui objeto en mi adolescencia pero bueno ustedes ya conocen toda mi historia, pero creo que vamos llegando a un punto crucial, a un punto en el que debo dejar de pensar con mi cerebro y comenzar a pensar con mi corazón.

La vida nunca es perfecta pero existen personas que logran sacar lo mejor que hay en ti, que hay personas que hacen tu día mucho mejor que te conocen y saben cuándo necesitas un abrazo, esa persona puede ser un amigo, alguien de tu familia, o en mi caso es Rachel. Ella siempre ha sido mi complemento, creo que todo lo que pasamos nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de que estamos hechas la una para la otra

Pero ahora enfrentaba un nuevo problema y bueno creo que todas saben a qué problema me enfrento si ese pequeño problema tenia nombre y apellido Spencer Hastings, hay algo que no entiendo, no sé cómo mis amigas no confían en ella, puedo comprender que Rachel sienta celos y por eso tenga tantas dudas y miedos, pero ¿Santana y Britt? Es algo que siempre me lo he preguntado ya que para mí es una chica estupenda que siempre me ha apoyado y que ha sido un gran soporte para mí en esta gran ciudad, yo aún recuerdo aquellas platicas con mi querida estrella y bueno siempre me ha demostrado ser sincera y muy decidida cuando quiere algo se lo propone y lo logra, creo que es tenacidad, pero en fin ella me parece una chica genial

El problema que tenía ahora era terminar por el bien de ambas aquella extraña relación que tenemos, sé que algunas lo pueden encontrar absurdo pero la soledad es mala consejera, lo se mi relación con ella es meramente sexual, sé que suena horrible pero es en realidad en lo que se basaba claro que a vece nos apoyábamos u conversábamos de cualquier cosa pero era mera atracción física lo que sentía por ella o tensión sexual, como quieran verlo, lo que sucedía es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le iba a decir, cada idea que se me cruzaba por la mente resultaba mal, así que no sabía qué hacer, pero probablemente Santana y Britt si, así que me despedí de Rachel y Salí del departamento llame a mis amigas y era una reunión urgente de bueno el nombre que los estúpidos vecinos que teníamos nos habían puesto era The Unholy Trinity, obviamente Santana lo encontró perfecto así que si una emergencia surgía se convocaba inmediatamente a una reunión de urgencia.

― Bien estamos aquí reunidas porque la rubia nos llamó y según ella es algo urgente

― Santana estoy aquí

― Ya Quinn, déjame sacar mi lado de abogada

― Esta bien, pero enserio es urgente que me ayuden con esto

― Bien, como siempre tenemos que prometer que lo que se diga aquí quedara en secreto, yo ni siquiera se lo contare a Arthur

― Britt, amor sabemos que todo debe quedar como secreto y por lo que veo a la rubia le urge un consejo de nosotras así que Quinn te escuchamos

― Perfecto, bien por dónde empezar

― Por el comienzo Quinnie

― Rachel y yo nos encontramos en una cafetería, nos besamos y estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en el baño, luego cuando íbamos a un lugar más tranquilo me encontré con Spencer y me beso enfrente de ella, pero le aclare que no tenemos nada serio, bueno el punto es que Rachel me pidió una oportunidad para volver a intentarlo y...

― Ay dios no escuche nada después de que casi hacen el amor en el baño

― San concéntrate, oh por dios Quinn, pero dime que paso después

― Pues nada nos despedimos y me pidió una cena, además le dije que quería sorprenderla pero...

― Rubia vamos por partes te hare preguntas y tu contestaras ¿de acuerdo?

― Esta bien entendí

― ¿Aun amas a Rachel?

― Sí, claro que si eso no lo dudo mi corazón le pertenece a ella y...

― Ya basta de cursilerías entendí, siguiente pregunta ¿Estas consiente de que ella probablemente solo está de visita en la ciudad y tendrá que volver a Italia?

― Pues no me lo ha dicho aun...pero supongo que es posible y si lo se...

― Y sabes que una vez según lo que me contaste ustedes terminaron por eso, por la distancia

― Pero bueno San yo era más joven y tenía miedo

― Quinn, mira las relaciones siempre son difíciles míranos a San y a mi hemos pasado por varias cosas para estar juntas, pero tú sabes perfectamente que estando tan lejos las cosas se pueden complicar aún más...

― Britt, yo se eso, pero miren esta vez estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo estoy harta de andar con el corazón incompleto de siempre sentirme vacía porque la necesito, más que eso la amo es la única persona en el mundo que logra hacerme sentir, es ella chicas yo estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo, sé que será complicado pero creo que ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo...

― Punto numero dos ― me miro Santana ― Spencer

― Quiero terminar mi extraña relación con ella pero no sé cómo hacerlo

― Fácil, le dices que se acabó y listo

― Santana por dios, no puedo hacer eso, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo jamás podría lastimarla tanto, ya lo hice una vez cuando elegí a Rachel sobre ella

― ¿Y qué? Quinnie amas a Rachel si sigues dándole alas a Spencer la despedida será más dolorosa, así que yo pienso lo mismo que San

― Así de insensibles son?

― Quinn, no nos cae bien y desconfiamos mucho de ella así que no tenemos mucho que decirte

― No puedo creerlo, es estúpido que se dejen llevar por su intuición, ella es buena no entiendo porque yo soy la única que lo ve y las demás personas no

― Porque tú te aferras a aquella chica con la que te escribías en la secundaria, te estas atando a esas cosas bonitas que estrella te decía, no creo que Spencer sea una chica con buenas intenciones de hecho siempre he pensado que hará de todo por tenerte a su lado

― Yo jamás he sentido que ella sea mala o que sea obsesiva, escuchen si solo le dieran una oportunidad se darían cuenta de que pasa

― Quinn, ella es una persona cuando está contigo y otra completamente diferente cuando tú te vas, te aseguro que ha sido muy pesada con nosotras

― Exacto es como si cambiara de personalidad

― ¿Por qué nunca me habían dicho nada?

― Porque pensamos que solo es nuestra imaginación y por eso no entendemos porque se porta así con nosotras es extraño

― Y entonces

― Quinn, lo único que te puedo decir es que seas sincera con ella ya no dejes pasar más tiempo y habla de lo que te pasa y lo que sientes, sabemos que es difícil pero si es tan buena persona como tú dices lo tomara bien y aceptara las cosas

― Eso, Sanny tiene razón si ella es tan buena como tú siempre nos has dicho lo aceptara y no habrá drama ni nada así tu podrás seguir y hablar con Rachel

― ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hace?

― Pues que las sospechas de todas eran ciertas y que tú eres la única que no lo vio venir

― Deja de asustarme tanto Santana

― Solo te estoy diciendo lo que podría pasar

― Ya basta las dos, mejor iré a hablar con ella y que pase lo que tenga que pasar

La incertidumbre se apoderaba de mí, sinceramente estaba aterrada por lo que podría suceder, ahora que todo comenzaba a tomar su curso, lo único que podría empañar todo lo que estaba sucediendo seria la actitud de Spencer, y tenía más miedo por todas las cosas que me habían dicho las chicas, por mi mente pasaban miles de recuerdos pero en ninguno había notado que ella cambiara de actitud conmigo de hecho en la Universidad era querida por muchos estudiantes y profesores, y ahora que trabajaba era muy respetada, eso si su familia era bastante estricta y controladora por eso aún mantenía en secreto su gusto por las chicas es por eso que todos pensaban que yo solamente era una amiga más, además de que sus padres eran muy estrictos y cerrados su posición económica era privilegiada por lo que sus estatus social era algo que siempre cuidaba, la verdad es que vivía de apariencias y aunque siempre quise que ella se decidiera a enfrentar a su familia jamás lo logre y termine aceptando lo que ella decía

Por un día había tenido suficiente así que me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, ya que lo único que quería era dormir me esperaba un día muy largo y mi primer día en el New York Times me aterraba, claro que me estaba segura de mis capacidades pero el miedo y los nervios que sentía no se iban a ir al menos por toda esa noche...

HOTEL MOONSHINE

― Enserio...no lo puedo creer, que bueno que todo salió bien Rach

― Lo se Jenn, pero aun así sé que ella debe resolver las cosas con Spencer y eso me preocupa

― Solo vi a esa chica desde lejos y bueno no hable con ella así que no te puedo dar mi opinión

― Lo sé, pero ella es extraña sabes recuerdo perfectamente que hace unos años sucedió algo que hasta ahora lo recuerdo

― ¿Qué paso?

― Bueno recuerdo que me llamo y se portó muy extraña era como si me amenazara o cosas así

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Que ya que me iba más me valía no regresar más que suficiente daño le estaba causando a Quinn y que lo mejor era que desapareciera para siempre

― ¿Y puedo saber porque no habías contado eso?

― Lo siento Jenn pero es algo que con el tiempo olvide y hoy que la vi por fin logre recordarlo, no sé porque Quinn confía ciegamente en ella, además sé que no soy la única que desconfía de esa chica, pero no Quinn, siempre me ha dicho que debo darle una oportunidad pero no se ella no me da confianza, no me cae bien

― Celosa

― Va más allá de eso, o bueno mis celos también influyen pero...

― No se Rach tendría que conocerla y bueno ahí tal vez te pueda dar la razón pero por lo pronto no pienses tanto que te va a hacer mal

― ¿Desde cuándo pensar te hace mal?

― Desde que deberías escuchar más a tu corazón que a esa loca cabeza que tienes

― Buenas noches señoritas

― Hola Puck ¿Qué tal va todo?

― Perfecto, por cierto Rachel te llamo un representante de una galería aquí en Nueva York y dice que está interesado en tu talento

― ¿Y cómo supo de mí?

― Esa fui yo...

― Jenn ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― Porque yo creo que tú futuro está aquí en Nueva York, siempre me has contado que quieres triunfar y creo que la mejor ciudad para hacerlo es esta por eso le envié fotos de algunos de tus trabajos a un reconocido dueño de galerías aquí y por lo visto le gustó mucho lo que vio

― Eres asombrosa...de verdad eres una chica increíble

― Lo se tengo muchas cualidades, pero ahora mejor vamos a descansar que nos espera un largo día y lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir

― Pues sí, buenas noches hermanita descansa

― Buenas noches Puck

― Si Jenn creo que lo mejor es cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar tanto

― O de empezar a pensar con el corazón

― Buenas noches señorita

― Buenas noches Rach...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Aterrada con frio y muy nerviosa así es como me encontraba al frente del edificio de aquel reconocido periódico el cual me había ofrecido una oportunidad asombrosa la cual no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar, así que me arme de valor tome un sorbo de mi café y entre, era un lugar imponente mucha gente corriendo y podía sentir como mi corazón latía mas y más fuerte conforme me iba acercando al octavo piso en donde me recibiría el señor Smith, mi nuevo jefe

― Buenos días...soy Quinn Fabray

― Buenos días señorita, es hora de ponerse a trabajar tengo al menos diez artículos que tienen que ser corregidos y tú eres la encargada así que date prisa

― Esta bien, en donde puedo hacerlo

― No se busca un espacio que alguien te preste una computadora o algo

― Bien ya lo hare

― Lo siento pero eres la chica nueva y tendrás que poco a poco ganarte un puesto aquí

― No se preocupe entiendo así que hare mi trabajo

Claro era mi primer día que pueden esperar una oficina solo para mí y miles de empleados a mi disposición claro que no, tenía que trabajar duro si quería eso, así que después de casi una hora de rogar por una computadora finalmente accedí a una y mi trabajo comenzaba.

Pase toda la mañana sentada corrigiendo aquellos artículos para que tuvieran sentido, así que estaba agotada eran casi las 3 de la tarde y aun no acababa

― Vaya yo andaba igual en mi primer día

― Hola Spencer no te escuche entrar

― Lo siento es que te ves tan hermosa así concentrada que no quise interrumpir

― Bueno estoy bastante ocupada

― No te preocupes lo entiendo

― Pero quisiera hablar contigo dentro de dos horas termino y me gustaría que fuéramos a conversar

― Me parece bien así nos ponemos al día

― Pues sí, ahora debo volver a lo mío

― Esta bien, por cierto los lentes te quedan muy bien y te ves más sexy que nunca...nos vemos

― Ehh si gracias...

Bueno de mas esta decirles que mis nervios no se fueron en todo el día ya que aparte de enfrentarme a mi nuevo trabajo tendría que enfrentar a Spencer y corroborar si lo que todos pensaban de ella era cierto y que me había equivocado por tantos años...o que como yo creía ella era una buena chica y que todo resultaría bien, como siempre digo la verdad siempre sale a la luz, ya sea tarde o temprano...


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

Todos sentimos incertidumbre, en algún momento hemos dudado y es obvio somos seres humanos sentimos miedo, lo desconocido nos aterra, nunca aprendemos como debemos reaccionar y ese es mi caso estaba aterrada, por un lado sabia que podía estar equivocada y que todo lo que sabía de Spencer podría ser una mentira, pero aun algo de mi confiaba en ella, claro que iba decidida a terminar todo tipo de relación con ella, no solo por el bien de ambas sino porque quería comenzar de nuevo algo con Rachel y el primer paso para hacer las cosas bien seria hablar con ella y explicarle lo que sentía

El día se me había hecho increíblemente largo y pesado, sin duda había tenido muchas cosas que hacer, primero corregir millones de párrafos, escritura, redacción bueno pero al fin había terminado no tengo idea de cómo lo hice pero lo logre eran las cinco de la tarde y había citado a Spencer en mi cafetería preferida, creo q me parecía un lugar seguro además me sentía cómoda allí, les cuento que estoy muy nerviosa, la verdad no sé qué esperar…

― Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? ―llegaba Spencer

― Pues cansado pero bien, ya sabes debo empezar por algo

― Exacto yo digo lo mismo y ahora mírame poco a poco voy cumpliendo mis sueños

― Pues si me alegra mucho que estés avanzando

― Lo sé, todos los años de dedicación poco a poco han valido la pena y eso me encanta

― Si, espero decir lo mismo en unos años

― Lo harás eres increíble, además eres muy buena y pues…eres muy bonita

― Gracias ― sonreí ― ehh yo quisiera hablar contigo de algo

― Claro te escucho…

― Bueno ya sabes que Rachel volvió

― Ay no…no puedo creer lo que voy a escuchar

― ¿Qué dices?

― Bueno que ella siempre viene hace lo que quiere y tú siempre estas detrás de ella, no te das cuenta que puedes lograr cosas maravillosas, que eres muy talentosa y que Berry solo te estanca, ella es solo un obstáculo, ya lo hizo una vez Quinn, te enamoro, y te rompió en corazón en mil pedazos, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso

― La decisión fue de ambas, además no nos alejamos por falta de amor, de hecho fue porque queríamos cumplir nuestros sueños

― Vaya pues parece que tu no estabas en los sueños de Berry

― No lo entiendo, tú me ibas a apoyar cuando te dije q nos vendríamos a vivir aquí a Nueva York, y ahora me dices que no estás de acuerdo

― Pues no, y tú lo sabes perfectamente, Quinn yo te quiero mucho de hecho más de lo que debería pero así es y estoy dispuesta a cuidarte, sé que con ella has vivido cosas inolvidables, pero lo peor que una persona puede hacer es aferrarse al pasado debe avanzar y yo pienso que ella solo te detiene

― ¿De qué me detiene? No puedes hablar de algo que no sabes

― Claro que lo sé, te vi llorar miles de veces por ella, de hecho hasta en mi cama lloraste Quinn

― ¿Te quieres callar?

― No porque estoy cansada de que ella puede mover un dedo y desbaratar todo tu mundo, ella no te merece, tú tienes que estar con alguien que este a tu nivel

― No me digas y de seguro esa persona eres tú

― Podría serlo si tú me dieras la oportunidad

― Lo siento pero la verdad no quiero ni puedo hacerlo

― ¿Por qué no?

― Tú me hablas de no aferrarme al pasado pero haces exactamente lo mismo, mira Spencer te quiero mucho pero esta extraña relación que tenemos nos hace mucho daño

― Nos hace "daño" como tú dices porque tú no te decides no te das cuenta que a mi lado podrías ser muy feliz, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que nos complementamos, que somos perfectas juntas

― No es así Spencer tu y yo no estamos hechas para estar juntas

― Es porque no me has dado la oportunidad

― Te quiero entiéndelo pero yo a Rachel la amo…

― Es un amor estúpido si me lo preguntas

― Nadie pidió tu opinión Spencer, yo estoy segura de lo que siento y no necesito la aprobación de nadie mucho menos la tuya

― No me trates así

― Pues no hables de esa manera

― Dejémonos de estupideces Quinn, debes abrir los ojos, Rachel no te conviene es una artista te has puesto a pensar con cuantas chicas se debió haber acostado en estos años

― Cállate ― le respondí furiosa

― No lo hare porque nadie te dice las cosas claras y es por eso que sigues cayendo con Berry pero yo no dejare que eso siga pasando

― Deja de hacerte la sabelotodo

― Dios Quinn no te das cuenta creo que el amor si te ciega

― Me voy estoy harta no quiero seguir escuchándote mas

― Claro huye como siempre

― Eres una tonta después no vengas a pedirme disculpas

― Espera quiero que me escuches bien lo que te voy a decir porque te aseguro que lo recordaras…Rachel en algún momento te fallara y estoy segura que terminaras con el corazón destrozado nuevamente y si volveré a estar ahí para y me darás la razón en todo, Berry es una rompecorazones una artista que piensa que tiene el mundo a sus pies porque ha logrado algunos éxitos con sus obras pero créeme en cualquier momento se puede tropezar

― No serias capaz

― Una mujer enamorada es capaz de todo

― Todas tenían razón eres de lo peor no sé cómo pude ser tan ciega

― No sé de lo que me hablas solo te hablo claro Quinn

― Me das a entender que podrías hacer algo en contra de ella

― No me tientes

Sin más que decir Spencer se levantó y me dejo hablando sola, había confirmado todas mis más terribles sospechas, tenía una doble cara y sin duda era una persona de cual me debía cuidar pero Rachel era algo que me preocupaba no quería que ella hiciera algo en contra de su trabajo así que me había quedado estupefacta y decepcionada

― Bueno Hannah soy yo Spencer necesito que me digas en donde va a estar Rachel

― Vaya me puedes contar porque tu mal humor

― La estúpida de Quinn me dijo que quiere que terminemos, que ella ama a Berry y blah, blah, estoy harta me canse de mostrarle una sola cara a esa rubia, como siempre te digo será mía a las buenas o las malas

― Yo creo que deberías dejar de obsesionarte tanto con ella

― Tú no sabes nada, no te das cuenta que hubiéramos vivido una maravillosa historia de amor y esa loca de Berry no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotras

― Bueno eso fue porque…

― No Hannah llevo años sintiéndome así, sintiendo que todo pudo ser distinto, en aquella época ella y yo éramos muy unidas y cada día me ilusionaba más con ella

― Exacto ilusión pero no debes aferrarte a eso

― No puedo hacerlo la amo, ella es perfecta la chica ideal todos matarían por estar con ella

― Mira hace días que te noto así, ya déjala ir por dios nunca podemos obligar a alguien a amar

― Tampoco puedo obligarme a olvidar

― Spencer no creo que la solución sea dañar la oportunidad de esa chica mejor piensa bien las cosas y no te apresures

― No me importa nada de acuerdo

― Después no me digas que no te lo advertí

― Dame la dirección ahora mismo

GALERIA DE ARTE HOFFMAN

― Bueno como les decía me interesa mucho su trabajo y sé que estará poco tiempo aquí en Nueva York por lo tanto me encantaría que comience con aquel proyecto importante para su universidad y que una vez terminado tengamos el privilegio de exhibirlo aquí

― Vaya señor Hoffman es un verdadero honor y de verdad estoy muy agradecida

― Bueno su amiga me enseño sus obras y fue muy insistente debo decir

― Solo lo justo y lo necesario además Rach es muy talentosa y no lo decepcionara

― Eso espero de verdad quiero contar contigo y obvio con su amiga ambas hacen una dupla espectacular así que solo espero que acepte mi propuesta y comenzaremos de inmediato

― Jamás me negaría y me parece increíble

― Perfecto no se diga mas ya pueden comenzar a trabajar tienen a disposición un taller cerca de aquí en donde pueden hacer uso de todos los materiales y si necesitas mas solo avísanos la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado de tenerte como artista de nuestra galería

― No diga eso, dios soy yo la que está sorprendida y encantada

― Bueno señoritas yo las dejo tengo millones de cosas que hace si necesitan algo me llaman o contactan a mi asistente buena suerte señorita Berry.

― Oh dios mío

― Lo se Rach es un sueño hecho realidad nuestro propio lugar en donde hacer arte

― ay dios eres asombrosa sin tu jamás lo habría logrado

― Ya no me des las gracias mejor vamos a ver qué tal esta

….

― Dios mío esto es enorme me encanta tengo muchas ideas de lo que quiero hacer y esto es fantástico me gusta

― Lo se Rach además así recibirás tus créditos y podrás graduarte sin duda es una oportunidad única

― Lo haremos porque será un trabajo de ambas así que no hables solo por mi sino por ambas estoy segura que lo lograremos

― Esta bien, la positiva y aventurera soy yo

― Como tú digas Jenn

― Vaya, vaya, vaya

― ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

― Nada viendo como tus sueños se acaban espero que hayas disfrutado esos segundos gloriosos en los cuales casi fuiste importante

― Spencer deja de molestar y vete de aquí

― Sabes que con una llamada mía puedo hacer que te despidan

― Deja de amenazarme estas completamente loca si crees que te voy a seguir el juego

― Has y di lo que quieras la verdad es que estoy cansada de que siempre te interpongas en mi camino si no es en el amor es en otra cosa pero me enoja que triunfes

― Tienes celos ― contesto Jenn

― Tú cállate que no tengo ni idea de quien seas esto entre Berry y yo

― Tranquila Jenn no pasa nada no te preocupes

― Esta bien Rach yo esperare afuera

― Te odio lo sabes puede parecer muy radical pero es lo que siento tu llegaste a la vida de Quinn de improviso te juro que no lo venir y me quitaste todo de repente había perdido a mi amiga, de repente todo lo que había construido se fue a la basura y todo para que…para que le hayas destrozado el corazón yéndote lejos de ella, la verdad es que te puedo asegurar que ella conmigo hubiera sido mucho más feliz, hubiéramos tenido todo, me hice millones de ilusiones me enamore como una tonta de Quinn y estoy segura que ella también sintió algo por mí pero no, tenías que aparecer tú y arruinarlo todo, tenía que llegar Rachel Berry y ser completamente perfecta, la verdad es que me pareces falsa hipócrita y una completa idiota…Quinn y tu jamás van a poder estar bien, no lo creo ya que siempre algo se interpondrá entre ustedes, para mi ella tiene mucho potencial y puede ser una excelente profesional yo siempre la he visto en lo más alto ganando premios viajando logrando todos sus sueños pero jamás lo lograra si tú la sigues atando a ti, no te das cuenta que lejos ustedes funcionan mejor que tu no estas hecha para una sola mujer

― Ya cállate no puedo soportar escucharte decir tantas tonterías primero yo no te he robado nadie Quinn llego a mi vida y me propuse no dejarla ir, tu tuviste tiempo de enamorarla y conquistarla lastimosamente no lo aprovechaste y no tengo nada que ver en eso, por otro lado la he hecho muy feliz y planeo seguir haciéndolo, la amo es una mujer estupenda y siempre voy a luchar contra todo y contra todos para estar con ella, además tú no eres nadie en su vida creo que finalmente se va a dar cuenta de la clase de persona que eres una egoísta que solo quiere ser feliz, sin importar a quienes lastimes en el camino

― Ya Berry enserio yo…

― Tu nada no lo entiendes Quinn no te ama, deja de seguir enamorada de un recuerdo de algo que pudo ser pero que por más que te esfuerces jamás será nada, disculpa si soy así de frontal pero estoy cansada tu nunca has sido mi persona favorita pero tampoco te deseo mal y sé que sufres con todo esto por lo tanto te digo lo obvio que superes y olvides, es frustrante tener a alguien esperando que te equivoques para atacar, disculpa per así me sentí por mucho tiempo con miedo de arruinar las cosas con ella y que tu llegaras a aprovecharte de la situación, no estoy en contra de que Quinn tenga admiradoras, porque es una mujer bellísima y con una personalidad única pero si estoy cansada de tener que soportar tus cosas Spencer yo amo a Quinn y si he venido desde tan lejos es porque no aguanto más, porque la amo siempre lo he hecho y no voy a renunciar puedes quitarme todo, dejarme sin trabajo arruinar mi carrera pero me levantare me iré con ella lejos de ti y no importa cuántas veces trates de separarnos o de hacernos discutir yo seguiré fuerte porque con ella me siento capaz de todo así que deja de amenazarme no te tengo miedo y estoy segura que ella tampoco así que adelante haz lo que se te dé la gana estoy cansada de esto…

― Tú no me tientes porque yo haré todo para…

― ¿Para qué? Si ella no te ama jamás lo hará no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte el dinero no es la solución a todo, además mírate tengo que admitir que eres muy bella pero tu corazón está lleno de rencor, sé que me odias y bueno lo entiendo pero es momento de limpiar tu corazón no puedes seguir así…

― Tú no sabes lo que dices es muy difícil de acuerdo no puedes dejar de querer a alguien de un día para el otro se necesita tiempo y la verdad…no es como hacerlo…Quinn es increíble se me hace la mujer prefecta y me siento hecha pedazos por haber perdido mi oportunidad con ella

― Nadie es perfecto pero siempre se puede volver a empezar…Spencer…tienes toda una vida por delante es absurdo atarse a alguien de esa manera

― Puedo comprender porque Quinn se enamoró de ti…

― Yo aún no te veo algo bueno…pero ya te digo Quinn ve algo en ti y no entiendo porque el resto de nosotras no lo ve…

― La rabia me ciega puede ser eso…

― Supongo que en el fondo eres buena

― En un fondo que solo Quinn conoce pero que creo que es momento de que todos lo vean

― es momento de ser mejor nada más…

― Dios mío no escuche nada ¿Qué paso? ¿Rach la mataste? ¿O lo puedo hacer yo?

― Hola Jenn

― No me digan ahora son mejores amigas ― frunció el ceño

― No pero creo que por el bien de todos al menos debemos tolerarnos

― Exacto no eres mi persona favorita pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente

― Perfecto ahora serán mejores amigas irán a todo lado juntas Rach no me hagas esto vi cómo te trato discúlpame Spencer pero estas loca y me caes mal

― Y ella es Jenn una chica que no le teme a nada

― Soy Spencer y bueno no te conozco así que no podría decir que me caes mal

― Tu a mi si…

― Amor a primera vista ― sonrió ― bueno chicas yo me voy tengo una cita y necesito alistarme por favor no se maten ni destruyan el estudio que es mi primer día aquí y si Spencer decide no arruinar mi futuro esto es muy importante

― No Rachel discúlpame por eso no pensé bien las cosas

― Ya tranquila para mí ya es pasado tu deberías comenzar a pensar igual, no está bien vivir en el pasado y aferrarse a eso, pregúntale a Jenn su teoría sobre eso es muy entrenado escucharla

― No para nada no pienso contarle eso Rach

― No hay problema creo que mejor regreso a mi casa

― Esta bien lo hare, pero será de mala gana…bien lo hare de buena manera

― Eso es conversen, saben la vida es genial si son más positivas

― Esa es mi frase Rach no te robes mis cosas

― Si como digas buenas noches pásenla bien cuídense

DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN

― Lo sabía maldita arpía venenosa, es una estúpida deja que me la encuentre y conocerá mi furia rubia no lo puedo creer

― Exacto tan genial que parecía y de repente ella…

― Es bipolar un día bien otro mal te juro que me dan ganas de pegarle

― Sanny los golpes no resuelven nada

― Lo se Britt pero bueno al menos ahora sabemos la clase de chica que es

― Ay dios no sé qué voy a hacer…

― A Arthur y a mí no nos gusta verte así de preocupada

― Pues chicas no sé, algo me dice que no sería capaz de eso, pero la Spencer que vi hoy me lleno de dudas…no sé qué pueda pasar

― Ya no te estreses más rubia mejor relájate un poco y déjame a mi pensar en eso

― Te adoro San a las dos bueno y a Arthur gracias por todo chicas

― De nada y vete rápido que Berry debe estar impaciente esperándote

― Lo sé, no me esperen

― Eso me suena a sexo desenfrenado con tu chica

― Aun no es mi chica, pero confió en volver a conquistarla buenas noches señoritas

Y era la verdad no éramos nada formalmente pero si de algo estaba segura era de que amaba a Rachel y que la quería de vuelta en mi vida no me importaba tener que luchar contra todo por estar con ella, al final de cuentas de eso se trata el amor para mi…de luchar por lo que quieres.


	28. Chapter 28

_Canción: Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars_

CAPITULO 28

Espero que nadie haya olvidado que detesto la lluvia, aun ahora a mis 23 años es algo que no soporto su ruido no me deja dormir y para mi un día con lluvia es un día terrible, pero todo empeora si llueve en la noche, primero no puedo dormir y segundo casi siempre la lluvia viene acompañada de truenos, y bueno viviendo en Nueva York tuve que acostumbrarme a eso, pero a pesar de todo la seguía detestando, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba a Rachel y aquel beso que me dio bajo la lluvia y eso hacía que dejara de odiarla tanto.

Pero aquella noche todo estaba en mi contra ya que el tráfico era realmente espantoso, la lluvia había complicado todo y mis intentos por localizar a Rachel eran en vano ya que no había señal, sin duda era un día para el olvido estaba atrapada en un taxi desesperada, y ansiosa no podía soportar más así que me arme de valor le pague al taxista y comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia, no me importo nada solo quería llegar a mi destino aquel departamento que Rachel había adquirido para ambas, tenía prisa así que corrí, pero la lluvia hacia todo más difícil, estaba empapada así que solo camine y suspire no sé como pero muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza como una película antigua, pero había uno que volvía incesantemente a mi memoria...mi primera vez con ella, el primer te amo que le susurre, habían miles de hermosos recuerdos los cuales atesoraba, sin duda estaba agotada y la lluvia no colaboraba en nada pero cuando llegue al edificio vi a Rachel en la entrada, para mí fue un momento mágico mirarla ahí preocupada buscándome, tal vez fueron unos segundos hasta que ella reacciono y camino hacia mi sin importarle la lluvia o el frio

― ¿Qué haces caminando bajo la lluvia?

― No lo sé...parecía buena idea

―Si sé que he dicho que la lluvia es buena pero creo que te puedes resfriar si caminas así como si nada y para colmo hace mucho frio

― Bueno tenía que llegar...

Lo han pensado ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para llegar a tu felicidad? En mi caso puede ser tan simple como caminar bajo la lluvia sin importarme nada a pesar de que odiaba la lluvia y que hacía mucho frio, la verdad es que no me importo nada solo quería llegar y verla, era mi oportunidad de conquistarla y toda esperanza de prepararle alguna sorpresa se había arruinado, pero aun así me sentía tan feliz de verla ahí sonriéndome y mirándome muy confundida por mis explicaciones

― Te ves tan tierna intentando explicar algo que ni tu misma entiendes

― Esperaba que tu si me entendieras ― le sonreí

― Lo único que entiendo es que quieres arriesgarte por mí, que estás haciendo de todo porque esto funcione nuevamente

― ¿Y qué es esto?

― Amor, es la única explicación que encuentro para todo esto que siento

― Definitivamente es amor...

― Mejor entremos Quinn no quiero que te resfríes ― se acercó a mí ― por cierto te ves muy sexy así...

― Rachel Berry, deja de coquetearme

― Esta bien ― comenzó a reír ― te extrañe mucho Quinn

― No creo que más de lo que yo te extrañe

Una persona se vuelve indispensable en tu vida debido a los hechos, si alguien te demuestra que eres importante para ella y hace todo por verte contenta, te anima, te entiendo y te quiere, pues desde mi punto de visa se convierte en alguien indispensable en tu vida, y eso era para mí Rachel, habíamos pasado muchos años separadas y meses sin saber nada la una de la otra, sin duda fue una prueba que debíamos superar y bueno, tengo que admitir que en hace unos años tenía muchas dudas de si podría funcionar una relación a larga distancia, pero el tiempo me demostró que si es posible que si tu pones todo de tu parte y la otra persona hace lo mismo todo es posible, sin duda amaba a Rachel y estaba dispuesta a todo porque nuestra relación funcione, claro que aún estaba muy decepcionada por la cara que Spencer me mostro, pero no podía estancarme ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estaría Rachel en la ciudad así que por una noche decidí dejar de pensar en todo y dedicarme a amarla a demostrarle que la extrañaba y que era una mujer maravillosa, un ser humano indispensable en mi vida

― Entonces adoptaste un perro

― Así es se llama Arthur Britt lo adora al igual que yo y obvio Santana aunque a veces no lo admita, pero es mi compañero, sabes la soledad es mala consejera

― En eso te tengo que dar la razón

― ¿Y dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

― Bueno...tengo una oferta de una galería, quieren que muestre mi trabajo final así que voy a estar un par de meses aquí terminándolo, además esto servirá para poder graduarme, es algo muy importante por lo tanto debo dedicarle todo mi tiempo, en eso me ayudara Jenn y bueno después tendré que volver a Italia

― Pues te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, eres muy talentosa yo fui testigo de tu crecimiento como artista y me encanta saber que estás haciendo lo que te gusta...

― Aun no me dices nada sobre lo que tengo que volver a Italia

― Yo te amo es lo único que debes saber

― Pero Quinn...

― Si lo se quieres saber ¿Qué paso con Spencer? La verdad resulto ser una arpía venenosa como le dice Santana me dijo un montón de tonterías y encima más me amenazo, pero no hay que hacerle caso, sinceramente me siento muy decepcionada y confundida por su actitud

― Ella vino a hablar conmigo...

― Si sé que me lo dijiste pero... ¿Qué dijiste?

― Que Spencer fue a buscarme y hablamos

― ¿Qué hizo? No me digas que perdiste tu trabajo y...

― No nada de eso, solo se sinceró conmigo y dijo todo lo que tenía guardado, claro un montón de tonterías, pero de cierto modo trate de comprenderla ya que yo llegue a tu vida sin avisar y me metí en tu corazón, ella estuvo algún tiempo a tu lado cerca y bueno los motivos por los cuales ustedes nunca llegaron a algo más en ese tiempo no me interesan ni me importan así que la entendí ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te roba todo lo que estabas construyendo?

― No fue así como sucedió

― Bueno ella lo siente de esa manera y hay que entender Quinn, de vez en cuando es bueno ponerse en la situación del otro...como se llama eso...

― Empatía mi amor, eso se conoce como empatía...

― Eso mismo, bueno de esa manera sentí lo que ella pudo sentir y no fue bonito, por eso aguante todo lo que me dijo pero ni creas que me quede callada y también le dije sus cuantas verdades

― Sé que tenías muchas ganas de decirles sus verdades

― Exacto, pero no sobrepase ni nada te lo prometo solo le dije lo que sentía y créeme que lo entendió o eso espero a veces las personas solo necesitan decir lo que verdaderamente sienten

Y bueno tenía razón, probablemente jamás entendí completamente todo lo que sucedió por un lado estaba tan feliz viviendo mi amor con Rachel que nunca puse atención a lo que Spencer sentía y con el tiempo todo ese resentimiento se acumuló y el resultado fue una chica dolida y con ganas de vengarse, Rachel me había dado una lección, sinceramente de haber sido yo le hubiera dicho cosas bastante fuertes pero no serviría de nada lo que Spencer simplemente necesitaba era desahogarse, aun así la considero una chica increíble y aunque me decepciono con su falsa actitud pero yo creo en las segundas oportunidades, yo creo que todos lo merecemos he ahí la empatía.

― Estas preciosa...

― Me vas a hacer sonrojar ― le sonreí

― Es la verdad Quinn, claro que antes eras bella y ahora bueno dios mío no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, sin duda estas hecha toda una mujer...

― Gracias...

― Me encanta hacerte sonrojar, ya sabes que para mí el exterior no es lo que importa yo me enamore de una Quinn distinta por fuera pero igual por dentro, claro que en esa época tenías algunos kilos de más pero para mí eso no era lo importante en ti vi a una persona maravillosa que cambio mi forma de ver las cosas, y mírate ahora has madurado tanto y tu belleza interna se refleja en el exterior, yo te amo por tu personalidad por esa forma tan increíble en la que miras la vida, tu eres única, jamás en todo este tiempo he conocido a alguien que me logre hacer sentir la mínima parte de lo que tú me hacías sentir y es tal vez por eso que no he logrado enamorarme nuevamente, porque uno solo se enamora una vez uno solo siente amor verdadero una vez en su vida y después solo busca sentirse de la misma manera pero no lo logra, yo ya lo comprobé porque de la única persona de la cual quiero enamorarme todos los días es de ti Quinn...

Una particularidad de esta historia es sin duda la capacidad que tenía Rachel para dejarme sin palabras, cada vez que lograba abrirme su corazón me dejaba impactada, sorprendida por su capacidad de ser tan adorable y romántica, o cursi como quieran verlo, pero a mí me encantaba que fuera así, ya que no hay nada más maravilloso que una Rachel romántica y cursi, era la mujer de mi vida y con cada palabra que salía de su boca yo me derretía y me convencía mas y más de que la amaba de que ya no podía pasar ni un solo día mas sin ella

― Te amo, dios no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre sabes que decir, me dejas sin palabras, yo no sé qué decirte si lo dijiste todo, tú me cambiaste la vida y si sufrí mucho por lo que nos tocó vivir, pero aprendí algo...el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, yo te amo y siempre lo hare cada vez que pienso en mi futuro te veo en el no preguntes ¿Por qué? No se tal vez porque ya no concibo mi vida sin ti...o porque soy tan egoísta que te quiero solo para mí, pero lo acepto así soy, eres el amor de mi vida y estoy dispuesta a luchar contra todo y todos por tenerte a mi lado, sé que va a ser difícil más aun con la distancia pero ya no soy esa niña de 18 años que tenía miedo de fallar yo ahora quiero dar todo de mi para que esto que sentimos siga creciendo...

― ¿Te quieres arriesgar conmigo?

― Yo siempre me voy a arriesgar por ti

Probablemente les aburra contando todo lo que siento por ella pero para mí es importante que lo sepan esta historia se basa en la sinceridad en expresar lo que se siente, no le veo un motivo razonable para reprimirse y si tengo que gritar sobre un puente que amo a Rachel lo hare porque no tengo miedo de lo que los demás piensen, yo no siento miedo a su lado ella es mi apoyo, mi alma gemela, la mujer que me demostró que el amor existe

― Rachel Berry...

― Si ― me miro y sonrió mientras yo me colocaba frente a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

― Debo pensarlo

― Ahh...

― Mmmm...creo que...Si obvio que si Quinn es lo que más quiero, eres el amor de mi vida y lo único que quiero es volver a intentarlo

― Dios me asustaste

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque dudaste Berry

― No dude...simplemente me tome mi tiempo para tomar la decisión adecuada

― Vaya...si lo dices de esa manera puedo perdonarte

― Y yo puedo perdonar que me digas Berry.

― Te amo Rach

― Te amo...te amo con mi vida Quinn...

El amor para mi es algo maravilloso, que me ha cambiado la vida, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como me sentía antes de conocerla, podría decir que su amor transformo mi vida para bien, que lo único que quiero ahora es poner todo de mi para que funcione, Rachel es una mujer increíble pero también hay que tener cuidado porque cuando ella se entrega lo hace con todo, ella da cuerpo y alma a la relación y probablemente ese fue el problema cuando todo termino que ambas quedamos en la nada, por eso aprendí a cuidar su corazón, ella puede parecer una mujer segura y confiada, de hecho tiene todo para serlo, pero hay una parte de ella que tiene miedo, que necesita ser amada, hay una Rachel completamente sensible que solo quiere que quieran y la entiendan, bueno con el tiempo he llegado a conocerla muy bien y se lo que ella necesita...

Pero ¿Quién no necesita amor? Si en algún momento no le vi ningún sentido a ese sentimiento, ya que al fin y al cabo terminas sufriendo, o bueno eso pensaba yo, jure que jamás seria cursi, y que nunca lloraría por amor, pero el destino me demostró lo equivocada que estaba de repente apareció una morena con un cuerpo espectacular, una personalidad que enamora, atleta y artista que me hizo enamorarme hasta la medula y que se metió en mi corazón para siempre.

― No sabes cuánto te extrañe

― No creo que más de lo que yo lo hice...

― Te lo puedo demostrar ahora...

― ¿Y cómo lo harías?

― Amándote...

Se acercó a mí y me beso, sé que ella y yo hemos tenido varios besos inolvidables uno de ellos aquel que nos dimos en el metro en esta misma ciudad pero este sin duda me dejo sin aliento había deseado tanto que llegara ese momento y finalmente estaba sucediendo, sentir sus manos sobre mi nuevamente era mi mayor deseo y bueno ni hablar de sus labios, siempre beso muy bien pero ahora era espectacular, cada movimiento de ambas aumentaba más la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, sentía sus manos en mi cintura y como poco a poco me arrinconaba en contra de la pared, ambas estábamos desesperadas había sido mucho tiempo y no había tiempo para el romanticismo...

― Dios eres hermosa, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto...

― Rach deja de hablar y bésame de una vez...

― No, porque tú y yo no solo tenemos sexo y si aunque suene tan cursi que ha algunas personas les de diabetes, pues hacemos el amor y es quiero que quede muy claro, te amo...Quinn mírame...te amo y te extrañe demasiado

― Te Rach dios mío, eres la mujer de mi vida

― Y tú de la mía.

Sus besos sobre mi piel era mi más grande anhelo, poco a poco la pasión se adueñó de nosotras y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, algo que adoraba era verla así desnuda, llámenme pervertida pero era mi novia la mujer que amaba y tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero ¿yo? La última vez que hicimos el amor aun tenía varios kilos encima así que cuando Rachel comenzó a desvestirme podía sentir como me recorría con la mirada y dejaba rápidos besos en mi cuello, en mi abdomen en mis piernas y como su mirada se llenaba de pasión

― Bendito ejercicio ― murmuro mientras me besaba

― Bendito el destino que te volvió a poner en mi camino cuando más te necesitaba

― Te amo...

Hay algo que me encantaba Rachel es muy apasionada cada cosa que hace le pone todo su corazón y más cuando hacemos el amor siempre se preocupa por mí, y sin duda los mejores momentos me los ha regalado ella, sus besos y caricias me llevan al abismo, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo necesita más y más de ella como cada palabra que me susurra al oído me estremece y me hace perder la razón, que cada vez que pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo mi corazón se acelera y si mis queridas lectoras aún tengo nervios, aun siento pudor, y aun la deseo igual o mucho más que la primera vez que la vi...

Puedes tener sexo las veces que quieras con las personas que tu creas conveniente pero el amor solo se puede hacer con una persona...sí creo que Rachel me contagia sus cursilerías pero es la verdad, aquella noche hice el amor varias veces, nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos pidieron descansar, nos amamos tal y como la primera vez, claro que ahora ambas teníamos muchas más experiencia y tal vez por eso fue tan increíble y perfecto, a pesar que llovía y caían truenos fue la noche más increíble y maravillosa que había tenido en años...

― Algún día te vas a cansar de mi ― me preguntaba mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

― Lo dudo

― Algún día me dirás que ya has tenido suficiente?

― Me estas preguntando lo mismo pero cambiando las palabras

― Ahh...bueno me desconcentre mirándote...

Y claro después de hacer el amor por horas estábamos recostadas sobre un improvisado colchón que había en el departamento y solo nos cubría una manta que no era lo suficientemente ancha para cubrirnos a las dos...

― Berry deja de mirar mi cuerpo

― Es inevitable hacerlo...

― Así como es inevitable amarte de esta manera loca que tengo...

Que es el amor sin un poco de locura...bueno para mi es indispensable así la amo puede ser loco y no me importa es lo que siento, algo inexplicable pero maravilloso...


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

La mala suerte es algo que creo que me persigue, si es verdad en algunos momentos he tenido mas suerte que nadie en el planeta pero también hay momentos en donde todo conspira para que las cosas me salgan mal.

Era miércoles por la mañana y ya había pasado una semana desde que Rachel y yo habíamos decidido volverlo a intentar, sin duda había sido días maravillosos llenos de detalles y de mucho amor, pero aquel día todo comenzó mal ya que Santana estaba empeñada en acompañarme y para colmo Britt también quería ir y obviamente no íbamos a dejar a Arthur solo así que todas nos subimos a un taxi y fuimos a visitar a Rachel en su taller, aunque no tenía muy clara la idea de lo que quería mostrar su trabajo había comenzado ayudando a Jenn quien ya había seleccionado un tema para su obra

― Entonces Berry está muy linda

― Si Santana esta hermosa y se ve mucho más hermosa cuando pinta

― Ya deja de babear por ella

― No lo puedo hacer ya que ustedes insistieron en venir se aguantan mis cursilerías

― Bueno hace mucho que no estábamos juntas rubias

― ¿Hace mucho? Apenas ha pasado una semana

― Bueno para nosotras es mucho Quinnie

― Y bueno como digan solo les pido que se comporten es especial tu Santana ya sabes que estará ahí Spencer ― suspire ― así que por favor pórtense bien.

Bien es eso es algo que no les he contado pues resulta que mi mala suerte comenzaba a mostrarse ya que Spencer había sido designada para cubrir el evento y el New York Times haría todo un reportaje sobre la galería y sus nuevos artistas, claro está incluida Rachel y Jenn, por lo tanto debía estar día y noche en la galería Hoffman

Me temía lo peor sinceramente sé que Rachel es amor y paz pero hasta ella tiene un límite y aunque habían hablado yo no había querido escucharla más sinceramente estaba muy decepcionada de ella por lo tanto la situación estaba muy tensa entre las tres y traer a Santana y Britt a ese lugar no parecía una buena idea

― Es una estupidez, tú no sabes nada de arte ― protestaba

― Mira he ido a muchas exposiciones y he visitado países con una cultura increíble, así que no me vengas a decir esas cosas

― No me importa a donde te fuiste pero tú no sabes nada de arte

― Hola mi amor ― llegaba Rachel ― lo siento Jenn y Spencer llevan discutiendo casi una hora sobre mi trabajo y sinceramente estoy harta además Spencer no deja de criticarme

― Solo digo que esto parece obra de un niño de primaria

― Dios mío Rach estas escuchando lo que dice está loca ― suspiro ― Hola rubia como estas

― Hola Jenn

― Hola chicas entraba Santana pff ― suspiro ― no sabia que una culebra venenosa iba a posar para tu obra Berry

― Santana

― ¿Qué hago rubia?

― Cállate

― Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo en la cara

― Claro porque yo no tengo una doble personalidad como tu

― Por fin alguien que me puede apoyar ― acotaba Jenn

― Ya cállense todas

― Hola Rach, me gusta mucho todas esas pinturas ¿Puedo ser tu modelo?

― Hola Britt, y gracias pero ya tengo modelo para la obra igual te lo agradezco

― ¿Cómo que ya tienes modelo?

― Si mi amor lo he pensado mucho y encontré a la chica perfecta para lo que estoy tratando de hacer, así que gracias Britt

― ¿Una chica?

― Uy Berry yo de ti empezaría a correr

― Rachel debes seguir con tu trabajo además necesito tomar fotos para documentar tu avance

― He trabajado toda la mañana

― Eres una artista por lo tanto...

― Spencer ― la mire fijamente ― quiero hablar contigo...y luego contigo Berry

― Pero yo que hice mi amor

― Te parece poco lo de la modelo?

― Eso lo puedo explicar

Bueno la verdad es que estaba harta de la situación habían sido días en los que Rachel tuvo que soportar la actitud de Spencer pero claro todos pueden imaginar que varias veces ambas discutieron fuertemente y como debían convivir mucho tiempo juntas los las discusiones eran inevitables.

― Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud

― ¿Cuál actitud Quinn?

― Esa actitud, siempre tratas de llevarle la contraria a Rachel y Jenn me ha contado que todos los días discuten porque criticas su trabajo

― Solo trato de hacerle notar sus errores para que los corrija

― Pues no me parece que sea eso

― El hecho de que haya aceptado que ustedes dos estén juntas y felices no hace que yo sea la mejor amiga de Rachel

― Jamás te pediría eso...

Y además sería muy incómodo, se imaginan el hecho de que tu ex y tu novia sean amigas, bueno desde mi punto de vista es algo extraño, no digo que sea imposible ya que pueden haber casos, pero para mí es algo muy incómodo.

― Bueno entonces me un poco

― Perfecto, la verdad es que Rachel se ha estado conteniendo de insultarte muchas veces

― Ya entendí de acuerdo dile a la enana que me calmare y dejare de molestarla tanto

― Bueno...

Después de conversar con Spencer volvimos hacia el taller en donde estaba Rachel pintando un retrato de Britt. No pude evitar recordar aquella vez que ella me hizo un retrato hermoso el cual aún conservo como uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

― Vaya pintas increíble

― Mira Quinnie, le dije a Rachel que quería un retrato y me cumplió el capricho ― me sonrió.

― Me parece perfecto Britt

― Vaya enana sí que tienes talento, bueno mi chica es preciosa y supiste capturar eso en aquel boceto...

― Gracias Sanny te amo...

― Y yo te amo más Britt...

Eran una pareja hermosa para mí era la pareja perfecta el equilibrio que todos buscan se amaban y su relación se fortalecía cada día mas y más.

― Rach cuando termines me encantaría hablar contigo

― Si claro mi amor solo acabo esto y ya

― No te preocupes Rach que yo voy a llevar a la rubia a dar un pequeño paseo

― Ehh si claro Jenn vamos

Pues la verdad es que no sabía para que quería Jenn hablar conmigo, pero creo que era algo inevitable, ella fue muy importante en la vida de Rachel y aunque si sentía un poco de celos de que ellas pasaran tanto tiempo juntas entendí que no tenía porque ya que ella me amaba a mí y que mis celos eran tontos, Jenn se había portado muy bien conmigo fue por ella que me reencontré con Rachel así que le debía mucho

― No te preocupes

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

― Porque siento que estas tensa y que crees que te voy a decir algo malo

― Ehh... pues no lo sé...

― Solo te pedí que saliéramos un momento porque debes saber que Rachel te ama, siempre lo ha hecho eres todo para ella y cada paso que da siempre piensa en ambas en cómo les afectara cada decisión que toma, así que te pido que no te dejes llevar por los celos

― ¿Qué celos?

― Pues sé que estas nerviosa porque ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y bueno...

― Lo se me preocupe, pero bueno ya entendí que tu solo quieres lo mejor para Rachel y que ella me ama a mi así que debo aprender a confiar nada más...

― La confianza es muy valiosa...tranquila Quinn entre Rachel y yo no pasara nada además yo después me regresare a Italia y viviré ahí para siempre

― Vaya no sabía que no ibas a volver a Nueva York

― Pues no la verdad no tengo porque quedarme obvio aparte de ustedes pero creo que mi vida está hecha allá y quiero seguir estudiando y dando a conocer mis obras

― Es genial eres una gran artista

― Gracias pero bueno lo que te quería decir es que cuida mucho lo que tienes con Rachel créeme he visto muchas parejas a lo largo de estos años pero nunca una como la de ustedes que ha sabido vencer muchos obstáculos y que a pesar de la distancia, los problemas o las dificultades han encontrado la manera de sobrellevarlo y eso es algo que admiro y me hace muy feliz saber que ambas encontraron su otra mitad, así q estoy feliz y tu también deberías estarlo si sé que en poco tiempo se tendrán que separar pero esas son las pruebas que a uno le toca pasar y estoy completamente segura de que lo harán, yo sé que aún no conozco el amor verdadero pero con lo poco que se puedo decir que ustedes están hechas la una para la otra se aman y son perfectas juntas, así que no dejes que las discusiones empañen lo lindo de su relación, no dejes que esos problemas te llenen la cabeza de tonteras, hay que tener en cuenta que son muchas más la razones por las cuales están juntas...si yo te digo todo esto es porque sé que les tocara vivir momentos difíciles cuando Rachel regrese a Italia, pero como dices confías en ella y todo saldrá bien...el amor es maravilloso si encuentras a la persona que logra hacer que todo lo malo sea mejor y que tus días aunque estén muy grises se iluminen...hay que verle siempre el lado positivo a las cosas...hay q arriesgarse...vivir...amar y tratar de sonreír cada día a pesar de las dificultades a vida es muy corta para amargarse yo pienso que hay que vivir al límite y cuando tengas la oportunidad de amar debes hacerlo con toda el alma, claro hay muchas posibilidades de que salgas lastimado pero prefiero tener heridas por haberlo hecho que por haberme quedado con la duda de lo que hubiera pasado...

― Vaya eres genial Jenn ― sonreí ― tienes toda la razón yo agradezco que te hayas sincerado conmigo y bueno es increíble hablaste muy bien y yo amo a Rachel ella es maravillosa una mujer espectacular...yo la amo...

― Antes de que sigas con tu cursilería ― me sonrió ― se todo eso pero igual necesitaba hablar contigo, así que tranquila sé que amas a Rachel y eso me muy feliz...

Sin duda las palabras de Jenn habían sido geniales, yo siempre supe que era una gran chica y me lo demostró entendiendo y aceptando mi relación con Rachel, fue ahí en donde me di cuenta de que existen momentos en los que tienes que dar un paso al costado por el bien de la otra persona, claro que si quieres algo debes luchar, pero también debes darte cuenta de cuando parar.

Después de dar un paseo decidimos volver al estudio, sin duda había disfrutado de la compañía de Jenn ya que desde que la conocí me di cuenta de que era una chica genial y la pase muy bien a su lado.

― Bueno yo te dejo aquí sana y salva yo debo ir a recoger algunas cosas así que nos vemos luego

― Si claro y muchas gracias por toda la verdad

― Ni lo digas rubia y que tengas una linda tarde

― Lo mismo para ti adiós...

― Hey tu Spencer

― Hola

― ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

― Llorar, no se sufrir porque Quinn y Rachel son felices si sé que es egoísta pero...

― Puedes dejar de hacerte la víctima, mira no me caes bien y de hecho me pareces una persona extraña

― Gracias eso me hace sentir mucho mejor

― No quise decir eso...escucha lo único que quiero que entiendas es que a pesar de que me caes mal no mereces sufrir, nadie merece sufrir por amor

― Pues es inevitable

― Pero depende de nosotros como lo enfrentamos

― Pues yo lo hago comiendo mucho llorando y viendo películas tristes...

― No se hable más vamos a comprar muchas golosinas y películas tristes, aunque las odie vamos a verlas y a llorar un rato

― Ya dime que quieres de mí

― Nada solo que te sientas mejor, así que vamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta

― No ehh voy detrás de ti...

...

Entre al lugar y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie que Britt y Santana ya no estaban así que llame a Rachel a su celular

― ¿Estas en el estudio?

― Hola Quinn si pero estoy en la terraza anda sube

― Ahh ok ya voy para allá.

El lugar en donde Rachel trabajaba era muy amplio y es que ella lo había solicitado de esa manera, siempre me decía que necesitaba espacio para crear...y sin duda eso funcionaba...

― Hola Rach

― Hey ― se me acerco y me abrazo ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien veo que acabaste de retratar a Britt

― Si ya lo hice y bueno quedo muy bien

― Me alegro mucho...

― Ya se quieres hablar de la modelo que elegí para mi obra

― No tranquila yo confió en ti, claro que bueno cuando me lo dijiste reaccione de mala manera pero créeme ya lo entendí así que no hay nada más que hablar

― Pues ― puso sus manos en mi cintura y me miró fijamente ― me alegra que pienses así porque quiero que tú seas la modelo, eres preciosa y cada vez que cierro mis ojos te imagino a ti, eres tu mi inspiración y...

No la deje terminar de hablar y la bese, siempre tenía ese poder de dejarme sin palabras de matarme de amor, ella era la única persona que lograba calmarme.

― Ya deja de ser tan perfecta y sexy al mismo tiempo

― Pero si soy perfecta seria sexy mi amor

― Ya Rach ― sonreí ― y lo de ser tu modelo ¿es verdad?

― Obvio no solo lo dije para besarte...

― Ya lo sé...y bueno...

― Anda di que sí...por favor...Quinn te necesito de verdad

― Esta bien pero deja de mirarme así

― Genial comenzaremos ahora mismo...

― ¿Ahora?

― Si, quítate la ropa

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que te quites la ropa el diseño que tengo en la cabeza requiere que tu estés desnuda

― Rachel Berry ― suspire

― Quinn Fabray

― Deja de hacerte la tonta, yo no voy a desnudarme tengo una carrera que debo cuidar y si mi rostro esta en todos lados yo...

― Hey nunca te pondría en evidencia siempre que trabajo con una modelo le pregunto si quiere tener reconocimiento o prefiere mantener el anonimato su identidad, así que no te preocupes...además yo lo que tengo en mente incluye tu cuerpo por eso te pido que te quites la ropa...

― Rach no sé si pueda hacerlo

― Eres preciosa y quiero retratar eso, quiero que te des cuenta de lo sexy y hermosa que eres, cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que eres la mujer más bella del mundo y siempre tuve este sueño de retratarte desnuda, no lo veas como perversión de mi parte

― Si claro ― sonreí

― Si es verdad, mira lo que quiero es que te sientas cómoda si en algún punto no te sientes a gusto con lo que hago me lo dices y detenemos todo, además somos pareja nos conocemos muy bien la una a la otra creo que eso es una ventaja, te amo Quinn y tú sabes que lo que más quiero es cuidarte y hacerte feliz

― Lo sé pero igual no sé si pueda desnudarme y dejar que tú me pintes no lo sé...

― Probemos una vez, anda solo una vez si no te gusta yo conseguiré otra modelo

― ¿Si no lo hago yo conseguirás otra modelo para retratarla desnuda?

― Pues si ya te digo que tú me pareces perfecta y si no lo haces tendré que buscar a otra persona que si lo haga ya que la idea básica de mi trabajo incluye eso a una mujer desnuda...

― Lo que estás haciendo es chantaje Berry

― Claro que no mi amor ― se acercó y me beso ― es poder de convencimiento

― Pues a mí me parece chantaje

― Anda mi amor di que si

― Esta bien, dios siempre hago lo que quieres

― Te aseguro que lo vamos a disfrutar ambas ― me dijo mientas me guiñaba el ojo ― te amo.

― Te amo...


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

Con frío algo confundida y nerviosa así me sentía estábamos en el estudio de Rachel y había aceptado ser su modelo pero aún estaba nerviosa sé que ella y yo habíamos estado desnudas varias veces y no es que no le tuviera confianza sino que algo dentro de mí que me decía que no lo hiciera...no sé si era el ver mi cuerpo desnudo en una obra lo que me preocupada tanto pero nada ni nadie me quitaban los nervios

― No deberías estar tan nerviosa

― Bueno es que no se, me siento extraña

― Deberías aprender a confiar, en sentirte segura de tu cuerpo

― Eso es fácil de decir pero Rachel yo...

― Pensé que esa Quinn insegura había quedado en el pasado

― Yo también pensaba eso

― De acuerdo no pasa nada, mejor siéntate y hablemos un poco

― Esta bien...

― Yo sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, pero si lo hago es porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, que lo importante no es el físico, yo ya una vez pude capturar en un pintura todo lo que refleja tu interior, pero como te dije ahora lo hermosa que eres por dentro también se nota por fuera, Quinn eres preciosa y tienes todo para ser la mujer más segura y confiada del mundo...también sé que en el pasado sufriste mucho pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado conseguiste el trabajo de tus sueños y tienes una novia muy sexy ― se rio ― además tienes amigas increíbles como lo son Santana y Britt, también esta Arthur tu familia, bueno tienes millones de cosas para sentirte segura y a salvo, yo te amo y solo quiero que te des cuenta de eso

Ella tenía razón, aunque los años habían pasado aún quedan rastros de esa Quinn insegura con miedo de la cual todos se burlaban, pero sin duda ya no tenía por qué sentirme de esa manera

― Tú me conoces mejor que nadie

― Por eso te amo...

― Esta bien, pero...

― Tranquila solo será un boceto trabajare rápido para que no tengas que estar mucho tiempo inmóvil así que hagámoslo de una vez

― Esta bien ― me levante y comencé a retirarme la bata que era lo único que cubría mi cuerpo

― Quiero que cierres los ojos

― Dios sí que eres pervertida

― Quinn ― comenzó a reír ― es para que te relajes ― me decía mientras me acomodaba en el sofá

― Solo cierra los ojos ― me miro ― estas preciosa, no te preocupes por nada

― Esta bien

― Perfecto ― se levantó y preparo todas sus cosas para comenzar el dibujo ― bien mi amor cierra los ojos yo te aviso cuando termine

Simplemente me coloque como Rachel me dijo y cerré mis ojos, solo podía escuchar el lápiz sobre el papel, sin duda mi cerebro se desconectó por un momento y recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado con Rachel, desde mi primer encuentro con ella, mi primer beso bueno existían momentos hermosos y también situaciones dolorosas como separarnos y vivir tanto tiempo alejadas, fue en ese momento en el que me puse a pensar como seria vivir lejos de ella nuevamente, no sabía si podríamos sobrellevar una relación a distancia, ya que no conozco casos de personas que lo hayan logrado y mi incertidumbre siempre era "me estará olvidando" algo absurdo si lo analizan ya que no es amor si te olvidan y bueno habíamos estado años separadas sin ningún tipo de conexión, y aun así nos seguíamos amando así que estar lejos obviamente iba a ser difícil y tendría sus momentos duros pero quería intentarlo quería dar todo de mi para que funcionara, era ella la mujer de mi vida no quería a nadie más.

― No te muevas tanto mi amor

― Lo siento

― No te preocupes creo que estar tan callada te hace poner incomoda así que te contare algo

― Bien ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

― No solo escucha mi voz...te voy a contar algo que siempre sueño

― Esta bien mi amor.

― Bueno tu sabes que pronto tendré que volver a Italia y puedo sentir que estas preocupada por eso, nunca has tenido una relación a distancia es algo que muchos dirían que es una locura pero yo pienso que es el más grande acto de amor y confianza es una locura maravillosa desde mi punto de vista implica mucho compromiso y ganas de hacer las cosas bien, yo sé que algunas veces las cosas se pondrán difíciles aceptémoslo no todo en la vida es color de rosas, pero yo sueño con que lo logramos, con que a pesar de que el mundo piense que es una completa locura amar a alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia yo estoy segura de que es posible, ahora existen muchas alternativas para comunicarnos y para estar juntas a pesar de todo, yo sueño con que después de todo esto podamos estar juntas y esta vez para siempre, tu sabes que mi trabajo es complicado e implica viajar además también está tu trabajo que es algo que amas y sin duda entiendo que habrán momentos en que ninguna de las dos tendrá tiempo, y si probablemente sea una loca que está pensando demasiado en el futuro pero necesitaba decírtelo, porque no me gusta guardarme nada y si sé que hay que tomar las cosas con calma pero mi futuro es a tu lado yo no tengo dudas de eso...te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer...te amo mi vida ― sentí como sus manos se posaron sobre mis mejillas e inmediatamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos ― te amo y tal vez me he convertido en una loca soñadora pero así soy...

― Y así es como yo te amo...

Puede que haya estado muy tensa pero besarla me hizo desinhibirme por completo, me encantaba sentirla así de apasionada y aparte todas las palabras que me dijo me hicieron morir de amor era Rachel esa mujer perfecta ante mis ojos la cual me estaba besando y acariciando

― Relájate un poco espero que un par de besos te hayan ayudado

― Dios mío ― suspire ― claro que ayudo

― Perfecto lo sabía, bien vuelve a cerrar los ojos solo voy a tardar un poco más y todo esto habrá terminado

― Bien no te preocupes

― Eres preciosa, más cuando sonríes, tu cuerpo es perfecto y tu mirada me encanta

― Ya deja de hacerme sonrojar

― Es solo la verdad

― Mejor deja de llenarme de halagos y concéntrate en tu dibujo

― Ya está casi listo además es un boceto que se exhibirá aquí y bueno planeo hacer algo mucho más grande en Italia

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Que aquí mostrare solo un poco de toda la idea que tengo en mi mente

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

― Pues porque lo que tengo en mente llevara más tiempo del que tengo igual no te preocupes que el boceto que presentare sea increíble y me servirá para poder terminar mis estudios

― Bueno si tú lo dices

― Así es y listo está perfecto

― Bien ― suspire y abrí mis ojos ― dios te ves guapísima pintando

― Lo sé pero tu mucho más estando así

― Desnuda verdad

― Quinn, me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora pero tengo trabajo que hacer

― Rayos ― suspire ― creo que yo misma me tendré que ocupar de esto

― Y se puede saber cómo te vas a ocupar de eso

― Pues sentarte ahí y averiguarlo o puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme

― Dios mío ― suspiro ― tu si sabes cómo provocarme

― Solo te digo que ambas lo vamos a disfrutar

Pues si hacer el amor con Rachel era increíble cada vez lo disfrutamos más y más desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ser una pareja no había una noche que no lo hiciéramos, creo que era la necesidad y los años de frustración de ambas, claro que las dos habíamos tenido parejas pero no creo que pueda reemplazar el hecho de estar con Rachel ya que con ella sentía todo me llevaba al abismo, sus caricias y sus palabras eran mi perdición

― Podría ser la última vez que hagamos el amor

― Lo se Rach

― Voy a volver y vamos a estar en contacto...lo prometo

― Te amo solo tienes que estar segura de eso, de que eres mi todo...

Si era verdad cada vez nos quedaba menos tiempo, ella se tendría que ir a Italia al menos por varios meses para terminar su carrera y yo me quedaría aquí en Nueva York trabajando en lo que amaba, ambas teníamos muchos planes y cosas por hacer, pero con miles de kilómetros de distancia...

― Estas muy tensa

― No sé qué pasa estaba tan excitada por todo y de repente pues

― No te preocupes ― me dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y me abrazaba ― mejor solo disfrutemos de la compañía

― Perdón

― ¿Por qué?

― Por esto te excite y te deje así

― Bueno no importa, obvio me encantas y si te tengo muchas ganas pero no todo es sexo, prefiero admirarte acariciarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

― Que voy a hacer sin ti...

― Pues sal diviértete de seguro Britt y Santana tienen miles de ideas en la cabeza para que la pases bien...además confió en ti como tú lo haces conmigo, yo jamás te voy a prohibir nada si en algún momento sientes alguna atracción...

― No nada de eso ya he pasado por esas cosas y créeme solo te quiero a ti nada mas

― Esta bien ― sonrió ― solo te lo decía por si acaso

― Bueno lo mismo va para ti, sé que allá debes de tener muchas admiradoras y modelos y...

― Y yo solo amo a una mujer maravillosa llamada Quinn Fabray, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

― Prométeme que me escribirás al menos una vez al día

― Siempre lo hare tu sabes que mi día no está completo sino me dices como estas

― Esta bien ― suspire ― jamás me hubiera imaginado que una chica seria el gran amor de mi vida y no una chica cualquiera sino Rachel Berry.

― Vaya he oído de esa chica y es increíble

― Y muy humilde

― Lo se mi amor...

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Era el día de la exposición de Rachel además a la mañana siguiente Spencer mostraría su artículo en el New York Times, no podíamos estar más nerviosas y ansiosas por todo afortunadamente la exposición estaba siendo todo un éxito a la gente le encantaba el arte de Jenn y Rachel en poco tiempo habían conseguido más dinero que en todo su tiempo en Italia, las ofertas por sus trabajos aumentaban conforme pasaba la noche y eso las emocionaba mucho, además el señor Hoffman estaba tan encantado con los sucedido que le había ofrecido a Jenn quedarse indefinidamente en la ciudad para que trabajara con el

― Pensé que te irías a Italia...

― Pues no Spencer, sé que digo muchas cosas y si era mi plan pero lo que me ofrece el señor Hoffman es una oferta irrechazable

― Yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi Jenn, a pesar de que no me he comportado tan bien contigo y de que no te caigo bien pues me has hecho sentir mejor

― Solo he sido amable

― Bueno lo que haya sido gracias bueno me voy...

― Hey...lo siento a veces soy muy bruta

― No está todo bien

― Tu con todas las personas eres muy fuerte, decidida no te dejas de nadie pero me he dado cuenta de que conmigo bajas la guardia...puedo...preguntar porque lo haces

― No lo sé, simplemente contigo no veo la necesidad de seguir siendo arrogante

― Pues así eres más linda...

― Lamento interrumpir su desconcertante conqueteo pero Jenn, Rachel te necesita hay algunos inversores que quieren hacerles una oferta

― Ehh si Santana ahora voy, ya vuelvo...

― Escúchame Spencer, sé que nosotras no nos llevamos bien y que aún tengo ganas de patearte por todo lo que hiciste pero tengo que decirte que Jenn es una buena chica y que tal vez me muera de diabetes por lo que voy a decir pero hacen una hermosa pareja, conquístala y no la dejes ir porque chicas como ella ya no hay...ten una buena noche...

...

Bueno creo que todas se preguntaran por el boceto que hizo Rachel de mí y bueno era precioso no había tenido la oportunidad de verla pero sin duda era una de las obras más codiciadas de la noche pero Rachel no quiso venderla aunque hubo una oferta muy tentadora

― Entonces no vas a vender mi dibujo

― Claro que no mi amor, es algo que me encanta cada vez que lo veo te recuerdo así perfecta desnuda ante mi

― Ya deja de tentarme

― Lo siento pero debo decir que estas preciosa y estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, siempre pensé en este momento en el que al fin cumpliría mi sueño y que tu estuvieras a mi lado

― Pues me alegra cumplir tus sueños

―Disculpen ― decía Jenn ― pero quiero proponer un brindis, ha sido una gran noche y créame han sido días muy cansados llenos de trabajo pero es lo que amamos y queremos darles las gracias por apreciar nuestro arte pero más que nada por alentarnos a seguir, bueno creo que mi compañera y gran amiga Rachel Berry también debería decir algo..

― Ehh ― sonrió ― gracias Jenn pues nada solo dar las gracias creo que no hay mayor satisfacción que ver como tus sueños se cumplen, hace muchos años conocí el amor y aprendí a valorar más mi arte encontré mi mayor impulso y la persona por la cual doy lo mejor de mí, creo que todos merecemos eso, un gran amor y ahora soy afortunada de poder decir que he aprendido a amar...tu eres mi mayor inspiración, gracias por siempre estar ahí por ser todo para mi...claro tengo que dar las gracias a mis padres que siempre me han apoyado a Puck mi hermano, mi compañero de aventuras y quien siempre está a mi lado alentándome...y a ti Jenn por tus locuras y por tantos momentos increíbles...

Si mañana fuera tu último día estarías contento con lo que hiciste ¿de quién te despedirías? ¿A quién recordarías? Pues son preguntas difíciles pero puedo decir que viví bien que ame con todo mi corazón, que claro sufrí y llore como cualquier persona pero también fui inmensamente feliz.

― Te amo ― la abrace ― te amo gracias por todo.

― Te amo.

Las despedidas son dolorosas, inevitables y algo por lo que debemos pasar, pero nadie está listo para decir adiós, ni hasta luego, eso era lo que sucedía había llegado el día en el que Rachel debía marcharse tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Italia e inevitablemente debíamos decirnos hasta pronto.

― Ya deja de llorar rubia

― No estoy llorando San...es ese ambientador que ponen en los aeropuertos sabes que son alérgica

― Si claro, mira a veces es bueno llorar

― No hay porque llorar ― llegaba Rachel ― te amo y no es un adiós es un hasta luego yo voy a volver y todo estará bien

― Yo las dejare solas, mucha suerte Berry y tráeme algo bonito de Italia

― No te preocupes así lo hare...

― Ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas

― Lo se mi amor, que quieres que hagamos

― Nada solo ve y dime que me amas

― Te amo demasiado y lo sabes ― me sonrió ― te amo ― se acercó a mí y me beso de una manera tan dulce que no pude evitar derramar lágrimas ― no llores

― Ay dios...te amo

― Y yo a ti hermosa, bueno me voy cuídate se feliz no llores mucho yo llorare por ambas así que nos vemos mi amor, recuerda nos vemos en nuestros sueños...

La distancia nos impide abrazarnos, pero no impide sentir este amor, no me impide desearla, amarla y preocuparme por su bienestar, me hace extrañarla como una loca cuando no tenemos tiempo de hablar, me hace sentirme increíble porque a pesar de las dificultades salimos adelante, la distancia es una cruel prueba que pocos podrán superar, ya que los obstáculos durante el camino son muchos y cada uno más difícil que el otro, pero también es una prueba que requiere de decisión de aventura de ganas de arriesgarse a pesar de todo y de todos.

― Hey Berry

― No me digas Berry

― Rachel Berry te amo, y superaremos esto

― Quinn Fabray ― me sonrió ― no tengo dudas de eso mi amor...

Estar lejos de alguien te ayuda a apreciar esos pequeños detalles como escuchar su voz, sé que la risa de la otra persona alegre tus días, aprendes a apreciar esos mensajes cursis que aunque Santana siempre se burle de mi por lo que le escribo, adoro ser así de cursi y romántica con mi chica, la distancia me ayudo a darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba y que a pesar de lo lejos que estábamos me hacía sentir viva, si claro mis amigas molestan demasiado por los mensajes subidos de tono que nos mandamos, pero yo no le veo nada de malo, de hecho descubrí a una Rachel muy apasionada que desconocía, y déjenme decirles que era increíble, la pasión seguía intacta y mi amor por ella crecía día con día.

Esa es mi historia de cómo una chica de mediana estatura que nunca se callaba y que a veces resultaba irritante cambio mi vida para siempre, nadie cree en las locuras que puedes hacer por amor hasta que lo vives, yo no creía en el amor pero ella me demostró lo contrario me demostró que a pesar de todo hay personas que logran sacar lo mejor de ti...

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

― No, no y no Berry no lo voy a permitir

― Pero mi amor, se ve increíble

― No, que va a decir la gente cuando entre y mire eso, además estoy harta de las burlas de Santana y Jenn, por favor amor

― Pero Quinn, creo que nuestro apartamento necesita un toque de nosotras

― Una escultura de mi desnuda no es algo de que presumir

Ese fue el trabajo final de Rachel no me lo dijo hasta que estuvo terminada y si era preciosa definitivamente ella conocía mi cuerpo mejor que nadie y ese trabajo le valió la mejor calificación del curso se graduó con honores y volvió a Nueva York a trabajar en la galería con Jenn.

― Yo no tengo problema en que todos vean la hermosura de novia que tengo

― Ya Berry si sigues insistiendo dormirás en el sofá

― No por favor creo que Arthur tiene pulgas y no vas a dejar que tu adorada novia sufra verdad

― Pues compórtate...amo el trabajo que hiciste pero no creo que la sala sea un buen lugar para exhibirlo

― Esta bien será en la habitación entonces, ya vas a ver lo genial que va a quedar

― Ay dios ― suspire ― está bien mi amor

― Te amo...

Vivíamos juntas y se sentía tan bien tenerla en casa, así es era nuestra casa poco a poco le íbamos encontrando el ritmo a vivir juntas ya que nunca lo habíamos hecho pero lo estábamos haciendo bien, se preguntaran su teníamos planes de casarnos pues...

― Cuando nos casemos y tengamos tres hijos y cuatro perros te prometo que la guardare pero mientras tanto quiero exhibirla es que mírate eres preciosa

Claro que pensábamos en el futuro pero era algo que lo decidíamos a su tiempo soñábamos con una familia grande y poco a poco ese sueño se haría realidad, no veíamos la necesidad de apresurar las cosas, Rachel era el amor de mi vida y la única mujer con la que deseaba formar una familia

― Esta bien mi amor...bueno yo voy a seguir escribiendo

― ¿Aun no terminas la historia?

― Pues no, le sigo añadiendo detalles no quiero que nada se me escape además ha sido un trabajo de mucho tiempo

― Contar nuestra historia no es nada fácil ¿verdad?

― Pues no, tengo que hacerte justicia debo poner lo maravillosa que eres

― No lo soy o bueno un poco, simplemente que tú lograste lo que nadie pudo

― Si lo se sacar lo mejor de ti siempre me lo repites

― También, pero lograste enamorarme a primera vista desde que te vi supe que las cosas contigo serian diferentes y no me equivoque la mejor decisión que tomo mi corazón fue elegirte a ti para siempre...me voy debo trabajar te amo...

― Te amo dios aun ahora me dejas sin palabras

― Eso quiere decir que aún no pierdo mi encanto

― Nunca lo harás mi amor

Sé que contar una historia es difícil pero es un poco más sencillo cuando cuentas tus memorias algo que viviste, mi intención con eso es mostrarle a mis adoradas lectoras que aunque la vida tenga momentos difíciles y en los que sientes que no vale la pena seguir, debes hacerlo que la recompensa al final puede ser magnifica, que todo el dolor se ira y que llegara esa persona capaz de hacerte sentir viva, que si saque lo mejor de ti, pero lo más importante llegara esa persona que te cambie para siempre que te amé como mereces y que te demuestre que el amor realmente existe...

Bueno de esta manera me despido de ustedes mis queridas lectoras, sé que este no es final de mi historia que aún me quedan muchas cosas que vivir con Rachel pero como ella me dice es muy difícil escribir algo que aun estás viviendo, solo me queda decir que en este mundo lleno de gente mala también hay personas increíbles y una de ellas es Rachel Berry...el amor es complicado pero es así no tiene que ser todo color de rosa, sino seria aburrido sin emoción, y vaya que he tenido emoción con ella a mi lado, creo que recién comienza mi más grande aventura a su lado pero por ahora dejare que el destino haga lo suyo solo espero poder seguir a su lado y amarla para siempre o como ella me suele decir para toda la eternidad...

― Mi amor olvide esto...

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Te amo ― me beso ― ahora si mi querida escritora me voy

― Creí que no te gustaba decirme así

― Pues es un bonito apodo de esa estrella que una vez me hizo sentir incomoda no lo negare

― Pues esa estrella que tú dices ahora esta con Jenn y no hay de qué preocuparse

― Lo se mi vida, te amo mi adorada escritora cursi

― Te amo mi artista soñadora y romántica

― Ay mi dios ― sonrió ― te amo

Puede que mi historia no se tan complicada ni tan maravillosa pero es especial, es mi verdad del amor o bueno de lo que he aprendido con Rachel, si la vida no siempre es color de rosas pero hay personas que aunque todo este negro y ya no tengas ganas de continuar te dan luz, y esas son las personas que se vuelven inolvidables en tu vida...

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda saben que? amo esta historia no puedo creer que todo esto lo escribí yo cada detalle me encanta y me hace muy feliz volver a leerla disfrútenla ya que la escribí absolutamente enamorada y por ello le tengo un cariño especial sobre todo porque creo que con esta historia comencé a madurar al escribir <strong>

**Por cierto estoy escribiendo una nueva historia se llama Turning Points vayan revísenla y dejen sus comentarios **

**Sonrian la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos**

**Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


End file.
